Una realidad inesperada
by Elegarvi
Summary: Alycia y Eliza son dos actrices que se conocerán como dos compañeras de trabajo más, hasta que aparecen sentimientos que jamás pensaron que tendrían la una por la otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Año 2014.**

 **ELIZA**

Se tumbó sobre la cama del Hotel, definitivamente estaba hecha polvo. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y el vuelo de Los Angeles a Vancouver se le había hecho más largo que nunca. Lo cierto es que a pesar del cansancio estaba contenta, el rodaje de la segunda temporada de Los 100 comenzaría por la mañana y le hacía muchísima ilusión, le encantaba su trabajo y le encantaba el personaje de Clarke, además solo había leído los guiones de los primeros seis episodios y parecía que esta temporada iba a ser incluso mejor que la anterior. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirando sus maletas unos segundos, a continuación sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros para mirar la hora, las 17:30, empezó a calcular mentalmente las horas que faltaban para la fiesta de inicio de rodaje, no sabía de quién había sido la grandiosa idea de organizarla la noche antes de trabajar pero sin duda se merecía una medalla aunque Lindsey ya se había encargado de tranquilizarla vía Whatsapp la noche anterior. Eliza volvió a leer la conversación:

Lindsey: Hola guapísima, ¿A qué hora llegas? Yo a las 10 de la mañana, he quedado con Marie para comer y pasar el rato, ya la conoces, en cinco minutos te monta una aventura para todo el día. Me ha dejado caer algo de una moto, miedo me da.

Eliza: Mi vuelo llega a las 16:30, con suerte a las cinco y algo estoy en el hotel.

Lindsey: Perfecto. No se si lo sabes porque nadie ha puesto nada por el grupo por si nos la cargábamos, mañana por la noche nos vemos todos para celebrar el inicio de rodaje. A las 9, mándame tu número de habitación cuando llegues y vamos juntas.

Eliza: ¿Me estás diciendo que al día siguiente nos tenemos que levantar a las 6 de la mañana y no se os ocurre otra cosa que organizar una fiesta?

Lindsey: En realidad es una reunión de amigos.

Eliza: Genial, eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

Lindsey: No te preocupes, en serio, es para vernos todos y saludarnos y con las mismas a descansar, además creo que vienen algunos de los nuevos de esta temporada y siempre está bien conocerse un poco antes de rodar.

Eliza: Desde luego sabes salirte con la tuya, mañana te mando el número de mi habitación, hasta pronto. Besos.

Finalmente le envió el número de su habitación a Lindsey y decidió deshacer las maletas, era una de las cosas que más odiaba pero tenía que hacerlo dado que aquella habitación de hotel sería su casa durante los proximos meses, cuando volvió a mirar su móvil el tiempo había pasado volando y aún tenía que ducharse y arreglarse. Entró en el baño pensando en qué ropa ponerse, y una vez duchada con el armario abierto de par en par lo seguía pensando. Finalmente optó por la sencillez, vaqueros, botas y camisa blanca. Estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a Lindsey con un espectacular vestido negro, no le dio tiempo a decirle nada porque la morena se lanzó y le dió un abrazo que casi hace que no pueda respirar.

-Te he echado de menos rubia- dijo Lindsey sin soltarla -¿Qué tal todo?

-Yo también te he echado de menos- dijo Eliza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro una vez terminó el abrazo- todo muy bien, ya sabes, nada nuevo. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas vestida para matar? ¿No era una reunión de amigos?- dijo Eliza riéndose.

-A ver mujer, es una reunión de amigos pero si una tiene este cuerpo pues tiene que lucirlo no vaya a ser que mañana se acabe el mundo o yo que se.

Eliza terminó de maquillarse mientras ella y Lindsey se ponían al día, siguieron hablando durante el trayecto en taxi hasta que llegaron al local que habían alquilado para pasar la noche. Al principio Eliza se agobió un poco, no era muy grande y habían bastantes personas ya que no solo estaban los actores, también gente del equipo. Todos las saludaban hasta que lograron llegar al sitio donde estaban Bob, Marie, y Teresa, una chica de peluquería que era un encanto. Al verlas se acercaron gritando y abrazándose todos a la vez formando un gran lío. Adoraba a esta gente. Pidieron cerveza y lograron sentarse en una mesa al fondo del local.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Richard?- Preguntó Bob levantándose un poco de la silla buscando con la mirada- Yo creo que no lo he visto entrar pero no estoy seguro, a ver si va a estar buscándonos.

-¿Y Ricky?- Preguntó Eliza al tiempo que una chica les dejaba las cervezas en la mesa.

-Ricky viene esta madrugada, no podía llegar esta tarde y Richard me ha mandado un Whatsapp hace una hora que decía que nos veíamos aquí y que venía con Heda- respondió Marie.

-¿Quién coño es Heda?- preguntó Bob con cara entre sorpresa y no entender nada.

-En serio, ¿tu te enteras de algo de la serie en la que actúas?-dijo Lindsey riéndose como una loca.

-No lo pillo- dijo Bob riéndose también.

-Supongo que será la chica que va a hacer de comandante. Heda es comandante en el idioma de los terrestres, su primer episodio es el seis, deberías leerlo, va a ser un episodio muy bueno- respondió Eliza para, a continuación, pegarle un gran trago a su cerveza.

-Se llama Alycia, vino hace unas semanas para las primeras pruebas de vestuario y viene hoy para mañana ya dejarlo zanjado y ver qué hacemos con el personaje en peluquería y maquillaje, Jason quiere algo espectacular y viendo la percha seguro que lo tiene- Dijo Teresa con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, nunca se había molestado en ocultar que le gustaban las chicas.

-Vamos que está buena- Dijo Marie riendo.

-Querida, ¿Hay alguna de vosotras que no lo esté?- Dijo Teresa sonriendo.

-Dios mío, el mejor piropo de los últimos meses. Gracias, gracias señor por darnos a Teresa, gracias a ella la vida es mucho más maravillosa- Dijo Eliza con las manos levantadas mirando al techo.

-Joder Eliza pareces Pennsatucky- Dijo Marie haciendo que Lindsey riera y derramara media cerveza sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Bob.

-En serio Bob- Respondió Marie mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y cerraba los ojos con cara de desesperación- Déjalo.

Todas comenzaron a reir a carcajadas mientras Bob hacía pucheros y se hacía el ofendido.

Eliza se quedó pensando en que ella estaría bastante nerviosa si fuera la chica nueva. Todos ellos ya se conocían, llevaban una temporada entera trabajando juntos, tenían confianza y se notaba. De repente se puso a pensar en si sería simpática, tenían un grupo muy bueno, sin divos ni divas que se creyeran más que nadie y no le gustaría que vinera a joder aquello, decidió quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ni si quiera la conocía aún y si había alguna cualidad en la que Eliza destacara esa era sin duda ser alegre y positiva con todo. De repente un grito de Bob la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Richard! ¡Aquí!- gritó Bob poniéndose de pie, todas se levantaron para saludarle con efusividad. A Richard se le amontonaban los abrazos hasta que finalmente el reencuentro acabó y pudo girarse hacia la chica que le acompañaba y que estaba situada a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

-Bueno chicos esta es Alycia, he tenido el placer de ser el primero de nosotros en conocerla- Dijo al tiempo que cogía por la cintura a una chica morena y la acercaba hasta nosotros, parecía asustada pero emocionada al mismo tiempo y tenía una gran sonrisa y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Bob fue el primero en presentarse y darle dos besos, Eliza vió que Teresa estaba embobada y se acercó disimuladamente a su oído para decirle en un tono muy bajo si quería una servilleta para limpiarse la baba a lo que Teresa respondió asintiendo y riendo. Teresa le dio a Alycia los dos besos correspondientes y ambas recordaron que ya se conocían de la prueba de vestuario. Y ya, por último, llegaba el turno de Eliza, se acercó para besarla en la mejilla pero ambas lo hicieron hacia el mismo lado y a punto estuvieron de darse un beso en la boca sin querer, movimiento y acto que se repitió al querer solucionarlo girando las dos la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Eliza no pudo evitar reírse y vio como Alycia lo hacía también.

-Vale, mejor así- Dijo Alycia sonriendo y tendiéndole su mano derecha mientras sonreía- Soy Alycia Debnam-Carey... y no se por qué te digo mis apellidos la verdad- Dijo mientras reía.

-Encantada Alycia Debnam-Carey, soy Eliza Taylor- Dijo Eliza riéndo también estrechándole la mano. Una vez finalizado el saludo añadieron dos sillas para que Alycia y Richard pudieran sentarse, Eliza se quedó unos segundos de pie riendo por lo que acababa de pasar. Teresa se acercó a ella por detrás.

-¿Te traigo una servilleta para la baba?- le preguntó Teresa al oído a lo que Eliza reaccionó dándole un manotazo en el hombro y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **ALYCIA**

El ascensor iba lentísimo, o eso le parecía, además llevaba al lado a una mujer con un chihuaua en brazos que no paraba de mirarla y gruñirle. Estaba deseando salir de ahí, por fín llegó a su planta y a la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y vió que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de su madre, por Dios no podía ser más exagerada, la llamó para decirle que había llegado y que todo estaba bién aunque no le mencionó lo nerviosa que estaba. Se sentía como si fuera nueva en un instituto pero peor porque a sus compañeros los conocía por los personajes que interpretaban, no por ellos mismos. Sacó de su maleta el guión del episodio número seis, lo había leído mil veces y sabía que este personaje suponía todo un reto a pesar de que aún quedaban unas semanas para que ella comenzase a interpretarlo, le hacía muchísima ilusión y esperaba estar a la altura, era una gran oportunidad y no podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciarla ni cagarla. Se dió una ducha y se puso cómoda, miró a su alrrededor y lo cierto era que se sentía un poco sola en aquel momento, encendió la televisión pero no ponían nada interesante, pensó en escribirle a sus amigas pero vió la diferencia horaria con Australia y definitivamente estarían durmiendo. Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, al abrir se encontró a un chico de grandes ojos verdes.

-Vaya- dijo el chico- me parece que me he equivocado de habitación- miró el número de puerta e hizo un gesto de rabia- sí, definitivamente esta no es la 435- dijo sonrriendo.

-No, es la 432- Dijo Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa y señalando el número.

-¿Eres del equipo? - Preguntó el chico- Debes de serlo si estás en esta planta.

-Supongo que te refieres al equipo de Los 100, sí lo soy, bueno, voy a serlo, me incorporaré un poco más tarde, para el capítulo seis.

-¡Eres Heda!- Dijo el chico con efusividad a lo que Alycia reaccinó riendo.

-La misma- dijo Alycia.

-Jason me ha comentado algo, dice que va a ser un personaje espectacular- Dijo el chico al tiempo que le extendía la mano- Soy Richard.

-Es bueno comenzar a conocerte como Richard y no solo como Murphy- Dijo Alycia riendo estrechándole la mano.

-¿Sabes? Iba buscando a una compañera que no aparece por ningún lado para comentarle algo muy secreto, básicamente una pequeña fiesta pre-rodaje ¿Te apuntas? Al fin y al cabo eres casi de la familia ya- Dijo Richard sonriendo.

Le daba un poco de miedo conocer a todo el mundo en una fiesta y de golpe pero no se lo pensó dos veces y dijo que sí, le apetecía salir. El problema era que iban tarde, Richard ya iba vestido pero ella no asi que le dijo que la esperaba en el hall del Hotel y que fuera tranquila que avisaba de que iban a llegar un poco más tarde. No se había traído ropa muy arreglada la verdad, no estaba en sus planes salir nada más llegar así que optó por un pantalón negro, y una blusa gris, estuvo pensando si dejarse o no las gafas pero al final decidió ponerse las lentillas y dejarse el pelo suelto. Cuando salió del ascensor Richard la esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en el hall se levantó y entraron en el taxi que esperaba en la puerta. Richard le contaba anécdotas del rodaje de la primera temporada mientras Alycia reía y miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando, no era la primera vez que rodaba en Vancouver, era una ciudad que le gustaba.

Llegaron al local y entraron esquivando gente al tiempo que Richard saludaba a todo el mundo, antes de llegar a la mesa Alycia ya los vió riéndose, se quedó unos pasos por detrás de Richard mientras este los saludaba. Sin duda Eliza Taylor era la que más ganaba en persona, o al menos eso le pareció, era incluso más guapa al natural. Richard la presentó y uno por uno fueron dándole dos besos, su momento tierra trágame del mes había llegado al casi darle un beso en la boca a Eliza... dos veces, se sentó en la mesa al tiempo que lo hacían los demás pensando en qué cable se le había cruzado para presentarse diciendo también sus apellidos como en una puñetera novela de John Green. Eliza se sentó a su lado y le sonrió mientras la camarera les dejaba de nuevo cervezas en la mesa.

-He decidido empezar una apuesta- Dijo Marie- Y tiene que ver contigo Alycia.

Alycia paró de beber de repente -¿Conmigo?

-Sí, contigo, apostemos a ver quien de nosotros adivina quién va a ser su interés amoroso esta temporada- Dijo Marie con una sonrisa burlona.

-A lo mejor no tengo- Dijo Alycia- Yo apuesto por eso- dijo sonriendo.

-Me apunto- Dijo Bob mirando a Alycia mientras ésta se reía- Apuesto por Bellamy.

-Por el amor de Dios Bob- Dijo Lindsey indignada- ¿Es que no tuviste bastante con Raven que quieres más?- Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Yo apuesto por Murphy- Dijo Marie.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Richard con asombro – Bueno la verdad es que nunca se sabe.

-Yo apuesto a que ya tiene pareja y es uno de los nuevos- Dijo Teresa bebiendo posteriormente un gran trago de cerveza.

-¿Y tu Eliza?- Preguntó Marie.

-Yo creo...- Se quedó pensando unos segundos mirando su botella- Yo creo que esta temporada sola y la que viene ya se verá.

-Ni de coña- Dijo Lindsey de repente- algo habrá en esta.

Siguieron comentando cosas de la serie un buen rato, el miedo de Alycia pasó a los pocos minutos de conversación, se sentía agusto con ellos, se reía y hacía bromas como los demás, se alegró enormemente de que Richard llamara a la puerta equivocada. Pasado un rato, una canción hizo que Lindsey, Marie y Teresa se pusieran locas y salieran a bailar, a los chicos los llamó un chaval desde la barra y se acercaron a saludarle, Alycia se quedó sola con Eliza y lo que podría haber sido un momento incómodo se convirtió en el mejor de la noche, era realmente simpática. Al ser las dos de Australia la conversación comenzó por ahí y siguió como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-He leído el episodio en el que apareces- Dijo Eliza mirándola con dulzura- Tu personaje pinta muy, muy bien.

-La verdad es que sí, se supone que mañana Jason me contará algo más y me dará más guiones.

-Pues ya me contarás- dijo Eliza sonriendo. Alycia no pudo evitar mirar su sonrisa, no solo era bonita, era sincera e hizo que ella riera también.

-Bueno- Dijo de repente Eliza sin dejar de sonreir- creo que yo me voy a ir ya, son las 12 y mañana tengo que estar en el set a las 6, lo cual es maravilloso sin duda.

-Te acompaño si quieres- Dijo Alycia, le habían caído todos muy bien pero se sentía agusto con Eliza y además estaba cansada del viaje.

-Perfecto- Dijo Eliza sonriendo al tiempo que ambas se levantaban para dejar el local.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELIZA**

Se despidieron de todo el mundo en el local teniendo que aguantar las súplicas de todos para que se quedaran al menos hasta la una, súplicas que no tuvieron resultado alguno y se dirijieron a la calle, hacía calor. Eliza miró su reloj, las 12:20, ambas comentaron que el taxi había llegado prontísimo desde el hotel al local y que por lo tanto ir andando no supondría más de de quince minutos, decidieron caminar, a pesar del calor era una bonita noche. No habían parado de hablar desde que habían salido, Eliza miraba a Alycia mientras hablaba, miraba sus manos, cada vez que hablaba de cualquier tema lo hacía con tanta efusividad que sus manos no podían estar quietas, le pareció algo encantador, le gustaba su pasión de cara a las cosas. Le había comentado que había rodado varias películas pero que consideraba Los 100 como su gran oportunidad, Eliza podía observar la emoción en sus ojos, la emoción de querer hacer un buen trabajo, sus manos seguían moviéndose mientras Eliza estaba como hipnotizada.

-¿Y el tuyo?- le preguntó Alycia.

-Perdona ¿Qué?- Respondió Eliza dándose cuenta de que llevaba un rato observándo sus gestos pero no escuchándola.

-Me has preguntado si me gustaba Juego de Tronos, te he dicho que me encanta y que mi personaje favorito es Daenerys y te he preguntado el tuyo pero creo que el cansancio te está consumiendo y que estás empanada- Dijo Alycia riendo.

-Oh- Dijo Eliza riendo también aunque un poco avergonzada- siempre me ha encantado Tyrion con lo cual podemos darnos con un canto en los dientes de que nuestros personajes favoritos aún sigan vivos, y no quiero decirlo muy alto.

-Toquemos madera- dijo Alycia poniendo su mano sobre un banco que había en la acera por la que caminaban en ese momento.

Eliza se paró en seco haciendo que Alycia parara también y la mirara extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte- dijo Eliza muy seria, quizá demasiado.

-Dime- dijo Alycia ya no con el ceño fruncido pero sí con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Dónde coño estamos?- preguntó Eliza dejando escapar una carcajada- porque hace un rato que deberíamos haber llegado y no me conozco tanto Vancouver como para saber que zona es esta.

Alycia miró a ambos lados de la calle, Eliza observó cómo ella tampoco tenía ni idea y también se fijó en que sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera aún más intensa con la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle, apartó la vista corriendo por si la otra se daba cuenta de que la miraba.

-Bueno- dijo Alycia a los pocos segundos- a las malas nos tumbamos en el banco y a dormir.

Eliza no pudo evitar reirse mientras se sentaba en el banco -Al final voy a llegar a trabajar sin dormir, lo veo venir- dijo la rubia con un ataque de risa, hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Alycia se sentó a su lado con el móvil en la mano.

-No seas dramática anda, mira- le dijo mientras le enseñaba el móvil- según esto solo estamos a cuatro minutos, es por allí recto, luego giramos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y llegamos al hotel.

Eliza sabía que iban a llegar al hotel tarde o temprano, podían perfectamente llamar a un taxi, o, tal y como acababa de hacer Alycia, usar Google Maps en el móvil pero se sorprendió a sí misma dándose cuenta de que no le importaría pasar la noche con ella riendo y hablando y que por su mente en ningún momento pasó la idea de buscar una solución para buscar el hotel sino simplemente sentarse en el banco y reirse con ella.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Alycia levantándose mientras miraba su móvil concentrada, Eliza se puso en pie y volvieron a caminar. Esta vez ninguna hablaba, Alycia seguía con su móvil y Eliza creyó ver que hablaba por Whatsapp, se preguntó con quién sería esa conversación.

"Joder Eliza, y qué mas te da" se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba al suelo.

-Bueno- dijo por fin Alycia, Eliza se alegró de volver a oír su voz- definitivamente mi madre está loca, no para de hablarme- continuó al tiempo que metía el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Con su madre Eliza, la chica hablaba con su madre" pensó mientras sonreía "¿Por qué sonríes Eliza? Para" se dijo a sí misma poniéndose seria.

-Es tu madre, estás lejos, es normal, irá acostumbrándose poco a poco- dijo Eliza con un tono tranquilizador- además, ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Eliza no supo por qué lo soltó así, podría haberle dicho que la edad también influye para una madre, a lo mejor era de esas personas a las que no les gustaban decir los años que tienen, a su tía Jess no le gustaba pero claro su tía tenía 57 y deseaba tener 17. El rostro de Alycia no reflejaba enfado alguno, Eliza se tranquilizó.

-¿Cuántos crees que tengo?- dijo la morena sonriendo al tiempo que giraban a la derecha para andar por la siguiente calle.

Eliza se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, no se le daba bien eso de adivinar edades, nada bien, la miró, ella seguía sonriendo, supuso que debía tener entre 18 y 30 pero claro, a saber, decidió dejar de pensar y optar por lo fácil, un número intermedio aunque realmente creía que sería más pequeña de la edad que iba a decirle, o eso suponía.

-¿25?- dijo finalmente Eliza, Alycia comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Eliza con cara de finjir enfado- No me digas que tienes 45- Alycia comenzó a reir aún más fuerte, Eliza se alegró de hacerla reir de aquella manera.

-¿Te imaginas?- Respondió Alycia mirando hacia un balcón en el que había un perro ladrando- me conservaría muy bien si ese fuera el caso, lo de Sharon Stone sería una broma a mi lado.

-¿Pero me lo vas a decir o qué?- Dijo Eliza riendo y dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Tengo 20- dijo por fin, volviendo a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

"Su madre de nuevo" pensó Eliza. Era su turno de juego.

-¿Y tú cuantos años crees que tengo?- Preguntó Eliza con cara de "ahora me toca a mí".

-Tienes 24- dijo enseguida Alycia sin levantar la vista del móvil.

-Joder- dijo Eliza- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó.

-Porque estoy en tu perfil de Imdb- dijo Alycia enseñándole el móvil riéndose.

-¡Pero que tramposa!- dijo Eliza gritando más de lo que le hubiera gustado- Eso no vale.

-Deberían cambiarte la foto de perfil- Dijo Alycia guardando el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo- No te hace justicia- La morena no la miró al decirle eso, Eliza se ruborizó un poco, esperaba que la otra no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo la rubia- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres una tramposa- dijo al tiempo que ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Alycia- estaba super nerviosa por conoceros a todos, solo os conocía por los personajes que interpretáis, bueno, menos a Thomas.

-¿Conoces a Thomas?- preguntó Eliza con curiosidad.

-Sí- respondió la morena- trabajamos juntos en una película hace un par de años, es un buen tío, no forjamos una amistad épica- dijo riéndose- porque tampoco es que compartiéramos miles de escenas pero me habló para darme la enhorabuena nada más conocer que había conseguido un papel en Los 100, le dije que ya nos veríamos. Me comentó que él se incorporaba al rodaje no se que día, no me acuerdo.

-La semana que viene- dijo Eliza pensando en que a lo mejor, si Thomas hubiera estado con ellas esa noche no se habrían conocido tanto porque la gente nueva cuando conoce a alguien tiende a estar al lado de ese alguien para no sentirse sola. Le dió las gracias mentalmente a Thomas por estar en el rodaje de una película e incorporarse un poco más tarde. En ese momento le dió por pensar en la amistad que todos tenían. Sin duda Lindsey era la chica con la que mejor se llevaba, Marie era genial también, sobretodo si querias vivir un día impredecible, siempre tenía un plan loco pero Alycia era distinta, se conocían desde hacía tres horas y tenía la sensación de que podría contarle el mayor de sus secretos y no le diría nada a nadie jamás. Tres horas hablando y riendo sin parar, era raro pero Eliza supuso que había tenido suerte de tener esa conexión porque luego se reflejaría mejor de cara a la actuación, se preguntó si Alycia pensaría igual de bien de ella pero no le preguntó.

De repente se dió cuenta de que el hotel había aparecido ante ellas. Eliza sintió un poco de decepción al verlo, miró la hora en su móvil, la 01:05, se le había ido el sueño, se lo estaba pasando bien. Entraron juntas al hall y pidieron sus llaves, Alycia estaba en la 432 y ella en la 437, se alegró, misma planta. A continuación entraron en el ascensor y pulsó el botón con el número 4.

-Entonces- comenzó a hablar Eliza- ¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó porque tenía curiosidad, sabía que comenzaría a trabajar a partir del capítulo seis lo cual quería decir que aún faltaban unas semanas para que ambas coincidieran en el set trabajando.

-Pues mañana por la mañana tengo la prueba final de vestuario, peluquería y de maquillaje. Decidí no coger el vuelo por la tarde para estar por aquí tranquilamente a si que me voy pasado mañana, a las 11 sale el vuelo- Respodió Alycia, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y comenzaron a andar por el pasillo.

-Yo solo tengo que rodar por la mañana, por la tarde estoy libre y supongo que alguno de estos locos que tenemos por compañeros de trabajo también- dijo Eliza parada enfrente de la puerta de su habitación al tiempo que Alycia la miraba con interés- podemos quedar con los que puedan e ir a tomar un café o algo así.

-Claro, genial- respondió Alycia sonriendo.

-Vale pues... hasta mañana- dijo Eliza devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras Alycia le respondía con otro hasta mañana mirándola de camino a su habitación unas cuantas puertas más alante. Metió la tarjeta entró, se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas, en qué maldito momento se las puso con el calor que hacía. Decidió hablarle a Lindsey.

 **[Eliza. 01:14] _¿Seguís en el local?_**

 **[Lindsey. 01:15] _Siiiiii_**

 **[Eliza. 01:15] _La madre que os parió jajajajaja Mañana Jason nos mata a todos_**

 **[Lindsey. 01:16] _¿Qué haces despierta? Hace más de una hora que os fuísteis tía._**

 **[Eliza. 01:16] _Decidimos venir andando y nos perdimos, larga historia, acabo de entrar a la habitación._**

 **[Lindsey. 01:17] _No me digas jajaja Vaya tela, Simpática Alycia no?_**

 **[Eliza. 01:17] _Mucho. Le he dicho de quedar todos los que podamos mañana por la tarde a tomar café._**

 **[Lindsey. 01:18] _¡Guay! Yo no puedo pero seguro que algunos de estos sí, se lo digo ahora a ellos y de_ _todas maneras ponlo mañana por el grupo porque hay mucha gente que no ha venido y estará ya aquí Ricky._**

 **[Eliza. 01:19] _Vale mañana lo pongo, voy a ver si duermo algo, mañana nos vemos. Besos, no volváis muy tarde._**

 **[Lindsey. 01:19] _Tranquila, ya están diciendo que nos vamos, descansa, besos mi rubia._ **

Nada más terminar de hablar con Lindsey se dió cuenta de que había quedado con Alycia pero ¿Cómo iba a contactar con ella? Podrían coincidir por el hotel o acercarse a ella en un descanso a las pruebas de maquillaje o peluquería... Tendría que haberle pedido su número antes de despedirse pero la morena tampoco había tenido la iniciativa de dárselo, a lo mejor no quiere quedar y ha sido uno de esos sí por compromiso. Se puso de pie, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, además se le notaba que tenía ganas de quedar. ¿Tendría Richard su número? Miles de teorías pasaban por su cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. Podía ir ahora y pedírselo pero a lo mejor estaba ya durmiendo, o en la ducha, o a saber. Entonces se fijó en el pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación, se acercó y abrió el cajón, sonrió orgullosa mientras veía que habían folios en blanco y un bolígrafo. Una nota por debajo de su puerta con su número y solucionado, pensó. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

 **"Hola Alycia Debnam-Carey** (se rió al escribir su nombre y apellidos, esa presentación había sido surrealista) **soy Eliza Taylor** (volvió a reírse) **mañana hemos quedado para el café pero no se dónde tengo la cabeza y no te he pedido tu número para que hablemos de cuándo quedar y en qué sitio, y así además te puedo añadir al grupo que tenemos. Te dejo mi número y me das un toque y ya yo lo guardo y lo añado. Buenas noches y bienvenida a Los 100"**

Escribió su número a continuación y se levantó para meter el papel por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Alycia. Cuando abrió para salir al pasillo la morena estaba al otro lado, con la mano derecha levantada haciendo el gesto de llamar.

-Joder que susto- dijo Alycia mientras bajaba la mano y se la ponía en el pecho sobre el corazón riéndose. Eliza se quedó mirándola, iba en pijama, camiseta de manga corta lila y pantalones largos a cuadros, llevaba gafas, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y se había desmaquillado. Le pareció que así estaba aún más guapa que hace unas horas, si es que eso era posible. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando aquello y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdón- dijo Eliza sonriendo- iba a tu habitación a dejarte esto- levantó la mano mostrándole el papel- es una nota con mi número para que podamos quedar mañana. He hablado con Lindsey y ya está empezando a mover hilos para ver quien se apunta.

-Genial, yo venía precisamente a darte mi número, me he dado una ducha rápidamente y al meterme en la cama lo he pensado- dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos, definitivamente Alycia no había tenido problema alguno en llamar a su puerta y pedirle su número y ella no había tenido valor ¿Por qué?. "Eres idiota" se dijo Eliza a sí misma.

-Bueno- dijo Alycia- ¿Me la das?- preguntó extendiendo su mano. Eliza dudó, pero supuso que si hubiera llegado a meter esa nota debajo de su puerta la habría leído de todas maneras, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera delante de ella y la leyera en su habitación, no sabía por qué pero le daba vergüenza. Extendió su mano y se la dió. Alycia la cogió y sonrió, no la leyó, Eliza respiró tranquila.

-Hasta mañana de nuevo... y buenas noches- dijo Alycia mirándola a través de sus gafas.

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana- dijo Eliza observando como la morena se iba hacia su habitación.

Se dió una ducha corriendo, se puso el pijama y de metió en la cama pero tuvo que levantarse para coger su móvil y ponerlo a caragar, joder eran las dos de la mañana, se fijó en que le había llegado un Whatsapp y estuvo a punto de no leerlo pero finalmente abrió la conversación. Era Alycia y sin darse cuenta sonrió, no se esperaba que le hablara ya.

 **[Alycia. 01:54] _Hola, aquí Khaleesi, madre de los dragones._**

 **[Eliza. 02:01] _¿Y a qué se debe que me escriba Khaleesi? Es un honor._**

Eliza no pudo evitar reirse pensando en lo friki que podía llegar a ser esta chica.

 **[Alycia. 02:01] _Siempre está bien tener el número de una Khaleesi no? Jajajajaja ya puedes guardar mi número y añadirme al grupo. Nos vemos mañana._**

 **[Eliza. 02:02] _Hasta mañana._**

Eliza se giró, puso la alarma, conectó el cargador a la corriente y acto seguido el móvil. Tardó menos de cinco segundos en quedarse dormida con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALYCIA**

Estaba mirando al techo metida en la cama mientras sonréia, acababa de despedirse de Eliza vía Whatsapp, no pudo evitar hacerlo tras leer su nota y ver cómo había puesto los nombres de ambas con los apellidos, menuda presentación por todo lo alto, se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzada al recordarlo. Se lo había pasado geníal, es más, le dolía el estómago de todo lo que se había reído aquella noche, le daba miedo asustar a Eliza porque cuando le daba por hablar de cosas que le gustaban se le iba un poco la cabeza y parecía una loca pero la rubia en ningún momento pareció asustarse estando con ella, o al menos Alycia no lo notó, todo lo contrario, se había sentido muy agusto con ella. Se puso seria al recordar el momento en el que le había dicho que la foto de su perfil de Imdb no le hacía justicia pero la verdad es que era cierto, era muy guapa y además tenía un toque divertido en su personalidad que le había encantado. Se giró acostándose de lado, no tenía sueño, se preguntó si Eliza estaría durmiendo y supuso que sí, se le notaba que estaba cansada y mañana tenía que madrugar mucho más que ella. Se giró hacia el otro lado, recordó la camisa blanca de Eliza, le había encantado pero no le preguntó donde la había comprado porque supuso que a ella no le quedaría igual de bien, a Eliza le hacía unas tetas perfectas. Definitivamente se levantó de la cama de un salto "¿Qué coño piensas Alycia?" se dijo. Se acercó al minibar de la habitación, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña botella de agua la cual se bebió casi de un trago, la dejó encima de la mesa del escritorio y volvió a acostarse. A ver, era normal que pensara eso al ver la ropa de Eliza, todas las chicas y los chicos también, aunque lo nieguen, se fijan en que tal camiseta o tal pantalón le quedan bien a otras personas y no es un drama, si le hace unas buenas tetas pues ya está, no pasa nada. Comenzó a reirse, el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de ella y finalmente se durmió.

Se despertó sobresaltada por la alarma a las 8 de la mañana, se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró en su maleta, vaqueros, camiseta de manga corta negra y unas Vans azul claro, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y pensó en llevarse las gafas pero recordó que para el maquillaje se las tendría que quitar y no vería nada asi que mejor lentillas. Cogió su móvil y su mochila y salió por la puerta de su habitación, en el hall había una máquina de café así que esperó unos segundos para hacerse uno y salir, no tenía hambre, ya después almorzaría algo o comería directamente. Salió a la calle con el café en la mano y en seguida vió el coche de la productora que la esperaba para llevarla a su destino. Vancouver era como un gran plató, muchísimas series y películas se rodaban allí, cuenta con estudios y con sets por casi todos sus rincones incluidos los de Los 100. El coche paró tras una media hora de viaje y Alycia entró a una enorme nave llena de vestuario dividido por categorías situada a las afueras de la ciudad, a lo lejos divisó a Teresa, la chica de peluquería y maquillaje que era muy simpática.

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo Teresa muy efusivamente.

-Vaya sí que estás contenta de comenzar el día- le dijo Alycia riendo- buenos días.

-Ve para la puerta número dos- le dijo Teresa señalándole hacia el fondo de la nave- que enseguida voy con tu regalo.

Alycia asintió y se encaminó hacia allí, abrió la puerta y vió todos los productos de maquillaje desperdigados sobre una gran mesa y sillas para sentarse ante espejos enormes, Teresa no tardó en llegar acompañada de una mujer de unos cuarenta años que se presentó como Lisbeth, llevaba en sus manos el que se suponía que iba a ser su vestuario definitivo para la temporada. Se lo puso completo, el abrigo pesaba bastante y pensó que ir arrastrándolo por atrás no sería muy divertido pero, sin duda, era impresionante.

-¿Majestuoso verdad?- preguntó Lisbeth con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es una pasada, impresionante- dijo Alycia emocionada.

-Bueno, ya se lo agradecerás a nuestro querido diseñador de vestuario cuando no esté en medio del bosque supervisando que todo vaya bien- dijo Lisbeth sin perder la sonrisa- Tengo que irme, ponte otra vez tu ropa y luego más tarde me lo llevas a mi despacho ¿vale Teresa?- preguntó y acto seguido la chica asintió.

Una vez comprobado que cada centrímeto de tela estaba bien y que no había que hacer ningún cambio más se metió de nuevo en su ropa normal se sentó en la silla del tocador, Teresa se acercó por detrás y ambas se miraron en el espejo durante unos segundos.

-Bueno-comenzó a decir Teresa- tenemos esta mañana para hacer distintas pruebas de maquillaje y hacer fotos para que Jason elija una. El caso es que es algo de última hora que tu personaje vaya a llevar los ojos pintados de negro, tipo antifaz, como señal de pintura de guerra y...

-Lexa- la interrumpió de repente Alycia sonriendo- mi personaje se llama Lexa - Teresa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues hagamos que Lexa se vea espectacular- dijo mientras comenzaba a coger todo lo que necesitaba de encima de la mesa, se giró y comenzó la primera prueba. Al cabo de cuatro intentos y cuatro fotografías Teresa parecía frustrada, le gustaba lo que hacía pero no le convencía, se sentó en la mesa del tocador frente a Alycia mirándola fijamente.

-Me estás dando miedo- dijo Alycia.

-Lo bueno es que tienes unos ojazos que hacen que todo te quede bien- dijo Teresa con cara de concentración, Alycia le dió las gracias por el comentario con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, no era superioridad, ni chulería y tampoco desprecio, es que llevaba desde niña escuchando que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y en lugar de escoger el camino de "Dios que guapa soy" escogió el de "Otro con lo mismo" y así vivía más feliz.

-Pero- continuó Teresa- no termino de dar con el definitivo.

-Anda, no llores, seguro que al final das con ello- Dijo Alycia animándola.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Teresa.

-Que seguro que das con ello- respondió Alycia.

-No, no, antes de eso- dijo la chica bajándose de la mesa de un salto mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-Que no llores- Alycia temió que el comentario la hubiera molestado- pero era irónico, no iba en serio.

-¿Que pasaría si lloraras ahora mismo?- preguntó Teresa sonriendo.

-Vale, ahora sí que me estás dando miedo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si llorara tu trabajo se iría a tomar por saco.

Teresa no dijo nada más, se acercó y comenzó a retocar el maquillaje anterior, Alycia cerró los ojos y los abrió únicamente cuando Teresa le dijo que podía hacerlo. Se levantó para mirarse mejor en el espejo y comprendió a lo que se refería la chica con lo de llorar, unas líneas iregulares caían por ambos lados de su cara aunque el "antifaz" se mantenía.

-Es genial- dijo Alycia girándose para para mirarla mientras sonreía- me encanta Teresa.

Teresa estaba contentísima, le hizo la última de las fotos, ambas no tenían duda de que Jason elegiría ese maquillaje, era sin duda el mejor. Alycia se desmaquilló lo mejor que pudo aunque aún llevaba restos de pintura negra alrededor de los ojos que, según Teresa, al ducharse se irían por completo. Se despidió dándole las gracias y salió de allí, al lado del almacén había un edificio de oficinas en el que, sentado en su despacho, se encontraba Jason, hablando por teléfono y pendiente de su ordenador, a Alycia le extrañó que no estuviera en el set el primer día de rodaje y supuso que no tardaría en irse. Jason le indicó que se sentara y una vez terminada la conversación en la cual volvió a repetirle que estaba encantado de que formara parte del reparto de la segunda temporada le entregó los guiones de los episodios 7 al 12. Volvería para comenzar a rodar en un mes y medio para el capítulo seis y entonces tendría los guiones de los episodios 13,14 y 15. Se despidió de Jason dándole las gracias por todo. Al salir del edificio miró su móvil, las 13:30, tenía hambre, volvió a subir al coche y su móvil comenzó a vibrar como un loco, Eliza la había añadido al grupo y todos hablaban dándole de nuevo la bienvenida y comentando quien podía y quien no quedar aquella tarde. Tras hablar durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al hotel decidieron ir a una cafetería que, según Lindsey, estaba muy bien y era muy tranquila, irian Ricky, Marie, Eliza, Teresa y ella, el resto tenían que trabajar. Habían quedado a las 17:00.

Al llegar por fin a su habitación se tiró sobre la cama, pidió comida la cual estaba deliciosa mientras navegaba un poco por internet con el portátil, al ver que ya eran las 15:20 decidió ducharse para que no se le pegara la hora, no quería llegar tarde. Vió que Teresa tenía razón al comprobar que, tras la ducha, los restos de maquillaje que quedaban en sus ojos se habían ido. Se puso unos vaqueros grises, una camisa azul marino y Converse negras, el pelo suelto y esta vez sí que decidió dejarse las gafas. Su móvil vibró, un Whatsapp. Era Eliza, sonrió, tenía ganas de volver a hablar con ella.

 **[Eliza. 16:04] ¿Andas cerca?**

 **[Alycia 16:04] Eso depende de dónde estés tu.**

 **[Eliza 16:05] Es verdad jajajaja estoy en mi habitación, terminando de arreglarme.**

 **[Alycia 16:05] Entonces estoy muy cerca porque estoy en la mía.**

 **[Eliza 16:06] ¡Vale! ¿Compartimos taxi? Teresa irá desde el trabajo y Ricky y Marie están juntos por el centro.**

 **[Alycia 16:06] Por mi perfecto, yo ya estoy lista ¿Nos vemos en el hall?**

 **[Eliza 16:07] Yo voy a estar enseguida, ven si quieres.**

Alycia no pudo evitar estar contenta, cogío todo lo que necesitaba salió de su habitación, andó unos pocos metros por el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de la de la rubia. Le abrió sonriendo, iba con vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta gris clara.

-Hola- le dijo Eliza sin dejar de sonreir.

-Hola- respondió Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pasa y siéntate- dijo Eliza mientras se iba dirección al baño- recojo todo este desastre de toallas y ropa y nos vamos.

Alycia hizo caso y se sentó en la cama, se preguntó si haría mucho que había llegado, a lo mejor podrían haber comido juntas pero luego pensó que seguramente habría estado en el trabajo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?- preguntó Alycia desde la cama.

-Agotador- respondió Eliza desde el baño- encima me he caído y me he hecho daño en la rodilla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alycia preocupada.

-Sí, sí- respondió Eliza al tiempo que salía del baño- te habrías reído si lo hubieras visto.

-No creo- dijo Alycia en un tono más serio de lo que pretendía.

-En serio, no ha sido nada- dijo Eliza sonriendo- ¿Nos vamos?

Alycia se levantó de la cama y ambas salieron de la habitación, el taxi no tardó en llegar a recogerlas pero sí en llegar a la cafetería, al parecer para Lindsey "sitio tranquilo" era sinómino de "vámonos a mil kilómetros de distancia". Durante el trayecto Alycia le explicó a Eliza cómo había ido la prueba de vestuario y maquillaje, Eliza preguntaba con interés y Alycia respondía de igual manera. Finalmente el taxi paró, llegaron un poco tarde, a las 17:15, Teresa, Ricky y Marie ya estaban sentados en una mesa cuando ellas entraron, el chico le dio un gran abrazo a Alycia para presentarse, le pilló por sorpresa pero le pareció un encanto, se sentaron y pidieron café, menos Ricky que se pidió un enorme batido de nata y chocolate.

-De verdad que no se como mantienes ese cuerpo con todo lo que comes- dijo Marie riendo.

-Compensándolo con ejercicio diario- dijo Ricky mientras bebía.

-Pues que pereza- dijo Teresa, comentario que hizo reir a Marie.

-Tu no te rías que eres una cabra montesa siempre perdida por el bosque haciendo algo con lo que cualquier día te matarás- dijo Eliza mirando a Marie a lo que la chica respondió tirándole uno de los sobrecitos de azucar del café.

-Pues que sepas- dijo Marie- que ya tengo fichado un sitio para hacer puenting.

-Madre mía- dijo Ricky.

-Conmigo no cuentes- apuntó Teresa- soy demasiado joven para morir.

-Pues a mí me gustaría- dijo Alycia sonriendo- puede que me mee encima del miedo antes de hacerlo pero estaría guay.

-¡Bien!- dijo Marie- pues lo miraré. ¿Te apuntas Eliza?

-Buff, vale, pero si pasa algo mi muerte caerá sobre tu conciencia- respondió la rubia riendo.

-Pero tiene que ser para cuando vuelva- apuntó Alycia, mirando a Marie y a Eliza, que estaba sentada a su lado- dentro de un mes y medio - Alycia vió como el rostro de Eliza perdía la sonrisa mientras bebía un trago de su café y por ello la morena supuso que a la rubia le apetecería hacer puenting cuanto antes y esperar un mes y medio le parecería era una mierda y de ahí su gesto serio.

-Sin problema, se hace una reserva, lo pondré por el grupo para ver si se apunta alguien más- dijo Marie orgullosa- Y oye, ¿Qué os pasó ayer? Me ha dicho Lindsey que os perdisteis o algo así.

Alycia miró a Eliza, ésta le devolvió la mirada y comenzaron a reírse como locas.

-A ver, no fue para tanto- dijo Eliza aún riendo- básicamente decidimos ir andando y en lugar de tardar quince minutos tardamos una hora y pico porque llegó un punto en el que no sabíamos donde estábamos.

Alycia reía y vió como también lo hacían Ricky y Marie pero pero Teresa las miraba a ella y a Eliza con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y un gesto entre sorpresa y curiosidad. Alycia apartó la vista y terminó su café. Tras dos horas de conversaciones de todo tipo y risas Teresa fue la primera en irse, al ser de Vancouver tenía que recoger a su hermana pequeña de su clase de tenis, Marie y Ricky habían venido en la moto de él y como el chico estaba agotado tras el vuelo decidió que era hora de descansar y Marie le acompañó. Ella y Eliza se quedaron solas, Alycia no quería marcharse aún y parecía que la rubia tampoco tenía ganas de volver al hotel todavía. Salieron de la cafetería y se sentaron cada una en un columpio, uno al lado del otro, de un enorme parque que había al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente de la cafetería. Alycia se balanceaba lentamente mientras que Eliza estaba ya a punto de de dar la vuelta del impulso que estaba cogiendo.

-Como sigas así vas a salir volando, Los 100 se va a quedar sin protagonista y entonces a ver qué hacemos- dijo Alycia siguiendo los balanceos de la rubia con la mirada. Eliza paró poco a poco hasta que se quedó sentada sin moverse.

-Creo que me he mareado- dijo la rubia riéndose mirando al suelo.

-No me extraña, estás loca- dijo Alycia mirándola con una sonrisa, Eliza le devolvió la sonrisa, "Dios, sus ojos" pensó Alycia para sí misma, recordó todas las veces que a ella le habían dicho que tenía unos ojos bonitos, no tenían ni idea, se lo decían porque aún no habían visto los de Eliza o porque estaban ciegos, ese azul no podía ser de este mundo. Apartó la vista corriendo y miró al frente, volvió a mirar a Eliza cuando ésta habló a los pocos segundos.

-¿Te vas a Los Angeles el próximo mes y medio o a Australia?- preguntó Eliza con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Australia, mi madre me mata si no voy- dijo Alycia al tiempo que Eliza comenzó a reír.

-Pues no le digas que vas a hacer puenting o le dará un infarto- dijo la rubia.

-Ni loca se lo digo, se pensará que se queda sin hija- dijo Alycia sonriendo – La verdad es que había pensado volver a Los Angeles pero, a pesar de que tengo bastantes amigos allí, a veces me siento un poco sola y he decidido irme con mi familia y ya de paso alegrar a mi madre.

-Sí- dijo Eliza con cara de entenderla perfectamente- a mi me pasa igual, cuando me mudé a Los Angeles hace cuatro años, los primeros meses lo pasé un poco mal, no conocía a nadie, mis compañeros de piso eran bastante antipáticos y mi novio pasó de venir a verme porque se divertía más tirándose a todas las tías de su facultad- dijo Eliza riéndose.

-Joder- dijo Alycia con cara de asombro.

-Sí, el caso es que cuando me enteré sentí alivio, se supone que si amas a alguien y pasa algo así te hundes pero yo me sentí...- Alycia observó cómo la rubia pensaba sus siguientes palabras concentrada- me sentí liberada. Me cambié de piso y resultó que mis nuevos compañeros eran geniales y ahora son los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear.

-Que guay- dijo Alycia mirándola sonriendo- ¿Tienes novio ahora?- Alycia lo soltó sin más, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente la pregunta le salió sola, el corazón se le aceleró y en ese momento no supo si era por si la pregunta podría ser impertinente o por los nervios ante la inminente respuesta.

-No, no tengo- respondió Eliza con el gesto tranquilo- alguna que otra aventura por aquí y por allá, pero nada serio. ¿Tu estás con alguien?- preguntó la rubia volviendo a clavar sus ojos azules en los suyos, Alycia los miraba como hechizada.

-No- respondió la morena- tenía novio en el instituto pero al final, lo típico, ya sabes, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos más amigos que otra cosa, después de eso he tenido algún que otro lío pero nada más.

Eliza sonrió y de repente se levantó del columpio y comenzó a correr, Alycia se levantó sobresaltada hasta que se dió cuenta de que de dirigía al tobogán que estaba enfrente, Eliza comenzó a subir por la escalera mientras Alycia se acercaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- dijo Alycia riéndose.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo Eliza desde lo alto- me voy a tirar.

-Ahora mismo parece que tienes 12 años ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Alycia mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo- Ésto lo tengo que inmortalizar.

-¿12 años?- preguntó Eliza aún desde lo alto del tobogán con tono de indignación- perdona pero no soy yo la que tiene 20 añitos y acaba de salir del cascarón- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tengo 20 años y acabo de salir del cascarón para unas cosas, porque para otras te aseguro que no- dijo Alycia arqueando las cejas y sonriendo. Eliza frunció el ceño sin perder la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Alycia pulsó el botón y su móvil comenzó a grabar.

-Atenta porque me voy a tirar de cabeza- dijo Eliza poniéndose de rodillas buscando la postura más cómoda. Alycia soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy esperando- dijo Alycia acercándose para tener un mejor ángulo.

Y Eliza se tiró, gritando como una loca mientras Alycia se reía, llegó a la parte baja del tobogán sana y salva y la morena dejó de grabar y guardó el móvil. Eliza tenía un ataque de risa y no podía levantarse.

-Que.. que... que no puedo- dijo la rubia casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras por la risa, le caían lágrimas por la cara incluso. Alycia intentó ayudarla pero entre que ella también se reía y que Eliza no ponía de su parte no había manera. Tras unos segundos de locura transitoria y con la ayuda de Alycia al fin Eliza se levantó del tobogán.

-Estás como una cabra- dijo Alycia intentando respirar con normalidad y, a continuación, se acercó a Eliza y la abrazó, notó que la rubia no se lo esperaba, ella tampoco esperaba hacerlo pero se lanzó, le encantaba estar con ella, le encantaba ella. Sintió como Eliza la abrazaba también, poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

-Te voy a echar de menos- dijo Alycia sin romper el abrazo, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Yo también- dijo Eliza- eres la única que se apunta a hacer estas tonterías conmigo. Ya podrían haberte contratado desde la primera temporada.

Ambas rieron mientras se separaban del abrazo, Alycia la miró un instante "¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan genial y tan guapa?". Apartó la vista de la rubia y sacó su móvil, las 21:30, ambas se dieron cuenta de que era hora de irse, ella cogía un vuelo a las 11 de la mañana y no tenía la maleta ni medio hecha y Eliza volvía a rodar por la mañana muy temprano. El trayecto en taxi hasta el hotel lo pasaron en silencio, Eliza miraba por la ventanilla y Alycia la observaba, miraba su cuello, miraba sus labios, le gustaba lo que veía, tanto que tuvo apartar la vista y mirar hacia delante preocupándose por lo que podría llegar a pasar por su mente si seguía observándola. Se rió por dentro, definitivamente el cansancio y el hecho de que le hubiera caído tan bien desde un principio estaban volviéndola loca, seguro.

El taxi paró, entraron al hotel y acto seguido al ascensor que las dejó en la cuarta planta, comenzaron a andar por el pasillo y ambas se pararon frente a la habitación de Eliza.

-Bueno- dijo la rubia- no se qué pedirme para cenar- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Alycia metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- supongo que ahora lo pensaré.

Se supone que era el momento de la despedida pero, tras el abrazo, Alycia no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Un simple "ya nos veremos"?, ¿Dos besos?, ¿Otro abrazo? Eliza parecía tan perdida como ella a si que decidió romper el hielo de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo Alycia mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación sin dejar de mirar a Eliza que permanecía al lado de su puerta- Y ni se te ocurra hacer locuras sin mi- apuntó Alycia mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila- dijo Eliza sonriendo- ¿Sabes? Me gustan tus gafas- terminó de decir la rubia mientras abría la puerta de su habitación sin dejar de mirar a Alycia que ya había llegado a la suya y estaba frente a la puerta.

-A mí me gustó mucho tu camisa blanca de ayer- dijo Alycia sonriendo mientras abría su puerta, Eliza la miraba frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo- Nos vemos pronto- terminó de decir Alycia mientras le hacía un gesto de "adiós" con la mano al que la rubia respondió de la misma manera y, finalmente, la morena entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a reirse al visualizar la cara que Eliza había puesto cuando le había dicho lo de la camisa, tenía un mes y medio para centrarse y ordenar su cabeza porque no era normal que en ese momento lo único que pasara por su mente fuera que ojalá pudiera quedarse.

"Joder Alycia ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" se dijo a sí misma mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama.

 _ **Espero que os guste leer el fic tanto como a mí escribirlo. Gracias de corazón por leerlo :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ELIZA**

Eliza abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó en su cama, cogió su móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche y miró la hora, las 5 de la mañana, suspiró, dejó el móvil de nuevo en su sitio y se quedó en la misma posición, sentada, mirando al frente, a la nada. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel abrazo del parque, le gustaba recordarlo pero lo de soñarlo la ponía nerviosa, cuando Alycia la abrazó no se lo esperaba pero le encantó, recordó el momento en el que juntó su cuerpo contra el de ella y recordó su olor, olía de maravilla. Había pasado un mes y medio, tiempo en el que ella y Alycia habían hablado prácticamente todos los días por Whatsapp, al principio era solo para preguntarse la una a la otra como estaban y poco a poco fueron hablando más hasta que ya tenían confianza para contarse cosas de su día a día. No es que se pasaran las 24 horas hablando pero a Eliza le gustaba conversar con ella, se sentía agusto y se divertía. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y volvió a tumbarse. Se alegró enormemente de tener el día libre, sintió la necesidad de hablarle a Alycia, en Australia serían las 2 de la tarde pero recordó que iría en el avión, volvía hoy porque el rodaje del episodio 6 comenzaría mañana. No le había mencionado en ningún momento a Alycia nada sobre los guiones del episodio 7 al 12, suponía que la morena también los había leído pero tampoco había mencionado nada. Era obvio que entre Clarke y Lexa había algo o iba a pasar algo, no podía decir que fuera amor pero... ¿Tensión sexual? Pensar en ello la ponía un poco nerviosa, se giró hacia el lado derecho, supuso que lo hablarían cara a cara en algún momento, tampoco quiso darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza pensando en aquello, bastante tenía con sus pensamientos cada vez que se daba cuenta de que echaba a Alycia de menos mas de lo normal. "Mas de lo normal" se dijo a sí misma "¿Qué era más de lo normal?", se puso boca arriba y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, la única conclusión a la que su cabeza podía llegar era que tenía una fuerte conexión con ella, eso en ningún caso era malo y solo significaba que había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ser ella al 100%. Se incorporó y volvió a coger su móvil, las 05:20, le iba a hablar, iría en el avión pero ya lo vería cuando aterrizase.

 **[Eliza 05:20] Irás en el avión y supongo que verás esto cuando aterrices, espero que el vuelo haya ido bien**

 **[Alycia 05:20] Bueno, si tienes en cuenta que llevo al lado a un hombre que lleva roncando desde que despegamos...**

A Eliza le dió un vuelco el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreir.

 **[Eliza 05:21] ¿Puedes hablar?**

 **[Alycia 05:21] Resulta que hay aviones con wifi y me ha tocado uno, pensaba que sería mi día de suerte hasta que he visto que iba a llevar orquesta al lado**

 **[Eliza 05:22] Pobre hombre, estará cansado**

 **[Alycia 05:22] ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿De fiesta?**

 **[Eliza 05:22] Que va, me he despertado y no podía dormirme**

 **[Alycia 05:23] ¿Un mal sueño?**

Eliza se quedó mirando la pregunta concentrada durante unos segundos, "¿Un mal sueño? Bueno, aún estoy intentando descubrir si soñar contigo más de una noche en el último mes y medio es bueno o malo" pensó Eliza, "No pongas eso Eliza, no lo pongas" se dijo.

 **[Eliza 05:24] Que va, simplemente me he despertado, por suerte hoy libro**

 **[Alycia 05:24] Yo llego en un par de horas, miedo me da pensar en el jet lag jajaja**

 **[Eliza 05:25] Buff, es una mierda**

 **[Alycia 05:25] Intenta descansar que es muy temprano, cuando llegue te escribo**

 **[Eliza 05:26] Vale, nos vemos en unas horas**

 **[Alycia 05:26] Nos vemos en nada**

Eliza sonrió, dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche pero activó el sonido, se tumbó y se quedó dormida, volvió a despertarse cuando su móvil sonó, miró la pantalla, las 08:30, un Whatsapp.

 **[Alycia 08:30] 518**

Eliza frunció el ceño durante unos segundos ¿518? Durante un momento pensó que se había equivocado y que el mensaje era para otra persona hasta que se dió cuenta, era el número de su habitación, no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y se puso las zapatillas de deporte, se entristeció un momento al darse cuenta de que ya no iban a estar en la misma planta pero al menos era el mismo edificio. Salió de la habitación y subió por la escalera, recorrió el pasillo del piso de arriba hasta que se situó en frente de la puerta 518, estaba nerviosa, incluso le temblaban un poco las manos pero llamó a la puerta, nadie abrió. Esperó unos segundos, volvió a llamar, nada. Se giró y miró a ambos lados, ni un alma, entonces el ascensor del fondo del pasillo se abrió y ahí estaba ella, saliendo poco a poco cargada con dos maletas enormes, avanzó unos pasos y se paró, estaban a unos diez metros de distancia. Eliza la miraba, la morena iba con leggins negros, una sudadera roja por lo menos tres tallas mas grande y sus gafas, con cara de cansancio pero aún así estaba guapa, muy guapa. Alycia también la miraba, Eliza sonrió, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa, seguían paradas a diez metros de distancia.

-¿Estás esperándome en la puerta de mi habitación a las ocho y media de la mañana con un pijama de Batman?- dijo Alycia mirándola y ampliando la sonrisa. Eliza se miró, joder, tendría que haberse cambiado, acababa de quedar como una loca obsesa, seguro, no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco.

-Debes de haberme cogido un poco cariño- continuó Alycia sin cambiar el gesto- es una pena que yo sea más del Joker.

Eliza rió por dentro, Batman y el Joker supuestamente se complementan y no existirían el uno sin el otro, a punto estuvo de decirlo en voz alta pero no lo hizo, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No le salían las palabras así que había llegado el momento de repetir aquello que le quitaba el sueño y lo hizo por dos razones, porque realmente la había echado de menos y le apetecía hacerlo y porque necesitaba comprobar que no pasaba nada, que era un simple abrazo. Se acercó a la morena y lo hizo, la abrazó, Alycia puso sus manos en su espalda y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. "Dios mío su olor" pensó Eliza. Ninguna dijo nada, no hacía falta, era obvio que se habían echado de menos, se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, Eliza estaba ruborizada y evitó mirarla a la cara, se dirigió hacia una de sus maletas.

-Deja que te ayude anda- dijo Eliza mientras comenzaba a arrastrar la maleta, Alycia cogió la otra , abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambas entraron, la morena se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Eliza no pudo evitar fijarse en sus piernas, apartó la vista corriendo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-Dios, por fin- dijo Alycia girándo sobre sí misma quedando boca arriba en la cama- amo Australia pero ojalá estuviera un poquito más cerca.

Eliza volvió a mirarla, al girarse en la cama la sudadera se le había subido un poco dejando al aire parte de su cadera y de su estómago. Vale, se acabó, se largaba de allí ya.

-Bueno- dijo Eliza al tiempo que se levantaba- dejo que descanses que se nota que estás muerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo Alycia sentándose en la cama, Eliza permaneció de pie.

-Me voy porque me estás haciendo sentir culpable, no te lo tomes a mal pero tienes cara de haber estado picando piedra en alguna mina como mínimo- dijo Eliza riéndo, Alycia también se rió y le tiró la almohada pero Eliza la cogió al vuelo y se la devolvió.

-Pues eso es porque aún no me has visto la cara recién levantada- dijo Alycia riéndose y sacando su móvil del bolsillo. A Eliza se le puso un nudo en el estómago, no quería pensar en ese comentario, bastante tenía con sus idas de cabeza por un abrazo como para ahora pensar en una frase que obviamente no era nada más que una broma. Eliza se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se giró hacia Alycia.

-¿Hablamos luego para ver si hacemos algo esta tarde?- dijo Eliza- ¿Lo ponemos por el grupo a ver quién se apunta?

-Por mi perfecto- le respondió Alycia sonriendo desde la cama.

-Genial- le dijo Eliza devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Una vez de nuevo en su habitación se sentó sobre la cama mirando al suelo, intentó tranquilizarse porque la cabeza le iba a explotar. Decidió darse una ducha, fue una buena idea, se sentía más relajada, se vistió y se sentó en el escritorio con su portátil, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era pensar, se negaba a hacerlo. Las horas pasaron sin apenas darse cuenta, volvió a la realidad cuando llamaron a la puerta, se puso de pie nerviosa por si era Alycia, se acercó poco a poco a la puerta y la abrió, al ver quien estaba al otro lado se tranquilizó, era Lindsey.

-¡Rubia mía!- dijo mientras entraba y sentaba en la silla del escritorio en la que antes estaba Eliza- ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy?

-Supongo ¿no?- preguntó Eliza mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a la nada.

-Ey, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lindsey con gesto preocupado- tienes mala cara, no me digas que estás enferma.

-No, solo estoy un poco agobiada, no se, ya se me pasará- dijo Eliza sonriendo- Alycia ya ha llegado, estará descansando pero me ha dicho que si hacíamos algo se apuntaba.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Lindsey- a ver que dicen estos- dijo mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.

Eliza seguía mirando a la nada, definitivamente no estaba bien, ni de la cabeza ni anímicamente, había pasado de desear volver a ver a Alycia a no saber qué hacer cuando la veía. Habían estado hablando prácticamente todos los días durante un mes y medio y le estaba gustando demasiado volver a verla, tanto que le estaba empezando a dar miedo lo que a veces pasaba por su mente.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido una conexión tan fuerte con alguien que ello te ha llevado a confundir sentimientos?- preguntó Eliza mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación. Temía la respuesta de Lindsey pero no había podido evitar preguntar.

-Depende de lo entiendas por conexión- dijo Lindsey sin apartar la vista de su móvil- si te refieres a sexual...

-No- dijo Eliza rápidamente mirándola al mismo tiempo que Lindsey levantaba la vista del móvil y le devolvía la mirada- bueno, no lo se, me refiero a una conexión...- se paró unos segundos para encontrar las palabras correctas- me refiero a darte cuenta de que encajas perfectamente con otra persona, que os interesan las mismas cosas y lo que tenéis diferente no importa porque se complementa.

-Pero ¿Me hablas de una conexión que va hacia el camino de la amistad o una conexión hacia el camino de una relación sentimental?- preguntó Lindsey con el gesto tranquilo, sin juzgar en ningún momento.

Eliza tragó saliva al "relación sentimental", definitivamente no, nada de relación sentimental, hizo como si no hubiera escuchado esa dos palabras.

-De amistad- dijo Eliza con seguridad- ¿Se podría confundir con sentimientos de algo más?

-Pues claro cariño- dijo Lindsey sonriendo- quiero decir, somos personas ¿No? Podemos confundir sentimientos y darnos cuenta de que algo no es como realmente creemos.

-Vale- dijo Eliza suspirando. Supuso que habría desatado la curiosidad de Lindsey y que a continuación comenzaría a preguntarle más cosas pero no fue así, todo lo contrario.

-Si necesitas hablar, cuando sea, a la hora que sea, ya sabes que estoy aquí- le dijo Lindsey con una mirada totalmente sincera.

-Lo se- dijo Eliza sonriendo- gracias - Lindsey le devolvió la sonrisa. Comieron juntas en el restaurante del hotel, Eliza se había relajado y tenía la cabeza más despejada, estar con Lindsey la mantenía distraída. Al terminar de comer un grupo de chicas se acercaron a pedirles fotos y autógrafos, estuvieron hablando un rato con ellas, siempre le resultaba maravilloso ver la pasión con la que los fans vivían la serie. Finalmente acabó en la habitación de Lindsey, pidieron que les subieran el postre, dos trozos de tarta de chocolate. Eliza vió que Lindsey hablaba por el móvil y se reía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eliza desde la cama comiendo tarta.

-Ve a tu habitación, ponte el pijama y vuelve- dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

Definitivamente la tarde se presentaba curiosa, "tarde de chicas" le dijo Lindsey. Básicamente Lindsey, Marie, Alycia y ella iban a pasar la tarde en pijama en la habitación de Lindsey, al pensar en que Alycia iba a estar se puso nerviosa, se habían visto, sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cuando pensaba en ella, había pasado un mes y medio y parecía que toda la comodidad que sentía con ella hablando por whatsapp se había ido al tenerla ahí de verdad. Fué a su habitación y se cambió, se puso su pijama de Batman y se hizo una coleta. Salió al pasillo y dió gracias por no cruzarse con nadie, subió por las escaleras para regresar a la habitación de Lindsey, la 526, al llegar al pasillo vió como Alycia salía de su habitación, se quedó mirándola y no pudo evitar reírse, llevaba un pijama de las tortugas ninja. No podía ser más mona.

-Dime que no llevas puesto un pijama de las tortugas ninja- dijo Eliza acercándose a la morena mientras se reía, estaba nerviosa pero ahora no eran nervios de terror sino más bien una mezcla de alegría y total entusiasmo, definitivamente su cabeza necesitaba ayuda.

-¡No te rías de las tortugas ninja, son una obra maestra!- dijo Alycia riéndose también mientras ambas se dirijían a la habitación de Lindsey. Aquello parecía más una partida a ver quien llevaba el pijama más cantoso que otra cosa, el de Lindsey era de emoticonos de Whatsapp y Marie no tardó en aparecer vestida con uno de Toy Story, dos botellas de vino blanco y cuatro copas de cristal en la mano.

-Me gusta esto de empezar a beber a las cinco de la tarde- dijo Alycia riendo mientras intentaban sentarse las cuatro en la cama- ¿De dónde has sacado las copas?

-He bajado al restaurante y las he robado- dijo Marie- Luego las devolveré.

-¿Ahora es cuando viene la policía a detenerte y mañana sales en todos los periódicos en pijama?- preguntó Lindsey riendo. Alycia también reía, Eliza la miraba de vez en cuando, no podía evitarlo, había momentos en los que se daba cuenta de que la miraba durante demasiado rato y apartaba la vista corriendo. Marie les dió una copa de vino blanco a cada una, a Eliza el vino no le hacía mucha gracia pero no iba a fastidiar aquello así que bebió mientras Lindsey cogía su móvil para poner música. Rieron, bebieron y bailaron un buen rato, también conversaron de diversos temas, conversaciones que derivaron en que Alycia volviera a gestualizar con las manos, Eliza se acordó del día en que se conocieron, volvió a mirar sus manos, sus dichosas manos. Al final, como suele ocurrir en estos casos, la conversación derivó en cual de los chicos del reparto les parecía más guapo.

-Bob sin ninguna duda- dijo Lindsey.

-Yo creo que me quedo con Ricky, a lo mejor es porque es con el que paso más tiempo- dijo Marie mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

-No se - dijo Eliza - supongo que Thomas siempre me ha parecido muy mono.

-Yo siempre he pensado que haríais una pareja monísima- dijo Marie, Eliza observó cómo Alycia se bebía su copa de un trago.

-¿Y tú Alycia?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Bueno, creo que me uno a Marie y me quedo con Ricky- respuesta que hizo que Marie levantara los brazos en señal de victoria.

Alycia se levantó y se colocó enfrente de unas grandes puertas de cristal justo al lado de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tu tienes balcón?- preguntó Alycia mirando a Lindsey.

-Porque soy la mejor- dijo Lindsey con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mierda, se nos ha acabado el vino- dijo Marie- hay que pedir mas.

-No tienes cojones de bajar así a por él- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-¿Perdona? Aquí la cobarde eres tú- le soltó Marie.

Al final ambas decidieron bajar a por más vino en pijama, tanto ella como Alycia les dijeron que las esperaban ahí, se quedaron solas. Alycia abrió la puerta de cristal y salió al balcón, Eliza salió también y apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla quedando su cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia delante, Alycia estaba totalmente recta con ambas manos apoyadas en la barandilla, estaba anocheciendo. Alycia la miró sonriendo y Eliza le devolvió la sonrisa. Pasaban los minutos y ninguna hablaba, Eliza tenía la sensación de que en ese momento podría decirle mil cosas pero fue Alycia la que rompió el hielo.

-Creo que tienen planteamiento de caer redondas e inconscientes con el vino- dijo Alycia riendo.

-No lo dudes- respondió Eliza riendo también- ¿Has podido descansar algo antes?

-Sí- respondió Alycia- aún estoy un poco descolocada por el jet lag pero creo que el vino está haciendo que se me pase.

Ambas rieron. Eliza se incorporó y apoyó también sus manos en la barandilla.

-¿Nerviosa por tu primer día mañana?- preguntó Eliza, la verdad es que se veía que estaba tensa.

-Veo que lo has notado- dijo Alycia mientras miraba al cielo y se humedecía los labios.

"No hagas eso" pensó Eliza para sí misma, "No hagas eso por favor".

-Quería...-comenzó a decir Alycia mirándola a los ojos- quería darte las gracias por haber estado ahí este mes y medio, me gusta sentir que tengo a alguien aquí que está casi igual de loca que yo.

-Bueno- dijo Eliza sin apartarle la mirada- creo que Marie y Lindsey nos ganan en locura y volviendo a lo de antes no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, es normal que lo estés pero una vez des el paso todo irá rodado.

-Eso espero- dijo Alycia, aún se aguantaban la mirada, a Eliza se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambas se sobresaltaron, las risas de Lindsey y Marie debían de escucharse a cuatro kilómetros de distancia como mínimo.

-¡Entrad! ¡Traemos cerveza!- gritó Lindsey. Alycia le dedicó una última sonrisa que hizo que Eliza no supiera si quería quedarse ahí con ella en ese balcón toda la noche o salir corriendo hacia su habitación a intentar relajarse y ordenar su cabeza, finalmente ambas entraron, Eliza se quedó con la boca abierta, Lindsey y Marie no solo traían un cubo lleno de cervezas, también cargaban entre las dos un colchón.

-Es el de mi habitación- dijo Marie intentando empujarlo para pegarlo a la pared.

-¡Hoy dormimos las cuatro aquí!- gritó Lindsey mientras levantava ambos brazos.

 **Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Sois maravillosas. Saludos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALYCIA**

Estaban las cuatro sentadas en la cama de Lindsey de nuevo, Alycia oía a las chicas conversar y reír pero no las escuchaba, no prestaba atención, su vista estaba fija en el colchón que Marie había dejado apoyado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, bebió un trago de su cerveza mientras seguía observándolo, como suele decirse ella miraba al colchón y el colchón la miraba a ella. Bebió otro trago, dos colchones que eran para una persona, ellas eran cuatro, obviamente no le salían las cuentas, bebió otro trago con su vista fija en el colchón, había intentado convencerlas de que lo mejor sería que durmieran cada una en su habitación que si no al día siguiente iban a estar todas reventadas, Lindsey y Marie se negaron en rotundo y Eliza simplemente se quedó callada a si que finalmente accedió, no quería quedar como la mala de la película. Luego pensó en que a lo mejor dormía con Lindsey o con Marie pero se estaba engañando a si misma, solo había que ver como se divertían juntas para saber que uno de los colchones era para ellas. Tendría que dormir con Eliza, se estaba poniendo de los nervios, la rubia parecía pasar del tema, seguía hablando con Lindsey y Marie, ella volvió a mirar el colchón bebiendo otro trago, en ese momento su cabeza solo pensaba en que, por una parte, quería dormir con Eliza y por otra no. Había estado dándole vueltas un mes y medio al hecho de por qué la había echado tanto de menos, encima nada más llegar la ve en su puerta esperándola y le da un abrazo que aún no había sido capaz de asimilar, un simple abrazo, lo único que le faltaba era aquel maldito colchón.

"Alycia céntrate por Dios" pensó.

-¡Alycia!- le gritó Marie de repente. Dejó de observar el colchón y se giró para mirarla – que parece que estás en otra dimensión.

-Ya- dijo Alycia riéndose- me he quedado embobada perdonad- miró a Eliza pero la rubia no la miraba, estaba con su móvil.

-Le he dicho a Eliza que ya tengo mirado lo del puenting, solo falta que me digáis que semana queréis hacerlo, me dijeron que tiene que ser un viernes- dijo Marie mirándolas a ambas.

-Pues mañana miramos los horarios de trabajo para los próximos viernes y te decimos- dijo Eliza, Alycia asintió, ni se acordaba de lo del puenting pero se alegró, le apetecía mucho hacerlo.

Pidieron la cena y dejaron de beber, ya iban las cuatro bastante contentas y ninguna tenía ganas de acabar la noche mal y menos ella, que al día siguiente comenzaba a trabajar. Tras cenar y recogerlo todo Alycia entró al baño, se lavó los dientes con uno de los 14 cepillos de usar y tirar que tenía el hotel en cada baño de cada habitación, no pudo evitar reírse, en su vida había visto nada igual. Cuando salió, Lindsey y Marie ya estaban tumbadas en la cama de la primera y el colchón de la segunda estaba en el suelo, situado a los pies de la cama de Lindsey. Eliza estaba agachada colocando bien las sábanas, Alycia se quedó parada frente al colchón sin decir ni una palabra, Marie y Lindsey reían mientras miraban algo en sus móviles. Eliza se puso de pié y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, se notaba que la rubia tampoco estaba muy cómoda con la situación pero Alycia estaba segura que no tan incómoda como ella.

-¿Tienes un lado favorito?- preguntó Eliza señalando el colchón con la mano como invitándola a entrar.

-La verdad es que no- respondió Alycia acercándose, se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima del escritorio mientras Eliza pasaba por su lado para entrar en el baño, se dió cuenta de que iba a mirar el móvil antes de dormir a si que volvió a ponerse las gafas, finalmente se tumbó en el colchón, boca arriba, con el móvil en las manos, se pegó hacia su izquierda de tal modo que Eliza quedaría a su derecha. Respiró hondo y comenzó a navegar por las redes sociales. A los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió pero Alycia no miró, no levantó la vista del móvil, notó como Eliza se tumbaba a su lado. Definitivamente leía Twitter pero no se enteraba de nada, miró a Eliza de reojo, la rubia estaba boca arriba mirando al techo, Lindsey apagó la luz y todas se desearon buenas noches. Alycia dejó el móvil a su lado, en el suelo. Volvió a mirarla de reojo, las dos estaban mirando al techo.

-No serás de esas personas que se quedan con toda la manta ¿No?- preguntó de repente Eliza susurrarndo. Alycia no pudo evitar reirse, la pregunta hizo que se relajara.

-Pues creo que no- respondió Alycia- pero ya me lo dirás mañana.

-Que sepas- afirmó Eliza- que yo a veces hago ruidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo y girándose hacia la derecha quedando de lado mirando a la rubia. Eliza también giró, estaban separadas por unos treinta centímetros y Alycia no sabía si le parecía una distancia enorme o minúscula.

-Que a veces hago ruidos mientras duermo- dijo Eliza con cara de preocupación- o digo palabras sin sentido.

Seguían susurrando para no molestar a Lindsey y a Marie que parecía que ya estaban dormidas debido al silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-¿Te vas a poner a pegar gritos como una loca?- preguntó Alycia riendo.

-Yo solo te advierto por si oyes algo raro- dijo Eliza ruborizándose un poco y sonriendo. Alycia miró su sonrisa y tragó saliva, los nervios volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir hablando.

-Yo a veces tengo espamos- dijo Alycia.

-¿Qué?- dijo Eliza frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes, espasmos, que a veces el brazo me hace un movimiento raro, o la pierna, no es que te vaya a pegar, es en plan que se mueven solos- dijo Alycia intentando recrear el movimiento de forma exagerada. Eliza se tapó la boca con las manos intentando reprimir la risa pero aún así se oía por toda la habitación. Alycia se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su brazo derecho para ver si habían despertado a Lindsey o Marie pero no, dormían como troncos. Volvió a tumbarse de lado, Eliza seguía riéndose tapándose la boca con las manos. Definitivamente adoraba verla reír, se dió cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos tener estos momentos con ella.

-Gracias por contármelo, así si mañana tengo un ojo morado sabré que es tu culpa- dijo Eliza llorando de la risa.

-De nada- respondió Alycia riendo tembién- es para que luego no digas que no te avisé.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-¿Cuál era tu favorita?- preguntó Eliza señalando con la cabeza a la camiseta del pijama de la morena.

-Me encantaba Miguel Ángel- respondió Alycia.

-¿Cuál es Miguel Ángel?- preguntó la rubia- Me acuerdo de como se llaman pero nunca se el color que le pertenece a cada uno.

-El naranja- respondió Alycia sonriendo.

-A mí me gustaba el lila- dijo Eliza devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-El lila es Donatello- apuntó Alycia.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir Eliza- llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo sobre los guiones de los episodios siete al doce pero no quería hacerlo por Whatsapp y hoy al final con todo el follón del vino y las cervezas no he podido- terminó de decir Eliza con gesto serio.

Alycia creía saber a lo que se refería, ella también había querido sacar el tema alguna vez pero no sabía si serían imaginaciones suyas mientras leía, últimamente no tenía la cabeza muy bien a si que todo era posible pero se dió cuenta de que Eliza pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-¿Clarke y Lexa?- preguntó Alycia con curiosidad. Eliza asintió- Sabemos que a Lexa le gustan las chicas, yo ahora mismo lo que veo es que tienen una fuerte conexión pero no se por donde tirará Clarke, no se si me explico.

-Mas o menos- dijo Eliza.

-A Lexa le gusta Clarke- dijo Alycia, le parecía algo obvio.

-Y yo creo que Clarke está agusto con ella y tiene curiosidad, pero no se si tras lo de Finn...- dijo Eliza con un gesto de duda.

-Ya- dijo Alycia asintiendo- podemos hacernos una idea pero aún no está del todo claro como va a evolucionar. Ni siquiera se si mi personaje muere esta temporada- Se fijó en que Eliza agachaba la mirada.

-¿No te gusta Lexa como novia de Clarke?- preguntó Alycia bromeando.

-Le tiene que gustar a Clarke, no a mi- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Ya pero Lexa es un buen partido, es comandante y tiene tierras ¿Qué mas quieres?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo.

-Definitivamente Clarke devería quedarse con Lexa entonces- dijo Clarke sonriendo también.

-Pues claro- dijo Alycia.

-¿Por qué crees que a Lexa le gusta Clarke?- preguntó Eliza con cara de curiosidad.

-Muy fácil, es inteligente, sabe tomar decisiones difíciles para proteger a su pueblo, se crece ante las adversidades y además es guapa y está muy buena- antes de terminar de decirlo ya se había arrepentido, "Mierda Alycia, ya estás como cuando le soltaste lo del perfil de Imdb, solo que esta vez peor" pensó. Tras decir la frase solo le salió una risa nerviosa, Eliza reía.

-Pues yo creo que Lexa es más guapa y está más buena que Clarke- dijo Eliza sonriendo. Alycia la miró, la miró y se acordó de aquel día en el tobogán cuando, en el taxi de vuelta al hotel, tuvo que apartar la vista porque no sabía lo que sería capaz de pasarle por la mente si seguía observándola, pues ya le estaba pasando precisamente eso que entonces quiso evitar, lo que más temía. Eliza la miraba a los ojos, Alycia bajó la vista a sus labios y luego hasta su cuello y su clavícula, tenía el corazón que parecía que iba a darle un infarto. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía ganas de besarla y estaba excitada, mucho. Sentía que no podía pensar y que no podía respirar. Volvió a mirar a Eliza a los ojos, la rubia no apartaba su vista de ella e hizo el gesto de comenzar a hablar pero un golpe seco hizo que ambas se asustaran.

-Mierda- dijo Lindsey. Eliza se sentó en el colchón y se giró hacia Lindsey dando la espalda a Alycia, momento en el que la morena se puso boca arriba en el colchón y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eliza.

-Me he dormido con el móvil al lado, se me ha caído y se ha roto la pantalla- dijo Lindsey.

-Hostias- dijo Marie- si es que eso te pasa por llevarlo sin funda.

Alycia aprovechó para girarse hacia el otro lado, dando la espalda a Eliza, para intentar volver a respirar con normalidad. Esto no podía estar pasando, se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el suelo al lado de su móvil. Notó como Eliza volvía a tumbarse pero no se dío la vuelta, no sabía si estaba dándole la espalda también, si estaba boca arriba o mirándola, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba una chica, estaba claro, tan claro que un gran agobio comenzó a apoderarse de ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos, se las secó corriendo con la mano. Dió las gracias porque a Lindsey se le hubiera caído el móvil, si no llega a pasar se habría cargado su amistad con Eliza, de eso estaba segura. Estaba claro que la rubia se sentía agusto con ella pero de ahí a que sintiera lo mismo que ella... segurísimo que no. Decidió que esto tenía que parar, no iba a comportarse como una niña pequeña y dejar de hablarle, le gustaba su amistad con ella y quería mantenerla, tenía que dejar de fijarse en otras cosas antes de cagarla del todo. "No puede ser tan difícil, que a tí no te gustan las chicas Alycia" pensó mientras volvía a secarse las lágrimas.

-Buenas noches Alycia- dijo de repente Eliza.

-Buenas noches- dijo Alycia mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse dormida.

Alycia se despertó poco a poco, notaba un peso encima, sabía que era de día porque un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por la persiana y se reflejaba en el techo. Alargó su mano para alcanzar las gafas, finalmente logró cogerlas y se las puso, estaba boca arriba y Eliza estaba de lado con el cuerpo pegado al suyo y el brazo derecho encima de su estómago, justo en el hueco entre su ombligo sus tetas. Además la cabeza de la rubia descansaba sobre su hombro, metida en su cuello y podía sentir su respiración en la clavícula.

"No, esto no puede ser verdad" pensó mientras evitaba mirarla. Decidió moverse poco a poco para evitar despertarla, dió resultado, logró levantarse del colchón, al mirar hacia la cama de Lindsey casi pega un grito del susto. Marie y Lindsey estaban despiertas, sentadas en la cama y con los móviles, la luz de la pantalla de estos se les reflejaba en la cara y parecían salidas de Paranormal Activity.

-Buenos días- dijo Marie sonriendo a ver el susto que se había llevado.

-Buenos días- dijo Alycia mientras iba al baño. Cuando salió, Eliza ya estaba despierta, de pie junto a la cristalera mirando hacia fuera. Se giró y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Buenos días- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Buenos días- dijo Alycia con el pulso acelerado. Eran las diez de la mañana, entre las cuatro llevaron el colchón a la habitación de Marie mientras algún que otro huesped del hotel las miraba con cara de asombro. Alycia en ningún momento ignoró a Eliza, sabía que no quería perder su amistad con ella a si que actuó como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, como si no sintiera lo que ella sabía que sentía. Se despidieron de las chicas y Eliza acompañó a Alycia hasta su habitación, una vez paradas frente a la puerta Eliza comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te pasaba algo anoche?- preguntó la rubia.

Alycia notó que le faltaba el aire.

-¿A mí? Que va, bueno estaba un poco mareada por el vino y las cervezas y temía vomitarte encima- dijo Alycia sonriendo, a esto en su pueblo lo llamaban disimular y a ella se le daba bastante bien.

-¿Entonces nos vemos luego no?- preguntó Eliza sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos con dulcura.

-Claro- respondió Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Buena suerte esta tarde en el set, Heda- le dijo Eliza mirándola mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del final del pasillo.

-Gracias- dijo Alycia mirándola aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Eliza finalmente dejó de mirarla y continuó su camino, Alycia entró a su habitación y cerró, apoyó la frente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. En esos momentos su cabeza solo podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en el sexto episodio de Los 100.

 **Estoy asombrada por la cantidad de comentarios positivos, jamás pensé que esta historia iba a gustar tanto. Gracias :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ELYZA**

Definitivamente se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya no solo estaba volviéndose loca con lo que pensaba y con lo que creía que sentía sino que además veía cosas raras. Estaba de pie apoyada en un árbol en un descanso del rodaje, en medio del bosque con un café en la mano y dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sin parar, hacía frío y el todo el equipo iba de un lado para otro. Bob y Marie bromeaban a unos metros, a veces parecían hermanos de verdad. La única conclusión a la que había podido llegar en las últimas horas era que necesitaba ayuda, ayuda psiquiátrica para ser más exacta. Bebió un trago de café, recordó como todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vió aquel colchón y cómo, durante medio segundo, pensó que Alycia la miraba de una manera distinta mientras las dos estaban tumbadas en él, se ruborizó al recordarlo y miró al suelo, a punto estuvo de decirle que no sabía que le pasaba, que a veces sentía cosas por ella que no podía controlar y que no quería cagarla, en definitiva que estaba loca porque aquella mañana tras la noche en el colchón Alycia estaba totalmente normal, como siempre. Menos mal que el móvil de Lindsey cayó al suelo antes de que ella dijera nada.

"Eliza la vas a cagar, al final lo jodes todo" se dijo mientras volvía a beber de su café. Vió como Teresa se acercaba hasta ella sonriendo.

-¿Bonita noche verdad?- dijo Teresa mirando al cielo.

-Un poco menos de frío no vendría mal- repondió Eliza.

-Me han comentado que Alycia ha estado espectacular rodando sus primeras escenas esta tarde- le dijo Teresa como si tal cosa, Eliza se alegró enormemente.

-A tí lo que te pasa es que estás loca de contenta porque a su personaje le van las tías- dijo Eliza riendo.

-No me había pasado nada tan grande desde Xena- dijo Teresa con una enorme sonrisa, Eliza soltó una carcajada. La chica se apoyó en el árbol al lado de ella.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Eliza con su vista fija en el café.

-Claro- respondió Teresa.

-¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban las chicas?- preguntó Eliza con un nudo en el estómago- creo que a Clarke le interesa Lexa y puede que llegue a pasar algo más, aún no lo se porque Jason está en modo tumba pero podría ser.

"Buen argumento Eliza" pensó.

-¿Cómo supiste tu que te gustaba un chico?- dijo Teresa. Eliza frunció el ceño. Teresa sonrió.- es la historia más vieja del mundo, conoces a alguien, ves que conectáis, que teneis algo, os gusta estar juntos y ya poco a poco vas viendo que te pones cachonda como una perra...

-Vale Teresa- la cortó Eliza al tiempo que terminaba de beberse su café- lo he pillado.

-Quiero decir- continuó Teresa mientras se reía- que lo que yo siento al enamorarme es lo mismo que un chico siente al enamorarse de una chica, o una chica de un chico o un chico de otro chico, el amor es amor.

"Amor" pensó Eliza mirando al suelo. Notó como le dió un vuelco la sangre.

-Luego ya está el sexo, ahí ya la cosa cambia porque con una mujer es mil veces mejor- dijo Teresa sonriendo.

-Eres toda una una erudita ¿eh?- dijo Eliza intentando disimular sus nervios.

-Sí, creo que mi novia solo me quiere por eso- respodió Teresa riendo.

Eliza recordó que aún no conocía a su novia pero pensó que era afortunada, Teresa era inteligente y muy simpática, tenía el pelo largo, de color castaño claro y los ojos color miel, dudaba que su novia solo la quisiera por ser "erudita". Comenzaron a rodar de nuevo y durante toda la noche, cuando volvió al hotel estaba amaneciendo, se dió una ducha, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, estaba reventada pero no tenía sueño, era algo que solía pasarle cuando trabajaba durante toda la noche, se notaba siempre muy cansada pero luego al llegar y meterse en la cama empezaba a dar vueltas y le costaba mucho quedarse dormida. Comenzó a pensar en la conversación con Teresa, había quedado como una gilipollas. Cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche, eran las seis de la mañana, se dió cuenta de que tenía un Whatsapp de Lindsey de hacía bastantes horas.

 **[Lindsey 00:20] Mira lo que me he encontrado en el móvil, no pude resistirme a hacerla, es que estabais tan monas jajajajaja**

El mensaje iba acompañado de una imagen, cuando Eliza la amplió casi le da un ataque al corazón, eran ella y Alycia durmiendo en el dichoso colchón pero ella estaba estaba pegada a Alycia y tenía su brazo por encima del estómago de la morena y la cabeza reposada sobre su hombro. No recordaba que hubieran dormido así, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, no podía parar de mirar la imagen, le encantaba, estaba embobada como una idiota, de repente volvió a la realidad, tiró el móvil encima de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente. Se puso las zapatillas de deporte y salió de la habitación, al parecer pasearse por el hotel en pijama se había convertido en costumbre. Subió a la planta de arriba por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Lindsey, recordó que eran las seis de la mañana y que estaría durmiendo pero ya tendría tiempo de pedirle perdón, llamó más fuerte, no podía más, finalmente la morena abrió la puerta con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Eliza?- preguntó Lindsey- ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la frente sobre sus manos, miraba al suelo. Oyó como Linsey cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama justo enfrente de ella.

-La foto que me has enviado- dijo Eliza casi en un susurro con su vista aún puesta en el suelo.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Lindsey- solo te la he mandado a ti, no la he subido a ninguna red social ni nada.

-El problema es que me encanta- dijo la rubia sin cambiar de posición.

-No me entero de nada Eliza, de verdad que no.

-Me estoy volviendo loca Linds, me estoy volviendo completamente loca- dijo Eliza.

-Me estás asustando- dijo Lindsey agarrándole las manos haciendo que tuviera que mirarla a la cara- ¿Qué pasa rubia mia?- su cara era de total preocupación.

-¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que si necesitaba hablar o cualquier cosa que podía acudir a ti cuando fuera?- preguntó Eliza mirándola como solicitando auxílio.

-Claro, y me alegra que estés aquí si necesitas desahogarte- le respondió la morena con una dulce sonrisa mientras mantenían las manos agarradas- tranquila, dime que te pasa.

-Alycia...- dijo Eliza con un hilo de voz.

-¿Os habéis peleado?- preguntó Lindsey- pero si se os ve que os lleváis genial.

-No- respondió Eliza negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar Lindsey con el ceño fruncido mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Eliza respiró profundamente, los nervios se la estaban comiendo pero sabía que si había alguien en ese hotel con quien podía hablar de esto esa era Lindsey, confiaba en ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando conocimos a Alycia?- preguntó la rubia.

-Claro.

-Vale, pues a partir de ese día ella y yo nos unimos mucho, solo pasamos juntas un par de días pero fueron geniales y luego el mes y medio que ella estuvo fuera nos lo pasamos hablando por Whatsapp prácticamente todos los días- dijo Eliza intentando calmarse y contarlo todo detenidamente.

-Lo se cariño, os lleváis genial, no es un secreto- dijo Linsey expectante.

-Ya- continuó Eliza- el problema es... - tragó saliva, le temblaban un poco las manos, lo iba a soltar en voz alta- que creo que me gusta.

Eperó la reacción de Lindsey pero ésta solo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, a mi también me gusta, es una tía genial.

-No- dijo Eliza negando con la cabeza- me refiero a que creo me gusta como algo más que una amiga.

Ya estaba dicho. Lindsey entreabrió un poco la boca con un gesto entre extrañeza y total asombro pero en ningún caso fue un mal gesto. Continuaban con las manos agarradas, Eliza volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Pero... ¿Estás segura cariño?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Bastante- respondió Eliza- el otro día en el colchón hubo un momento en el que me tuve que contener para no besarla y si no se te llega a caer el móvil se lo habría contado todo y ahora seguro que ni me hablaría- comenzó a llorar tras acabar la frase, Lindsey la abrazó.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?- le preguntó la morena.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo- respondió Eliza- prácticamente desde que la conocí, pero últimamente no hago más que empeorar.

-Suenas como si lo que sientes fuera una enfermedad- dijo Lindsey.

-No descarto que lo sea- dijo Eliza llorando.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso ¿Me oyes?- dijo Lindsey agarrándole la cara con las manos y mirándola a los ojos, Eliza asintió. Lindsey se incorporó para darle un pañuelo y volvió a sentarse en la cama frente a ella, se secó las lágrimas, estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse.

-¿Entonces a ella no le has dicho nada?- preguntó Lindsey.

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Eliza sonándose la nariz- ¿Quieres que la espante?

-A lo mejor siente lo mismo- dijo Lindsey. Eliza no pudo evitar reirse.

-No te rías porque es algo que no sabes- dijo Lindsey mirándola seriamente.

-Lindsey, no te enfades, pero ni de coña- dijo Eliza- Estoy segura, tenía novio.

-Ahhh- dijo Lindsey- esa es una gran conclusión de que no puede sentir lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que, si no recuerdo mal, tu también tenías novio y mírate. A lo mejor también le gustan las chicas.

-Que no Lindsey, que no- dijo Eliza- es que no quiero saber, solo quiero que esto pase. Seguir con ella como hasta ahora porque no quiero perder su amistad y esperar a que esto se vaya, porque se tiene que ir.

-¿Pero tu te crees que si le contaras a Alycia lo que sientes ella dejaría de ser tu amiga?- preguntó Lindsey- Por Dios, seguro que no.

-Pues no quiero arriesgarme- dijo Eliza mirándola con cara de desesperación.

-Vale- dijo Lindsey asintiendo.

Lindsey volvió a abrazarla, se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que ambas se levantaron y sentaron en dos sillas que había en el balcón, hacia un tiempo estupendo y Eliza ya estaba mucho más relajada, la morena no paraba de repetirle que se relajara que todo estaba bien. Les habían subido el desayuno y lo comieron hablando de otros temas mientras miraban hacia el parque que había enfrente del hotel.

-¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó Lindsey.

-No.

-Verás cuando te de por tenerlo, te vas a tirar durmiendo un día- dijo Lindsey y ambas comenzaron a reir.

-¿Sabes? Tienes buen gusto, es muy guapa- dijo Lindsey haciéndole un guiño.

-Cállate Linds- dijo Eliza sonriendo y ruborizándose.

-Además tiene así un aire de ser super cariñosa y a la vez una fiera en la cama- dijo Lindsey con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lindsey por Dios!- dijo Eliza riendo y llevándose una mano a la cara cerrando los ojos.

-Es una pena que no quieras contarle nada, a lo mejor podrías comprobarlo- dijo Lindsey riendo a carcajadas guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Que pares ya!- dijo Eliza dándole un manotazo en la pierna mientras ambas reían- a ver si tu también vas a tener que plantearte lo que te gusta.

-No lo descarto viendo el panorama del sexo masculino- dijo la morena sin parar de reir- sabes que yo soy una tumba ¿No?

Eliza asintió sonriendo, era algo que sabía de sobra y por ello ni siquiera se había planteado decirle que no se lo contara a nadie, sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana, se sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo que tenía a alguien con quien hablar sobre todo esto y, aunque su cabeza seguía hecha un lío, lo único que tenía claro en aquel momento era que se moría de sueño, ya iba siendo hora de descansar. Le dio las gracias por todo a Lindsey y un gran abrazo, la morena le dijo que estuviera tranquila, que no pasaba nada, que dejara pasar las semanas y todo se aclararía. Eliza salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio, se giró y vió como unas puertas más alante en el pasillo Alycia salía de la suya, la morena aún no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, Eliza se miró, definitivamente ir por el hotel en pijama se había convertido en costumbre y que Alycia la viera siempre con él puesto también, seguía parada frente a la puerta de Lindsey, decidió acercarse poco a poco, sus pensamientos eran una mezcla entre "Me muero de sueño" y "Me muero por estar contigo".

"Me muero de sueño Eliza, tienes que quedarte con el me muero de sueño" se dijo a sí misma. Alycia finalmente la vió y comenzó a reir, Eliza también rió.

-Lo se, vuelvo a estar al lado de tu habitación en pijama- dijo Eliza.

-Pero me gusta más el de Batman- dijo Alycia, iba entera de negro, sudadera y vaqueros- Te iba a escribir por si querías desayunar pero luego me he acordado de que rodabas de madrugada.

-Sí, he llegado al hotel a las seis- dijo Eliza mientras ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo- pero Lindsey quería hablar conmigo y ya hemos desayunado juntas- Alycia pulsó el botón del ascensor.

-¿Estás bien? No te enfades pero no tienes muy buena cara- dijo Alycia poniéndole la mano en la parte superior del brazo, casi en el hombro mientras la miraba con cara de preocupación. Eliza se estremeció, por un momento temió que la morena se diera cuenta.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada- dijo Eliza sonriendo mientras miraba esos preciosos ojos verdes. Alycia le mantenía la mirada, Eliza intentó imaginar que pasaría si se lanzara y le diera un beso y la verdad es que todo lo que se imaginaba era malo, Alycia la seguía mirando con gesto tenso, su mano seguía en el brazo de la rubia.

-¿Tu estás bien?- preguntó Eliza.

-Sí- respondió Alycia cambiando el gesto por una sonrrisa. El ascensor llegó y Alycia retiró su mano, Eliza pudo volver a intentar respirar. Ambas entraron en el ascensor, la rubia pulsó el botón número cuatro y Alycia el cero.

-Me ha dicho Teresa que ayer estuviste fenomenal en el set- dijo Eliza notando como la morena se ruborizaba un poco mirando al suelo.

-Me sentí bastante cómoda en la piel de Lexa la verdad- dijo Alycia mirandola y sonriendo al tiempo que el ascensor se paraba y las puertas se abrían poco a poco.

-¿Damos una vuelta esta tarde o algo?- preguntó Eliza mientras salía del ascensor hacia el pasillo y se giraba para mirar a la morena.

-Vale- le respondió Alycia con cara alegre- pero descansa.

-Si- le dijo Eliza mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en la cama, cogió su móvil y escribió en el grupo de Whatsapp que ella y Alycia habían dicho de hacer algo por la tarde y si alguien se apuntaba, en esos momentos no podía quedar con Alycia a solas, no podía. Puso el móvil en silencio y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, se metió en la cama, volvió a coger el móvil, nadie había respondido aún. Sin apenas darse cuenta estaba volviendo a mirar la foto de ella y Alycia durmiendo en el colchón. Se imaginó besándola, se imaginó haciéndole algo más que besarla.

"Joder Eliza" se dijo a si misma, se lo pensó unos segundos y eliminó la imagen. Dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesita y se acostó de lado. Ya iba siendo hora de intentar dormir, si su cabeza le dejaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALYCIA**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que comenzó a interpretar a Lexa en Los 100 y no se podía sentir más agusto con el personaje. Le encantaba. Eliza y ella cada vez compartían más escenas juntas, le gustaba trabajar con ella, era una gran actriz y eso siempre hace que aprendas y que saques lo mejor de ti, habían salido varias veces por Vancouver a tomar café o a ver la ciudad pero no solas, siempre iban en grupo lo cual era un alivio, así podía salir con ella y mantener esas conversaciones que tanto le gustaban sin sentir que le iba a dar un infarto aunque, por mucho que lo negara, sus sentimientos hacia la rubia no habían cambiado. A veces la miraba y sentía la necesidad de decirle que había momentos en los que no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer o qué decir cuando estaba con ella porque no sabía como afrontar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Había estado todas esas semanas en un estado de continua negación con respecto a todo lo que sentía por ella.

Llevaba más de quince minutos buscando su móvil, se había puesto un vestido azul marino corto, taconazos y el pelo suelto porque era la fiesta de despedida de Thomas en no se que sitio de moda de la ciudad, lo único que supuso, conociendo a Lindsey, es que el dichoso sitio estaría lejos. Miró debajo de la cama y en el baño, nada. De repente llamaron a la puerta, se acercó y abrió, era Lindsey con un vestido rojo despampanante.

-Que guapa vas ¿no?- le dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió Alycia- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Me llamas? No encuentro mi móvil y me estoy volviendo loca- dijo mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación con Lindsey tras ella.

-Ya está llamando- dijo Lindsey. El móvil comenzó a sonar bajo la almohada.

-Joder, el único sitio donde no he mirado- dijo Alycia cogiéndolo y guardándolo en su bolso.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, en el hall las esperaban Eliza y Marie, iban a coger un taxi las cuatro para ir al local y allí se verían con Bob, Thomas, Ricky y Richard. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Alycia se olvidó de respirar, Eliza estaba de pie en medio del hall mirando hacia un lado como buscando algo o a alguien, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido con un escote de los que hacen volar la imaginación y su imaginación no estaba precisamente preparada para aguantar aquello toda la noche.

"Madre mía" se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba hacia la rubia junto a Lindsey.

-¡Ey!- dijo Eliza cuando las vió- Que guapas.

-Tu también- dijo Alycia sin saber como había podido articular palabra.

-¿Y Marie?- preguntó Lindsey mientras Alycia seguía en shock.

-En el baño... por ahí viene- dijo Eliza.

Marie apareció vistiendo pantalones de cuero negros y un top palabra de honor del mismo color. Las cuatro salieron del hotel y entraron en el taxi, Alycia literalmente corrió para sentarse delante y así no mirar a Eliza porque estaba segura de que le iba a dar algo. Tardaron una media hora en llegar y el lugar era espectacular, situado al aire libre en la azotea de un edificio de la ciudad, con sillones y vegetación por todas partes. Durante el tiempo en el ascensor hasta llegar a la azotea mantuvo su vista lo más lejos posible de Eliza, tenía que relajarse y simplemente centrarse en pasarlo lo mejor posible. Los chicos las recibieron ya en el local, Thomas fue el dueño de todos los abrazos, hacía tres días que había sido su último día en la serie y lo iban a echar de menos, se situaron en uno de los pocos espacios donde había tranquilidad, cerca de la barra.

-Hay que ver lo guapas que estáis- dijo Bob mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones y Lindsey se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Lindsey mirándolo y sonriendo.

-Este sitio es lo mejor de esta ciudad- dijo Thomas observando a la gente que bailaba e iba de un lado para otro mientras sostenía una cerveza. Ricky y Richard reían a carcajadas por una broma que Alycia no llegó a entender, Marie se sentó en el brazó del sillón al lado de Lindsey mientras Alycia y Eliza estaban de pie una al lado de la otra sin decir nada.

-Está chulísimo este sitio ¿verdad?- dijo Eliza al tiempo que Thomas comenzaba a bailar con una chica y se alejaba del grupo.

-Sí, aunque creo que algunos se lo van a pasar mejor que otros- dijo Alycia señalando a Thomas con la cabeza mientras Eliza se reía.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó la rubia.

-Una cerveza estaría bien- respondió Alycia sonriendo.

Eliza se dirigió a la barra y Alycia ya no pudo evitar mirarla. "Tienes una fuerza de voluntad de mierda" se dijo a sí misma, la obsevó apoyada en la barra, sonriendo mientras esperaba a que alguno de los chicos la atendiera, podría estar mirándola durante horas y no se cansaría. Apartó la vista corriendo cuando se dió cuenta de que ya le habían dado las cervezas, la rubia tardó unos pocos segundos en aparecer a su lado.

-Aquí tienes- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Aycia devolviéndole la sonrisa y bebiendo un trago.

-¿Cada vez que se va alguien de la serie os váis de fiesta de despedida?- preguntó Alycia con curiosidad.

-Sí- respondió la rubia- es tradición.

-¡Heda!- dijo Richard de repente mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda que no se esperaba.

-¿Ya estás borracho Richard?- preguntó Eliza.

-Solo un poco- respondió el chico soltando a Alycia- vamos ven a bailar- dijo mientras cogía a Eliza de la mano y tiraba de ella.

-No Richard, no me apetece- dijo la rubia sonriendo intentando resistirse.

-¡Vamos!- insistió el chico tirando más de ella, Eliza giró la cabeza y le dedicó a la morena una mirada de auxilio pero Alycia solo rió y a la rubia no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el baile.

-Vale, pero me llevo la cerveza- dijo Eliza comenzando a seguir a Richard.

Alycia se sentó en el brazo del sillón al lado de Bob que hablaba animadamente con Lindsey y con Marie, a Thomas y a Ricky no los veía por ninguna parte. Bebió un gran trago de cerveza mientras veía a Eliza reir y bailar con Richard. No existía nadie más, no se enteraba de lo que hablaban Bob, Lindsey y Marie, no prestaba atención a nada más que a Eliza bailando, era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida a pesar de que básicamente estaba haciendo la payasa con Richard. Se bebió la cerveza sin apenas darse cuenta y se dirigió a la barra. Siguió observando a Eliza mientras pensaba que ojalá fuera ella la que la hubiera sacado a bailar. Definitivamente su mente y su cuerpo estaban descontrolados.

-¿Qué te pongo guapa?

Se giró para mirar al chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra.

-Un chupito de algo fuerte- le respondió Alycia con gesto serio.

-Marchando- dijo el chico mientras se lo servía. Una vez hecho se lo bebió de un trago y dejó el vaso sobre la barra, se giró y volvió a mirarla ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapa y simpática?

-Ponme otro, pero esta vez doble.

-Vaya, ¿Necesitas beber para olvidar?- preguntó el chico.

-Más que para olvidar para no liarla- respondió Alycia mientras el chico le servía el chupito con el ceño fruncido.

-Verás resulta... - paró de hablar un momento para beberse el chupito y volver a dejar el vaso encima de la barra- resulta que estoy enamorada hasta las trancas.

Le dió por reírse nada más acabar la frase aunque tenía un nudo en el estómago, supuso que reía por no llorar.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿No?- preguntó el chico sonriendo.

Justo cuando iba a responderle un chico que no conocía de nada se apoyó en la barra a su lado mirándola.

-Hola guapa, ¿Estás sola?

-Señor lo que me faltaba esta noche- dijo Alycia sin mirarlo.

-Anda no seas tímida- dijo el chico acariciándole el brazo.

-Tío no me toques- dijo mientras apartaba el brazo corriendo. De repente, sin darse cuenta, Eliza apareció a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la rubia muy seria mientras el chico se reía.

-No pasa nada, ya me iba de aquí- dijo Alycia mirando a Eliza mientras se giraba para comenzar a andar pero el chico la agarró del brazo sin mediar palabra, seguía con esa sonrisa de gilipollas en la cara.

-¡Suéltame joder!- dijo Alycia mientras Eliza le daba un empujón al chico que hizo que este la soltara pero para devolverle el empujón a Eliza y casi tirarla al suelo, Alycia la agarró por la espalda para que no se cayera. Ricky apareció colocándose delante del chico.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?- preguntó Ricky mientras la gente comenzaba a mirar para ver que pasaba.

-Déjalo Ricky- dijo Alycia agarrándolo del hombro para que se separara, miró hacia abajo y se dió cuenta de que Eliza la había cogido de la mano, le dió un vuelco el corazón pero no tuvo el valor de mirarla a la cara.

-Hazle caso a una de tus putitas y lárgate- le dijo el chico. Casi no había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra de la frase cuando Ricky ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cara y, a partir de ahí, el caos. La gente se agolpó de repente y no se veía nada, Ricky desapareció entre la multitud y casi todos empezaron a pegarse, agarró la mano de Eliza con más fuerza mientras intentaban salir de ahí pero en medio del tumulto un chico le dió un codazo a la rubia y ésta gritó, Alycia paró asustada y la miró con ganas de llorar por el agobio de ver la que se estaba liando y con miedo por lo que podría haberle pasado. La rubia se tocaba el lado derecho de la boca.

-Déjame ver- le dijo Alycia mientras seguían paradas en un lado- te han partido el labio- dijo con rabia.

-¡Alycia!- gritó Lindsey desde el otro lado del local, Marie estaba a su lado. Volvió a agarrar a Eliza de la mano y se dirigieron hacia ellas, fueron hacia una de las salidas de emergencia y bajaron por las escaleras rodeadas de gente y en unos minutos que a Alycia le parecieron horas estaban fuera del edificio, caminaron hasta que decidieron parar para relajarse y respirar.

Estaban las cuatro sentadas en el bordillo de la acera, Lindsey llevaba unos pelos que parecía que se había peinado con la batidora y estaba intentando llamar a los chicos, a Marie se le había roto un tacón e intentaba pegarlo sin éxito a la suela del zapato, Eliza se tocaba el labio con gesto de dolor y Alycia se sujetaba el vestido por la parte superior derecha, se le había roto el tirante y si no lo hacía iba a acabar enseñando la teta. Al final optó por hacerse un nudo.

-Bueno- dijo Lindsey- no ha estado mal.

-Nada mal- dijo Marie mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tacón.

-No he podido ni terminarme la primera cerveza- dijo Lindsey- creo que nos hemos superado.

Alycia se levantó del bordillo y se agachó delante de Eliza, la cogió de la barbilla con cuidado y le giró un poco la cara para verlo bien, se entristeció al mirarla pero era menos de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó la rubia.

-Tienes el labio hinchado pero ya no sangra, está mejor de lo que pensaba pero aún así a lo mejor deberíamos ir a que te lo miraran.

-Que va, estoy bien y ya casi ni me duele- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Marie y Lindsey se habían puesto de pie y ambas estaban con sus móviles intentando localizar a los chicos. Alycia miraba a Eliza sonreir.

-Hasta así estás guapa ¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo Alycia sonriendo al tiempo que movia la mano que tenía en la barbilla de la rubia hasta su mejilla acariciádosela con cuidado. Eliza había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

-No digas mentiras anda- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente.

-¡Están bien!- gritó de repente Lindsey. Alycia retiró la mano y se puso de pie ayudando a Eliza a levantarse- me ha mandado un mensaje Ricky, dice que están todos bien, que los de seguridad han parado la pelea, que hay una mesa rota y están viendo a ver si se aclaran para pagarla para que no llamen a la policía.

-Pues menos mal- dijo Marie mientras se quitaba el otro zapato y se quedaba descalza.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Alycia mientras cruzaba la calle hacia una tienda 24 horas, salió de ella a los pocos minutos con una bolsa de hielo y una de plástico en la mano. Cogió unos cuantos trozos de hielo, los metió en la de plástico, le hizo un nudo y se la dió a Eliza, la rubia se la puso en el labio.

-Gracías- le dijo Eliza mirándola con dulcura.

-De nada- le dijo Alycia sonriendo- menudo susto me has dado.

Llamaron a un taxi y esta vez Alycia no se sentó delante sino en la parte de atrás, Eliza se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la morena mientras se ponía la bolsa con hielo en el labio. Alycia estaba nerviosa, aún estaba agobiada por lo que había pasado y la cabeza de Eliza en su hombro no estaba consiguiendo relajarla. Miró hacia abajo, tragó saliva y agarró la mano que le quedaba libre a Eliza entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia mientras parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, por primera vez no le importó lo que pudiera pensar, simplemente deseaba hacerlo. Fueron agarradas de la mano todo el trayecto, en silencio, sin mirarse, para Alycia estaban siendo los minutos más felices desde que conoció a Eliza a pesar de que sabía que no iba a llegar a nada. Separaron sus manos al llegar al hotel, fueron todas a la habitación de Lindsey porque aseguraba que su minibar tenía un cajón de congelados con hielo.

-Además de balcón congelador en el minibar- dijo Marie en el ascensor haciendo que todas rieran.

Al llegar a su habitación Lindsey puso los nuevos hielos en la bolsa y se la dio a Eliza que se la volvió a poner sobre el labio. Marie decidió quedarse con Lindsey un rato en la habitación por lo que se despidieron todas ya entre risas después de toda la tensión acumulada. Alycia y Eliza salieron de la habitación en dirección a la de la morena parándose enfrente de la puerta al llegar.

-Te acompaño hasta la tuya si quieres- dijo Alycia.

-Solo tengo el labio un poco hinchado, voy sola, no pasa nada- dijo Eliza sonriendo mientras mantenía la bolsa de hielo en el labio.

-Pero ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo ir a dormir contigo si quieres- le salió sin más, Eliza la miró y a Alycia le pareció ver que la rubia se había puesto nerviosa, normal, no sabía como había podido decirle eso, a lo mejor hasta se había dado cuenta de que sentía por ella algo más que amistad. Le entró un miedo horrible al pensarlo.

-No hace falta, estoy bien- dijo Eliza mientras se quitaba la bolsa de hielo del labio. Se acercó poco a poco a Alycia y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la morena se quedó paralizada, quería acercarse y besarla en los labios pero se contuvo, tenía miedo.

-Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?- dijo Eliza con un gesto que Alycia no supo si interpretar como triste o de dolor por el labio.

-Vale- respondió Alycia asintiendo tratando de asimilar el beso en la mejilla. Eliza comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo y Alycia entró en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, apoyó el brazo en los azulejos de la pared y la frente en el propio brazo mientras caía el agua. No era necesario seguir negando lo evidente, estaba enamorada de ella hasta tal punto que le daba pánico, al menos ya no lloraba al pensar en ello. ¿Era posible que se le pasase? Sí, ¿Era posible que estuviera atormentada por sentirse así durante todos los días que formara parte de Los 100? También. Los gestos cariñosos que había recibido por parte de Eliza aquella noche no hacían otra cosa que rallarla aún más, puede que hubiera llegado el momento de dejarse de gilipolleces y ser sincera con ella. Suspiró. No sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía era que entre el escote y el beso en la mejilla su cabeza iba a tener un festín aquella noche.

 **Se que no es el mejor capítulo del mundo pero los siguientes serán mejores. Me dejáis alucinada con los comentarios, gracias :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ELIZA**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se dió cuenta de que lo suyo no tenía remedio, al menos de momento. La noche de la fiesta de despedida de Thomas, a parte de ser un total desastre, hizo que su cabeza se planteara por primera vez de una manera seria que realmente quería a Alycia, recordó como rechazó dormir con ella aquella noche y como le dió un beso en la mejilla con una tristeza absoluta, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener otra noche como la del colchón sabiendo cómo se sentía. Lindsey no había parado de insistir en que contárselo a Alycia era lo mejor sin embargo ella ni se lo planteaba, era algo que simple y sencillamente no iba a hacer, no podía. Su relación con Alycia durante esas semanas había dependido del día, unas veces no quería separarse de ella y hacía todo lo posible por hacer planes con todos y por pasar tiempo juntas en el set y otras veces se alejaba sin llegar a aislarse por puro miedo, bipolaridad en estado puro. No había vuelto a haber un contacto entre ellas como el de la noche de la fiesta, Eliza pensaba que el hecho de que Alycia la agarrara de la mano en aquel taxi de vuelta al hotel era simplemente un gesto de cariño común hacía una amiga a la que le habían partido la cara, esa al menos era la opción que su cabeza veía más probable. A veces llegaba al punto de dormirse pensando en el momento exacto en el que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de la morena, su mente era un desastre pero al menos tenía un recuerdo que le producía felicidad y se contentaba con ello.

En ese momento se encontraba en el set, sentada en las escaleras del trailer que usaba como camerino, llevaba puesto el vestuario de Clarke y encima un abrigo azul claro que le estaba enorme y aún así estaba helada, estaba allí sentada porque había habido un problema con la iluminación y aún no sabían si iban a poder arreglarlo a tiempo para poder rodar todas las escenas correspondientes a aquella noche. Alycia y Marie estaban de pie a unos metros de ella, también llevaban el vestuario de la serie, miraba a Alycia reírse con Marie, llevaba puesto el maquillaje de Lexa y solo conseguía que le pareciera aún más atractiva, si es que eso era posible. Marie y Alycia también llevaban abrigos enormes y, además, estaban las dos tapadas con una manta enorme de color verde claro, Marie abrazaba a Alycia por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ambas reían por algo a lo que Eliza no estaba prestando atención, en esos momentos solo sentía tristeza por no poder estar así, abrazada abrazada a Alycia como si tal cosa, obviamente sus sentimientos la frenaban porque creía que no iba a quedar como algo natural, se pondría nerviosa, se notaría y probablemente se desmayaría. Les había dicho a las chicas de entrar al trailer pero lo cierto era que cada vez que hacían eso luego al salir hacía el triple de frío.

-Voy a ir a ver como van, porque llevamos aquí ya una hora- dijo Marie mientras salía de debajo de la manta y comenzaba a andar. Alycia miraba su móvil, Eliza se planteó entrar al trailer pero quedarse dentro a solas con Alycia haría que le diera por tartamudear o algo peor, tenía la puerta abierta tras de sí, se giró para mirar al interior y vió los nuevos guiones encima de una pequeña mesa, se los habían entregado aquella noche pero aún no los había leido, iba a levantarse a cogerlos cuando Alycia comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Me haces un hueco?- le dijo la morena sonriendo envuelta en la manta.

-Claro- le dijo Eliza moviéndose, Alycia se sentó a su lado, la rubia miraba al frente, de repente notó como la otra comenzaba a ponerle la manta por encima mientras su pulso empezaba a acelerarse peligrosamente. Alycia terminó de colocar bien la manta tapándole incluso las piernas quedando las dos debajo, se le acababa de ir el frío de repente, es más, comenzaba a tener calor.

-Gracias- dijo Eliza mirandola sonriendo mientras maldecía por dentro a Teresa por haber creado aquel maquillaje, cualquier día le iba a dar algo al mirarla. Pero la culpa no era solo de Teresa, también era de Alycia por tener la mirada más penetrante y sexy que había visto en su vida.

-De nada- dijo Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa. A la rubia le temblaron un poco las piernas, Alycia lo notó porque estaban pegadas la una a la otra.

-Estoy helada- dijo Eliza casi en un susurro intentando disimular. En realidad estaba empezando a sudar.

-Yo también- dijo Alycia.

Richard apareció delante de ellas, llevaba un gorro negro con un enorme pompón amarillo en la cabeza. No pudieron evitar reise al verlo.

-Miralas que bien se lo montan con manta y todo.

-Claro, no vamos a estar pasando frío como los mortales- dijo Eliza.

-Oye Heda- dijo Richard mirando a Alycia- que me ha dicho Bob que si tienes los guantes que te dejó el otro día, me los iba a dar porque ya no siento los dedos pero se ha acordado de que no los tiene porque te los dejó a tí. Hay más de cincuenta personas aquí y nadie tiene unos guantes dime que tu sí- dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

A Eliza le hacía mucha gracia que Richard llamara a Alycia Heda, no compartían escenas juntos pero se veía que se llevaban muy bien.

Sí- dijo Alycia riendo- están en mi trailer pero no recuerdo en qué sitio exactamente, vamos que los busque y te los doy- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, Eliza se dió cuenta de que la morena estaba mirando la manta sin saber que hacer.

-Llévatela- dijo la rubia mientras se la quitaba de encima.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Alycia.

-Sí, voy a entrar ahora al trailer tranquila.

Alycia se fue con Richard envuelta en su manta mientras Eliza entraba en su trailer cerrando la puerta tras ella, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de una pequeña percha que había al entrar a la derecha.

"Ya no puedes estar a su lado sin temblar Eliza, bravo" pensó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y comenzaba a leer los guiones. Llevaba un rato con ello y aún no había llegado nadie a decirle si el rodaje se reanudaba o no, se levantó con el guión en la mano, abrió la puerta y se asomó mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, nadie, supuso que Alycia se habría quedado con Richard y los demás. Cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en la silla para continuar leyendo, se levantó de un salto al llegar al episodio catorce, estaba en pleno infarto cuando Lindsey vestida como Raven entró por la puerta.

-¡Rubia! ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Vente que estamos todos allí.

Eliza no reaccionó, seguía mirando el guión sin levantar la cabeza. Sentía una presión enorme en el pecho y unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo.

-Hola, la tierra llamando a Eliza- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-Leelo- dijo Eliza mientras alargaba el brazo ofreciéndole el guión mirando al suelo- leelo y dime que no es verdad- Notó como Lindsey lo cogió y acto seguido se sentó en la silla mientras la morena leía de pie concentrada.

-Hostias- dijo Lindsey abriendo mucho los ojos y arqueando las cejas.

-Sí eso digo yo, hostias- dijo Eliza llevandose las manos a la cara.

-A ver- dijo Lindsey dejando el guión encima de la mesa y apoyando su espalda en la pared enfrente de Eliza- Es algo que se veía venir ¿No?

-Pensaba que sería para la próxima temporada- dijo Eliza mirando al techo mientras suspiraba.

-Pues ya has visto que no.

-Se va a dar cuenta Linds, se va a dar cuenta seguro, si antes me he puesto a temblar porque se ha sentado a mi lado- dijo con cara de angustia.

-Si es que esto te pasa porque pareces tonta- soltó Lindsey.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Eliza mirándola arqueando las cejas con gesto de indignación.

-Lo que oyes- respondió Lindsey- es tan fácil como decirle lo que sientes, verás que ella no te va a decir nada malo e incluso te ayudará cuando llegue el momento pero prefieres estar en un constante ataque de nervios.

Por primera vez sintió que Lindsey podría llevar razón, estaba desquiciada y era obvio que los nervios se la estaban comiendo. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Vale- dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sabes si ella lo ha leído?- preguntó Lindsey.

-No- respondió Eliza- solo me los han dado a mí, a vosotros os los darán a lo largo de mañana.

-Vale- dijo Lindsey aún apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados- pues cuando te diga que lo ha leído, habláis y a lo mejor ahí se lo puedes contar.

-Que facil haces que suene- dijo Eliza.

-Se que no lo es, solo te estoy diciendo por qué creo que es lo mejor.

Eliza sabía que Lindsey solo quería lo mejor para ella y que estuviera bien.

-¿Y si me manda a la mierda o algo así y cambia completamente su forma de ser conmigo?- preguntó Eliza.

-Dudo muchísimo que ocurra eso pero si pasa... que le den por culo cariño, además iría a su habitación y la mataría mientras duerme- dijo Lindsey, Eliza rió.

-¿Y cómo se lo digo?- preguntó Eliza preocupada.

-Me temo que eso ya es algo que tienes que pensar tu, son tus sentimientos- respondió Lindsey mirándola mientras sonreía. Eliza la miró asintiendo.

-Perdóname por lo de que pareces tonta- dijo Lindsey- no quería decir eso, solo no soporto ver como te estás volviendo loca, como una cabra vamos.

-No estoy bien no- dijo Eliza riendo aunque aún visualizaba en su cabeza la descripción y el diálogo de la escena de Lexa y Clarke del episodio catorce.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la morena.

-Claro.

-¿Alguna vez habías sentido por alguien lo que sientes por ella?

La pregunta fue como un mazazo, se quedó callada unos segundos antes de responder, pensó en el gilipollas de su ex y una cosa tenía clara, no había sentido por él ni la mitad de lo que sentía en esos momentos por Alycia.

-Creo que no- respondió mirando al suelo ruborizándose. Lindsey se agachó y la agarró de la mano.

-Tienes que contárselo y si sale bien estarás mucho más tranquila y si sale mal también porque te quitarás de encima toda esta presión que va a acabar contigo- le dijo Lindsey.

-¿Y cuándo se lo digo?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Aún quedan unas semanas para el beso, estate tranquila y se lo dices antes de que llegue el momento de rodar esa escena, seguro que tu misma te das cuenta de cual es el mejor momento- respondió Lindsey dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Finalmente apareció un chico del equipo para decirles que lo de la iluminación no tenía solución y que se aplazaba el rodaje de las escenas que correspondían a aquella noche, llegó al hotel compartiendo coche con Lindsey, no había vuelto a ver a Alycia. Al entrar a su habitación se metió directa a la ducha y posteriormente a la cama. Había parado de pensar en qué era lo que sentía por Alycia pero ahora la pregunta era cómo decirselo. ¿Cuales eran las palabras adecuadas para decírselo? ¿Me gustas? ¿Siento por tí algo más que amistad? ¿Te quiero? Lo cierto era que tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Se levantó de la cama para coger el guión y volvió a acostarse, releyó la escena. Empezó a pensar en si el beso sería con lengua o sin lengua, luego se dió cuenta de que daba igual, de cualquier manera iba a ser un desastre. Lexa iniciaba el beso y Clarke lo continuaba.

"Ay Clarke como has caido... si es que como para no caer" pensó y comenzó a reírse. Dejó el guión en la mesita de noche, le costó un poco quedarse dormida pero finalmente lo logró.

Se despertó más temprano de lo que pensaba, eran las 9 de la mañana, decidió vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta ella sola, para despejarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir su móvil vibró, era un whatsapp de Lindsey.

 **[Lindsey 09:17] Espero que hayas dormido bien guapísima.**

La rubia se sentó en la cama para contestarle.

 **[Eliza 09:17] La verdad es que mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias de nuevo por estar siempre ahí.**

 **[Lindsey 09:18] De nada cariño.**

Se acordó de que Alycia recibiría a lo largo del día los nuevos guiones a si que decidió hablarle.

 **[Eliza 09:18] ¡Buenos días! No se si estarás despierta. Hoy se supone que podrás leer los nuevos guiones, cuando lo hayas hecho me avisas por fa?**

Lindsey volvió a escribirle.

 **[Lindsey 09:19] Tu tranquila.**

 **[Eliza 09:19] Sí, voy a ir a dar un paseo a solas para aclararme bien.**

Alycia le había respondido, se le aceleró un poco el pulso pero y pudo evitar sonreir.

 **[Alycia 09:20] Vale, te aviso, pero tu los has leído ya? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Me matan o algo? Jajajajaja**

 **[Eliza 09:20] Noooo jajaja tu cuando lo leas me dices.**

Uno nuevo de Lindsey.

 **[Lindsey 09:20] Ya sabes que siempre puedes ir directa al grano y decirle que quieres tirártela hasta matarla.**

Cerró los ojós y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se reía.

 **[Alycia 09:21] Vale, en cuanto los lea te digo.**

Decidió responderle a Lindsey.

 **[Eliza 09:21] jajajajajaja no, es mejor que la agarre del brazo y le diga "Oye Alycia, escucha, que no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte viente hijos cada vez que te veo".**

Tras darle a enviar tardó menos de medio segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso de pie corriendo, miró la conversación, no se lo había enviado a Lindsey, se lo había enviado a Alycia.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Joder!- dijo en voz alta con el móvil en las manos sin saber qué hacer.

Le escribió a Lindsey que luego le hablaría y volvió a entrar en la conversación con Alycia, no había contestado y no estaba en línea pero lo había leído. Tiró el móvil sobre la cama.

-Puto whatsapp de mierda- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza e intentaba pensar. Podía ir a hablar con ella o enviarle otro Whatsapp diciéndole algo, tenía ganas de llorar. El agobio que sentía en ese momento se multiplicó por cien cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se acercó poco a poco a abrir rezando para que fuera Lindsey.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALYCIA**

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas para bajar a desayunar cuando vio que había recibido otro Whatsapp de Eliza.

 **[Eliza 09:21] jajajajajajajaja no, es mejor que la agarre del brazo y le diga "Oye Alycia, escucha, que no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte veinte hijos cada vez que te veo".**

Su cara era un poema, lo leyó por lo menos seis veces, no daba crédito. En un primer momento pensó que era una broma, pero no tenía sentido, luego pensó que a lo mejor Eliza se estaba riendo de ella con alguien a sus espaldas pero prefirió borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, podría ser que ese mensaje se lo hubiera mandado alguien a la rubia y ésta lo hubiera copiado y se lo hubiera mandado a ella para que lo viera pero, si era ese el caso ¿Por qué no le había dicho de quién era? Seguía de pie mirando el móvil, no sonaba. Tenía una cuarta hipótesis pero no se la llegó ni a plantear, era imposible. El móvil seguía sin sonar y se hartó de esperar, lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta colocándose frente a la puerta de Eliza, ni siquiera estaba enfadada, solo quería saber que era aquello. Llamó a la puerta, se puso nerviosa y le temblaba un poco la mano. Pasados unos segundos la puerta se abrió, la rubia la miró pero enseguida se dio la vuelta entrando de nuevo en su habitación, Alycia la siguió cerrando tras de sí, Eliza se encontraba a unos metros dándole la espalda.

-¿Me explicas esto?- preguntó Alycia al tiempo que sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo para buscar el whatsapp. La rubia se dio la vuelta, tenía una cara de auténtico terror, Alycia se sorprendió y decidió no enseñarle el mensaje volviendo a meter el móvil en su bolsillo. Acto seguido Eliza comenzó a hablar.

-Estaba... estaba hablando con Lindsey- le temblaba la voz- solo era una broma.

-Pero... ¿Lo has escrito tú o te lo ha mandado alguien y lo has copiado y pegado?- preguntó Alycia mientras Eliza agachaba la cabeza.

-Esto no tendría que haber sido así- dijo la rubia aún con la vista en el suelo- pero Lindsey no paraba de decir cuéntaselo, cuéntaselo que no pasa nada, que todo estará bien cuando yo se de sobra que no...

Eliza continuó hablando de cosas sin sentido sobre decir y no decir y sobre que todo iba a estar mal, a Alycia le bastó con oír lo de "Lindsey no paraba de decir cuéntaselo" para atar cabos, en las palabras sin sentido de Eliza se reflejaba lo que ella misma sentía. Le dió tal vuelco el corazón que no supo como podía aún mantenerse de pie.

-Porque claro, es de locos, y llevo tres meses volviéndome cada día más loca...- Eliza seguía hablándole mirando hacia abajo, se le amontonaban las palabras.

Alycia continuaba de pie, le temblaban todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y durante unos segundos barajó la idea de salir de allí corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Comenzó a andar hacia Eliza poco a poco, intentando controlar su respiración, estaba justo delante de ella y la rubia dejó de hablar aunque seguía mirando al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Alycia subió su mano hasta el lateral del cuello de Eliza, deslizándola suavemente hasta su nuca. La rubia al fin alzó la vista dirijiéndole una mirada que denotaba una mezcla de miedo y excitación, la morena bajó su mirada hacia sus labios y posteriormente volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Seguro que Eliza estaba notando como temblaba, pero en aquel momento todo le daba exactamente igual.

-Alycia... ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Eliza con un hilo de voz mientras la miraba.

-Terminar de volverme loca- respondió Alycia al tiempo que cerró los ojos, su cuerpo avanzó los pocos centímetros que las separaban y la besó. Parecía que le iba a explotar el corazón, Eliza continuó el beso suavemente y Alycia notó como la rubia ponía las manos en su cintura pegándose más a ella. Eliza introdujo la lengua en su boca y el beso se volvió ansioso, pasional. Gimió un poco cuando notó como la rubia metía las manos debajo de su camiseta y tocaba su espalda mientras el beso no se detenía, Eliza continuaba con sus manos debajo de su camiseta pero las movió hacia delante tocando su estómago, Alycia solo pensaba en que si aquello era un sueño ojalá no se despertase nunca. La rubia comenzó a hacer el movimiento para quitarle la camiseta pero alguien llamó a la puerta de repente y se separaron.

-¡Eliza soy Marie! Te he llamado al móvil pero no respondes- se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Alycia la miró como jamás había mirado a nadie en toda su vida y la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa que Alycia tendría en su mente para siempre. Se sentó en la cama intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar mientras Eliza se dirigía hasta la puerta y la abría.

-¡Ey!- dijo Marie sonriendo- iba a ir a desayunar y era por si querías bajar conmigo- Alycia las observaba desde la cama.

-La verdad es que estábamos pensando en que nos subieran el desayuno aquí- dijo Eliza mientras entraba a la habitación con Marie tras ella.

-Anda Alycia, no te había visto.

-Hola- dijo la morena sonriendo notando cómo el ambiente estaba tenso.

-¿Os pasa algo?- preguntó Marie.

-No- respondieron las dos a la vez.

Alycia reaccionó antes de que Marie volviera a decir algo.

-Es que estamos ensayando, nos han llegado los guiones de los últimos capítulos y hay cosas bastante fuertes y estamos en ello- dijo mientras vio de reojo como Eliza se ruborizaba.

La respuesta convenció a Marie que se despidió de ellas con entusiasmo y dándoles ánimos, Eliza la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola una vez Marie estaba fuera. Alycia seguía sentada en la cama, observó como Eliza se giraba apoyando su espalda y su cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de parar esto antes de que nos arrepintamos- dijo Eliza en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados.

Alycia se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hasta llegar hasta ella, en ese momento le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza, mil preguntas, pero ninguna incluía la palabra arrepentimiento, comenzó a besar la parte baja del cuello de Eliza al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos por debajo de su camiseta tocando sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Notó cómo la rubia se estremecía. Siguió besando su cuello hasta que llegó ha su oído.

-¿Quieres que pare?- susurró Alycia. La respuesta de Eliza fue besarla en los labios de una manera absolutamente pasional mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, Alycia se sentó y Eliza lo hizo a horcajadas sobre ella mientras seguían besándose. Pararon para mirarse un momento a los ojos, Eliza sonrió para acto seguido volver a besarla, Alycia le quitó la camiseta a la rubia y la lanzó a un lado. Seguían sentadas de la misma manera, la rubia, ya en sujetador, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno a uno y después el sujetador mientras se besaban, notó como Eliza se dejaba caer poco a poco sobre ella haciendo que se tumbara en la cama. Alycia acariciaba la espalda de la rubia con sus manos, sentía que no podía respirar, sentía que el mundo podría acabarse en ese mismo instante y moriría feliz, no pudo evitar gemir al notar como Eliza lamía suavemente uno de sus pezones, desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia y lo lanzó a donde antes había tirado la camiseta y agarró sus pechos desnudos con las manos haciendo que ésta gimiera en su boca mientras la besaba.

-¿Me quieres matar o qué?- preguntó Eliza tumbada sobre Alycia, ambas desnudas de cintura para arriba.

-Es posible- respondió Alycia riendo y acto seguido besando a la rubia. La morena no pudo resistirlo más y desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Eliza introduciendo dentro su mano y acariciando su sexo por encima de la ropa interior totalmente empapada, la rubia ahogó un grito y comenzó a besar el cuello de Alycia haciendo que tuviera que sacar la mano de los vaqueros para agarrarse a las sábanas de la cama mientras Eliza seguía bajando con sus suaves besos hasta sus pechos, posteriormente a su barriga y finalmente parando en su ombligo al borde del cinturón de sus vaqueros, Eliza lo desabrochó, al igual que el botón de los pantalones, y se los quitó junto con su ropa interior. Estaba completamente desnuda ante la chica con la que llevaba soñando durante meses, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tragó saliva mientras veía como la rubia la miraba de arriba a abajo con una mirada que jamás había visto en ella. De repente Eliza se bajó de la cama poniéndose de pie frente a ella, por un momento Alycia se asustó muchísimo, pensaba que Eliza se había levantado para irse y por ello se incorporó en la cama pero se dió cuenta de que la rubia, enfrente de ella, comenzaba a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón lentamente, se estaba exponiendo en igualdad de condiciones, una vez se quitó los pantalones comenzó a bajarse la ropa interior poco a poco, Alycia la miraba con la boca abierta, no le hacía falta tocarla para sentir que estaba viviendo el momento más excitante, y con más amor, de toda su vida. Eliza la miró ruborizada.

-Ven aquí ahora mismo- dijo Alycia sonriendo. Eliza se acercó y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de la morena al tiempo que esta abrió sus piernas haciendo que sus sexos se juntaran al mismo tiempo que sus labios. Alycia ya no pudo aguantarlo más y llevó su mano hasta el sexo de Eliza encontrando su clítoris, la rubia gimió y también llevó su mano hasta el de Alycia.

-Dios...- dijo la morena besando a Eliza mientras se miraban a los ojos y repetían los mismos movimientos como si sus cuerpos fueran solo uno.

Eliza paró un instante y Alycia sintió como la rubia introducía dos de sus dedos suavemente, Alycia la agarraba por la espalda, la pegaba más hacia ella y la besaba mientras Eliza introducía sus dedos aumentando el ritmo hasta que Alycia arqueó su cuerpo y gritó al llegar al orgasmo. Sintió los labios de Eliza besando los suyos suavemente y después la rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y la abrazó.

Alycia no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar por sus mejillas, Eliza se dió cuenta y se incorporó mirándola con miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la rubia asustada.

Alycia se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Alycia ¿Qué he hecho?- dijo la rubia aún con tono de terror en su voz.

-Llevo tres meses volviéndome completamente loca y jamás podría llegar a imaginarme que esto sería así o que tu serías incluso más maravillosa de lo que pensaba, simplemente estoy feliz- respondió Alycia aún con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo.

-Te mato- dijo Eliza también con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena con ambas manos- te voy a matar por el susto que me has dado- continuaron besándose durante unos segundos hasta que Alycia giró colocándose encima de Eliza. La morena besó a la rubia antes de comenzar a lamer sus pezones bajando la lengua por su estómago, Alycia sonrió al notar como Eliza temblaba conforme su lengua se iba acercando poco a poco a su sexo, no la torturó mucho, comenzó a lamer su clítoris mientras la rubia gemía. Alycia agarró las manos de Eliza entrelazando los dedos mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba al llegar al orgasmo. Alycia se tumbó a su lado y agarró su mano mientras la rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy fuerte, no dejó que se recuperara, la morena introdujo sus dedos en la rubia haciendo que en pocos minutos la rubia volviera a llegar al orgasmo.

Siguieron devorándose apasionadamente hasta que ya no podían más, Alycia perdió incluso la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, y tampoco le importaba. Estaban desnudas y abrazadas tumbadas sobre la cama, Alycia besaba el cuello de Eliza y ésta se reía. La rubia alargó su brazo para coger el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche justo encima del guión del episodio catorce.

-Son las doce y media- dijo Eliza mirando el móvil y volviendo a dejarlo sobre la mesita- llevamos aquí tres horas- dijo Eliza riendo. Alycia seguía besando su cuello y acariciando su estómago.

-Tres horas no está mal para empezar- dijo Alycia.

-No se tu pero yo me muero de hambre- dijo Eliza.

-Te recuerdo que tienes que hacerme veinte hijos- dijo la morena riendo.

-Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser así te habría dicho como me sentía al segundo de conocerte- dijo Eliza. Alycia dejó de besarla y ambas se miraban a los ojos mientras continuaban abrazadas. Alycia sonreía y se humedeció los labios.

-No hagas eso que se me va la cabeza- dijo Eliza.

-¡Ey!- dijo de repente Alycia- no me has contado que pasa con los nuevos guiones- dijo la morena haciendo que Eliza comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Pero me lo dices o qué?- dijo Alycia sonriendo mirando embobada como Eliza se reía.

-Es algo traumático, no se como vas a sobrellevarlo- dijo Eliza muy seria. Alycia se preocupó un poco.

-Dime.

-En el episodio catorce... Clarke y Lexa se besan y no se cómo lo vamos a hacer, estoy demasiado nerviosa por ello- dijo Eliza volviendo a reír a carcajadas. Alycia también rió.

-¿Y quién besa a quién?- preguntó Alycia.

-Lexa inicia el beso y Clarke lo continúa- respondió Eliza.

-¡Toma ya mi Lexa! Con un par- dijo Alycia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Eliza.

-Pero Clarke al final para- dijo la rubia mientras le colocaba a Alycia el pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-No pasa nada, eso es porque está confundida, al final caerá- dijo Alycia abrazando más fuerte a Eliza.

Alycia comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Eliza lentamente.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una mirada preciosa?- preguntó Eliza.

Alycia se quedó pensativa unos seguntos antes de contestar.

-Siempre me han dicho que tengo unos ojos bonitos pero nada acerca de la mirada- respondió Alycia. Eliza comenzó a tocarle suavemente la mejilla mientras ella seguía acariciando su pierna.

-Tienes unos ojos bonitos, es verdad, pero tienes la forma de mirar más preciosa que he visto en mi vida- dijo Eliza. Alycia no pudo evitar besarla.

-¿Te acuerdas la noche del colchón?- preguntó Alycia riendo y Eliza comenzó a reir también.

-Creo que no se me va a olvidar jamás lo mal que lo pasé- dijo la rubia.

-Yo creía que me iba a morir ahí- dijo Alycia.

-Pero eres una mentirosa- dijo Eliza.

-¿Yo? ¿Mentirosa yo por qué?

-Me dijiste que tenías espasmos y no noté nada, eres una mentirosa.

-¡Te juro que es verdad!- dijo Alycia- si no lo hice era porque tenía enajenación mental por lo salida que estaba en ese momento.

Eliza comenzó a reír.

-No te rías, ¿Tu te has visto las tetas? Porque créeme yo si que las vi aquella noche- dijo Alycia ganándose que Eliza le pegara un manotazo en el hombro mientras reía.

Alycia se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Eliza con gesto triste.

-A la ducha ¿Vienes?- preguntó la morena extendiéndole la mano. Eliza la agarró y caminaron hacia el baño, entraron juntas, se abrazaron mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, no hubo más sexo pero sí besos, muchos, y risas. Al salir le cogió a Eliza una camiseta de Los Minions que tenía encima de la mesa del escritorio, se la puso y se sentó en la cama mientras la rubia sonreía desde el baño al verla con la camiseta puesta. Se levantó y cogió el teléfono de la habitación para pedir que les subieran la comida, decidió pedir tortitas de postre.

-Eliza, ¿Qué sirope te gusta con las tortitas?

-Cualquiera menos chocolate puro- contestó la rubia asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

Les subieron la comida a la habitación y no tardaron ni media hora en acabar con todo, se morían de hambre. Se sentaron las dos en la cama, una al lado de la otra, apoyando las espaldas en el cabezal.

-Entonces... ¿Lindsey lo sabe no?- preguntó Alicia.

-Sí, la pobre ha tenido que aguantar mi bipolaridad todos estos meses- respondió Eliza riendo. Alycia miraba su sonrisa embobada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eliza mirándola sin perder la sonrisa.

-Nada- respondió Alycia ruborizándose un poco y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ahora es cuando envidio a Lindsey por tener balcón- dijo la rubia levantándose y parándose frente a la ventana- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Al parque de aquí enfrente mismo, es enorme.

-Vale- dijo Alycia mirándola desde la cama- pero creo que es privado, vamos que estará cerrado.

-Pues saltamos- dijo la rubia aún mirando por la ventana.

-¿Va en serio?- preguntó Alycia riendo.

-¡Ah!- gritó Eliza de tal manera que Alycia hasta se asustó un poco- hay un tobogán enorme.

La morena se levantó de la cama acercándose a Eliza y abrazándola por detrás mientras se reía con lo del tobogán.

-Vamos a vestirnos entonces- dijo Alycia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **No es el final, por si alguien se lo pregunta jajajajaja aún les quedan algunas situaciones por vivir y algunas conversaciones que tener, puede que a partir de ahora tarde un poco más en actualizar pero que no cunda el pánico. Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ELIZA**

Se encontraban la una al lado de la otra mirando a través de la valla del parque, Eliza miró de reojo a Alycia sonriendo, se había dejado su camiseta puesta. Aún seguía un poco en shock por lo que había pasado pero no podía sentir más felicidad.

-A ver- dijo Alycia mientras se ponía de puntillas para mirar mejor sobre la planta enredadera que cubría la valla- lo bueno es que son las cuatro de la tarde y solo distingo a dos personas muy a lo lejos.

-¿Y lo malo?

-Lo malo es que, por si no te has dado cuenta, la valla es dos veces nosotras y me temo que estás loca pensando en saltarla, eso o has visto muchas veces Notting Hill- respondió Alycia riendo.

-Siempre podemos coger un palo y decir "Alohomora" a ver si se abre la puerta principal- dijo Eliza.

-No me lo digas dos veces que voy corriendo a buscar uno para probar- dijo Alycia riendo.

Eliza decidió no darle más vueltas y comenzó a trepar.

-Vale, esto no va a acabar bien- dijo Alycia.

Resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, le costó un poco pasar al otro lado una vez llegó arriba pero finalmente logró saltar.

-Te toca- dijo sonriéndole a Alycia a través de la valla. La morena comenzó a trepar.

-Te toca, le dijo a través de la valla con sus penetrantes ojos azules mientras la doncella le hacía caso antes de caer y romperse la cabeza- dijo Alycia mientras comenzaba a subir- Atención que ahora viene cuando me mato- dijo al llegar arriba comenzando a pasar la pierna para pasar al otro lado.

Eliza se tranquilizó porque finalmente logró saltar sin que pasara nada, el parque estaba practicamente vacío, Eliza sintió la necesidad de agarrar a Alycia de la mano pero finalmente no lo hizo. Tenía un montón de preguntas rondándole por la cabeza de las que aún no tenía respuesta, todavía no sabía si lo que tenían era una relación, o si Alycia le había contado a alguien cómo se sentía, tampoco le importaba si lo hubiera hecho al fin y al cabo ella se lo contó a Lindsey. Se sentaron en un banco, girando un poco para mirarse la una a la otra. Eliza respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto antes?

-¿Saltar la valla de un parque? Nunca- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Eliza con voz impaciente- Si has estado antes con una chica.

-No- respondió Alycia muy seria mirándola a los ojos- ¿Y tú?

-No- dijo la rubia- Sabes que se lo conté a Lindsey, ¿Tú se lo has dicho a alguien?

-A nadie- respondió Alycia.

Eliza tenía miedo de que para Alycia esto fuera solo una fase, no dudaba de sus sentimientos porque estaba claro que tenían algo, que se gustaban, pero ella se notaba pilladisima hasta unos extremos que jamás pensó que podrían ser posibles y estaba un poco asustada. Decidió ser sincera.

-Estoy un poco asustada- Alycia la miró frunciendo el ceño- No se que significa todo esto para tí, no es que dude de tus sentimientos, no es eso, es solo que no se como quieres que llevemos esto o que somos ahora mismo o...

-Para, para, para- dijo la morena alzando una mano y sonriendo- para que te va a dar algo.

La verdad es que estaba nerviosa y había comenzado a hablar muy rápido.

-Me gustas mucho, puede que demasiado- dijo Alycia haciendo que Eliza se tranquilizara y sonriera- A si que cálmate y vamos poco a poco viendo como desarrolla todo, yo tengo claro que quiero estar contigo en el sentido obviamente de algo más que tu amiga. Esto es algo nuestro a si que poco a poco y ya está.

Eliza sonreía, había hecho los movimientos con las manos mientras le decía todo aquello, le encantaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alycia con curiosidad.

-Nada- respondió Eliza aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Nada?- dijo la morena incorporándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella en aquel banco.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Eliza mientras miraba a ambos lados.

-No hay nadie- le dijo la morena mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Eliza cerró los ojos y sonrió al tiempo que llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Alycia.

-O paras o vamos a tener un problema- dijo la rubia, Alycia paró de besarla pero no se quitó de encima. Ambas sonreían.

-Me has robado la camiseta- dijo Eliza.

-No te he robado nada porque ya es mía- dijo Alycia guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Sabes que es la camiseta de un pijama?- preguntó Eliza riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alycia echándose un poco para atras y estirando la camiseta un poco para mirarla- ¿Y no me dices nada?

-Pensaba que lo sabías y te la habías puesto porque te daba igual- dijo Eliza aún riendo.

-Lo tuyo con los pijamas no es normal- dijo Alycia negando con la cabeza.

Eliza se incorporó un poco y la besó en los labios suavemente, estaba deseando hacerlo de nuevo, es más, sentía que podría estar besándola las 24 horas del día y sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas hasta que Eliza se separó para volver a hablar. Quería decirle que estaba enamorada de ella como jamás lo había estado de nadie pero decidió esperar, podría sonar demasiado precipitado en aquel momento, o eso le parecía.

-¿Te planteaste en algún momento decirme lo que sentías?- preguntó Eliza.

-Sí, llegó un punto en el que tuve bastante claro que tendría que hacerlo y estaba dándole vueltas.

-Yo ya le dije a Lindsey que tenía claro que lo iba a hacer y cojo y te mando ese Whatsapp sin querer- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Lo del Whatsapp ha sido mítico- dijo Alycia riendo también- En serio, creo que le voy a hacer una captura de pantalla y lo voy a imprimir para enmarcarlo o algo así.

-¡No por favor!- dijo Eliza agarrándola de la cintura por debajo de la camiseta notando como la morena temblaba un poco. Si había algo que le gustaba más que besarla era comprobar como se estremecía cuando la tocaba, la excitaba hasta niveles preocupantes. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó para mirarlo.

-Es Lindsey, dice por el grupo que si alguien se apunta esta noche a cenar en el restaurante del hotel... ¿Vamos?- preguntó la rubia mirando a Alycia.

-Por mi perfecto- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Estuvieron un buen rato en aquel banco, Eliza se sentía feliz. Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de irse Alycia se levantó cojeando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Eliza extrañada mientras caminaban.

-Que se me ha dormido la pierna y no se andar.

-¿Quieres que te tome a caballito?- dijo Eliza a carcajadas.

-No te rías- dijo la morena dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Eliza se puso delante de ella y se inclinó un poco hacia alante para que se subiera.

-Venga vamos sube- dijo Eliza girando su cabeza mirando a la morena. Alycia se rió pero dio un salto. Eliza sintió como alycia se dejaba caer sobre su espalda y le agarró las piernas con sus brazos. A Alycia comenzó a darle un ataque de risa mientras la rubia comenzaba a andar.

-¿Vas a saltar la valla así?- le dijo la morena.

-No me des ideas.

Eliza paró y comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante de tal forma que parecía que Alycia se iba a caer pero no iba a soltarla en ningún momento.

-¡Eliza, Eliza! ¡Para que me mato!- dijo Alycia mientras la rubia reía al ver como se agarraba fuertemente a su cuello. Se incorporó y dejó que Alycia bajara.

Eliza no podía parar de reír.

-¿Te quieres quedar sin novia o qué?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo. A Eliza se le cortó la risa de golpe, el pulso se le aceleró, se quedó muda. La morena se acercó hacia ella y la besó mientras se abrazaban.

-No, no quiero quedarme sin novia- dijo Eliza sonriendo en la boca de Alycia.

Volvieron a saltar la vaya y se dirijieron al hotel, se verían con los demás en el restaurante en un par de horas por lo que se despidieron en el ascensor con un tímido beso y de dirijieron cada una a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, al entrar a la suya Eliza miró la cama y no pudo evitar sonreir y ruborizarse al pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Puso su móvil a cargar y se cambió de ropa, se sobresaltó un poco cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Abre rubia!- oyó gritar a Lindsey. Eliza rió y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa anda que me queda nada- dijo riendo- Y además tengo que contarte una cosa.

-¿El qué?- pregunto Lindsey cerrando la puerta y entrando a la habitación tras Eliza, la morena se sentó en la cama y Eliza lo hizo a su lado.

-El tema Alycia...- comenzó a decir la rubia.

-¡Ay no me digas que se lo has contado!

-No, bueno sí, bueno es un lío- dijo Eliza.

-Cariño no lo pillo- dijo Lindsey negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-A ver, ¿Te acuerdas de que esta mañana estaba hablando contigo por Whatsapp sobre contárselo?

-Sí claro.

-Vale, pues te iba a mandar un mensaje, el cual sin querer le mandé a Alycia y en el que ponía lo que sentía por ella, más o menos- decidió obviar el contenido del Whatsapp, ya se lo contaría en otro momento.

-Madre mía- dijo Lindsey abriendo mucho los ojos y tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Como comprenderás casi me da un infarto y no sabía qué hacer, antes de poder reaccionar Alycia estaba llamando a mi puerta para hablar conmigo.

-Sí- dijo la morena totalmente embobada y expectante.

-Abrí la puerta y estábamos aquí las dos y yo me puse medio histérica e intenté explicarme, explicar lo que sentía pero el caso es que me hice un lío inentendible y... - no pudo evitar sonreir al contarlo- y bueno, básicamente, Alycia se acercó y me besó.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lindsey poniéndose de pie de un salto y llevándose las dos manos a la cara. Se volvió a sentar a los pocos segundos agarrando a Eliza de la mano- ¡Quiero detalles!

-Espera que hay más, nos besamos y de repente Marie llamó a la puerta cortándonos el rollo, al final se fue y nos quedamos solas y yo le dije que era momento de parar para no arrepentirnos pero ella volvió a besarme y al final... ya sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra- dijo la rubia poniéndose muy roja.

-No cariño, no se.

-Joder Lindsey... pues que nos acostamos- dijo Eliza casi en un susurro.

La morena le soltó la mano y comenzó a pegar gritos como una loca y a aplaudir.

-Pareces una foca retrasada ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Eliza riendo.

-¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó Lindsey.

-¡No voy a contártelo!

-He estado aguantando tres meses tu drama cariño, ya lo creo que me lo vas a contar- dijo la morena tajantemente. Eliza no pudo evitar reírse, era verdad, se lo debía.

-Fue... -respiró hondo antes de continuar- fue apasionado, y tierno a la vez. Estaba muy nerviosa pero me sentí bien, muy bien, fue romántico y... emocionante.

-Joder- dijo Lindsey con la boca abierta- ¿Entonces es oficial o cómo va la cosa?

-Pues estamos juntas pero solo lo sabes tu, y de momento va a seguir siendo así, en plan poco a poco.

-Vale- dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

-Al final llevaba yo razón eh? Super cariñosa y a la vez una fiera- dijo Lindsey con una sonrisa pícara. Eliza no respondió, simplemente se ruborizó mientras reía.

-¿Le has dicho que la quieres?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Eso es algo que creo que es obvio pero aún no se lo he dicho, ella tampoco ha dicho nada pero ahora mismo es que es todo como una bomba y necesito que todo se asiente.

-Normal- dijo Lindsey abrazándola muy fuerte.

Bajaron juntas al restaurante, Alycia, Bob, Marie y Ricky ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Eliza se sentó enfrente de Alycia, se miraron de una manera en la que no lo harían jamás dos amigas y comenzaron a reir y a conversar con los demás.

Una vez terminada la cena quedó claro que Lindsey, Bob, Marie y Ricky no tenían prisa por ir a sus habitaciones. Alycia y ella argumentaron que tenían que madrugar para el rodaje para irse antes, la rubia y Lindsey compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que Eliza acompañara a Alycia hasta su habitación. Una vez en la puerta Eliza miraba a la morena con unas ganas inaguantables de besarla.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- preguntó Alycia.

¿Tú que crees?- respondió Eliza sonriendo, Alycia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entraron juntas en la habitación y se besaron suavemente durante unos minutos, luego la morena le dejó un pijama, Eliza no pudo evitar reir al ver que era el de las Tortugas Ninja del día del colchón. Se metieron en la cama, Alycia la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. A los pocos minutos notó como la morena dormía placidamente, Eliza sonrió al pensar en el día tan maravilloso que había vivido y se quedó durmiendo sintiendo una paz y una felicidad como nunca antes.

 **Al final he podido actualizar hoy pero a partir de mañana ya si que tardaré un poquito más. Sigo alucinando con los comentarios que dejáis, gracias :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALYCIA**

Se despertó de repente en mitad de la noche por culpa de la vibración de su móvil, miró hacia su derecha y comprobó que Eliza no se había despertado, dormía plácidamente a su lado, ambas estaban desnudas y se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenía la sábana por la cintura a si que la agarró subiéndosela hasta los hombros. Cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche, le había llegado un correo de publicidad, miró la hora, las 04:17.

"Genial" pensó con rabia.

Volvió a dejar el móvil en su sitio y se acostó de lado mirando a Eliza, la rubia pronunció una palabra inentendible mientras seguía durmiendo, Alycia sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cintura de Eliza por debajo de la sábana. Llevaban prácticamente un mes y medio así, durmiendo siempre juntas unas veces en la habitación de la rubia, otras veces en la suya y haciendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con dormir, salían a solas por la ciudad intentando llevar la mayor discreción posible, en el set seguía sabiéndolo únicamente Lindsey. A Alycia no le importaba, aunque a veces tenía miedo de pensar en el hecho de que le quedaba únicamente un mes de rodaje en Los 100 y Jason aún no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre su futuro en la serie de cara a una tercera temporada. Hacía una semana había viajado a Los Angeles para realizar una audición para una nueva serie pero aún no había recibido una respuesta, James, su agente, le dijo que estuviera tranquila que la avisaría con cualquier novedad con respecto a una serie u otra. A veces sentía que aquel hotel y aquel set eran como una burbuja la cual podría explotar en cualquier momento pero enseguida borraba esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenían aún tiempo de hablarlo y estaba segura de que todo iría bien. Continuaba mirando a Eliza dormir, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan preciosa. A los pocos minutos volvió a quedarse dormida.

La alarma del móvil de Eliza comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana, la rubia tenía que estar temprano en el set y Alycia entraba un poco más tarde. Eliza apagó la alarma y comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena subiendo hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Buenos días- dijo Eliza mientras se subía sobre la morena besándola.

-Buenos días- dijo Alycia sonriendo pasando suavemente las manos por la espalda de la rubia.

-¿Estás preparada para rodar la escena del beso?- preguntó Eliza mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

-La verdad es que no- respondió Alycia acariciando el pelo de la rubia- de hecho creo que deberíamos ensayar un poco.

Se incorporó un poco para besar a Eliza introduciendo la legua en su boca lentamente, la rubia le devolvió el beso aún sonriendo y posteriormente comenzó a besar su cuello bajando poco a poco para ir besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ingle. Alycia sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, y lo deseaba, pero decidió hablar antes de perder el juicio del todo.

-Eliza- dijo Alycia con los ojos cerrados mientras la rubia seguía besando su ingle- Eliza vas a llegar tarde.

La rubia no le respondió y comenzó a lamer su clítoris lentamente.

-Joder...- dijo Alycia arqueando su espalda y ahogando un grito. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo pero, aún así, Eliza definitivamente iba a llegar tarde. La morena reía desde la cama al verla corriendo de un lado para otro tras salir de la ducha.

-Te he dicho que ibas a llegar tarde- dijo Alycia.

-No podía irme sin darte los buenos días que te mereces- dijo Eliza sonriendo mientras intentaba ponerse los vaqueros lo más rápido posible.

Se despidieron hasta dentro de un rato y Eliza se marchó, Alycia seguía en la cama, tenía aún dos horas para ducharse, desayunar y vestirse. Cogió su móvil y vió que tenía un correo de James.

 _ **"Hola guapísima, iba a llamarte pero estoy a punto de subir al avión. Acabo de recibir una llamada de AMC, ¡El papel es tuyo! Ya lo hablaremos detenidamente. El rodaje comienza el día 30 por lo tanto nada más terminar con Los 100 deberás volver a Los Angeles.¡Enhorabuena! Hablamos pronto."**_

Lo leyó varias veces para asimilarlo, estaba enormemente feliz, era una gran oportunidad. Pensó en escribirle a Eliza pero prefirió esperar para poder decírselo en persona. Se levantó de la cama para ducharse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar. A la hora correcta ya estaba sentada en el trailer de maquillaje del set de rodaje esperando a que Teresa apareciera, se habían unido bastante ya que Teresa se encargaba de maquillarla todos los días y además era una tía genial.

-Ya está aquí mi Heda- dijo Teresa entrando al trailer y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Alycia rió.

-Aquí está- dijo Alycia.

-¿Nerviosa por el beso de hoy?- dijo Teresa mientras rebuscaba en los productos que tenía sobre la mesa.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Alycia intentando disimular la sonrisa. Había pensado muchas veces en contarle a Teresa lo que había entre ella y Eliza pero nunca había terminado de dar el paso. En ese momento estaban solas y se llevaban genial a si que decidió que era una persona que merecía saberlo.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa... sobre Eliza y yo- dijo Alycia mientras Teresa comenzaba a maquillarle los ojos.

-Que estáis liadas- dijo como si tal cosa. Alycia se quedó en shock y con la boca abierta, Teresa comenzó a reír al ver su cara- se ve a kilómetros, es más, aquel día en la cafetería al principio de la temporada ya noté que algo pasaba.

-Pero si ahí no teníamos nada- dijo Alycia aún con la boca abierta.

-Pero se veía venir- dijo Teresa. Alycia comenzó a reír- Nadie tiene ni idea, pero yo es que soy más lista.

Alycia seguía riendo alucinada.

-Tranquila que no voy a decir nada y además he de decirte que hacéis una pareja monísima- dijo Teresa sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Tienes que decirle a Eliza que disimule un poco más porque te mira con una cara de atontada que no es normal- dijo Teresa riendo.

-Perdona pero me gusta que me mire así- dijo Alycia siguiéndole el juego.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotras de verdad- dijo Teresa con una mirada cargada de sinceridad.

-Gracias- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Una vez maquillada y con el vestuario de Lexa se dirigió hasta el set, Eliza se encontraba allí por lo que la morena se acercó hasta ella.

-Luego tengo que contarte un par de cosas- dijo Alycia.

-¿Buenas o malas?- preguntó Eliza con curiosidad.

-Buenas- respondió Alycia sonriendo mientras el director se acercaba a darles las últimas indicaciones antes de decir acción. Le encantaba ver a Eliza como Clarke, era algo que ya formaba parte de ellas, le gustaba verla metida en el personaje y le encantó besarla como Lexa, fue algo distinto y especial que supo que ambas recordarían siempre. No pudo evitar que lo que sentía hacia ella también formara parte de aquel beso en pantalla.

Al finalizar Alycia se dirigió a su trailer, esperaría a Eliza allí ya que la rubia se había entretenido en el set hablando con el director, al llegar Teresa la esperaba en la puerta con un plato en la mano.

-Te traigo un trozo de tarta, es lo mejor del catering de aquí- dijo Teresa sonriendo.

-¿Y a qué debo este honor?- preguntó Alycia cogiendo el plato sonriendo.

-Pues a que yo me acuerdo de la buena gente- dijo Teresa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alycia se acercó y le dio un abrazo, pensó en el hecho de que era muy probable que no volviera para una tercera temporada y se entristeció.

-Hola.

Alycia se separó de Teresa y vio a Eliza tras ella.

-Hola- dijo Teresa- bueno, espero que te guste la tarta, nos vemos chicas.

-Hasta luego- dijo Alycia subiendo por la escalera del trailer mientras Teresa se marchaba. Entró con Eliza tras ella. Dejó la tarta sobre encimera de la pequeña cocina y al girarse vio la mirada de Eliza clavada en ella, la rubia parecía enfadada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alycia frunciendo el ceño.

-Te has unido mucho a ella últimamente ¿No?- preguntó Eliza muy seria.

-Sí, es lo que tiene entablar una amistad, como tú con Lindsey- respondió Alycia, se estaba empezando a cabrear al ver por donde iban los tiros.

-A Lindsey no le gustan las tías, a Teresa sí- dijo Eliza con un gesto que había cambiado de reflejar seriedad a inseguridad.

-Se de sobra que le gustan las tías, no es que lo disimule precisamente, al igual que tampoco se molesta en ocultar que quiere a su novia con locura. No se, a lo mejor tienes que hacerme una lista en la que ponga a que amigos puedo abrazar y a cuales no- dijo Alycia con frustración.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Eliza agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Alycia se quitó el abrigo del vestuario de Lexa y lo dejó sobre una silla.

-Le he contado que estamos juntas por si quieres ir a matarla o algo- dijo Alycia. Eliza levantó la mirada con gesto triste.

-Lo siento- dijo Eliza- A veces se me va un poco la cabeza al ver el efecto que causas en la gente y la he tomado con ella. Perdón.

-El efecto que causo en la gente- dijo Alycia soltado una carcajada incrédula.

-Lo mejor de todo es que ni te das cuenta de que lo causas y eso te hace aún más atractiva- dijo Eliza.

-Tu también causas efecto en la gente, por Dios eres Eliza Taylor- dijo Alycia con tono de desesperación.

-No es lo mismo- dijo Eliza.

-Me da exactamente igual el efecto que causo o que no causo, yo lo único que se es que te quiero- dijo Alycia casi gritando, notó como Eliza se emocionaba, aún no le había dicho que la quería y ya iba siendo hora- Y ahora mismo estoy muy cabreada y no se si ponerme a llorar o arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

Eliza empezó a reír mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la morena hasta estar ambas a apenas unos centímetros.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Alycia aún con gesto serio.

-Has puesto un tono muy Lexa para decirme lo de antes y encima vas vestida como ella- dijo Eliza, Alycia no pudo evitar relajarse y reírse también. Se agachó un poco para coger a la rubia por los muslos, la levantó en peso y la dejó sentada sobre la mesa, Eliza abrió un poco las piernas para que Alycia pudiera pegarse a ella.

-¿Qué tenías que contarme?- preguntó Eliza entrecortadamente mientras Alycia le iba besando el cuello lentamente.

-Una de las cosas ya te la he dicho- dijo Alycia levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- se lo he contado a Teresa.

-Vale- dijo Eliza sonriendo- ¿Y la otra?

-He recibido un correo de James y... he conseguido el papel en Fear the Walking Dead- dijo Alycia sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Eliza mientras pegaba un salto de la mesa para darle un abrazo a la morena que casi la parte en dos.

-Me lo ha mandado esta mañana pero quería decírtelo en persona- dijo Alycia mientras aún seguían abrazadas. Se soltaron del abrazo, estaban una enfrente de la otra agarradas por la cintura.

-Enhorabuena, es genial, sabía que lo conseguirías- dijo Eliza emocionada.

-El rodaje comienza el día 30, o eso creo- dijo Alycia.

-¿Jason aún no te ha dicho nada?- preguntó Eliza.

-Nada de nada, ni creo que lo haga a estas alturas- respondió Alycia.

-Ya- dijo Eliza con gesto de preocupación.

-Ey- dijo Alycia dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- según me dijeron será una primera temporada de seis capítulos, además vivimos las dos en Los Angeles y hasta somos del mismo país, no pasa nada.

-Ya- dijo Eliza sonriendo- si no es eso.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Alycia frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, tonterías.

-Pues borra las tonterías de tu cabeza ahora mismo- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Eliza. Alycia sonrió aún más al escuchar aquello y su pulso se aceleró pero no pudo evitar sentir que Eliza tenía en aquellos momentos la mirada más emocionada pero a la vez más triste que le había visto.


	12. Chapter 12

**ELIZA**

Hacía unas horas que acababan de terminar de rodar las últimas escenas de Alycia en Los 100, habían termiando más pronto de lo esperado lo cual siempre era de agradecer. Era la una de la madrugada y la morena dormía a su lado, pero Eliza no podía, estaba mirando al techo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Al día siguiente habían quedado todos por la tarde para despedir a Alycia y cogería su vuelo por la noche tras tomar algo con todos, Eliza tenía que quedarse un tiempo mas puesto que aún le quedaba un episodio por rodar. Había pasado unas semanas maravillosas con Alycia, llenas de momentos que habían hecho que sintiera cosas que jamás pensó que fueran posibles pero, cuando no estaba con ella, cuando estaba sola, sus pensamientos hacían acto de presencia y no precisamente para algo bueno. En televisión ya se habían emitido un par de capítulos en los que salía Lexa y absolutamente todos estaban sorprendidos con el recibimiento del personaje por parte de los seguidores de la serie, y eso que aún no habían visto prácticamente nada. La popularidad de Alycia se había multiplicado por cien y faltaba nada para que lo hiciera por mil, era asombroso pero, al mismo tiempo, era algo que hizo que las dudas de Eliza se multiplicaran también. Sabía que la morena le había dicho de ir poco a poco pero la rubia ya notaba que Alycia quería algo más, no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero sí dar un paso importante aunque aún no se lo hubiera dicho. Eliza veía que tenían una bomba en las manos a punto de explotar y tenía miedo, no sabía como afrontarlo, Alycia se iba a ir en un día y sentía que aquel paso podría ser demasiado para ambas,que el mundo entero se les vendría encima. Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse la cara con agua fría, se quedó unos segundos mirándose en el espejo, tenía ganas de llorar, había llegado al punto de pensar que incluso podría cargarse la carrera de Alycia si su relación se filtraba en algún medio y no se lo perdonaría jamás, puede que a la morena en aquel momento eso le diera igual pero le afectaría enormemente en un futuro, estaba segura de ello. Volvió a meterse en la cama mirando a Alycia, se quedó durmiendo abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo.

Se despertaron sobre las 11 de la mañana, Alycia se vistió y se marchó a su habitación para ducharse allí y ponerse ropa limpia, además la morena también tenía que hacer las maletas y cuanto antes empezara mejor. Eliza se quedó en su habitación, se duchó, se vistió y durante aquel tiempo no hizo otra cosa que seguir rallándose. Cogió su móvil y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Alycia, al llamar a la puerta ya sentía que no podía soportarlo más. Alycia abrió sonriendo y Eliza entró colocándose de pie frente a la cama observando como la morena hacía su maleta.

-Cuando termines con Los 100 tengo que llevarte a un restaurante que hay muy cerca de donde vivo- dijo Alycia mientras doblaba bien la ropa, a Eliza se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Has mirado Twitter esta mañana?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Lexa lleva siendo Trending Topic más de cuatro horas.

-Que guay, ya sabes que a veces me desconecto de las redes sociales y hasta se me olvida que existen- dijo Alycia.

-Ya- dijo Eliza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alycia dejando a un lado la ropa- llevas varios días que no pareces tu.

-Creo que deberíamos plantearnos el hecho de salir juntas por la calle en Los Angeles- dijo Eliza casi sin poder respirar- Allí hay mucha gente, muchos paparazzi, y no creo que nos viniera bien- la rubia notó como el gesto de Alycia cambiaba.

-¿No nos vendrá bien o no te vendrá bien?- preguntó la morena muy seriamente.

-Fuiste tu la que dijo que debíamos ir poco a poco- dijo Eliza sintiendo como el miedo se la estaba comiendo.

-Claro que lo dije, y lo mantengo, pero una cosa es ir poco a poco y otra escondernos como si fuéramos delincuentes.

-Ya lo se- dijo Eliza cortándola.

-Pues no lo parece, creo que ambas sabemos que llegará un momento en el que la gente se enterará.

-A lo mejor no... a lo mejor podemos...- Eliza no lograba expresarse, notaba la rabia y la decepción en el rostro de Alycia.

-En el fondo sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir, que la burbuja que ha supuesto este rodaje y este hotel se iba a romper tarde o temprano- dijo la morena- y yo que pensaba que estabas rara porque iba a estar en otra serie y nos íbamos a ver menos y resulta que estabas así porque directamente no quieres ni que nos veamos.

-No es eso- dijo Eliza avanzando unos pasos hacia Alycia.

-Sí que lo es.

-Solo estoy pensando en la presión, en el futuro de tu carrera- dijo Eliza mientras veía como Alycia comenzaba a reírse.

-Ahhh vale, que es por mi bien, por el bien de mi carrera- dijo Alycia riendo- pero tu... ¿Tu de qué vas?

-Ahora mismo no te das cuenta pero en un futuro te pasaría factura- dijo Eliza sintiendo como las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Pero en qué época vives? ¡¿En los años cincuenta?!- preguntó Alycia subiendo cada vez más el tono.

-Alycia...- comenzó a decir Eliza llorando- yo te quiero pero...

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que me quieres ahora mismo, ni se te ocurra- dijo Alycia.

Eliza sentía que no podía respirar, sabía que la forma en la que se sentía con respecto a ellas iba a hacer que Alycia terminara de explotar.

-Soy la gilipollas a la que elegiste para experimentar ¿No?- preguntó Alycia con ira en sus ojos- me viste llegando nueva y pensaste "Vaya, parece que está medio interesada en mi, voy a tirármela porque en esta vida hay que probar de todo".

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes- dijo Eliza.

-Yo solo se que eres una cobarde- dijo Alycia tajantemente.

-Alycia... - comenzó a decir Eliza.

-Lárgate- dijo la morena sin mirarla a la cara.

Eliza no se movió, su cuerpo no respondía, seguía llorando de pie. Alycia comenzó a andar hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-¡He dicho que te largues!- gritó Alycia.

Eliza reaccionó y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta sin cruzar su mirada con la de Alycia, una vez en el pasillo se giró para mirarla, intentó buscar palabras para arreglar aquello pero no las encontró.

-Espero que encuentres a una persona con la que merezca la pena compartir tu vida y no solo follártela- dijo Alycia justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Eliza quería llamar de nuevo pero finalmente no lo hizo, no tenía el valor suficiente. No pudo evitar llamar a Lindsey por teléfono. La morena se asustó mucho al oirla y le dijo que había salido a correr pero que iba para allá, Eliza se negó, necesitaba salir de aquel hotel a si que Lindsey le dijo donde estaba y la rubia se dirigió hacia allí, no quedaba lejos, un parque a unos 15 minutos andando. Al llegar vio a Lindsey a lo lejos, al acercarse hasta ella no pudo evitar abrazarla llorando.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado cariño?- preguntó la morena mientras se abrazaban.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque y Eliza intentó contarle lo mejor que pudo como se sentía y lo que le había dicho a Alycia, Lindsey no daba crédito.

-Eliza... no puedes estar con ella y pretender que no se sepa.

-Lo se, pero no me veo capaz de afrontar todo lo que se nos vendría encima, todo lo que supondría y todo el daño que le haria a Alycia- dijo Eliza llorando.

-¿A Alycia?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Sí, a ella y a su carrera.

-Cariño, sería todo un bombazo pero no creo que afecte a su carrera- dijo la morena- ¿Qué más hay que no me estás diciendo?

-Soy una cobarde, lo se- dijo Eliza aún llorando- y además no soy la persona por la que Alycia merece pasar por todo eso.

-Ahí quería yo ir- dijo Lindsey- ¿Le has dicho eso último?

-No ha hecho falta.

-¡Joder Eliza!- gritó Lindsey.

-Ya sabes como soy- dijo la rubia- extrovertida, bromista, pero...

-Insegura- dijo Lindsey terminando la frase por ella.

-¿Y Alycia qué te ha dicho ante todo esto?- preguntó la morena.

-Que solo he estado con ella para follármela y que me largara- dijo Eliza.

-La hostia- dijo Lindsey- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada- respondió Eliza.

-¿Nada?- preguntó Lindsey indignada- He sido testigo de como te morías por estar con ella, de como la amabas con locura ¿Y me estás diciendo que no vas a hacer nada?

-Puede que no la ame tanto como creo si no soy capaz de avanzar- dijo Eliza agachando la cabeza.

-Te arrepentirás tarde o temprano- dijo Lindsey mientras Eliza intentaba dejar de llorar.

 **ALYCIA**

Acababa de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Eliza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su maleta. Estaba tan en shock que no le salían ni las lágrimas. Estaba destrozada, enfadada y se sentía como una idiota, sabía que se había pasado al decirle algunas cosas a Eliza pero la rubia acababa de echar por tierra toda su felicidad. Siguió haciendo la maleta lo más deprisa que podía, quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Comenzó a meter ropa en la maleta sin molestarse en doblarla y entonces vio la camiseta de los minions de Eliza, la que se había quedado desde aquel día que se colaron en el parque de enfrente del hotel, en ese momento no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar sentándose en la cama con la camiseta en la mano. No entendía que había hecho mal para que Eliza no se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso con ella. Se le pasó por la mente romper la camiseta, o tirarla por la ventana incluso, pero al final no hizo caso a su cabeza y la guardó en la maleta. Tan solo quince minutos más tarde estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del hotel y subiéndose en un taxi. No sabía a donde ir, su vuelo salía por la noche y tan solo eran las doce y media de la mañana. Un nombre le vino a la mente, Teresa, la llamó y dio la casualidad de que la chica estaba en su casa. Le dijo la dirección, el taxi llegó en apenas media hora y Teresa estaba en la puerta del edificio esperándola para ayudarla con las maletas. Se saludaron pero no hablaron durante el trayecto en ascensor hasta la tercera planta, Alycia sigió a Teresa por el pasillo hasta su apartamento, ambas entraron aún en silencio. A Alycia le gustó el lugar, no era muy grande pero sí luminoso y acogedor, dejaron las maletas en la entrada y se sentaron en el sofá. Antes de que Teresa pudiera preguntarle nada Alycia comenzó a llorar.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Teresa mientras la abrazaba.

Alycia comenzó a explicarle lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, Teresa escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirla.

-¿Y tú que le has dicho?- preguntó Teresa.

-Que solo había estado conmigo para follar- dijo Alycia.

-Buff- dijo Teresa alzando las cejas.

-Lo se, no me siento orgullosa- dijo Alycia casi en un susurro agachando la mirada.

-No entiendo que le ha dado, está claro que te quiere.

-Teresa, no me querrá tanto cuando lo único que le preocupa es que mi carrera quede destrozada si alguien descubre lo nuestro, lo cual me ha parecido una escusa para decirme adiós- dijo Alycia intentando dejar de llorar.

-Ya, yo creo que tiene dudas con respecto al futuro pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, es más, estoy segura de que se va a arrepentir- dijo Teresa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Alycia.

-Pues yo no quiero estar con alguien que de bandazos y que de repente no quiera ir conmigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo Alycia mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

-Ya lo se. A lo mejor deberías hablar con ella antes de irte- dijo Teresa.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar- dijo Alycia negando con la cabeza.

-No seas tan tajante.

La puerta del piso comenzó a abrirse y una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones entró, las miró a ambas, no se extranó de verla en el sofá y sonrió dulcemente por lo que Alycia supuso que Teresa le habría dicho que ella iba a ir. Se animó un poco al verla, le parecía mentira pero no conocía a la novia de Teresa.

-Hola cariño- dijo Teresa levantándose del sofá para darle un beso. Alycia también se levantó para presentarse, la chica se llamaba Emma, acto seguido se sentó en el sofá con ellas.

-Bueno ¿Y cómo va todo?- preguntó aún con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-En una palabra: drama- dijo Teresa dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá. Emma frunció el ceño, Alycia entendió entonces que Teresa le habría contado que ella estaba allí pero no el por qué a si que decidió contárselo también, era una forma de volver a desahogarse.

-A ver si lo he entendido- dijo Emma sentándose más cómodamente en el sofá- ninguna habíais estado antes con una chica, os enamorásteis, habéis comenzado una relación y ahora hay dudas, miedo y encima sois famosas... menuda bomba.

-Anda que lo estás apañando cariño- dijo Teresa.

-Yo no tengo dudas ni miedo- dejó claro Alycia.

-¿Vas a hablar con ella?- preguntó Emma.

-No- respondió Alycia- es más me voy esta misma noche.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato en aquel sofá, Teresa y Emma intentaron convencerla de que hablara con Eliza antes de irse pero se negó en rotundo, seguía pensando que no serviría para nada, solo para hacerle más daño. Finalmente decidieron pedir algo para comer, mientras las chicas se decidían entre comida china o pizza Alycia comenzó a escribir un mensaje en el grupo de Whatsapp, no pensaba ir a su propia despedida, solo quería largarse de aquella ciudad cuanto antes. Decidió poner como escusa que tenía que coger el vuelo antes, se prometió a si misma quedar con todos ellos en el futuro para compensarles. Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

 **[Marie 14:02] ¡Que pena! Espero que podamos vernos pronto, que no se te olvide que tenemos aún un día de puenting pendiente. Un besazo.**

 **[Bob 14:02] Que mierda, mucha suerte en tu nueva aventura Alycia, sabes que te queremos.**

 **[Richard 14:03] ¡Te vamos a echar de menos Heda! Un abrazo enorme.**

 **[Lindsey 14:04] Muchísima suerte en tu nuevo proyecto guapísima, espero que estés bien. Abrazos y besos.**

Alycia leyó varias veces el mensaje de Lindsey, sabía a qué se refería con ese "Espero que estés bien", continuó mirando el móvil unos minutos. Eliza no escribió nada.

Comió con las chicas y estuvo con ellas toda la tarde, vieron una película a la que Alycia no prestó mucha atención porque no podía concentrarse. De vez en cuando miraba su móvil por si Eliza ponía algo por el grupo pero nada, seguía sin hacerlo. Teresa y Alycia se empeñaron en llevarla al aeropuerto en el coche de la primera y aunque se negó en un principio fue tanta la insistencia de ambas que al final tuvo que ceder. Pararon en la puerta principal y se despidió de Emma dándole las gracias por todo antes de bajar del coche, Teresa se bajó también para ayudarla a sacar las maletas del maletero, una vez hecho se abrazaron.

-Te voy a echar de menos- Dijo Teresa.

-Y yo a tí- dijo Alycia.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Teresa al tiempo que se separaban del abrazo.

-Pues claro- dijo Alycia sonriendo sabiendo que era una total mentira.

Agarró sus maletas y entró al aeropuerto, el rodaje de Fear the Walking Dead comenzaba en cinco días, intentó repetirse que eso era lo más importante, antes de subir al avión comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALYCIA**

Había pasado un mes desde que volvió de Vancouver, un mes rodando Fear the Walking Dead, un mes sin hablar con Eliza. A la semana de estar en Los Angeles le mandó un Whatsapp a la rubia diciéndole que esperaba que el rodaje estuviera yendo bien, patético pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que poner, al pasar los días y ver que no contestaba la llamó por teléfono pero no se lo cogió por lo tanto ya había pillado la indirecta de que no quería hablar con ella y no iba a ir a buscarla a su casa por puro amor propio, o por orgullo según se mire. Su estado de ánimo pasaba de ser alegre gracias al ambiente del set de Fear the Walking Dead a la tristeza más absoluta, solo esperaba poder estar bien del todo algún día.

Lo bueno de rodar en Los Angeles era que al vivir allí no tenía que pasar la vida en un hotel y podía dormir en casa, además en ese momento Alycia tenía el piso para ella sola porque sus compañeras andaban de rodaje en rodaje fuera del país. Aquella noche había quedado con Frank, Mercedes y Lorenzo para ir a tomar algo y estaba deseando que llegara la hora para así poder despejar su cabeza. Sus pensamientos en ese momento eran sobre Eliza casi al 100%. Le mandó un mensaje a Mercedes preguntádole si el sitio al que iban a ir era muy formal y le dijo que no, respuesta que la alegró porque no le apetecía tirarse cuatro horas arreglándose, camisa y vaqueros y listo. Hacía una noche estupenda, se montó en su coche y condujo hasta donde habían quedado, dio gracias por haber salido de casa con tiempo porque le costó media hora encontrar aparcamiento. Cuando entró al local Mercedes y Frank ya estaban allí, ambos de pie mirando hacia un pequeño escenario donde un chico cantaba una canción acompañado de su guitarra. Tras pedir cervezas Lorenzo llegó y se sentaron los cuatro en una de las mesas.

-Yo solo digo que Los Angeles es una mierda si quieres pasear- dijo Nick- odio tener que ir en coche a todas partes, es un asco.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse- dijo Alycia bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

-Alycia tu cara está por todas partes- dijo Mercedes mirando su móvil.

Conforme se iban emitiendo capítulos de Los 100 iba notando que la gente cada vez la reconocía más y por las redes sociales estaba empezando a ser una auténtica locura, y no solo Lexa, su relación con Clarke también, era emocionante y maravilloso ver la pasión de los fans aunque no quería pensar demasiado en ello porque suponía pensar en Eliza. Ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas.

-Lo se, son los mejores fans del mundo- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Clexa- dijo Mercedes riendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lorenzo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es el nombre que le han puesto los fans a la relación de mi personaje y la protagonista de la serie- dijo Alycia con un nudo en el estómago- lo sabrías si la vieras- dijo para a continuación beber otro trago.

-La empezaré lo prometo- dijo Lorenzo riendo.

Acabaron con la primera ronda y Alycia decidió acercarse a la barra para pedir más cervezas, solo había un chico sirviendo por lo que se apoyó en la barra esperando su turno, notó como una chica se colocaba a su lado.

-Ya sabía yo que me sonabas de algo- dijo la chica.

-¡Lindsey!- dijo Alycia al girarse para ver quien era, se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte- dijo Lindsey mientras aún estaban abrazadas.

Alycia se separó y se empezó a poner nerviosa, no sabía si Lindsey estaba sola o había venido con alguien, temía que estuviera allí con Eliza y no sabía si preguntar o no, Lindsey le tuvo que ver el miedo en la cara porque enseguida comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-He venido con unas amigas- dijo Lindsey rápidamente- llegué a Los Angeles hace dos días.

-Yo estoy con mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo- dijo Alycia intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Y qué tal la nueva serie?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Genial, no me puedo quejar la verdad.

No sabía que hacer, sabía que Lindsey tendría que saber algo pero a lo mejor no quería contarle nada, tampoco estaba segura de si debía preguntar por alguien que no quería saber nada de ella pero luego pensaba que ella se fue de Vancouver sin intentar hablar. Al final decidió ver si Lindsey podía contarle algo, al menos podría volverse más loca pero con motivos.

-He intentado hablar con ella- dijo Alycia agachando la mirada- pero no me ha contestado.

-Lo se- dijo Lindsey con gesto triste- pero no me preguntes qué se le pasa por la cabeza porque eso sí que no lo se. Hablamos pero evita el tema y no es ni mucho menos la persona alegre que era.

-Yo Linds paso de intentar volver a hablar con ella y paso aún mas de ir a buscarla, más que nada ya por orgullo, lo reconozco- dijo Alycia.

-Ojalá hubiera salido todo de otra forma- dijo Lindsey. Se despidieron con otro abrazo ya que las amigas de Lindsey ya estaban casi fuera del local cuando ella se dió cuenta de que Alycia estaba en la barra y la estaban esperando, si algo le había quedado claro era que la rubia definitivamente no quería saber nada de ella, reprimió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, pidió las cervezas y volvió a la mesa. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en alguien que pasaba de ella, que ni siquiera le respondía a una llamada que realizó para pedirle perdón por las burradas que le dijo aquel día, definitivamente no merecía la pena.

Unas horas y unas cuantas rondas de cerveza después decidieron que la siguiente fuera la última, le tocaba volver a ir a la barra a Alycia, se quejó porque seguía sirviendo solo un chico y la gente estaba amontonándose pero finalemente se acercó, cuando por fín logró hacerse un hueco el pobre chico tiró unas cuantas botellas de la estantería, la cosa parecía que iba para largo.

-Yo te conozco.

Se giró y vio a su lado a una chica muy guapa de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia.

-Que te conozco- dijo la chica aún sonriendo.

Alycia empezó a pensar, no le sonaba de nada, a lo mejor había sido miembro del equipo de alguna de las películas en las que había estado pero no lograba recordarla.

-Pero tu no me conoces a mi, aún- dijo la chica.

-Ya decía yo que no me sonabas de nada- dijo Alycia sonriendo- ¿De qué me conoces?

-Eres Lexa- dijo la chica ampliando su sonrisa.

-No había caído en eso- dijo Alycia sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tengo una amiga que está loca por tí.

-Vaya, es un honor- dijo Alycia riendo- pero estará loca por Lexa no por mi.

-Bueno, eso depende de cómo lo mires, al fin y al cabo Lexa eres tu- dijo la chica.

-Lexa es genial, pero el hecho de que veas la serie hace que juegues con ventaja, conoces algo de mí y yo no se quien eres ni de dónde has salido- dijo Alycia.

-¿No vas muy deprisa para una primera cita?- dijo la chica.

Antes de poder responderle vió como Mercedes le hacía señas desde la mesa, le dijo a la chica que esperara un momento y se acercó. Al parecer Lorenzo no se encontraba muy bien y Mercedes se iba a acompañarlo a casa, Nick se había encontrado con unos amigos en el local, parecía que aquella noche todo el mundo se encontraba con alguien. Ella no se pensó mucho lo que hacer, le gustaba la chica misteriosa, tenía curiosidad.

-Yo me quedo, me he encotrado con una amiga de hace muchos años- dijo Alycia mientras se despedía cariñosamente de Mercedes y Lorenzo. Volvió a la barra, la chica la esperaba con una sonrisa y dos cervezas, volvió a ponerse a su lado.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- dijo Alycia cogiendo su cerveza- Ah sí, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Claire.

-Yo Alycia- dijo sonriendo mientras la chica cogía dos taburetes que parecían no tener dueño, ambas se sentaron, Alycia la miraba con su brazo apoyado en la barra- ¿Me vas a contar algo sobre ti Claire?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-No se, ¿Eres de aquí?

-No, me mudé aquí por trabajo hace unos meses, soy de San Francisco- dijo Claire bebiendo posteriormente un trago de su cerveza.

-¿Y dónde trabajas?- preguntó Alycia con curiosidad.

-En el departamento artístico de "The Man in the High Castle", no se si te suena, aún no me creo que me hayan contratado- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Es una serie genial- dijo Alycia- si te han contratado será porque eres muy buena.

-No solo soy buena en eso- dijo Claire al tiempo que puso su mano en la rodilla de Alycia y comenzó a moverla lentamente por su muslo hasta llegar a la ingle. Alycia agachó la mirada mirando la mano, desde luego la chica no iba con rodeos, levantó la mirada para beber un trago de cerveza, Claire la miraba fijamente aún con la mano en el mismo sitio. Alycia tuvo tres segundos para pensar en su siguiente reacción, quedarse toda la noche hecha polvo por alguien que la ignoraba o pasarlo bien con una chica guapa.

"A la mierda" se dijo a sí misma antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- preguntó Alycia- podemos tomarnos la última cerveza de la noche allí si quieres.

-Por supuesto- dijo Claire sonriendo y quitando la mano para levantarse del taburete, Alycia se incorporó también.

Al salir a la calle se dió cuenta de que no podía coger su coche, se enfadó al pensar que al día siguiente le tocaría viaje para buscarlo, no iba borracha ni mucho menos pero lo correcto era coger un taxi. Se sentaron juntas en la parte de atrás, Claire volvió a poner su mano sobre el muslo de Alycia pero esta vez no la subió. Llegaron a su piso en apenas veinte minutos, no hablaron mientras subían en el ascensor ni mientras andaban por el pasillo, ambas tenían muy claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Alycia abrió la puerta dejando que Claire entrara primero, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, cerró la puerta y no le dio tiempo a articular palabra, Claire la agarró por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen y la besó. Alycia continuó el beso mientras hacía avanzar a Claire hasta el sofá quedando las dos de pie delante de él. Seguían besándose mientras notó como Claire comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa con desesperación, el beso se volvía cada vez más ansioso y cuando Alycia se dio cuenta de que su camisa ya estaba desabrochada por completo y que la chica se la iba a quitar de un momento a otro se separó cortando el beso y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Espera- dijo Alycia llevándose las manos a la cara intentando respirar con normalidad.

-No pasa nada- dijo Claire acercándose y comenzando a pasar su dedo índice por el estómago de Alycia lentamente- Podemos ir más despacio.

-No- dijo Alycia volviendo a dar otro paso hacia atrás. Notó como el rostro de Claire cambió.

-Vale- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras Alycia seguía de pie con la camisa abierta.

-Lo siento- dijo Alycia- siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí- dijo avergonzada.

-Tranquila- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo- no pasa nada. ¿Tienes papel y boli?

Alycia se quedó un poco extrañada pero abrió uno de los cajones del armario del salón y cogió una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y se los entregó a Claire.

-Mi teléfono- comenzó a decir la chica mientras escribía- por si algún día olvidas a quien sea que tienes en la cabeza en estos momentos y quieres pasar un buen rato- terminó de decir al tiempo que arrancaba la hoja de la libreta y se la entregaba a Alycia.

-Lo siento- dijo Alycia mientras cogía el papel- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a..?

-No hace falta, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras miraba a Alycia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, unos segundos después ya se había marchado.

Alycia se dejó caer sobre el sofá con el papel aún en la mano y cerró los ojos, no sabía si reír o llorar. Mientras aquella chica la besaba y la tocaba sentía por todas las partes de su cuerpo que no era Eliza y tuvo que parar, dejó el papel a un lado y sacó su móvil del bolsillo, le escribió un Whatsapp a Eliza.

 **[Alycia 03:34] Espero que algún día me digas que he hecho para no merecer una vida contigo.**

Sabía que era un Whatsapp loca deseperada y, en el fondo, sabía que iba a ser la tercera y última vez que iba a intentar hablar con ella. Esa tortura tenía que acabarse ya. No sabía que hacer para borrarla de su mente, seguía sintiendo por ella cosas que jamás pensó que se pudieran llegar a sentir por alguien y ya solo podía pensar en que era ella la que tenía que haber hecho algo mal durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntas para que Eliza no quisiera estar a su lado. Se acostó en el sofá mirando a la nada, su móvil no sonó, no le sorprendió. No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en hacerlo pero, al final, se quedó dormida.


	14. Chapter 14

**ELIZA**

Llevaba media hora mirando el Whatsapp que le había enviado Alycia de madrugada.

 **[Alycia 03:34] Espero que algún día me digas que he hecho para no merecer una vida contigo.**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, tapada con una manta y, literalmente, hecha una mierda. Matt, su compañero de piso, se preparaba el desayuno y no paraba de hacer ruido en la cocina. Llevaba tan solo tres días en Los Angeles y sabía que estaba destrozando a Alycia por no contestarle pero también estaba segura de que era lo mejor para ella de cara al futuro y tarde o temprano Alycia se daría cuenta. Lindsey no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo, le mandaba mensajes y había ido a verla todos los días, no sacaba el tema de Alycia pero Eliza sabía que estaba preocupada.. Se asustó un poco cuando, de repente, Matt se sentó a su lado en el sofá con un plato de tortitas.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó el chico.

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre- respondió tapándose mejor con la manta.

-Oye Eliza, sabes que te quiero, y por ello tengo que decirte que desde que has vuelto parece que se te ha muerto alguien... no te estoy diciendo que me lo cuentes porque no me importa pero me preocupas.

Eliza suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa cuando tienes por seguro que llevas la razón en algo pero ese algo destroza a otra persona e incluso a ti mismo?- preguntó Eliza mirando al frente.

-Dios mío que profunda- dijo Matt mientras se comía una de sus tortitas- ¿Lo has sacado de alguno de tus guiones?

-Sí, de uno nuevo llamado "Muerte y destrucción".

-A lo mejor no llevas tanta razón en ese algo como crees y entonces no tendría que haber destrucción, o al menos no tanta- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Ya, bueno, es demasiado tarde para pensar de esa forma- dijo Eliza.

-Pues te quiero ver animada porque te recuerdo que mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene pero dado que estaré fuera de la ciudad la celebración es esta noche y me prometiste antes de irte a Vancouver que estarías- dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

"Mierda" pensó, no se acordaba del cumpleaños de Matt y era cierto que se lo había prometido antes de irse, lo que menos le apetecía era salir pero estaba claro que no podía decirle que no.

-Ya lo se- dijo Eliza intentando sonreír sin éxito.

-Además he invitado a tu amiga Lindsey, es maja y últimamente se pasa la vida aquí y parece una compañera de piso más.

-Vamos, que te gusta- dijo Eliza.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta una chica guapa y simpática?- dijo Matt riendo y haciéndose el ofendido.

El día lo pasó como de costumbre, yendo de un lado para otro del piso sin ganas de hacer de nada y sintiéndose culpable por no contestar al Whatsapp, de vez en cuando lo leía y volvía a apagar el móvil. Comió un poco de las sobras del día anterior y se puso una película de la que no se enteró ni de la mitad. Cuando vino a darse cuenta ya era la hora de comenzar a vestirse para salir, al parecer la celebración iba a ser en una nave industrial de las afueras rehutilizada para hacer fiestas y eventos, o algo así le había contado Matt. Le quedaba poco para terminar de vestirse cuando oyó que llamaban al timbre y que Matt abría, en menos de un minuto Lindsey estaba entrando por la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Mi rubia!- dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo- ¿Has optado por pantalones?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, no tenía ganas de vestido esta noche, al contrario que tu- respondió sonriendo.

-Al parecer en el sitio al que vamos se está formando una fiesta impresionante, o al menos eso he visto en Instagram- dijo Lindsey sentándose en la cama.

-Que bien- dijo Eliza con desgana.

-Aunque por lo que veo tu parece que vas a un entierro.

-No tenía ganas de salir pero claro, se lo prometí a Matt y ahora cualquiera le dice que no.

-Bueno, seguro que lo pasamos bien... yo voy un poco zombie, ayer también salí- dijo Lindsey.

-Aún no es pecado salir el Viernes y también el Sábado- dijo Eliza sonriendo mientras recogía la ropa que tenía encima de la mesa.

-Me encontré con Alycia- dijo Lindsey muy seria.

A Eliza se le cortó la respiración, no sabía si preguntarle cómo estaba o dónde la vio, se puso nerviosa y volcó el lapicero de la mesa.

-¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó finalmente con voz temblorosa.

-Nos saludamos y me dijo que estaba allí con sus compañeros de Fear the Walking Dead- respondió Lindsey.

-Vale- fue lo único que le salió decir en ese momento.

-Me dijo que había intentado hablar contigo pero que no le respondes.

-Eso es algo que ya sabes- dijo Eliza.

-Sí, no me dijo nada más, nos despedimos y yo me marché del bar, tendría que haberle dicho que estás hecha una mierda por ser una cabezota.

-Alycia... ella... tarde o temprano estará bien- dijo Eliza casi en un susurro.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, supongamos que llevas razón y que en un tiempo lo está, ¿Pero lo estarás tu? Porque yo cada día que pasa te veo peor- dijo Lindsey con gesto preocupado.

-Estoy bien Linds, no quiero hablar más del tema ¿Vale? Es hora de irnos- dijo Eliza.

La echaba de menos, todos los días, a todas horas, echaba de menos hablar con ella y estar con ella pero su cabeza le seguía diciendo que era algo que no iba a ser bueno para ninguna de las dos. Matt las estaba esperando abajo, el chico había llamado a un taxi y no tardaron en llegar a la fiesta, Lindsey tenía razón, allí habían montado algo muy gordo, la nave era enorme y estaba tan a reventar de gente que les costó muchísimo trabajo entrar. Cuando por fin lo consiguieron saludó uno por uno a los amigos y amigas de Matt, lo cual fue casi un suplicio porque eran más de veinte y recordar nombres nunca se le había dado especialmente bien. Al final lograron encontrar un espacio donde poder estar todos agusto y Matt y dos chicos se fueron un momento volviendo a los pocos minutos cargados de cervezas.

-¡¿Soy yo o la música cada vez está más alta?!- le preguntó Eliza a Lindsey gritándole al oído.

-¡No lo se pero es la hostia la que hay aquí liada!- le respondió Lindsey sonriendo.

Eliza rió, unas cuantas cervezas después se encontraba un poco más animada lo cual le pareció un milagro, los amigos de Matt eran los típicos locos con los que era toda una aventura salir y Lindsey estaba perfectamente integrada en esa locura general, se alegró mucho por Matt, se le veía encantado. Bebió un trago de su cerveza y durante un segundo apartó su vista del grupo para mirar hacia otro lado, se estaba preguntando cuanta gente habría allí en ese momento cuando la vio, muy a lo lejos, pero la vio, la distinguiría en cualquier parte, le dio un vuelco el corazón y se acercó hasta Lindsey agarrándola del brazo y apartándola un poco del grupo.

-Está aquí Lindsey.

-¿Qué?

-Alycia está aquí- dijo Eliza con un ataque de nervios.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Lindsey poniéndose de puntillas para ver mejor- Yo no la veo.

-Lejos, al fondo, al lado del hortera aquel que va de rojo entero- respondió Eliza.

-Vale ya la veo, sí, va con la chica de Fear the Walking Dead.

-Creo que me voy- dijo Eliza.

-¡Ah no!- le gritó Lindsey mientras la agarraba del brazo- Lo estamos pasando bien Eliza, ¿Tu has visto dónde está? En la otra punta y esto es enorme.

Eliza se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Te prometo que estoy pendiente de ella y si veo que se acerca o algo nos vamos- dijo Lindsey.

-Vale- respondió Eliza a regañadientes.

Pasaban los minutos y aún seguía sin tranquilizarse, la había visto y había sentido unas ganas enormes de avanzar entre toda aquella gente y abrazarla. Intentaba respirar con normalidad, no sabía como iba a reaccionar si se encontraban, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, tenía ganas de abrazarla, tenía ganas de besarla. Recordó por un instante cómo se sentía cada vez que Alycia la tocaba y se estremeció. Lindsey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eliza confundida.

-La acabo de ver salir con su amiga, y antes se ha despedido de un grupo de gente, se ha ido- dijo Lindsey.

-Vale-dijo Eliza- Voy al baño, llevo aguantándome media hora y no puedo más.

-Te acompaño- dijo Lindsey.

Tras atravesar toda una marabunta de gente lograron llegar a la cola del baño, que a Eliza le pareció que era de unos dos kilómetros aproximadamente.

-Siempre podemos salir, mear detrás de un coche y volver a entrar- dijo Lindsey.

-O ser más listas que nadie- dijo Eliza dándole un codazo a la morena y señalándole con la cabeza una puerta a unos cuantos metros de la que ninguna chica de la cola se había dado cuenta, el baño de hombres. Se acercaron disimuladamente y Lindsey abrió un poco la puerta.

-Parece que no hay nadie, al menos en los baños estos donde mean de pie, en los de dentro no lo se- dijo Lindsey.

-Pues me da igual porque no aguanto más- dijo Eliza abriendo la puerta.

-Te espero aquí- dijo Lindsey.

Eliza entró a uno de los baños, se bajó los pantalones pensando que no le iba a dar tiempo y se iba a mear encima, estaba a punto de tirar de la cadena cuando oyó entrar a alguien, dos chicos comenzaron a hablar, se quedó parada en el baño unos segundos, no sabía si salir o esperar a que se fuesen.

-Menuda fiesta se está perdiendo Ethan, vaya subnormal.

-Sí, él sabrá, aunque no me sorprende, no se apunta a nada últimamente.

-Porque es idiota.

-Yo ya paso de él, no voy a decirle más de ir a algún lado porque estoy harto de que me diga siempre que no.

Eliza oyó como tiraban de la cadena y abrió la puerta un poco para asomarse, uno de los chicos se echaba agua en el pelo y hablaba mientras se repeinaba.

-¿Has visto a la tía con la que he estado bailando antes?- dijo el chico dándole vueltas a su pelo.

-¿Cuál de ellas?- dijo el otro riendo.

-La que estaba buena, la del pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ni lo se ni me importa, sale en no se que película o serie, no he prestado atención la verdad, es la típica que se cree que está en Los Angeles porque va a triunfar pero en realidad está aquí para que tíos como nosotros nos la follemos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Eliza notaba como le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

-Es la típica puta que...

Eliza no lo aguantó más y salió del baño, los chicos se sorprendieron cuando la vieron salir y más aún cuando se acercó como una fiera al que estaba repeinándose y diciendo esas cosas y le pegó un empujón estampándolo contra los azulejos de la pared, el otro chico la agarró del brazo haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡Sueltame!- gritó Eliza liberándose del brazo.

-¡¿Pero tu estás loca o que te pasa?!- dijo el chico al que había empujado mientras intentaba incorporarse.

En ese momento Lindsey entró agarró a Eliza del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- preguntó Lindsey con cara de incredulidad.

-Tu amiga que está loca y entra aquí a empujarme, dale un Valium o algo.

Eliza avanzó sin pensárselo dos veces, quería pegarle pero Lindsey la agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella para intentar sacarla del baño.

-¡Te parto la cara! ¡Te parto la cara como vuelvas a decir algo de la mujer que quiero!- dijo gritando mientras Lindsey la arrastraba fuera. Los chicos respondieron algo que no llegó a entender mientras Lindsey la llevaba hacia un lugar más apartado.

-Eliza ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Te ibas a pegar con dos tíos en un baño?- preguntó Lindsey riendo.

-Ellos... ellos...- le costaba trabajo hablar y respirar, aún notaba como le hervía la sangre y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir- Se estaban metiendo con Alycia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que hablaban de ella?

-Hablaban de una chica con el pelo castaño y de ojos verdes que sale en una serie- dijo Eliza muy seria.

-Cariño- dijo Lindsey agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente- Aquí habrá ahora mismo unas mil personas y créeme, todas y cada una de ellas o salía o sale o saldrá en una serie, es lo que tiene esta ciudad, ¿De verdad crees que Alycia ha hablado esta noche con ese gilipollas? Ni de coña Eliza, ella tiene mejor gusto- dijo la morena mirándola con una sonrisa.

Eliza comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-Se me ha ido la cabeza- dijo Eliza riéndose, Lindsey también se reía- Ahora sí que me voy, y no me digas que no porque me he quedado un buen rato.

-Vale pues...

Eliza la interrumpió, sabía lo que la morena iba a decirle.

-Tu te quedas, te lo estás pasando genial Linds, yo pido un taxi y enseguida estoy en casa, de verdad, no quiero que te marches ya por mí- dijo Eliza.

Finalmente logró convencerla de que se quedara, volvieron a la zona en la que estaban todos y Eliza comenzó a despedirse, le dio un gran abrazo a Matt y otro a Lindsey.

-¿Te acompaño a la puerta?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Que no pesada, pásalo bien, cuando llegue a casa te mando un mensaje- dijo sonriendo.

-Vale- dijo Lindsey dándole otro abrazo.

Cuando llevaba a penas unos metros andando Lindsey la llamó y se giró para mirarla.

-¡Eliza! ¡Te parto la cara si vuelves a decir algo de la mujer que quiero!- dijo la morena riendo mientras levantaba una copa.

Eliza rió y siguió su camino hacia la salida, sabía que Lindsey se lo iba a recordar toda la vida. Aún no se podía creer la que había estado apunto de liar en aquel baño, estaba convencida de que no estar juntas era lo mejor pero tampoco podía negar que seguía queriendo a Alycia con locura. Tras unos minutos de total agobio logró salir aunque la calle no estaba mucho mejor, llena de gente y llena de coches, se apartó un poco para poder sacar su móvil y llamar a un taxi con tranquilidad. Estaba buscando el número cuando notó como alguien se acercaba colocándose a su lado a escasos centímetros. En un primer momento se asustó y no quiso mirar pero le bastó con oír su voz para que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Espero que no te asustes y salgas corriendo.

Tragó saliva y giró la cabeza para mirarla, Alycia estaba a su lado, Eliza se quedó callada sin decir nada, la morena la miraba con gesto tranquilo, estaba preciosa aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Guardó el móvil, en ese momento se le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza pero ninguna de ellas era salir corriendo.

 **Sigo alucinando con los comentarios que dejáis con cada nuevo capítulo. GRACIAS :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**ELIZA**

Seguía mirándola y Alycia le aguantaba la mirada pero ninguna decía nada. Eliza tenía claro que no se iba a marchar, realmente no quería.

-No quiero discutir, solo quiero hablar- dijo Alycia mirando al suelo- y pedirte perdón por las cosas que te dije aquel día en el hotel.

A Eliza le entraron ganas de llorar, ella llevaba ignorándola un mes y lo primero que hace Alycia al verla es pedirle perdón.

"Como para no quererla" se dijo a sí misma.

-Te perdoné nada más decirlo- dijo Eliza mirándola a los ojos- Además la culpa fue mía por decirte todo lo que sentía de la forma en que te lo dije.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó Alycia.

Eliza había evitado hacerlo porque sabía perfectamente que le iba a ser imposible no caer otra vez y que ello llevaría de nuevo a sufrimiento por su culpa. No quería que todo acabara en una explosión imposible de parar pero, aún así, no pudo negarse, echaba demasiado de menos hablar y estar con ella.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Eliza.

-Al final de esta calle hay un bar chulísimo con una terraza, podemos ir allí si quieres- respondió Alycia.

-Vale- dijo la rubia.

Comenzaron a caminar la una al lado de la otra, ninguna decía nada, Eliza sentía como la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cogió su móvil para escribirle a Lindsey, le había dicho que le mandaría un mensaje al llegar a casa y no quería preocuparla.

 **[Eliza 01:33] Linds estoy con Alycia, me la he encontrado en la puerta y vamos a hablar. Tranquila que ya te contaré.**

 **[Lindsey 01:34] Uhhhh madre mía, avísame para cualquier cosa que ya sabes que estoy aquí. Besos rubia mía.**

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y a los pocos segundos llegaron al bar, se sentaron en la terraza, una enfrente de la otra separadas por la mesa. Una chica llegó y preguntó que querían tomar, Eliza no tenía ganas de más cerveza a si que se pidió una Coca Cola, Alycia sí que optó por la cerveza. La morena la miraba con desesperación, había echado de menos sus miradas aunque esta no era, ni mucho menos, una de las que ella solía recordar.

-Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón, por hacerte tanto daño, por no hablarte...- dijo Eliza con un nudo en el estómago.

-Disculpas aceptadas- la cortó Alycia- Mira Eliza, no quiero montar un drama, lo he pasado muy mal y lo sigo pasando mal, tu también lo habrás pasado mal, eso no lo dudo, solo quiero que no me ignores.

-Vale- dijo Eliza asintiendo.

-No voy a volver a pedirte ni a suplicarte que estés conmigo- dijo Alycia- Ya me ha quedado muy claro que no quieres.

"No es que no quiera, es que no puedo" pensó Eliza, pero no dijo nada, dejó que la morena siguiera hablando.

-Solo quiero poder hablar contigo como una persona normal, tenemos amigas en común, quiero poder ir a los sitios con ellas y que estés tu y que no tenga que ser raro o una mierda por ello- terminó de decir Alycia.

-Vale- dijo la rubia- Tomé la decisión drástica de no hablar porque supuse que era lo mejor.

-Pues a veces no- dijo Alycia muy seria- A veces hay que saber hablar las cosas.

-Lo siento- dijo Eliza agachando la mirada al tiempo que la chica dejaba sus bebidas encima de la mesa.

-Ya te he dicho antes que estabas perdonada- dijo Alycia bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Eliza comprendió que Alycia solo quería intentar que las cosas estuvieran bien, no iban a quedar a solas ni tenían que compartir trabajo, simplemente poder hablar, poder quedar con todos los de Los 100 y que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Cuando te he visto a mi lado pensaba que ibas a gritarme- dijo Eliza.

-No merece la pena- dijo Alycia fulminándola con la mirada.

Eliza suspiró, esa frase le dolió más que cualquier grito, y realmente se la merecía.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué hacías allí?- preguntó Alycia aún con el gesto muy serio, Eliza se estremeció un poco porque había momentos que incluso le recordaba a Lexa.

-Celebraba el cumpleaños de Matt, mi compañero de piso- dijo Eliza- ¿Y tu?

-Ayer salí pero no fue precisamente una gran noche a si que Mercedes me ha llamado para decirme que venía aquí con unos amigos y que si me apuntaba y le he dicho que sí.

-Lindsey me ha contado que te vio ayer- dijo Eliza bebiendo de su vaso.

-Sí, nos encontramos en el local pero ella ya se iba, yo estaba allí con mis compañeros de Fear the Walking Dead- respondió Alycia sin cambiar el gesto.

-¿Cómo va el rodaje? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Eliza.

-Mejor de lo que podría imaginar, disfruto con ellos y con mi trabajo la verdad- respondió Alycia.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Eliza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Eliza volvió a hablar, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Has visto la locura que hay con Lexa por todos lados?

-Sí, es increíble, el personaje se lo merece porque es maravilloso- dijo Alycia sonriendo. A Eliza se le aceleró el pulso, estaba sonriendo, apartó la vista para beber de nuevo de su vaso. Cuando volvió a mirarla su gesto volvía a ser serio.

-El personaje es así de maravilloso porque lo interpretas tu, en manos de cualquier otra chica no sería lo mismo- dijo Eliza con total sinceridad. Alycia no respondió, seguía mirándola fijamente. Eliza se puso aún más nerviosa y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres saber algo medio gracioso?- preguntó Eliza.

-Sorprendeme- dijo Alycia.

-Antes he estado a punto de pegarme con dos tíos en el baño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensaba que se estaban metiendo con... Lindsey- logró rectificar el nombre en el último momento- Y le he pegado un empujón a uno de ellos y le he dicho que le iba a partir la cara.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Alycia con cara de estar alucinando.

-Totalmente en serio- respondió Eliza.

-¿Y si te llegan a pegar o algo?

-Que va, conmigo no pueden, te recuerdo que ya me partieron el labio una vez en una pelea- dijo la rubia.

-Eliza... te lo partieron en una pelea, sí, pero por accidente- dijo Alycia riendo, Eliza rió también.

-Pero me lo partieron ¿No?- dijo Eliza.

Alycia comenzó a reír y no podía parar, Eliza notaba como la conversación estaba cogiendo un tono más relajado.

-Tu ríete pero yo aún me acuerdo del daño que me hizo- dijo Eliza riendo también.

-No me río de ti, es que me acuerdo de la que se armó y de Lindsey con esos pelos y Marie con su tacón roto en aquella acera y no puedo parar- dijo Alycia riendo cada vez más.

Tardaron unos segundos en lograr parar de reír.

-¿Todo el rodaje de Fear the Walking Dead es en Los Angles?- preguntó Eliza.

-No, hay algunas partes que se ruedan en estudio en Vancouver, el mes que viene creo- respondió Alycia- ¿Y que tal el fin de rodaje de Los 100?

-Bien- dijo Eliza encogiendo los hombros- hubo un día en el que tuvimos problemas porque no paraba de llover pero al final pudimos terminar a tiempo.

-Ya, me lo contó Teresa- dijo Alycia.

-Y luego otro día Ricky se cayó rulando por una ladera y pensábamos que se había matado pero se levanto corriendo y levantando los brazos diciendo "¡Estoy mejor que nunca!".

-Eso no lo sabía- dijo Alycia riendo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Jason de la próxima temporada?- preguntó Eliza. Una parte de ella deseaba que volviera a pesar de que sabía que solo les haría más daño a ambas.

-Nada de nada, yo creo que ya podemos afirmar que no vuelvo, y en el caso de que me dijera de volver no se si podría compaginarlo- respondió Alycia con tristeza.

-Si pudieras hacerlo, si pudieras compaginarlo ¿Volverías?

-Sin ninguna duda- respondió Alycia para posteriormente beberse el último trago de su cerveza.

Eliza aún no llevaba ni la mitad de su Coca Cola.

-Cuando te he visto salir no sabía si darte una hostia o un beso- dijo de repente Alycia mirándola muy seria.

Eliza tragó saliva, todo un derechazo de sinceridad, se quedó muda.

-Pero al final he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es esto, hablar como las personas normales- dijo la morena mirando hacia su izquierda, una chica de la mesa de al lado acababa de tirar un vaso al suelo y se había hecho trizas.

Eliza seguía sin saber que decir, sabía que había sido una idiota y una infantil por no hablarle, lo que ella creyera no servía de excusa. La rubia intentaba no mirarla demasiado en los momentos en los que se quedaban calladas porque sentía que podría estar ahí con ella hasta que se hiciera de día, iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo pero Alycia se le adelantó.

-Bueno, yo me voy, es tarde- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.

-Sí- dijo Eliza- yo también.

Pagaron sus bebidas y salieron del bar en dirección de nuevo hacia la nave en la que estaba la fiesta, ninguna dijo nada, Eliza la miraba de reojo pero Alycia seguía con la vista puesta en el frente. Al llegar todo estaba mucho más tranquilo y lleno de taxis haciendo su Agosto.

-Parece que la fiesta ya no es lo que era- dijo Alycia.

Eliza no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si decirle de compartir taxi y no sabía como despedirse, ¿Cómo te despides de alguien a quien quieres sin hacerle daño? Avanzaron hacia uno de los taxis, un hombre estaba apoyado sobre el capó.

-¿Está libre?- preguntó Alycia.

-Por supuesto señorita- respondió el hombre incorporándose y entrando en el coche. Alycia abrió la puerta trasera y se giró para mirar a la rubia antes de entrar.

-Ya nos veremos Eliza- dijo la morena.

-Ya nos veremos- respondió Eliza al tiempo que Alycia entraba en el coche y cerraba la puerta.

La rubia se quedó allí de pie, observando como el taxi avanzaba y giraba a la derecha al final de la calle. Agachó la mirada pensando en que las cosas estaban un poco mejor debido a Alycia porque si llega a ser por ella todo seguiría siendo un desastre. Pensó unos segundos en entrar a ver si Lindsey seguía por allí pero decidió que lo mejor era marcharse ya a casa por lo que subió a uno de los taxis. Durante todo el trayecto en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto se merecía Alycia estar con alguien mejor que ella.

Al llegar a casa se duchó, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, decidió escribirle un Whatsapp a Lindsey antes de dormir.

 **[Eliza 04:03] Hola guapísima, no se si seguirás por ahí, yo estoy ya metida en la cama. Hemos hablado y parece que las cosas van a estar algo mejor gracias a Alycia porque yo ya sabes que soy un desastre. Ya te lo contaré mejor, besos.**

Lo envió y se acostó de lado pensando en como por mucho que intentara no pensar en ello una parte de ella siempre iba a querer a Alycia más que a nada y más que a nadie.

Se despertó sobresaltada, su móvil estaba sonando, lo cogió y miró la pantalla quedándose prácticamente ciega porque no le había bajado el brillo, logró distinguir que eran las nueve de la mañana y que quien la llamaba era Marie, en un primer momento se cabreó pero acto seguido se asustó pensando en que era muy raro que la estuviera llamando a esas horas.

-¿Qué pasa Marie?- preguntó Eliza preocupada incorporándose en la cama.

-¡Muy buenos días!- dijo Marie al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Me acosté a las cuatro de la mañana ¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Eliza empezando a cabrearse al ver que no había pasado nada malo.

-Pues levanta tu culo de la cama que nos vamos- dijo Marie riendo.

-¿Que nos vamos? ¿A dónde nos vamos?

-A hacer puenting- respondió Marie.

Eliza no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Mira Marie, ya se que lo del puenting quedó como algo pendiente pero aún estoy medio durmiendo y no tengo mucho ánimo la verdad- dijo Eliza bostezando.

-¡Ah no! Te vienes y no hay más que hablar, he estado hablando esta mañana con Lindsey, me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que tenía ganas de hacer algo juntas.

-¿Lindsey? ¿Pero a qué hora te ha hablado Lindsey si estaba de fiesta y a saber cuándo acabó?- preguntó Eliza alucinada.

-Me ha hablado hace nada, creo que aún no se ha acostado ni tiene planteamiento de hacerlo en vistas al plan que tenemos- dijo Marie.

-Que bien- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Estoy mirando por internet, a no muchos kilómetros de aquí hay un sitio donde hacen puenting que además está en un bosque precioso donde alquilan cabañas en medio de la naturaleza- dijo Marie entusiasmada- estoy a punto de reservar una para cuatro personas, solo tienes que decir sí y nos vamos todo el día de hoy, dormimos allí, mañana por la mañana hacemos puenting y por la tarde volvemos.

-¿Pero esto es en serio o es una broma?- preguntó Eliza sin poder creérselo aún.

-Es totalmente en serio- dijo Marie- Lindsey viene.

-Como no tenemos suficiente bosque cuando rodamos pues toma dos tazas- dijo Eliza riendo y escuchando como Marie también reía.

Eliza reflexionó un momento ¿Había dicho una cabaña para cuatro?

-¿Has dicho una cabaña para cuatro o he entendido mal?- preguntó Eliza.

-Sí, para cuatro, he llamado a Alycia hace nada y también se apunta.

Eliza notó como se le aceleraba el corazón, no sabía si era una buena idea que se vieran de nuevo así de repente y con tan poco margen de tiempo.

-Venga di que sí, nos vamos en mi coche, paso a recoger a Lindsey, luego a Alycia y luego a ti.

Volvió a pensar durante unos segundos, a pesar de que Marie la hubiera despertado le apetecía ir y Alycia había dicho que sí sin ningún reparo.

-Vale- dijo finalmente la rubia- ¿Cuándo vienes?

-En una hora o así.

Se despidieron y Eliza se levantó de la cama para prepararlo todo, cogió una mochila y metió la ropa más cómoda que encontró en su armario, se vistió y desayunó un café y unas tostadas en la cocina. No había ni rastro de Matt pero supuso que estaría en su habitación durmiendo como un tronco, le dejó una nota encima encima de la mesa diciéndole que se iba, normalmente no le daba explicaciones de su vida pero la noche anterior habían salido juntos y tampoco quería preocuparle. Nada mas terminarse las tostadas le llegó un Whatsapp de Marie.

 **[Marie 10:15] ¡Ya estamos aquí!**

Eliza rió, cogió su mochila y salió del piso. Al llegar a la calle el coche de Marie estaba parado en doble fila con las luces de emergencia porque no había ni un solo hueco para aparcar, comenzó a andar hacia él y vio como la ventana del copiloto se bajaba y Lindsey sacaba medio cuerpo por ella alzando los brazos, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol enormes de color rosa chicle.

-¡Oh amada rubia mía de mi alma y de mi corazón!- gritó Lindsey haciendo que una señora mayor que paseaba a su perro la mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás borracha verdad Linds?- preguntó Eliza riendo y acercándose cada vez más- ¿Y de dónde coño has sacado esas gafas? Quiero unas.

-Estoy contenta que no es lo mismo que estar borracha y las gafas me las he encontrado en la calle al salir de casa, ha sido el destino- dijo Lindsey riendo mientras volvía a entrar en el coche y subía la ventanilla.

Eliza abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó, miró a su lado y ahí estaba Alycia, guapísima con el pelo recogido en una cola.

-Buenos días rubita- dijo Marie desde el asiento del conductor.

Eliza seguía mirando a Alycia, la morena miraba por la ventana.

-Buenos días Marie- dijo Eliza apartando la vista de Alycia y mirando al frente- En menudos líos nos metes.

-Se que en el fondo os gusta- dijo arrancando el coche.

-Hola- dijo Alycia casi en un susurro.

-Hola- dijo Eliza girando la cabeza para mirarla. Se quedó embobada, no podía apartar los ojos de ella y Alycia también la miraba. La morena finalmente rompió el contacto visual para volver a mirar por la ventana, Eliza miró hacia el frente intentando respirar con normalidad.

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**ALYCIA**

No llevaban ni cinco minutos de viaje cuando Lindsey se quedó dormida, Alycia miraba por la ventana, no quería fijar sus ojos en Eliza, no quería ver lo guapa que estaba ni hablar con ella. Sabía que, después de todo, ese pequeño viaje les vendría bien para intentar que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad pero su cabreo aún le duraba a pesar de haber hablado la noche anterior. Iban en silencio, Marie seguía el GPS concentrada.

-Deberíamos parar a comprar comida para los dos días ¿No?- preguntó Alycia aún mirando por la ventana.

-Sí- respondió Marie- que no cunda el pánico que lo tengo todo controlado.

-No si yo estoy muy tranquila- dijo Alycia riendo.

Tras media hora de viaje pararon en un gran supermercado a las afueras de la ciudad, despertaron a Lindsey, la cual seguía sin separarse de sus preciadas gafas, y entraron todas juntas. Compraron la comida que creían que les haria falta para los dos días. Alycia habló durante todo el rato con Marie, le gustaba su pasión a la hora de hacer cosas nuevas. A la salida un grupo de chicas las reconoció y tras un momento de locura, abrazos, autógrafos y fotos volvieron al coche para continuar el viaje. Lindsey volvió a sentarse delante porque según ella era su sitio asignado por derecho de nacimiento, Lindsey siendo Lindsey.

-¿Y cuánto queda para llegar?- preguntó Eliza, Alycia la miró de reojo.

-Una hora aproximadamente, no ponerse pesadas ¿Eh?- dijo Marie.

-Me habéis despertado y ahora no me puedo volver a dormir- dijo Lindsey.

-Linds, en serio, no puedo verte con esas gafas- dijo Alycia riendo, Linsey se giró para mirarla.

-Querida, es lo que hay, pronto te acostumbrarás a su presencia y las verás como una parte más de mi- dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

-Vale- dijo Alycia asintiendo y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No había casi tráfico, algo que les extrañó a todas pero que agradecieron porque llegaron a su destino finalmente en 45 minutos y tras pasar un rato de agobio al ver como el único camino para llegar era subiendo unas cuestas enormes. Habían bastantes coches en la zona de aparcamiento, se bajaron cogiendo cada una una bolsa de comida y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña cabaña de información que había a unos metros, un hombre las observaba desde la puerta.

-Hola buenos días- dijo el hombre.

-Hola- dijo Marie- verá tenemos una reserva a nombre de Marie...

-Oh vale- la interrumpió el hombre- pasad.

Entraron todas a la pequeña cabaña al tiempo que el hombre comenzaba a coger unos papeles de encima de la mesa.

-Vale, aquí lo tengo, tenéis que firmar todas esto y mientras os voy diciendo unas cosas que tenéis que saber- Marie dejó su bolsa en el suelo para acercarse a firmar- A ver, es una zona natural y por lo tanto hay una serie de normas que cumplir, os doy el folio que las lleva todas, leedlas por favor, también os doy un mapa.

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Marie mientras Lindsey firmaba.

-Vale- dijo el hombre al tiempo que abría el mapa sobre la mesa con Marie a su lado- Vuestra cabaña está aquí, es la número cuatro- dijo señalándola con un rotulador- este es el camino principal, aquí la zona donde hay puenting y escalada, está todo señalizado, procurad no saliros de las zonas señalizadas...

Marie escuchaba todo atentamente, al igual que Lindsey mientras Eliza firmaba el papel, Alycia estaba colocada detrás de ella y la miraba, no podía evitarlo, el hombre terminó de hablar y ella también firmó, se alegró de que Marie y Lindsey hubieran prestado atención porque ella no se había enterado ni de la mitad. Marie cogió las llaves y todos los papeles con normas y números de emergencia además del mapa, se despidieron y comenzaron a andar por el camino señalizado entre los árboles del bosque.

-Lo que yo dije, nos pasamos meses rodando en un bosque y cuando hacemos algo juntas ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la playa? No, otra vez al bosque- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Aún estás a tiempo de irte- dijo Marie mirándola sonriendo. Lindsey se tropezó y a punto estuvo de caerse.

-Joder que me mato.

-Que sepas que eso es por las gafas- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Tu lo que tienes es envidia porque te gustan pero son mías- dijo Lindsey.

Se cruzaron con una familia y varias personas más durante el camino y en pocos minutos llegaron a la cabaña, a Alycia le pareció una pasada, se quedó parada unos segundos mirándola con la boca abierta, era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Subieron las pocas escaleras que daban a un porche, Marie sacó la llave y entraron, tenía dos plantas, en la de abajo una pequeña cocina, un sofá, una mesa con cuatro sillas, dos camas y el baño y en el lateral habían unas escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba donde había otras dos camas y un armario enorme, era chulísima. Tras dar trescientas vueltas para verlo todo Alycia se dejó caer en el sofá, Marie se sentó a su lado leyendo los papeles.

-Bueno, como se nos ocurra tirar basura o hacer un fuego nos meten a la cárcel- dijo Marie mientras leía.

-Normal- dijo Lindsey sentándose en una de las camas ya sin sus gafas de sol.

Alycia observó a Eliza bajando por las escaleras y sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Me pido dormir arriba- dijo Marie dejando los papeles a un lado.

-Yo también- dijeron Alycia y Lindsey a la vez.

-A mi me da igual- dijo Eliza.

-Entonces querida Heda- dijo Lindsey poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia donde esta Alycia- habrá que echarlo a suertes.

Alycia también se puso de pie y Lindsey sacó una moneda, Alycia se dió cuenta de como Marie miraba divertida y Eliza se incorporaba con curiosidad.

-¿Cara o cruz?- preguntó Lindsey sonriendo.

-Cara- dijo Alycia muy segura de sí misma.

Lindsey lanzó la moneda y la cogió al aire mostrando posteriormente el resultado. Cruz.

"A buena suerte con estas cosas no te gana nadie Alycia, al menos hay dos camas" pensó.

-Lo siento cariño, que sepas que es el poder de las gafas, dan buena suerte- dijo Lindsey poniéndoselas sonriendo y cogiendo su mochila para dejarla en la parte de arriba. Marie se levantó para seguirla. Eliza y ella cruzaron sus miradas durante un momento hasta que la rubia se levantó para ir al baño. Lindsey se asomó por la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

-Chicas, que digo que voy a ducharme porque solo me he cambiado de ropa esta mañana y me estoy empezando a dar un poquito de asco, tardo nada. ¿Hacemos algo de comer cuando termine?

-Por mi perfecto- respondió Alycia, era la una y la verdad es que tenía hambre porque solo había desayunado un vaso de leche.

-Vale, yo mientras voy a ojear mejor el mapa- dijo Marie desde arriba.

Alycia se levantó del sofá y salió afuera, se quedó unos segundos de pie en el porche mirando a su alrededor, aquello era muy bonito. Se sentó en el segundo escalón y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, oyó como la puerta se abría tras ella y giró la cabeza para ver como Eliza se sentaba a su lado a un metro de distancia, se miraron, Eliza le sonreía.

-¿Es bonito verdad?- preguntó Eliza aún sonriendo.

"No tanto como tú" pensó.

-Sí, es precioso- dijo Alycia volviendo a mirar al frente.

-Pensaba que a lo mejor al final no vendrías- dijo Eliza con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alycia frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque como venía yo...- dijo Eliza, ambas volvían a mirarse.

-No pasa nada, solo quiero pasarlo bien- dijo la morena muy seria y a la vez preguntándose cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar sin intentar acercarse un poco más a ella aunque solo sirviera para hacerse más daño a sí misma, sentía que se moría por dentro en ese momento.

-¿Te has traído algún pijama espectacular?- preguntó Eliza.

-He venido acompañada de Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Rafael- respondió Alycia riendo por fuera pero triste por dentro al recordar. Eliza rió también.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó la morena.

-Batman- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

A Alycia le entraron ganas de llorar, sentía que la quería con locura y que no podía hacer nada, le había quedado claro que Eliza no era capaz de avanzar con ella y no podía intentar algo para volver a acabar en un desastre.

-Estoy un poco asustada por lo del puenting- dijo Alycia- muy pronto dije yo que sí y veremos a ver si no me meo encima del miedo.

-No me digas nada que yo estoy igual- dijo Eliza- La culpa es de Marie que te hipnotiza y al final acabas siguiéndola a todas las locuras que se le pasan por la cabeza.

Ambas rieron.

-Debe de ser eso- dijo Alycia.

-¿Me estáis criticando?- preguntó Marie tras ellas.

-Totalmente- respondió Eliza- Hablábamos de como eres capaz de meternos en estos líos.

-Tengo un gran poder de persuasión- dijo Marie sonriendo- Lindsey ya se ha duchado, estamos listas para hacer la comida porque yo no se vosotras pero yo me muero de hambre.

-Dios yo también- dijo Alycia levantándose, las tres entraron juntas.

Tras terminar de comer decidieron que estaban tan reventadas que lo mejor era quedarse allí aquella tarde para descansar, irse a dormir temprano y aprovechar al máximo el siguiente día, Marie no se lo tomó muy bien en un principio pero cedió cuando le prometieron que se levantarían a primera hora de la mañana para aprovechar todo el día. Después de comer sacaron las sillas al porche y estuvieron sentadas hablando durante horas, Alycia bebía un vaso de Fanta de naranja.

-A mi lo que me parece raro es que en todo el tiempo que llevamos rodando Los 100 nadie se haya liado con nadie- dijo Marie de repente.

A Alycia le dio un vuelco la sangre y bebió un trago de Fanta mirando de reojo a Lindsey que a su vez miraba a Eliza.

-Bueno- dijo Lindsey intentando salir del paso- A lo mejor algo ha pasado pero no nos hemos enterado.

-Es lo más probable- dijo Marie.

-¿Soy yo o está empezando a hacer frío?- preguntó Eliza en una maniobra clara de cambio de tema.

-No eres tu, yo también estoy helada- dijo Alycia siguiéndole el rollo.

-Espera que a lo mejor con esto se me pasa el frío- dijo Eliza sacando las enormes gafas rosa de Lindsey del bolsillo de su chaqueta y poniéndoselas.

-¡Eh! ¡Me las has robado!- gritó Lindsey riendo.

-Joder Lindsey es que no pueden ser más feas- dijo Marie riendo a carcajadas al ver a Eliza con ellas puestas. Alycia reía también.

La rubia le devolvió las gafas a Lindsey y decidieron entrar antes de morir congeladas, subieron las cuatro juntas las escaleras hasta la parte de arriba para abrir el armario y sacar todas las mantas que había en él.

-Yo no paso frío porque no me da la gana- dijo Lindsey envolviéndose en una.

-Son gordísimas, seguramente pases hasta calor- dijo Marie.

-Más te vale porque si no será a ti a quien mate.

Alycia y Eliza bajaron a la parte de abajo y la morena comenzó a colocar la manta en su cama, la de Eliza quedaba justo enfrente y se tranquilizó al pensar que no la tendría al lado durmiendo. Cogió su pijama y pensó en entrar al baño para cambiarse pero Eliza se le adelantó y entró primero, le resultó curioso enormemente triste como a pesar de que se habían visto desnudas en muchas ocasiones ahora era algo que evitar a toda costa. Decidió cambiarse antes de que Eliza saliera del baño, lo hizo y se metió en la cama, cogió su móvil pero tuvo que volver a dejarlo porque no había cobertura. Marie comenzó a bajar las escaleras con un pijama chulísimo de Rey de Star Wars al tiempo que Eliza salía del baño ya cambiada también.

-Que sepáis que he puesto la alarma a las cinco y media de la mañana- dijo Marie mientras se echaba un vaso de agua en la cocina. Alycia vio como Eliza se metia en su cama.

-¡¿Perdona?!- gritó Lindsey desde la parte de arriba.

Marie dejó el vaso en la cocina y comenzó a subir.

-Son las ocho de la tarde y estáis reventadas, creo que tenéis tiempo de sobra para dormir. Además habíamos acordado que mañana a primera hora nos íbamos a si que no quiero peros.

Oyó como Lindsey Marie discutían entre risas un rato en la parte de arriba hasta que finalmente se quedaron en silencio. Se giró hacia un lado y respiró profundamente.

-Alycia- dijo de repente Eliza desde su cama haciendo que a la morena se le acelerara el corazón- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijo Alycia sin mirarla y sin cambiar de posición, se alegró de estar tan cansada, se durmió sin darle tiempo a pensar demasiado.

Se despertó al oír un ruido, como arañazos, se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a intentar escuchar con más atención. Lo volvió a oír, se levantó rápidamente, se puso las zapatillas y cogió su móvil encendiéndolo para tener más luz, eran las once de la noche, Eliza dormía plácidamente en su cama, decidió subir las escaleras a y ver si Lindsey o Marie estaban despiertas pero cuando llegó a arriba lo único que consiguió fue ponerse más nerviosa, ninguna de las dos estaba en su cama. Bajó corriendo, le dio al interruptor pero las luces no iban.

"Maravilloso" pensó.

Estaba casi al 100% segura de que era una broma pero aún así tenía un poco de miedo. Se acercó hasta Eliza, la observó durmiendo durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eliza- dijo Alycia susurrando, nada, la rubia seguía durmiendo. Se agachó un poco más y volvió a llamarla mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eliza aún medio dormida e incorporándose rápidamente al ver a la morena de pie a su lado.

-He oído un ruido, varias veces, he visto que dormías y he subido a ver si Lindsey o Marie estaban despiertas pero ninguna de las dos está en su cama, las luces no van y estoy casi segura de que nos están tomando el pelo pero también me estoy asustando- dijo Alycia del tirón y sin respirar. Eliza la miraba frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de la cama y cogió su móvil encendiendo la linterna.

-¿Estás segura de que no están?- preguntó Eliza mirándola fijamente.

-Sí- dijo Alycia al mismo tiempo que el ruido volvió a sonar- ¿Lo has oído?

-Sí- dijo Eliza muy seria- ¡Que sepáis que no tiene gracia y que os voy a matar a las dos!

-¿Y si vamos fuera a ver qué es?- preguntó Alycia.

-Eso es lo que dicen en todas las películas de terror antes de que la rubia acabe muerta y no tengo que decirte quién es la rubia aquí- dijo Eliza, Alycia no pudo evitar reírse.

-Las voy a matar como sea cosa de ellas- dijo Eliza avanzando hacia la cocina.

-¡Ey! No me dejes sola- dijo Alycia andando detrás de la rubia.

Eliza abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y sacó un cuchillo enorme, Alycia se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-¿Vamos comandante de los doce clanes?- dijo Eliza comenzando a andar hacia la puerta, Alycia la siguió, antes de salir volvió a sonar el ruido.

-¿Lo has oído?- dijo Alycia agarrando a Eliza de la camiseta por la espalda- ha sonado otra vez- dijo sin soltarle la camiseta.

-Alycia, me estás ahogando- dijo la rubia.

-Perdón- dijo Alycia soltándola rápidamente, Eliza se rió.

-Vamos que estoy segura de que son estas dos- dijo Eliza agarrándola de la mano, Alycia no se soltó, le gustaría quedarse así para siempre, agarrada a su mano.

Salieron juntas al porche, estaba oscuro y no se veía nada a pesar de que Alycia iluminaba algunas zonas con el móvil, a Eliza no le hizo falta decir nada, Lindsey salió de detrás de un árbol.

-La madre que te parió Eliza- dijo Lindsey avanzando hacia ellas- ¡Marie sal, se aborta la misión porque Eliza se cree Sarah Connor!

-Si ya sabía yo que érais vosotras dos que no tramáis nunca nada bueno- dijo Eliza riendo, Marie apareció por uno de los lados de la cabaña.

-No me jodas ¿Eso es un cuchillo jamonero?- preguntó Marie riendo.

-Sí, para que veas lo bien que os iba a salir la broma- dijo Eliza apuntándola con él y riéndose, Alycia aún estaba medio asustada, miró hacia abajo y sonrió al ver que Eliza aún no la había soltado de la mano.

-A mí ha habido un momento que me habéis acojonado- dijo Alycia.

Tras un momento de risas por el cuchillo Marie hizo que las luces volvieran a funcionar subiendo los plomos, Alycia pensó en que habían sido idiotas al no buscarlos ya que estaban al lado de la puerta. Entraron todas juntas y volvieron cada una a meterse en su cama, Alycia se giró hacia un lado y estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando oyó como Eliza se levantaba, supuso que iría al baño pero el corazón le dió un vuelco cuando notó como levantaba su sábana y se acostaba a su lado, pegando su cuerpo contra su espalda. Alycia empezó a temblar un poco, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la rubia pasó suavemente su mano por su cintura hacia su estómago pegándose aún más. Alycia estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando notó como la respiración de la rubia comenzaba entrecortarse, estaba llorando.

 **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**ELIZA**

Estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo, unos segundos antes se encontraba contenta y feliz, sabía perfectamente que era todo una broma de Marie y Lindsey y ver a Alycia así de asustada le había parecido lo más adorable del mundo. Sin embargo, tumbada en ese momento en la cama solo sentía tristeza, todas esas semanas sin hablarle y sin verla habían sido duras pero no tenían ni punto de comparación con como se sentía desde que se había montado en el coche de Marie aquella mañana. Echaba de menos a Alycia, estar con ella, sentirla, estaba muy agobiada. Se incorporó un poco para mirarla, la morena estaba acostada de lado en su cama, tragó saliva, estaba llena de dudas pero sabía que no iba a poder aguantar otro día más sin acercarse a ella. Se levantó de su cama y avanzó lentamente hasta la de Alycia, levantó las mantas y se metió con ella, sabía que estaba despierta porque hacia nada que habían vuelto a acostarse, pegó su cuerpo más con el de ella, contra su espalda, notó como Alycia temblaba, durante unos segundos temió que la echara pero no sucedió. Eliza comenzó a pasar su mano suavemente por la cintura de Alycia y a la vez pegándose más a ella, intentaba respirar profundamente pero le resultó imposible, sentía que se iba a ahogar.

"Su olor, su olor de nuevo" se dijo a sí misma.

No lo pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar abrazándola con fuerza con el brazo que aún descansaba en su cintura. Alycia no tardó ni medio segundo en girarse y acostarse sobre su otro lado mirándola.

-¿Eliza qué te pasa?- preguntó Alycia con tono preocupado.

La rubia tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados mientras seguía llorando.

-Eliza no me asustes que ya he tenido bastante con aquellas dos locas y tu con un cuchillo. Tranquilízate anda- dijo Alycia dándole un beso en la frente.

-No hagas eso- dijo Eliza entrecortadamente- No me beses.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Alycia dándole otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

-Porque no me lo merezco- dijo la rubia intentando tranquilizarse y abriendo al fin los ojos para mirarla.

Alycia la miraba sonriendo.

-¿Te estás riendo?- preguntó Eliza extrañada.

-No- dijo Alycia- Estoy sonriendo al ver que estás en mi cama.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, quiero que me digas por qué lloras- dijo Alycia agarrándola de la mano.

Eliza se quedó mirándola sin decir nada durante unos segundos, estaba más guapa que nunca o al menos eso le pareció, seguía teniendo el don de estar guapísima con un simple pijama. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Me pasa... me pasa que llevo un mes creyendo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, lo mejor para las dos cuando en realidad me estoy muriendo por estar contigo, te echo de menos todos los días, a todas horas- dijo Eliza comenzando a llorar otra vez- echo de menos hablar contigo, bromear contigo. Echo de menos hacer el amor contigo y se que he sido una cobarde, lo se, se que tu eres más valiente que yo pero desde que esta mañana me he subido en el coche he sabido que tenía dos opciones, seguir hablando contigo como dos amigas mintiéndome a mi misma o suplicarte que me perdones por haber sido así todo este tiempo y haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Antes de terminar de decir la última palabra Alycia ya la estaba besando, Eliza la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras le devolvía el beso, volvió a sentir que cuando estaban juntas no le importaba nada más, su cuerpo era una montaña rusa de emociones y lo único que sabía en ese momento era que todas eran buenas. Tuvo que separarse muy a su pesar porque entre las lágrimas y los nervios no podía respirar. Alycia la miraba sonriendo.

-Espera un momento- dijo la morena mientras se levantaba de la cama, Eliza la observó entrar al baño y salir de él con un un rollo de papel higiénico.

A los pocos segundos volvió a meterse en la cama dejando el rollo de papel entre ambas.

-Todo para ti.

-Gracias- dijo Eliza cortando un trozo y dejando el rollo a los pies de la cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Alycia se acercó y pegó su frente a la suya cerrando los ojos.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo la morena tras unos segundos mientras se separaba lentamente.

-Vale- dijo Eliza asintiendo.

-Ya sabes que no voy a mandar un comunicado, ni tengo por qué subir una foto a las redes sociales si no me da la gana pero no quiero esconderme, quiero ir a sitios contigo, al final se sabrá, sí, pero hasta entonces prefiero no calentarme la cabeza con lo que pasará. Además ni que fuéramos Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie para que nos sigan a todas partes.

-En unos meses podríamos serlo viendo tu popularidad- dijo Eliza riendo, estaban abrazadas y la rubia no tenía intención alguna de soltarse en lo que quedaba de noche, volvía a sentirse feliz.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan guapa?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo- ¿Quieres que me de un infarto o qué?

-Sí, guapísima llorando a mares.

-Pues sí que lo estás- dijo Alycia poniéndose seria.

Eliza comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Alycia divertida.

-De tu cara cuando he cogido el cuchillo y de cuando casi me ahogas al volver a oír el ruido- dijo Eliza.

-Ah sí muy bien, que bonito reírte de mí- dijo Alycia haciendo pucheros.

-Es que estabas muy mona- dijo Eliza sonriendo- Como un mapache asustado.

Alycia soltó una carcajada.

-Dime que has visto las fotos de los mapaches como si fueran Lexa porque de verdad que me encantan- dijo Eliza.

-Claro que las he visto- dijo Alycia aún riendo- Y aún no me puedo creer lo del cuchillo, si por alguna cosa no llega a ser una broma de ellas qué haces ¿Montas un Kill Bill aquí?

-Encima de que te protejo te ríes, que desagradecida- dijo Eliza acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo vuelves al rodaje de Fear the Walking Dead?- preguntó Eliza.

-Pasado mañana- dijo Alycia- Pero ya sabes que es en Los Angeles.

-Ya- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-¿Tu tienes algún proyecto en marcha estas semanas?- preguntó Alycia.

-Sí, tengo varios que me gustaría aceptar pero estoy a la espera de saber las fechas exactas de rodaje de la tercera temporada de Los 100 para saber a cuales puedo optar y a cuales no.

-A mí ahora me pasa lo mismo con Fear, todo tiene que cuadrarme con su rodaje.

-Claro- dijo Eliza observando como la morena la miraba embobada.

-A veces me asusta lo mucho que te quiero- dijo Alycia.

Eliza la miró, incluso se ruborizó un poco al ver la manera en que la morena le mantenía la mirada.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Eliza, echaba de menos decírselo, otra de las tres mil cosas que echaba de menos.

-Mira lo que encontré el otro día haciendo limpieza de fotos- dijo Alycia girándose para coger su móvil.

La morena volvió a colocarse en la misma posición que antes sujetando el teléfono para que ambas pudieran verlo, era un video, le dio al play y no pudo evitar reír al ver que era ella tirándose por el tobogán aquel día en el parque cuando aún ni siquiera se atrevían a contar lo que sentían la una por la otra.

-¿Cómo es que nunca he visto este vídeo?- preguntó Eliza.

-Yo tampoco lo había visto, lo hice y no se por qué se me olvidó que existía- dijo Alycia. Tras terminar de verlo la morena se giró para dejar su móvil.

Eliza se entristeció por un momento, se acordó de aquella foto que les hizo Lindsey abrazadas en el colchón y que ella borró porque no quería asumir que le gustaba Alycia, se preguntó si Lindsey aún la conservaría y, aunque lo dudaba mucho, tenía que acordarse de preguntárselo al día siguiente por si acaso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alycia mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-Nada- dijo Eliza con media sonrisa abrazándola más fuerte- Estaba pensando en que mañana vamos a hacer puenting y puede que nos matemos.

-Que romántico- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Sí, tu ríete pero la posibilidad existe.

-A lo mejor podemos saltar las dos juntas con la misma cuerda de esas y si se rompe nos matamos las dos, en plan romántico del todo- dijo Alycia.

-Estás loca- dijo Eliza riendo también.

-¿Has pensado en las cosas que vas a tener que hacer para ganarte mi perdón?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Eliza frunciendo el ceño y levantando un poco la cabeza.

-A ver, te he perdonado pero aún tienes que ganarte mi confianza al 100%

-Ahh ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Eliza sonriendo.

-Lo primero de todo ir conmigo al restaurante que te mencioné antes de que te volvieras loca y la inseguridad te comiera.

-Vale- dijo Eliza un poco triste al recordar aquello.

-Segundo, hay que contárselo a Marie, no quiero que mañana estemos incómodas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Eliza, la verdad es que sentía que debían habérselo contado desde un principio.

-Y tercero, pero no menos importante- dijo Alycia riendo- a partir de este momento eres mi esclava sexual.

Eliza comenzó a reír mientras Alycia se incorporaba y se colocaba a horcajadas encima suyo y comenzaba a besarle el cuello muy despacio, la rubia puso sus manos en su espalda. Los nervios pasaron a ser excitación, se moría por tocarla.

-Alycia...- dijo susurrando mientras la morena seguía besándole el cuello- Te recuerdo que Lindsey y Marie están arriba.

-Bueno- dijo Alycia incorporándose un poco para mirarla mientras sonreía- ya sabes que no puedes gritar.

Eliza rió y le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que la morena cayera hacia la izquierda sobre la cama y colocándose ella arriba.

-Lo dices como si contigo fuera fácil no hacerlo- dijo la rubia comenzando a meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Alycia muy despacio.

Eliza se acercó para besarla agarrándo su rostro con una de las manos mientras la otra la mantenía debajo de la camiseta. Alycia le devolvió el beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca y la poca conciencia que le quedaba sobre el hecho de que no estaban solas desapareció. El beso se volvió extremadamente ansioso, Eliza no aguantaba más las ganas de tocarla y de que la morena la tocase. Continuaban besándose, Eliza seguía con la mano debajo de la camiseta de Alycia tocando sus pechos por encima del sujetador, comenzó a bajarla muy despacio acariciando su estómago, Alycia rió en su boca al notar como comenzaba a introducirla por los pantalones por encima de la ropa interior. De repente Eliza se asustó, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y notó como Alycia también lo hacía, Marie estaba de pie en la parte baja de las escaleras mirándolas con la boca abierta. La rubia sacó la mano de los pantalones de Alycia y se incorporó un poco pero aún seguía encima de ella, no sabía que decir.

-He bajado a mear, pero me parece que voy a ir a la cocina a por ese cuchillo para mataros a las dos por no contarme nada- dijo Marie en un principio seria pero al final comenzó a reír.

Eliza vio como Alycia se llevaba ambas manos a la cara y reía también, se quitó de encima de la morena sentándose en la cama a su lado y no le quedó más remedio que reír también mientras se moría de la vergüenza.

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, sois geniales :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALYCIA**

Oyó como Marie entró al baño riendo, Alycia no podía quitarse las manos de la cara, Eliza se tumbó a su lado también riendo, ninguna decía nada, solo reían. A los pocos minutos Marie salió del baño aún riéndose.

-Que paséis una buena noche, aunque estoy segura de que así será- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Para de reírte que ha sido por tu culpa- dijo Eliza susurrando y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Alycia se quitó las manos de la cara y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Por mi culpa?- dijo la morena haciéndose la indignada.

-Pues claro, empiezas y luego a ver quien es capaz de parar- dijo Eliza ruborizándose un poco.

-No era yo quien tenía la mano dentro de tus pantalones- dijo Alycia llorando de la risa.

Eliza rio también comenzando a pasar la punta de los dedos suavemente por el brazo de Alycia.

-Lo bueno es que ya lo sabe- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Sí, la forma de enterarse ha sido maravillosa.

-Igual de maravilloso que el Whatsapp para Lindsey que me mandaste a mí- dijo Alycia.

-Sí, voy de susto en susto- dijo Eliza sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el brazo de la morena.

Alycia se acercó dándole a la rubia un tierno beso en los labios, se sentía feliz aunque también quedaba dentro de ella algo de miedo a que Eliza volviera a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ellas dos y volviera a ser todo una mierda, no quiso pensar en ello en aquellos momentos, definitivamente iba a confiar en ella, se acercó un poco más para abrazarla y poner su cabeza sobre su hombro. Eliza seguía acariciando su brazo, sonrió y sin apenas darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Se despertó al oír la alarma del móvil de Marie, al final lo de levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana era una broma, Alycia cogió su móvil lentamente para no despertar a Eliza, que seguía durmiendo, y vio que eran las ocho y media, a las diez tenían que llegar al lugar donde se hacía puenting. Oía como Marie reía en la parte de arriba y como Lindsey se quejaba porque era muy temprano. Apoyó la capeza sobre su brazo para mirar a Eliza dormir a su lado, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y observó como la rubia sonreía aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días- dijo Alycia susurrando.

-Buenos días- dijo Eliza abriendo los ojos aún sonriendo.

Ambas se incorporaron al ver que Lindsey y Marie bajaban por la escalera.

-Me acaba de contar Marie que anoche os vio haciendo cosas de mayores- dijo Lindsey riendo mientras entraba en el baño.

Se levantaron de la cama y mientras Marie se sentaba en la mesa, se acercaron para sentarse con ella. Marie estaba enfrente de ellas y las miraba fijamente, primero a una, luego a la otra y así sucesivamente.

-A si que...- comenzó a decir Marie- estáis juntas.

-Sí- dijo Eliza.

-Me gusta- dijo Marie sonriendo.

Alycia y Eliza comenzaron a reír a la vez.

-Pero podríais habérmelo dicho cabronas y no me habría llevado el shock de anoche- dijo Marie.

-Perdón- dijo Alycia- te lo íbamos a contar pero te adelantaste a los acontecimientos.

-¿Y lo sabe alguien más a parte de Lindsey?- preguntó Marie.

-Solo Teresa- respondió Eliza.

-Teresa, Lindsey y ahora tu- recalcó Alycia.

-Aún estoy alucinando un poco, pero joder menuda pareja hacéis- dijo Marie sonriendo.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo Alycia riendo y sonrojándose un poco.

Le contaron a Marie toda la historia desde el principio mientras la chica las escuchaba muy atentamente y riendo en ocasiones, Alycia se sintió liberada al ver que Marie lo sabía todo ya, iban a poder estar todas genial en lo que quedaba de día. Tras terminar la conversación comenzaron a hacer el desayuno con Lindsey que ya estaba vestida tras salir de la ducha, toda la conversación giró en torno a cómo y haciendo qué las pilló Marie la noche anterior. Decidieron hacer unos bocadillos para comer en algún lugar del bosque y así no volver a la cabaña porque habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya la tenían muy vista. Al final se dieron cuenta de que se les estaba haciendo tarde y todo comenzó a ser carreras para ducharse y vestirse lo antes posible, salieron de la cabaña y siguieron a Marie que no quitaba la vista del mapa.

-Seguimos el camino principal y se supone que en menos de veinte minutos veremos un puente sobre un río- dijo Marie concentrada.

-Si me pasa algo decidle a mi madre que la quiero mucho- dijo Lindsey riendo.

Efectivamente, en menos de veinte minutos habían llegado al puente, unos chicos estaban preparándose para saltar cuando una chica se acercó para decirle a Marie que en unos minutos estarían con nosotras. Alycia apoyó sus manos en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo, había mucha altura pero no tanta como esperaba aunque eso no la tranquilizaba demasiado, Eliza la abrazó por la espalda apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Alycia sonrió.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Si quieres no saltamos- dijo Eliza.

-Hay que hacerlo, que si no luego nos arrepentiremos.

La chica de antes se acercó a ellas llamándolas junto con otro chico, Lindsey y Marie decidieron que ellas saltarían primero y el chico y la chica comenzaron a colocarles el arnés y a explicarles cómo debían saltar. Unos pocos minutos después ya estaban listas para hacerlo.

-Madre mía- dijo Marie mirando hacia abajo mientras Alycia y Eliza las observaban apoyadas en la barandilla a unos metros y grabándolas con sus móviles.

-No digas nada y salta ya- dijo Lindsey con los ojos cerrados.

Marie saltó primero y unos segundos después Lindsey, la cual gritó de lo lindo. Todo salió bien para tranquilidad de Alycia.

-Vuestro turno- dijo la chica mirándolas sonriendo. Alycia sentía que le temblaban un poco las piernas mientras le ponían el arnés, miró a Eliza y la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando ya estaban ambas preparadas para saltar giró la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los de Eliza que denotaban una mezcla de miedo y excitación.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo la rubia riendo.

-Sí- respondió Alycia.

Ambas saltaron, la morena pensó durante un segundo que se mataba pero finalmente todo fue bien, la cuerda comenzaba a estabilizarse y oía a Lindsey y Marie reírse en alguna parte pero no las veía, en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era lograr volver a respirar con normalidad, seguía balanceándose boca abajo, logró ver a Eliza a unos metros de ella riendo con los ojos cerrados, Alycia rió también. Una vez que las ayudaron a bajar de ahí se encontraron a Lindsey y Marie y les enseñaron el video que les habían hecho.

-Madre mía me tiembla todo- dijo Eliza sentándose en el suelo y riendo, Alycia se agachó a su lado.

-Os hemos bajado las mochilas- dijo Lindsey señalándolas.

-Vale gracias- dijo Alycia.

-Me ha dicho uno de los chicos del puenting que si seguimos el río en unos minutos llegaremos a un sitio en el que la gente suele ir a comer y a pasar el rato- dijo Marie cogiendo su mochila.

-Pues vamos- dijo Eliza levantándose para coger la suya.

Comenzaron a caminar entre risas recordando la forma en la que Lindsey había gritado al saltar, Alycia sintió como Eliza la agarraba de la mano entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, la morena sonrió mirándola y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar que decía Marie y no estaban solas, también había un grupo de chicos y varias familias pero era amplio para poder estar agusto. Se sentaron a unos metros de la orilla del río y, aunque eran las doce de la mañana, devoraron toda la comida que habían traído en las mochilas. Al terminar, Eliza y Marie se levantaron y se alejaron unos metros mientras hablaban y señalaban a los peces que iban viendo en el agua. Alycia seguía sentada con Lindsey a su lado mientras miraba a Eliza embobada de arriba abajo.

-¿Te traigo un cubo para las babas?- preguntó Lindsey, Alycia giró la cabeza y la miró.

-No me vendría mal- dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Lindsey riera.

-Me alegro de que la hayas perdonado- dijo Lindsey mientras Alycia volvía a mirar a la rubia que se reía con Marie a lo lejos.

-Ella también ha tenido que perdonarme a mí algunas cosas- dijo Alycia girándose para mirar a Lindsey- además la quiero con locura que otra cosa podía hacer.

-Ya- dijo Lindsey sonriendo- ¿Te ha contado que casi se pega en un baño en la fiesta del otro día porque se pensaba que se estaban metiendo contigo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia mirándola extrañada- Me dijo que casi se pega con dos tíos pero porque creía que se estaban metiendo contigo no conmigo.

Lindsey soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que te lo contará bien en algún momento, uno de los tíos comenzó a decir guarradas sobre una chica y no me preguntes por qué Eliza se pensó que hablaba de ti y si no llego a agarrarla y sacarla del baño casi arrastrándola los habría matado a los dos.

Alycia comenzó a reír.

-Ríete pero tienes una novia que a pesar de que se le ha ido la cabeza estas últimas semanas en ningún momento ha dejado de quererte- dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

-Lo se- dijo Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa, le había gustado volver a oír la palabra novia.

-¿Me ayudas con algo?- preguntó Alycia mirando hacia Eliza y Marie.

Ambas se levantaron y se acercaron poco a poco hacia ellas, antes de que Eliza pudiera reaccionar Alycia la agarro por los tobillos y Lindsey por los brazos, cuando Marie se dió cuenta rápidamente se unió a la fiesta y ayudó a Lindsey agarrando a Eliza de uno de los brazos. Comenzaron a balancearla con intención de tirarla al río.

-¡Os mato joder!- gritó Eliza intentando soltarse sin éxito- ¡Que está helada! ¡Os juro que como me tiréis os mato a todas!

Alycia, Marie y Lindsey no podían parar de reír.

-¿Cariño?- dijo Eliza mirando a Alycia con cara de loca mientras continuaban balanceándola- Cariño suéltame que me da algo ¿Eh?

Tras unos segundos la dejaron el suelo, la rubia se levantó riéndose y le pegó un pequeño empujón a Lindsey y a Marie.

-No tramáis nunca nada bueno- dijo Eliza.

-Ey que la idea ha sido de aquí la amiga Heda- dijo Lindsey señalando a Alycia. Eliza se giró para mirarla con la boca abierta pero sonriendo.

-No íbamos a tirarte si sirve de consuelo- dijo Alycia levantado las manos y riendo.

Eliza se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó muy fuerte levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-A si que has sido tu- dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos y acto seguido dándole un beso. Alycia se lo devolvió.

Se separaron tras unos segundos y volvieron a sentarse todas juntas, Marie y Lindsey tardaron pocos minutos en levantarse e irse a hablar con el grupo de chicos que tenían a unos cuantos metros. Alycia se levantó y se sentó detrás de Eliza, abrió las piernas para que la rubia pudiera dejar caer su espalda sobre ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Al final no nos hemos matado- dijo Eliza riendo.

-No, lo cual es un alivio- dijo Alycia riendo también.

-La verdad es que han sido dos días maravillosos- dijo Eliza.

Alycia la abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo aún más el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo.

-¿A qué hora tienes que estar mañana en el set de Fear?- preguntó Eliza.

-Por la noche, a las nueve.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?- preguntó Eliza con tono nervioso- Ya no falta mucho para que nos vayamos, si quieres puedes venir y hacemos algo, pedimos cena, vemos una peli...

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio, no hacía falta decir nada. Lindsey y Marie llegaron riéndose aunque cambiaron el gesto cuando vieron que era hora de irse, ninguna quería llegar a la ciudad demasiado tarde. Alycia y Eliza se levantaron y todas comenzaron a recoger las cosas y sus mochilas, volvieron a la cabaña y decidieron ducharse antes de irse, lo dejaron todo tal y como se lo encontraron y se dirigieron al coche por el camino principal. Le devolvieron las llaves al hombre de la cabaña de información que se despidió de ellas muy amablemente diciéndoles que esperaba volver a verlas por allí. Se montaron en el coche e iniciaron el viaje de regreso a casa, Lindsey se quedó durmiendo.

-Menuda marmota- dijo Marie mirándola y riendo mientras conducía- Te dejo a tí primero Eliza, me pilla mejor.

-Vale- respondió la rubia.

Alycia se notaba cansada pero no tanto como pensaba que estaría, miró a Eliza, la rubia estaba con su vista puesta en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventanilla. Alycia sentía que podía estar mirándola lo que quedaba de viaje sin ningún problema. Fueron la mayoría del tiempo en silencio y Lindsey se despertó cuando ya estaban prácticamente entrando a la ciudad, Marie paró unos minutos después en la puerta del edificio de Eliza.

-Yo también me quedo aquí- dijo Alycia observando como Lindsey y Marie se miraban la una a la otra y sonreían. Las cuatro se bajaron del coche, Alycia y Eliza abrieron el maletero para coger sus mochilas y se despidieron de las chicas con abrazos y prometiendo que se verían pronto. Comenzaron a caminar sin prisa hacia el edificio, la rubia abrió la puerta principal y llegaron al ascensor.

-Puede que esté Matt- dijo Eliza- te caerá bien, es un tío genial.

Alycia asintió sonriendo, al llegar a la tercera planta el ascensor se abrió.

-Es aquí- dijo Eliza acercándose hasta la primera puerta que había a la derecha. La rubia abrió y entró dejando las llaves en una pequeña mesa a la izquierda y su mochila en el suelo, Alycia la siguió dejando la suya al lado. Avanzó unos metros y se quedó impresionada, el piso era muy grande y realmente bonito, se fijó en que tenía grandes cristaleras con unas vistas espectaculares. No parecía que hubiera nadie.

-Vaya, es una pasada... - dijo Alycia, no le dio tiempo a continuar, Eliza se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla, a Alycia en un primer momento le pilló por sorpresa pero enseguida se unió al beso de forma ansiosa, casi sin poder respirar. La morena comenzó a andar de espaldas mientras la rubia la guiaba hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarse, antes de llegar a la puerta Eliza ya le había quitado la camiseta y la había tirado en medio del pasillo, la rubia comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-Supongo que ya me lo enseñarás luego- dijo Alycia jadeando mientras Eliza continuaba besándola y abría la puerta de su habitación para que ambas entraran.


	19. Chapter 19

**ELIZA**

Eliza no podía aguantar más las ganas de sentirla, cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ellas mientras continuaban besándose, Alycia le quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras la morena le quitaba el sujetador y lo lanzaba al mismo sitio donde estaba la camiseta. Eliza le pegó un pequeño empujón a Alycia haciendo que se tumbara en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, la morena ya llevaba el pantalón desabrochado a si que Eliza se lo quitó junto con la ropa interior mientras Alycia se incorporaba un poco quitándose ella misma su sujetador. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella lamiendo uno de sus pezones mientras la morena introdujo una mano dentro de su pantalón por debajo de la ropa interior, Eliza gimió fuerte.

-¿Tienes prisa?- preguntó Eliza riendo mientras la besaba, la mano de Alycia continuaba acariciando su clítoris.

-Has empezado tu- dijo la morena riendo también.

Alycia se incorporó para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras Eliza se estremecía al sentir como la morena besaba lentamente su estómago mientras lo hacía. Alycia volvió a tumbarse en la cama y Eliza se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, volvían a besarse mientras la rubia tenía las manos en los pechos de la morena y ésta en su espalda. Eliza agarró una las manos de Alycia y la llevó directa hasta su propio sexo.

-Llevo un mes sin hacer esto contigo- dijo Eliza mirándola a los ojos fuera de sí- tócame porque no aguanto más.

La morena sonrió y volvió a besarla ansiosamente mientras introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, Eliza movía sus caderas para sentirla aún más. Finalmente no tardó en llegar al orgasmo y se dejó caer lentamente sobre Alycia mientras ésta le acariciaba la espalda.

-Dios- dijo Eliza sonriendo intentando recuperar la respiración, la morena seguía acariciando su espalda.

-Creo que va a llamar Lindsey diciendo que te ha oído desde su casa- dijo Alycia riendo. Eliza se incorporó para mirarla.

-Ahhh ¿Te ríes?- preguntó Eliza dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

-Me río porque me encanta.

Eliza la miró ruborizándose un poco.

-Te quiero- dijo la rubia visiblemente emocionada. Alycia la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Es normal que me quieras si soy un amor- dijo Alycia riendo, Eliza río también y se movió hacía un lado comenzando acariciarle lentamente el estómago y bajando hasta su sexo sin llegar a tocarlo directamente, la rubia se estaba divirtiendo, pasaba la punta de los dedos suavemente por una ingle y luego por la otra mientras miraba cómo Alycia se mordía el labio con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya no te ríes?- preguntó Eliza introduciendo únicamente la punta de los dedos dentro de la morena mientras notaba cómo ésta se tensaba cada vez más.

-Eliza... por favor- dijo Alycia casi sin poder hablar.

La rubia introdujo sus dedos completamente haciendo que Alycia arqueara su cuerpo y gritara.

Tras unas horas sin parar Eliza se levantó de la cama para coger sus pantalones del suelo ya que su móvil estaba en el bolsillo, lo cogió y se tumbó de nuevo al lado de Alycia que estaba boca abajo con la cabeza girada hacia Eliza pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Me muero de sed... y de hambre- dijo Alycia sin abrir los ojos, tenía cara de estar exausta pero aún así estaba preciosa.

-¿Y tu eres la que quería una esclava sexual?- preguntó Eliza riendo dejando su móvil en la mesita de noche y posteriormente acostándose boca abajo sobre Alycia. El cuerpo de Eliza descansaba sobre la espalda de la morena mientras besaba suavemente la parte de arriba de sus hombros, notó como Alycia sonreía.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Alycia dulcemente.

A Eliza se le aceleró el corazón y sonrió agarrándola de la mano, estuvieron así un rato, las dos desnudas, una sobre la otra, sin decir nada. Al final decidieron salir porque definitivamente se morían de sed y de hambre, Eliza miró de nuevo su móvil, eran las nueve de la noche. Le dejó a Alycia ropa suya para estar allí, una camiseta básica negra de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos, la morena se vistió rápido y salió un segundo al pasillo volviendo a entrar en la habitación sonriendo y con la camiseta que Eliza casi le había arrancado en la mano. La rubia también se puso cómoda y fueron a la cocina con el portátil para pedir algo de cenar. Allí se encontraron con Matt sentado en la mesa comiendo un plato de pasta, Eliza se dio cuenta de que el chico se sorprendió al ver a Alycia y se le notaba en la cara que le gustaba lo que veía, Matt podría ser bueno en muchas cosas pero disimular no era una de ellas. Alycia se acercó para saludarle y presentarse y, tras ello, se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras Eliza cogía un vaso del armario para llenarlo de agua.

-¿Desde cuándo estáis aquí? No os he oído- dijo Matt.

"Pues ha debido de ser un milagro" pensó Eliza aguantándose la risa mientras se sentaba en el taburete de al lado de Alycia dándole el vaso de agua. La morena la miró sonriendo.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Eliza al ver que Matt iba más arreglado de lo normal.

-Sí- dijo el chico- Me voy al cine con Robert y Daniel, podéis apuntaros si queréis.

Eliza vio como Matt miraba a Alycia sonriendo.

-Es mi novia- dijo de repente la rubia muy seria mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Matt devolviéndole la mirada como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir. Eliza miró de reojo a Alycia y vio como bebía agua, volvió a fijar su vista en Matt que la seguía observando extrañado.

-Alycia, es mi novia- dijo Eliza manteniendo su seriedad.

Matt comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Es una broma no?- preguntó el chico dejando de reír de golpe.

Eliza simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Eres uno de los pocos afortunados que lo sabe, porque me caes bien y se que eres un buen amigo y porque la vas a ver mucho por aquí y puede que a menudo oigas ruidos, gemidos o gritos procedentes de mi habitación.

Alycia se atragantó bebiendo agua.

-Y no tengo ganas de tener que dar explicaciones al salir cuando me preguntes qué está pasando, a si que te lo cuento ya- terminó de decir Eliza.

Matt estaba con la boca abierta, antes de que pudiera decir nada el móvil de Alycia comenzó a sonar y lo sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones.

-Perdón, mi madre- dijo la morena levantándose y saliendo de la cocina hacia el salón.

-¡Madre mia!- susurró Matt entusiasmado sentándose corriendo en el taburete al lado de Eliza donde antes estaba Alycia- Madre mía Eliza de dónde has sacado a una tía así.

Eliza comenzó a reír.

-A ver, no me malinterpretes tu eres guapísima y estás buenísima ya lo sabes- dijo el chico- pero de dónde has sacado a semejante diosa.

-Del set de Los 100- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Matt frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu como siempre en tu mundo, deberías ponerte al día con la segunda temporada, alucinarías bastante- dijo la rubia bebiendo un trago del vaso de agua que había dejado Alycia en la mesa.

-¿Y desde cuando te gustan las chicas?- preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-Lo único que se es que ella me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi- dijo Eliza.

Alycia entró de nuevo en la cocina y Matt se levantó del taburete cogiendo su plato metiéndolo en el lavavajillas.

-Bueno- dijo el chico sin parar de sonreír- ha sido un verdadero placer, nos veremos por aquí.

-Claro, disfruta de la película- dijo Alycia.

-Nos vemos Matt- dijo Eliza mientras el chico decía adiós con la mano saliendo de la cocina con cara de estar alucinando.

Alycia comenzó a reír.

-Pobrecillo, menudo shock- dijo Alycia.

-Si le ha encantado, lo superará- dijo Eliza riendo.

Decidieron pedir una pizza, la cual por suerte no tardó mucho en llegar y se sentaron en el sofá a comérsela mientras veían en la televisión un programa de cocina que no estaba nada mal, Eliza miraba a Alycia de vez en cuando, le gustaba que estuvieran juntas así en su piso. La morena dejó su trozo de pizza encima de la pequeña mesa que había justo delante de ellas y se levantó mirando su móvil con los ojos como platos y llevándose la mano con la que no lo sujetaba a la frente. Eliza se puso también de pie asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eliza preocupada.

Alycia no le hacía caso, seguía con el mismo gesto leyendo algo en su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa Alycia?- insistó Eliza que comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Léelo- dijo la morena mientras le ofrecía su móvil con una sonrisa, Eliza lo cogió y se tranquilizó al ver que Alycia sonreía. Vió que era un correo de James, el agente de Alycia, comenzó a leer.

 _ **Hola guapísima, me es imposible llamarte ahora mismo, últimamente parece que no puedo llamarte nunca pero es que siempre estoy de vuelo en vuelo pero lo haré mañana por la mañana para que lo comentemos todo tranquilamente. Jason Rothenberg me ha llamado esta tarde, te quiere sí o sí en la tercera temporada de Los 100 y me ha dicho que solo necesitaba tu aprobación para empezar los contactos con AMC a ver lo que puede hacer. Le he dicho que no me hacía falta consultarte, que adoras al personaje y que si se llega a un acuerdo estarás. Como te he dicho mañana te llamo y hablamos tranquilamente, espero que estés tan contenta como yo. Besos Heda.**_

Eliza dejó caer el móvil sobre el sofá y se lanzó a abrazar a Alycia la cual le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte. No dijeron nada, simplemente se abrazaron durante unos segundos y después volvieron a sentarse en el sofá. La rubia no quería cantar victoria todavía porque aún no habían ni empezado a negociar su vuelta, a lo mejor al final todo quedaba en nada pero no podía ocultar su felicidad.

-A lo mejor le digo a Jason que no quiero volver- dijo Alcycia sonriendo mirando a Eliza- El personaje no me gusta mucho y la protagonista de la serie es insoportable, me cae fatal.

Eliza sonrió y la empujó haciendo que Alycia se tumbara en el sofá y se colocó encima de ella, observó cómo la morena se mordía el labio mientras le miraba las tetas sin disimulo.

-¿Me estás mirando las tetas?- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-¡¿Yo?!- dijo Alycia levantando la vista hasta sus ojos- Totalmente, me vas a matar un día de estos.

Eliza comenzó a reír y la besó en los labios durante unos segundos, Alycia le devolvió el beso introduciendo muy lentamente la lengua en su boca, la rubia sentía que se moría cada vez que la besaba de aquella manera. Paró el beso para mirar a Alycia sonriendo y se quitó de encima volviendo a sentarse mirando a la televisión, la morena seguía tumbada pero se incorporó un poco para mirarla.

-¿Y me dejas así?- preguntó Alycia riendo.

-Toma que tienes que recuperar fuerzas- le respondió la rubia ofreciéndole el trozo de pizza que había dejado antes encima de la mesa.

Justo en ese instante Eliza vio como su móvil comenzaba a vibrar, era Lindsey.

 **[Lindsey 10:03] ¿Estáis vivas o habéis muerto de tanto follar?**

La rubia comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alycia mientras Eliza le enseñaba el móvil para que lo leyera. La morena volvió a mirar a la tele comiendo su trozo de pizza mientras se reía.

 **[Eliza 10:04] Estamos resucitando gracias a una pizza.**

 **[Lindsey 10:05] Me alegro muchísimo rubia mía.**

 **[Eliza 10:05] Oye Lindsey, se me olvidó decírtelo, ¿Te acuerdas de la foto que nos tomaste a Alycia y a mí abrazadas en aquel colchón? ¿No la seguirás teniendo?**

 **[Lindsey 10:06] Bufff, tengo miles de fotos en el móvil, la buscaré lo prometo.**

-Hablando de Lindsey- dijo Alycia haciendo que la rubia dejara el móvil encima de la mesa para mirarla- Me contó el verdadero motivo por el que te ibas a pegar con dos tíos en aquel baño.

Eliza se puso nerviosa, estaba avergonzada.

-Bueno... se me fue la cabeza- dijo Eliza con un hilo de voz.

-Pero si me encanta- dijo Alycia acercándose hasta ella y besándola suavemente en la mejilla- casi matas a dos tíos en un baño, sales con un cuchillo delante mía en la cabaña...

-Sí, definitivamente vas a tener que casarte conmigo- dijo Eliza sin pensar, le salió solo. Vio como Alycia se hacía un poco hacia atrás y sonreía.

-¿Y quién no querría casarse contigo?- preguntó Alycia aún sonriendo.

Eliza se puso nerviosa, le dio un pequeño empujón y la morena volvió a centrarse en su pizza y en la televisión. Tras terminar regresaron a su habitación, la rubia entró un momento al baño y al salir se quedó un momento apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando a Alycia, estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando su móvil y riendo a carcajadas, se había quitado las lentillas y llevaba las gafas, Eliza suspiró, le encantaba con aquellas gafas. Se acercó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado, tenía curiosidad por saber que le hacía tanta gracia.

-¿Estás viendo un vídeo de gatos que se asustan?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

-Sí, verás este, verás- dijo Alycia llorando de la risa mientras le acercaba un poco el móvil para que pudiera ver mejor el vídeo.

Eliza miró la pantalla un segundo y acto seguido sus ojos se giraron hacia Alycia, la morena seguía riendo con aquel vídeo pero Eliza no podía dejar de mirarla. Sabía que lo de casarse con ella solo era una forma de hablar pero en ese momento solo pensaba en no separarse de ella jamás. Aún no podía creerse lo idiota que había sido y lo mucho que la quería.

 **Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y por los comentarios :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**ALYCIA**

Sentía como el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y Eliza la abrazaba por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello, se dio la vuelta y agarró el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos, no podía estar más guapa. Se acercó dejando sus labios a apenas unos centímetros de los de ella y sonrió antes de besarla. Eliza la agarró por la cintura, juntando aún más sus cuerpos. Alycia sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho solo con besarla. Le parecía increíble todas las emociones que podía llegar a sentir.

Salieron de la ducha tras un largo beso, la rubia tuvo la idea de que podían ir a pasear, justo por detrás del edificio había una enorme zona sin edificar donde la gente salía a correr y un camino que llevaba hasta una pequeña montaña donde, al parecer, había una vista genial de Los Angeles. Eliza volvió a prestarle ropa, le daba un poco de vergüenza pero la verdad era que no quería ponerse la que había llevado durante los días en la cabaña recién duchada. Desayunaron y salieron del piso, Alycia seguía a Eliza mientras subían por el pequeño camino.

-Aquí siempre hay un monton de gente corriendo- dijo Eliza.

-Pues no será hoy- dijo Alycia riendo, solo se habían cruzado con dos personas en lo que llevaban de camino.

-Cada vez que pienso en la que va a liar Matt esta noche me pongo mala- dijo Eliza- Que no me quejo, pero es que no tengo ganas de fiesta en casa porque al final todo acaba con algo roto o con la polcía en la puerta porque los ha llamado un vecino por el ruido.

Matt le había enviado un mensaje a Eliza antes de que ambas salieran en el que decía que había invitado a unos cuantos amigos aquella noche, Alycia se sintió un poco mal, tenía que estar en el set de Fear the Walking Dead a las nueve y no podía quedarse con Eliza en la fiesta o simplemente irse las dos juntas a algún otro lado. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Alycia comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó de su bolsillo, era James por fin, llevaba esperando su llamada desde que se había despertado, Eliza la miraba expectante mientras continuaban caminando.

-Estaba esperando tu llamada- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Lo suponía- dijo James al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre, aunque estos últimos días me levanto de mejor humor- dijo Alycia mirando a la rubia la cual le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno- dijo James- pero vayamos al grano. Jason va a hablar con AMC, me ha vuelto a insistir que va a hacer todo lo que pueda, te mantengo informada y ya en dos días estoy ahí en Los Angeles. De momento no se nada más.

-Vale- dijo Alycia- Oye James, ¿Puedo llevar conmigo a alguien al set de Fear esta noche?

La morena no pudo evitar sonreir al ver como a Eliza se le iluminaba la cara.

-De eso ahora mismo iba a hablarte yo, no ruedas esta noche sino mañana por la noche, al parecer hay un problema con unas escenas de Lorenzo y las tienen que regrabar y ya se continúa con normalidad a partir de mañana.

-Ahhh vale- dijo Alycia intentando disimular poniendo cara triste, no se lo iba a contar a Eliza aún.

-Te mantengo informada con todo ¿Vale guapísima? Y en unos días estoy ahí.

-Gracias James, eres el mejor ya lo sabes.

Colgó y volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Me ha dicho que no sabe nada nuevo, que está a la espera de que Jason le diga algo y que llevar a alguien esta noche no puede ser, que para más adelante sin problema, lo siento- dijo Alycia.

-No pasa nada- dijo Eliza- Otra vez será.

De repente Alycia vio como la rubia tropezó, intentó agarrarla pero no lo logró. En cualquier otro caso podría haber sido una caída graciosa pero Alycia se dio cuenta de que no al ver que Eliza caía sobre su pierna derecha, se tenía que haber hecho daño seguro. Se agachó corriendo para ayudarla y se sorprendió al ver que la rubia no paraba de reír.

-¿Pero estás bien?- preguntó Alycia preocupada.

-Sí, pero mis pantalones no tanto- dijo Eliza sin parar de reir en el suelo. Llevaba los leggins rotos por la rodilla y un buen raspón con sangre en ella.

-Te has hecho un buen raspón, verás lo que va a escocer luego- dijo Alycia ayudándola a levantarse del suelo- ¿Y cómo te has caído?

-¿Ves esa piedra de allí?- preguntó Eliza señalando con la mano- Pues la he pisado y me he doblado el tobillo y he caído.

Eliza aún reía, Alycia comenzó a reír.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para andar?- preguntó Alycia.

-No, no, que va, duele pero puedo andar. No me he hecho nada que no se solucione con un poco de agua oxigenada o alcohol- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

El paseo al final fue más corto de lo esperado porque decidieron volver al piso de Eliza, no era una herida grave pero sangraba y no iban a continuar caminando así. Una vez en él Alycia le insistió a la rubia para que se metiera en la ducha para echarle agua a la herida.

-Reconoce que esto es solo una excusa para verme en bragas- dijo Eliza riendo mientras se quitaba los pantalones con cuidado.

-Me has pillado- respondió Alycia sonriendo al mismo tiempo que comprobaba la temperatura del agua.

Un hilo de sangre caía por la pierna de Eliza mientras se metía en la ducha, Alycia desde la parte de fuera comenzó ha echarle agua en la herida pero Eliza gritó y apartó el agua rápidamente.

-Mierda ¿Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó la morena preocupada.

-No- respondió Eliza riendo a carcajadas.

-Y te parecerá bonito el susto que me has dado- dijo Alycia riendo también. No se lo pensó dos veces y apuntó la ducha hacia Eliza calándola de arriba a abajo.

-¡Para, para, para!- gritó Eliza riendo. La rubia la agarró del brazo y la metió en la ducha comenzando un forcejeo con el agua de por medio que acabó con las dos empapadas, Alycia resbaló y a punto estuvo de caerse. A Eliza le había dado un ataque de risa y no podía parar.

-Bueno- dijo Alycia mientras se escurría la camiseta, ambas aún estaban dentro de la ducha- Otra cosa no pero hoy vamos a ir muy limpias.

La morena de repente se acordó de algo, no estaba muy segura pero le vino a la mente, se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón por fuera, efectivamente, su móvil.

-Cariño... - dijo Alycia sacándolo lentamente del bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Eliza, a la rubia se le cortó la risa.

-Hostias- dijo Eliza llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

Salieron de la ducha, se secaron y se cambiaron de ropa. Alycia había logrado que su móvil se encendiera pero la pantalla táctil iba cuando le daba la gana, se sentó en la cama toqueteándolo mientras Eliza se curaba la herida en el baño.

-Lo siento- dijo Eliza con gesto triste.

-No pasa nada- dijo Alycia riendo- si la verdad es que hacía ya tiempo que me iba fatal y que tendría que haberme comprado otro- Alycia dejó de mirar el móvil cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia se acercaba a ella vistiendo solo una camiseta y la ropa interior, tragó saliva, dejó el móvil a un lado, Eliza se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y Alycia la abrazó por la cintura.

-Cuidado con la rodilla- dijo Alycia sonriendo a apenas unos centímetros de la boca de la rubia.

-Está bien- respondió Eliza susurrando.

-No te he contado algo- dijo Alycia.

Eliza se echó un poco para atrás mirándola extrañada.

-Me ha dicho James que no tengo que estar en el set de Fear esta noche, por lo tanto, soy tuya de nuevo el resto del día de hoy hasta mañana por la tarde.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Eliza, la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente la besó en los labios mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Me ha hablado Marie mientras estaba en el baño- dijo Eliza separándose un momento- Me ha dicho que iba a ir al piso de un amigo de Ricky a comer, que iban a hacer una barbacoa Ricky, su amigo, la compañera de piso de su amigo, Lindsey y ella, que si nos queríamos apuntar. Aún no le he respondido porque no sabía a la hora que tenías pensado irte y quería aprovechar al máximo el estar contigo.

-Dile que sí, solo con oír la palabra barbacoa ya me ha convencido- dijo Alycia riendo.

Las minutos posteriores los pasaron intentando organizarse, Alycia definitivamente tenía que ir a su piso para dejar sus cosas y para cambiarse por lo que deicidieron que Eliza se vistiera allí y luego se irían juntas al piso de la morena.

-Informal ¿No?- preguntó Eliza abriendo el armario.

-Claro- dijo Alycia aún sentada en la cama- Es una barbacoa no un bautizo.

Una vez que Eliza estuvo lista se marcharon a su piso en el coche de la rubia, no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro y aunque el de Eliza era más espectacular, el suyo también era muy bonito y le gustaba sobretodo la zona en la que estaba. Entró en su habitación para cambiarse mientras la rubia paseaba por la cocina y el salón.

-Pues me encanta- dijo Eliza apoyada en el marco de la puerta- ¿Y no hay nadie?

-No- respondió Alycia mientras se ponía una camiseta- Están rodando ahora mismo fuera del país, no me preguntes el qué porque no me enteré muy bien la verdad.

-Lindsey me acaba de mandar la ubicación- dijo Eliza mirando su móvil- Dice que no compremos nada, que ya lo tienen todo y que solo habrá que hacer cuentas luego.

-Pues en marcha- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Volvieron a coger el coche de Eliza, Alycia apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de la ruba mientras ésta conducía y la acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar. Pudieron aparcar en la misma calle, lo cual a Alycia le pareció prácticamente un milagro y ambas se sorprendieron al ver que su destino era una casa y no un edificio, con un amplio jardín delantero y al parecer también trasero. No habían andando ni cinco pasos tras salir del coche cuando Lindsey apareció corriendo y les dio un abrazo a las dos a la vez.

-¡Pero si es mi pareja favorita!- gritó antes de separarse- Si es que no podéis estar más buenas joder.

-¿Ya estás borracha Lindsey?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

-Que mal concepto tienes de mi- respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo- Además no puedo estarlo porque a estos listos se les ha olvidado comprar la cerveza y han tenido que ir ahora Ricky y la compañera de piso de Tom a comprarlas.

-Decís compañera de piso cuando en realidad es una casa- dijo Alycia mientras las tres comenzaban a caminar.

-Sí, ya lo se, la costumbre supongo- dijo Lindsey riendo, Alycia y Eliza la siguieron por uno de los laterales de la casa en el que habían varios coches aparcados hasta que llegaron a la parte de atrás donde había un pequeño jardín, un chico pelirrojo estaba de pie al lado de la barbacoa y Marie estaba sentada en el extremo de una larga mesa, se levantó corriendo para saludarlas cuando las vio.

-Pero si parece que no nos hemos visto en años- dijo Marie abrazándolas efusivamente.

-Si, cualquiera diría que nos vimos ayer- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-Él es Tom- dijo Marie mientras el chico se acercaba para saludar- Es el amigo de Ricky y nuestro anfitrión y ellas son Alycia y Eliza.

Alycia se dio cuenta de que Marie no sabía si decir que eran pareja, entonces se acordó que Ricky aún no lo sabía y se puso un poco nerviosa pero se tranquilizó al mirar a Eliza, la rubia parecía estar bien con todo aquello, se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa.

-Entonces- comenzó a decir Eliza- ¿La casa es tuya?

-Sí- respondió Tom- Era de mi tía, la quería como si fuera mi segunda madre, no tenía hijos a si que cuando falleció el año pasado me la dejó a mi, me mudé aquí sin dudarlo porque me encanta pero perdí mi trabajo hace unos meses y temía perderla a si que decidí compartirla y apareció Claire, a la cual conoceréis si algún día vuelve con Ricky de comprar cervezas.

-Es una pasada- dijo Alycia mirando hacia la casa.

-Estoy un poco nervioso rodeado de chicas guapas y famosas- dijo Tom riendo.

-Tranquilo que no pasa nada, no mordemos- dijo Lindsey.

-Podríamos haber comprado nostras la cerveza- dijo Alycia- veníamos de camino y no habrían tenido que salir.

-No pasa nada- dijo Marie- Ricky ha insistido en que iba él y es un cabezota a si que es mejor que haga lo que le de la gana.

-¿Me estáis criticando?- preguntó Ricky a lo lejos cargado con varias bolsas mientras avanzaba hacia ellas con una chica detrás.

Alycia y Eliza se levantaron tanto para saludarle como para ayudarle con las bolsas, Lindsey y Marie también lo hicieron, cuando solo había dado unos pasos pudo ver mejor a la chica que se encontraba detrás de Ricky, Alycia se paró en seco. Aquella Claire era la misma Claire que conoció en aquel bar la noche que se encontró con Lindsey, la misma a la que llevó a su piso y la misma con la que se había liado. La chica la miraba sonriendo a unos metros de distancia parada detrás de Ricky mientras el chico saludaba a Eliza. Se empezó a poner nerviosa, en ese momento solo dos cosas pasaban por su cabeza, que el mundo era un pañuelo y que daba gracias por no haberse acostado con ella.

 **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Puede que en algún momento tarde un poco más en actualizar pero que no cunda el pánico, no voy a dejar de escribir el fic. En un principio pensaba que sería mucho más corto pero me divierte escribirlo y al final ha resultado ser todo lo contrario y aún hay historia que contar por lo que tendréis que soportar el leerlo un tiempo más XD**

 **Saludos y, de nuevo, gracias :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**ALYCIA**

Seguía allí parada mientras Claire la miraba sonriendo, Eliza continuaba abrazada a Ricky riendo. Estaba angustiada, realmente no conocía a aquella chica y con una simple sonrisa no podía adivinar sus intenciones. Su angustia se transformó en miedo cuando pensó en que Claire podría decir en cualquier momento durante la comida alguna burrada, o peor, inventarse cosas que realmente no pasaron.

-Ey- dijo Ricky abrazándola y sacándola por un segundo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor ahora que habéis llegado y que hay cerveza- dijo el chico, Alycia miraba como Eliza charlaba amigablemente con Claire, sentía que le iba a dar un infarto.

-¡Eh Tom! ¿Dónde están esos cubos con hielo para las cervezas?- preguntó Ricky acercándose a la mesa.

Lindsey agarró a Eliza del brazo para que entrara con ella a la casa a ayudarla a sacar las cosas, Marie, Tom y Ricky estaban entretenidos buscando los cubos, aprovechó para acercarse a Claire, avanzó unos pasos y la agarró del brazo alejándose tanto de la entrada de la casa como de la mesa. Estaban una frente a la otra, Alycia no sabía qué decir.

-He estado esperando que me escribieras o me llamaras- dijo Claire con gesto triste.

Alycia seguía muda, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella en todo aquel tiempo. Se sintió mal por haberla llevado a su casa, no debería haberlo hecho pero al final la cosa no acabó en un desastre y lo había borrado todo de su mente completamente.

-Escucha yo... - comenzó a decir Alycia muy seria.

-No, no- dijo Claire interrumpiéndola- No me malinterpretes, me habría gustado que me escribieras o me llamaras para pedirte perdón.

Alycia se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno... - Dijo la chica, Alycia se dio cuenta de que Claire estaba avergonzada y le costaba trabajo hablar- Es que yo no soy así, quiero decir, no soy como me viste aquella noche. Acababa de tener una pelea con mi ex porque es una loca que no es capaz de dejarme en paz, bebí mucho y entonces te ví y se me fue completamente la cabeza, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

Claire la miraba a los ojos y Alycia vio sinceridad en sus palabras.

-No... no pasa nada- dijo Alycia sorprendida- Yo también me equivoqué, no tendría que haberte llevado a mi casa, ya sabes.

-Bueno, pues me llamo Claire y vivo aquí con Tom que ha resultado ser amigo de Ricky desde hace muchos años y no tenía ni idea- dijo la chica sonriendo y extendiendo su mano derecha a modo de presentación. Alycia le estrechó la mano sonriendo también. Giró la cabeza y vio que Lindsey y Eliza salían de la casa cargadas de cosas, se acercó para ayudarlas, la rubia la miraba muy seria. Alycia supo desde el momento en que vio a Claire que tenía que contárselo todo a Eliza pero parecía que la rubia ya se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ricky, Tom y Marie se encargaban de la barbacoa.

-Luego tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Alycia al oído.

-Vale- respondió Eliza mirándola con gesto triste.

Finalmente la comida transcurrió entre risas y sin ningún problema, Claire realmente no parecía la misma persona a la que conoció aquella noche, Tom y Ricky contaron anécdotas de todos los viajes que habían hecho juntos y Lindsey, bueno, Lindsey era Lindsey, sus gafas rosa chicle volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

-¡No me puedo creer que aún no las hayas tirado!- dijo Eliza llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡¿Tirarlas?! ¿¡Estás loca?!- dijo Lindsey con ellas puestas- Todo lo contrario rubia mía, le voy a decir a Jason que quiero que Raven las lleve puestas en algún capítulo de la nueva temporada.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Jason te va a mandar a la mierda- dijo Ricky bebiendo un trago de su cerveza- Ya sabes como es.

Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato aunque Eliza decidió dejar de beber porque luego tenía que conducir, Alycia le dijo que podía hacerlo ella pero la rubia le insistió en que no. Sin saber muy bien como Marie acabó subida encima de la mesa bailando, al poner un pie en una de las sillas para bajar resbaló apoyando el pie directamente en el suelo y, por suerte, logrando mantener el equilibrio.

-Me cago en la puta- dijo Marie.

Al darse la vuelta vieron que se había roto el pantalón por detrás, en la parte izquierda y se le veían las bragas y medio muslo.

-Joder- dijo Lindsey levantándose sin poder parar de reír, a Alycia ya le caían incluso lágrimas por la cara.

Vivieron unos minutos de locura total por el momento pantalón y Claire se ofreció para dejarle unos pero Marie lo rechazó, al parecer le daba exactamente igual ir así. Hubo un momento en el que Alycia le dio un beso a Eliza en los labios, tras hacerlo ambas miraron a Ricky, el chico les devolvía la mirada sonriendo y simplemente levantó su cerveza en un gesto de brindis antes de beber, Alycia y Eliza rieron. Le encantaba Ricky, él simplemente vivía y dejaba vivir.

Estaba empezando a ser tarde y todos se levantaron con la intención de empezar a recoger, tras hacerlo Eliza fue un momento al baño, Alycia sabía que era el momento de hablar con ella, no quería contárselo en el coche o pasar un viaje de vuelta incómodo por esperar hasta llegar a su piso para hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta del baño.

-Cariño, soy yo- dijo.

-Pasa- dijo Eliza.

Alycia hizo caso, cerró la puerta tras de sí apoyando su espalda en ella mientas veía como Eliza se lavaba las manos, se las secaba y se apoyaba con una de ellas en el lavabo. La rubia la miraba sabiendo que tenía que contarle algo y tenía un gesto entre preocupado y y triste.

-Primero de todo- comenzó a decir Alycia avanzando unos pasos- quiero dejar claro que todo esto pasó en un momento en el que tu y yo no estábamos juntas y no te lo he contado antes porque ni siquiera me acordaba, te lo prometo.

-Entonces no tienes que contarme nada- dijo Eliza con una mirada de total sinceridad.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo Alycia, Eliza asintió lentamente.

-La conocí en un bar la noche que me encontré con Lindsey, prácticamente ni hablamos porque ella iba a lo que iba clarísimamente. No... - Tomó aire antes de continuar- No lo pensé y acabamos en mi piso, nos liamos- Alycia vio como Eliza agachaba la mirada- y antes de que la cosa fuera a más la paré porque no podía hacerlo. Me dejó su número apuntado en un papel el cual no se ni dónde está porque no me he acordado de ella en ningún momento.

Eliza volvió a mirarla con media sonrisa y asintiendo mientras se acercaba, se abrazaron. Alycia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la rubia olía de maravilla.

-Ey, ¿Estáis haciendo guarradas ahí dentro?- dijo Lindsey al otro lado de la puerta.

Se separaron comenzando a reír.

-Pues claro- respondió Eliza.

-Ya os podéis estar dando prisa entonces porque me veo meando en el jardín detrás de un arbusto- dijo Lindsey.

Eliza le dio a la morena un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir juntas del baño.

 **ELIZA**

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde aquella barbacoa en casa de Tom y Claire. Más de tres meses en los que su relación con Alycia no podía ir mejor, se sentía plenamente feliz y en ese momento más que nunca. La rubia se encontraba tumbada en la cama del hotel en Vancouver, sonreía, apenas quedaban unas horas para que Alycia llegara, la pobre había terminado de rodar la primera temporada de Fear the Walking Dead la noche anterior en Los Angeles y ahora estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo para poder llegar al rodaje de la tercera temporada de Los 100 aquella misma tarde. Llevaban dos semanas sin verse porque Eliza había tenido que marcharse para rodar el primer capítulo y casi todo el segundo. Se giró para coger su móvil, las 11 de la mañana, en apenas unas horas Alycia estaría volando hacia allí. Decidió mandarle un mensaje.

 **[Eliza 11:02] ¿Estás preparada para que te escupa en la cara?**

Rió al escribirlo pero en el fondo no le hacía ninguna gracia y hasta le daba vergüenza, tenían los guiones hasta el capítulo cinco y no sabían como continuaría todo a partir de ahí porque Jason, al parecer, seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Lo único que estaba claro era que Alycia solo podía estar en seis episodios antes de incorporarse al rodaje de la segunda temporada de Fear the Walking Dead.

 **[Alycia 11:04] Tu no lo pienses mucho y simplemente hazlo jajajaja**

 **[Eliza 11:05] No te rías...**

 **[Alycia 11:05] Te echo de menos.**

 **[Eliza 11:06] Y yo a ti.**

Estaba deseando volver a verla, se levantó de la cama sonriendo, tras ducharse y vestirse desayunó con Lindsey en el restaurante del hotel, era genial volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo, formaban un gran equipo. Terminaron el desayuno y Eliza salió para coger el coche de producción que la llevaría al set, una vez allí comenzó la rutina diaria, primero de todo vestuario, que había cambiado bastante con respecto al de la Clarke de la temporada anterior, y luego maquillaje, Teresa siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer que los ratos que se pasaban frente al espejo fueran más amenos. El fichaje de Zach McGowan le había parecido el mejor desde el de Alycia, era un actor maravilloso y un tío estupendo, disfrutaba de las escenas que compartían aunque hasta el momento tuviera que estar atada y amordazada.

Decidieron ir a comer todos juntos, por suerte el catering solía tener una comida realmente buena lo cual era de agradecer, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Alycia no tardaría mucho en llegar si es que no estaba allí ya.

-¿Has visto a la nueva asistente de dirección?- preguntó Teresa sentándose a su lado.

-No- respondió Eliza.

-Pues madre mía, ya la verás ya- dijo Teresa riendo.

-¿Has visto a Alycia por aquí?- preguntó Eliza.

-Claro, ya va vestida y maquillada.

-¿Qué? No me ha avisado ni nada.

-Yo que se, creo que está ya en el set y nosotros no tardaremos en volver- dijo Teresa mirando la hora.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta aunque luego supuso que el director la habría "secuestrado" porque prácticamente había llegado a la hora justa. Tras terminar de comer no dio tiempo a mucho más, se encaminó de nuevo al set y, al entrar, allí estaba. Vestida como Lexa y, tal y como sospechaba, hablando concentrada con el director. Se acercó lentamente, la morena aún no la había visto, definitivamente no había palabra que definiera como le quedaba a su cuerpo aquel vestuario, si la temporada anterior estaba guapa ésta lo estaba aún más. Alguien del equipo llamó al director y éste se marchó un momento, Alycia giró su rostro y por fin se vieron, paradas la una frente a la otra a menos de un metro de distancia. La morena no decía nada, simplemente la miraba de arriba a abajo haciendo que Eliza se empezara a poner nerviosa.

-No hagas eso- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-El qué- dijo Alycia muy seria subiendo la mirada hasta sus ojos.

-Mirarme de esa manera, y menos vestida así- dijo Eliza poniéndose seria también.

-Me gusta el nuevo vestuario de Clarke- dijo Alycia sin cambiar el gesto- Y me gusta aún más lo que se que hay debajo.

Eliza tragó saliva, estaba excitada, mucho. Tuvo que mantener la mente fría para no lanzarse a su cuello y besarla, podría haberlo hecho, prácticamente todo el equipo sabía que estaban juntas pero la verdad es que no le pareció profesional, todos los miembros del equipo habían resultado ser bastante discretos hasta el momento, tampoco se había hecho público todavía por alguna especie de milagro que Eliza aún no lograba comprender ya que no se escondían precisamente, sabía que el momento llegaría más pronto que tarde pero hacía mucho que no se rallaba por ello.

Tras unos segundos en los que no apartaron la mirada la una de la otra el director volvió para darles las indicaciones oportunas y Eliza se separó unos pasos de Alycia pudiendo solo entonces volver a respirar. Rodar toda la escena desde que Roan la entrega a Lexa hasta el final del episodio fue divertido y tenso a la vez, logró escupirle en la cara no sin pasarlo mal pero al final las sensaciones fueron muy buenas viendo el resultado de las tomas. Una vez finalizaron, el director la llamó para comentarle un par de cosas, antes de llegar hasta él Alycia la agarró del brazo.

-Cuando acabes ven a mi trailer que tengo que darte una cosa- dijo la morena susurrándole al oído, Eliza la miró asintiendo.

Habló durante unos minutos con el director y se fue prácticamente corriendo de allí, subió las escaleras del trailer de Alycia y abrió la puerta cerrándola tras ella, se quedó allí de pie junto a la puerta, la morena estaba de espaldas pero se giró cuando la oyó entrar, volvía a mirarla de arriba a abajo de aquella manera, aún vestida como Lexa, Eliza estaba excitada a unos niveles que no eran ni medio normales.

-¿Sigues admirando el nuevo vestuario de Clarke?- preguntó Eliza nerviosa.

Alycia seguía de pie mirándola, no decía nada, de repente, tras unos segundos sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra, la morena comenzó a andar agarrándola por los muslos al llegar hasta ella, levantándola del suelo y estampándola contra una de las paredes del trailer pegando su cuerpo con el suyo, momento en el que Eliza gritó sin poder contenerse. Alycia comenzó a besarla introduciendo direntamente la lengua en su boca, Eliza notaba el cuerpo de Alycia totalmente pegado al suyo mientras mantenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura de la morena. Continuaban besándose y Eliza rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Alycia, la morena puso su mano sobre el sexo de la rubia por encima de los pantalones y comenzó a frotar cada vez con más intensidad mientras mantenía la otra mano debajo de su muslo izquierdo. El beso no se detenía, las dos gemían, Eliza sentía que se iba a correr simplemente con aquel beso y aquel roce.

Alycia paró el beso un instante y Eliza sintió como su mirada hacía que se erizara cada centímetro de su piel, les costaba respirar, no podía más, comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo del vestuario de Alycia mientras la morena hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones, Eliza bajó las piernas quedando de pie en el suelo para ponérselo más fácil, seguían mirándose a los ojos, Eliza abrió el abrigo por completo pero no se lo quitó, Alycia le quitó el calzado y acto seguido los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo y volviendo a levantarla del suelo y estampándola de nuevo contra la pared con fuerza mientras Eliza volvía a retomar el beso rodeando la cintura de la morena con sus piernas. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Alycia introdujo los dedos dentro de Eliza con fuerza y la rubia se agarró más a su cuello gritando en su boca. La morena repetía el movimiento una y otra vez mientras Eliza hacía uso de sus caderas para sentirla aún más, creía que se iba a morir allí mismo, el beso se volvió un caos entre los gemidos y los gritos pero no podían apartar los labios la una de la otra. Alycia seguía con los movimientos cada vez más fuertes y más seguidos, no pudo soportarlo más y bajó una de sus manos del cuello de la morena hasta su pantalón introduciéndola por debajo de su ropa interior y tocando su clítoris, Alycia gritó e incluso tembló, por un momento Eliza pensó que se iban a caer pero Alycia la agarró con más fuerza y la besó más profundamente. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Alycia? Soy Mark, al parecer tienes que firmar no se que papel antes de irte- dijo el chico tras la puerta.

-Como pares me muero aquí mismo joder- dijo Eliza con un hilo de voz mirándola a los ojos intentando respirar con normalidad. Una gota de sudor caía por el cuello de Alycia, la morena seguía con sus dedos dentro de ella y Eliza con los suyos en su clítoris pero habían parado. Alycia giró la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta.

-Vale Mark- dijo con la voz entrecortada- Antes de irme voy sin falta.

-Vale- dijo el chico no muy convencido.

La morena volvió a mirarla, Eliza se agarró mejor a su cuello mientras volvía a retomar el movimiento de su mano en el clítoris de Alycia, volvió a besarla, la morena abrió más sus piernas para sentir mejor. Eliza notó como también a ella comenzaron a caerle gotas de sudor por ambos lados de la cara. Alycia sacó los dedos lentamente y volvió a introducirlos con fuerza aprisionándola aún más contra la pared, Eliza tuvo que sacar su mano de los pantalones de Alycia para agarrarse mejor aún a su cuello. Continuaban besándose, gimiendo, jadeando, hasta que Eliza tuvo que separar sus labios de la morena para gritar abrazándola aún más fuerte, acababa de tener uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida.

-Te quiero con locura- le dijo Alycia al oído. Seguían abrazadas, Eliza estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tragó saliva relajándose poco a poco y respirando profundamente. Alycia sacó los dedos de su interior poniendo esa mano bajo su otro muslo, ambas juntaron sus frentes intentando controlar sus respiraciones, seguía con los ojos cerrados y las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Alycia la separó de la pared y, sin soltarla en ningún momento comenzó a caminar sentándose en un pequeño sofá que había al otro lado del trailer quedando Eliza a horcajadas sobre ella aún con sus frentes pegadas.

Se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos, Eliza se echó un poco hacia atrás y abrió los ojos para mirarla, Alycia también la miraba con unos ojos que desprendían amor, amor pasional, amor puro. Eliza sonrió, Alycia le devolvió la sonrisa. La rubia comenzó a besarla de nuevo, aquello aún no había acabado. Se levantó poco a poco haciendo que Alycia también lo hiciera mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso, arriconó a la morena contra la mesa quitándole el abrigo lanzándolo sobre el sofá del que acababan de levantarse y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, cuando se los había bajado hasta las rodillas la morena se sentó en la mesa y Eliza le sacó las botas y terminó de quitárselos. Ahora eran las piernas de Alycia las que estaban alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La rubia introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena de forma ansiosa, apoyó su mano derecha sobre la mesa por detrás de Alycia y comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa interior lanzándola finalmente a un lado. Eliza interrumpió el beso para mirarla mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba la pierna de Alycia desde el tobillo lentamente hasta su rodilla, continuaba mirándola a los ojos y luego a los labios, recordó la primera vez que la vio en aquella fiesta de inicio de rodaje, nadie le había hecho sentirse así jamás nada más conocerse, seguía subiendo su mano lentamente por el muslo hasta llegar suavemente a la ingle, la dejó parada ahí, Alycia volvió a hacer que juntaran sus labios y notó como se agarraba más fuerte a su cuello. Movió su mano e introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella, la oyó gritar, sintió como temblaba y como se estremecía mientras gemía en su boca, volvió a introducir sus dedos cada vez con más fuerza, volvía a sudar, Alycia también, cada vez más pegadas porque la morena se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo y a sus labios, Eliza notaba como se le resbalaba la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa, Alycia gemía y temblaba cada vez más. Notó como la morena llegaba al orgasmo, levantó su mano derecha de la mesa para abrazarla por la espalda, Alycia se aferró a ella de tal manera que Eliza sentía que no podía respirar pero no le importó, le gustó, la rubia sacó sus dedos del interior y apoyó esa mano sobre la mesa mientras continuaba abrazando a Alycia con la derecha. La morena bajó los brazos hasta la cintura de la rubia y apoyo la cabeza de lado en su hombro, Eliza la sentía respirando en su cuello, aun temblaba y ambas estaban empapadas de sudor.

-Yo también te quiero con locura- dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados sin poder evitar sonreír con Alycia aún respirando en su cuello.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALYCIA**

Estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio de la habitación de Eliza, miraba su móvil mientras esperaba a que la rubia terminara de arreglarse en el baño. Tal y como mandaba la tradición instaurada desde la temporada anterior, era noche de fiesta de inicio de rodaje, se había puesto un vestido granate que Eliza le había regalado y le encantaba pero la verdad es que estaba reventada tras el vuelo y el rodaje de aquella tarde, por no mencionar que, a pesar de la ducha, aún tenía calor por el encuentro con la rubia en su trailer, sonrió al recordarlo. Pero lo cierto era que no podía negarse ir porque, al parecer, lo habían retrasado para que ella pudiera estar.

-No se cual de las dos tiene menos ganas de ir- dijo Eliza, Alycia levantó la vista del móvil para mirarla, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño y se había puesto un vestido azul marino ajustadísimo. La miró de arriba a abajo.

-Eso es la pereza de salir- dijo Alycia sonriendo- Luego ya una vez que llegas al sitio se te pasa y no tienes ganas de irte.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir nada, Eliza se mordía el labio, le entraron unas ganas enormes de agarrarla y arrancarle ese vestido pero tenían que irse. Cuando llegaron al local, a reventar de gente como en la fiesta de la temporada anterior, Bob, Marie, Lindsey, Ricky y Teresa las esperaban sentados en una de las pocas mesas que habían, se sentaron con ellos, ya llevaban todos unas cuantas cervezas encima.

-¿Os acordáis cuando en el inicio de la temporada anterior apostamos quien sería el interés amoroso de Lexa?- preguntó Bob, todos comenzaron a reír.

-Madre mía es verdad- dijo Lindsey llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No acertó nadie- dijo Alycia sonriendo mirando a Eliza al mismo tiempo que un chico dejaba encima de la mesa un cubo lleno de cervezas.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está!- dijo de repente Teresa agarrándola del brazo y señalando hacia la barra.

-¿Quién?- dijo Bob incorporándose un poco para ver mejor.

-La nueva asistente de dirección- dijo Ricky bebiendo de su cerveza.

Alycia la divisó en la barra, una chica alta de pelo castaño claro que se reía hablando con otro chico.

-Se llama Rachel- dijo Teresa- Y empezó ayer.

-Me gusta- dijo Bob sonriendo.

-Relájate querido, le van las tías- dijo Teresa muy segura de sí misma.

-Ni de coña- dijo Bob.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Lindsey al mismo tiempo que el chico.

-Es algo que se ve- dijo Teresa sonriendo.

-Pues yo no lo veo- dijo Ricky riendo.

-Al final se va a dar cuenta de que estamos todos mirándola por Dios- dijo Marie agachando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Tu lo ves Eliza?- preguntó Lindsey.

-¿Qué?- dijo la rubia extrañada.

-Bueno, estás con una chica, a lo mejor lo ves- respondió Lindsey.

Alycia y Marie comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Y yo que coño se Linds- dijo Eliza riendo también.

-Yo no me fío de ti- dijo Bob mirando a Teresa- Con ellas dos no viste nada.

-Lo de ellas es que fue raro- dijo Teresa.

-Vaya gracias- dijo Alycia haciéndose la indignada.

-Pero sí que fui la única que me di cuenta de que había algo entre ellas antes de que Alycia me lo contara ¿Verdad?

-Eso es cierto- dijo Lindsey señalando a Teresa con su cerveza.

-Yo te aseguro al 99'9% que esa chica entiende, cómo va vestida no lo dice pero sí la forma en la que está apoyada en la barra, no falla. Pero puedes aventurarte a intentar demostrar que no tengo razón- dijo Teresa riendo.

Se quedaron todos en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Vale- dijo Bob bebiendo un gran trago de su cerveza a continuación.

-Esto no me lo pierdo- dijo Ricky riendo.

-Espera, espera- dijo Marie- ¿Vas a intentar ligar con ella?

Bob se disponía a responder pero Richard apareció de la nada sentándose con ellos, ya estaban apretados en aquella mesa. Le contaron el debate sobre Rachel y el chico comenzó a reír.

-Desde luego Bob he venido a salvarte de hacer el ridículo en el momento justo- dijo Richard sin poder parar de reír.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bob.

-Le gustan las chicas, esta mañana he estado hablando con ella durante horas, es súper simpática y agradable y, no se como, ha habido un momento en que la conversación a derivado a que su ex es fotógrafa y no me acuerdo del nombre pero es una chica.

-¡Victoria!- gritó Teresa levantando los brazos.

-Pero a lo mejor también le gustan los chicos- apuntó Ricky.

-Puede ser- dijo Teresa- Pero la cosa era si le gustaban o no las chicas y gracias a nuestro adorado Richard ya tenemos la confirmación de que sí.

Bob tardó un rato, pero finalmente admitió entre risas que había perdido. Tras un buen tiempo ahí sentados hablando decidieron levantarse y bailar un rato. Alycia no aguantaba más y tuvo que ir al baño, terminó y comenzó a lavarse las manos viendo como de la puerta de al lado de la que ella acababa de salir aparecía una chica. Alycia la observó mejor a través del espejo que tenía enfrente, era la famosa Rachel de la que habían estado hablando antes.

-Hola- dijo la chica colocándose en el lavabo de al lado. La verdad es que era muy guapa.

-Hola- dijo Alycia- ¿Eres Rachel no?

La chica hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver que sabía su nombre.

-Sí- respondió.

-Es que me han hablado de ti- dijo Alycia.

-Espero que bien- dijo Rachel sonriendo al tiempo que cogía papel para secarse las manos, le ofreció uno a Alycia.

-Gracias- dijo la morena cogiéndolo- Soy Alycia por cierto.

-Lo se- dijo Rachel- Quiero decir que te conozco porque seguía la serie antes de trabajar aquí.

Alycia se dio cuenta de como la otra se ruborizaba un poco.

-Ya, te he entendido- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Tiraron los papeles a la basura y salieron juntas del aseo, Alycia vio como Eliza y Lindsey bailaban como si fueran unas locas poseídas, iba a acercarse a ellas pero Rachel volvió a hablarle y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Y te gusta trabajar aquí?- preguntó la chica.

-Muchísimo, es genial y el equipo es maravilloso, todos y cada uno de ellos- respondió Alycia.

-La verdad es que me han recibido como una más- dijo Rachel sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sí, a mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando llegué nueva- dijo Alycia- ¿Y eres de aquí?

-Que va- respondió Rachel negando con la cabeza- Soy de Londres pero hace unos años vine a estudiar aquí y decidí quedarme.

-Buena decisión entonces- dijo Alycia sonriendo, Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que un chico comenzó a llamar a Rachel muy efusivamente desde una de las mesas.

-Nos vemos por el set entonces- dijo la chica.

-Seguro- dijo Alycia observando como Rachel se acercaba poco a la mesa desde la que la habían llamado. La morena se unió al baile de Eliza y Lindsey, la rubia le pasó los brazos por alrededor del cuello.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Eliza haciendo pucheros, Alycia se dio cuenta de que a la rubia le costaba trabajo hablar.

-¿Estás borracha?- preguntó Alycia riendo.

-¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar seriamente en lo guapa que eres?- dijo Eliza pasándole lentamente la palma de la mano por la cara de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, definitivamente estás borracha- dijo Alycia apártandole la mano para besarla en los labios mientras Eliza sonreía y se aferraba aún más a su cuello.

La noche no se alargó mucho más, el local se iba quedando cada vez más vacío y decidieron que era hora hora de irse, en realidad Alycia lo decidió porque Eliza no podía casi ni caminar por sí sola. Agarró a la rubia por la cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y salieron de allí junto con Lindsey y Marie para compartir taxi. Una vez en la calle, mientras Alycia llamaba para que vineran a recogerlas le dio un ataque de risa al ver cómo Marie tomaba a Lindsey levantándola del suelo.

-No pero así no Marie, como en las bodas cuando te acabas de casar y vas a entrar a la habitación y el novio toma a la novia ¿Sabes lo que te digo?- dijo Lindsey riendo.

Marie hizo caso y la tomó de esa manera mientras corría dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la acera.

-Mirad ¡Recién casadas!- gritaba Lindsey.

-Cariño- dijo Eliza mirándola con los ojos como platos- ¡¿Se han casado y no nos han invitado a la boda?!

Alycia comenzó a reír.

-No, la boda es la semana que viene tranquila, solo están ensayando- respondió la morena.

-Ahhh vale que susto- dijo Eliza intentando mantenerse en pie. Alycia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, estaba aún más borracha de lo que pensaba.

Tras un viaje en taxi en el que Marie no paró de darle besos en la mejilla al conductor mientras repetía una y otra vez lo guapo que era lograron llegar vivas al hotel. Se despidieron de las chicas en el ascensor al llegar a la cuarta planta. Ayudó a Eliza a entrar a su habitación, la rubia estaba ya quedándose dormida. Le quitó los zapatos y posteriormente el vestido e hizo que se sentara en la cama.

-¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado?- preguntó Alycia mientras buscaba el pijama de la rubia por la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Eliza sin vocalizar bien.

-Las cinco menos veinte- respondió Alycia mirando su móvil.

-Perdí la cuenta a las tres- dijo la rubia sentada en la cama mirando al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Alycia no pudo evitar reír mientras se acercaba a ella con el pijama. Le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó poco a poco mientras sonreía, Eliza puso de su parte mientras se tambaleaba un poco para los lados y logró ponerle la camiseta, se agachó para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones.

-Alycia... -dijo la rubia casi en un susurro cuando aún no había comenzado a ponérselos.

-Que pasa- dijo la morena poniéndose de rodillas mientras acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas- ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

Eliza no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No puedo vivir sin tí- dijo la rubia suspirando y abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que vayas a vivir sin mi?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

-Vale- dijo Eliza con una sonrisa que hizo que la morena se enamorara de ella aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Y ahora me echas una mano?- preguntó Alycia enseñándole los pantalones.

Logró ponérselos y acostarla en la cama, la tapó y se quedó un momento de pie observándola, parecía un ángel. Cogió la llave de la habitación de Eliza y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo a la suya, no quiería dejarla sola mucho tiempo, por suerte esta vez estaban en la misma planta, la rubia en la 401 y ella en la 416. Entró y buscó su pijama en la maleta que aún tenía sin deshacer, se quitó las lentillas y cogió el cargador de su móvil y sus gafas antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

"Como nos gustan los paseos por este hotel en pijama" pensó mientras iba por el pasillo.

Entró en la 416 y se tranquilizó al ver que Eliza seguía durmiendo en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, puso el móvil a cargar en la mesita de noche y dejó sus gafas al lado, cogió el de Eliza y también lo puso a cargar en el otro enchufe que había en la habitación, al lado del escritorio. Se metió en la cama lentamente y la miró durante unos segundos, le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Respiró profundamente sintiendo como el corazón le iba a explotar por todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti- dijo en un susurro.

Se quedó durmiendo mirándola mientras sonreía.

 **No estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo la verdad, siento que podría haber sido mejor pero bueno, vendrán mejores. Saludos y gracias :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**ELIZA**

Estaban en el set, concretamente en un descanso, Eliza se tomaba un café de pie apoyada en la parte exterior de su trailer, los demás se habían traído sillas pero ella prefería estar así, tenía a Teresa al lado comentándole algo de un viaje que había hecho a San Francisco pero no la escuchaba, solo podía mirar como Rachel se acababa de sentar al lado de Alycia y las dos conversaban entre risas. Sabía que era celosa, no de una manera obsesiva, pero lo era, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Alycia no había tenido problema con ello, menos aquella vez que Teresa le dio un abrazo a la morena e hizo el ridículo comportándose como una imbécil, desde entonces no había vuelto a sentir celos por nadie a pesar de que a Alycia se le podían acercar a veces trescientas chicas al día, pero a ella también a si que lo llevaba bien. Pero ahí estaba Rachel, no le gustaba, y no porque se la viera mala persona sino porque parecía tener sonrisas y conversaciones para todos y especialmente para Alycia y eso que solo llevaban una semana de rodaje, a la rubia, sin embargo, prácticamente no le había hecho caso en todo ese tiempo, no le había dicho nada a Alycia aún, a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas y quería esperar un poco más por si la cagaba pero la veía ahí riéndose con Alycia y no le podía parecer más falsa.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Teresa pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos.

-Que... sí- dijo Eliza girándose para mirarla.

-¿Eres consciente de que solo están hablando no?- preguntó Teresa sonriendo. Eliza la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy perfectamente consciente de ello- respondió, alegrándose de estar a la distancia suficiente como para que no las oyeran.

-Vale, yo solo te lo comento porque tienes cara de querer agarrarla por los pelos y arrastrarla por todo el set.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo Eliza bebiendo un trago de su café mirándolas de nuevo, seguían riendo.

-De Rachel, hablo de Rachel- dijo Teresa.

Eliza suspiró.

-A ver- dijo la rubia girándose para mirar a Teresa de nuevo- lleva aquí siete días, los mismos que Alycia.

-Sí.

-Y habla con todos super bien, super simpática- continuó diciendo Eliza- Y a mi no me hace ni puto caso y a Alycia la busca todos los santos días.

-Ya- dijo Teresa asintiendo concentrada.

-Entonces, no se por qué cuando intento hablar con ella se va o pasa de mi.

-Bueno a veces hay gente con la que conectas más simplemente porque tienes más cosas en común, lo que yo tengo claro es que Alycia te quiere a ti.

-Ya- dijo Eliza agachando la mirada.

-O a lo mejor tienes razón y Rachel intenta robarte a tu novia- dijo Teresa riendo.

Eliza levantó la vista para mirarla muy seria.

-Ni en broma digas eso- dijo la rubia fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ya, ahora en serio, ¿Has probado hablar con ella?

-Con quien, ¿Con Rachel o con Alycia?- preguntó la rubia.

-Con ambas.

-Solo lleva aquí una semana- dijo Eliza- Estoy esperando a ver si puedo llevarme mejor con ella y dejo de ver cosas donde no las hay.

-Díselo a Alycia.

-No, solo hará que piense que soy una loca celosa.

-Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras pero tranquilízate anda- dijo Teresa poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo antes de irse y sentarse al lado de Ricky y Bob, estaban todos formando una especie de semicírculo con las sillas, Marie y Lindsey escribían juntas algo en un papel. Su vista volvió a Rachel y Alycia, la primera parecía contarle algo muy emocionante a lo que Alycia prestaba mucha atención, de repente la mano de Rachel se posó en la rodilla de la morena para dar más énfasis a lo que fuera que estuviera contando.

-Y una mierda- dijo la rubia para sí misma agachándose para dejar el café en el suelo y comenzando a andar hacia ellas.

Se dio cuenta de que Rachel la miró un momento mientras avanzaba, al llegar hasta ellas no se lo pensó dos veces. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó de lado sobre las piernas de Alycia y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. La morena dejó inmediatamente de hacerle caso a Rachel para mirarla a ella sonriendo.

-Bueno- dijo Rachel levantándose de la silla- voy a ver como va todo.

-Vale- dijo Alycia- Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego- dijo Eliza mirándola de arriba a abajo mientras se iba. Alycia rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-Hola guapísima- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Hola- dijo Eliza besándola suavemente en los labios.

-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo luego?- preguntó Alycia.

-Algo como qué- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-No se, algo como ir a cenar y a dar una vuelta.

Eliza asintió. No le dijo nada sobre lo que pensaba de Rachel, intentaría hablar primero con la chica para ver si podía solucionar lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

El día de rodaje transcurrió como de costumbre aunque menos agotador que otras veces, Alycia y ella fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito que había cerca del hotel y al que llevaban tiempo queriendo ir, ya de vuelta Eliza se quedó parada mirando al parque privado de enfrente del hotel y agarró a Alycia de la mano llevándola hasta allí, paradas frente a la valla de nuevo.

-Yo no veo que haya nadie- dijo Eliza.

-No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto otra vez- dijo Alycia subiendo por la valla, la rubia la miraba divertida.

-Venga Leashy-loo que tu puedes- dijo Eliza riendo observándola desde abajo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó Alycia dándose la vuelta y mirándola arqueando las cejas.

-Leashy-loo- respondió Eliza sonriendo.

-Estás loca- dijo Alycia riendo y saltando al otro lado.

-Pero me quieres así- dijo Eliza comenzando a subir.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos, Eliza se fijó en que un hombre paseaba a un perro pero muy lejos de ellas.

-Tengo antojo de helado- dijo Alycia agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Y lo dices ahora?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

-Me ha dado ahora mismo.

-A ver si vas a estar preñada.

Alycia soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, del espíritu santo, o a lo mejor somos la siguiente fase de la evolución humana y aún no nos hemos enterado.

-Ya nos veo en Oprah- dijo Eliza.

-Sin ninguna duda- dijo Alycia. Ambas rieron, una mujer pasó por delante de ellas y se quedó mirándolas extrañada.

-Madre mía al final nos meten en la cárcel verás- dijo Alycia susurrando pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Que va, a la cárcel dice, como mucho nos dirían que nos fuésemos que esto es propiedad privada y ya está- dijo Eliza.

-Vamos a salir en Oprah porque estoy preñada y en la cárcel, que bonito- dijo Alycia apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Me preocupa más ahora mismo lo que finalmente hará Jason con Lexa en el episodio siete- dijo Eliza.

-A saber- respondió Alycia.

-Porque es que sigue sin abrir la boca con respecto a ese tema- dijo Eliza.

-Yo ya le dije que haría lo posible por volver aunque solo fuera en algunos episodios, ahora ya depende de él- dijo Alycia.

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que me da un poco de miedo ¿Te has enterado de lo de Ricky?

-Sí, algo me contó ayer de que estaba quitándole escenas y que la cosa no está bien entre ellos- respondió Alycia.

-Sí, veremos a ver si no acaban peleados- dijo Eliza.

-Ya conoces a Jason- dijo Alycia- Yo estoy esperando y en el momento en que me diga algo te aviso ya lo sabes.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, seguían agarradas de la mano y Eliza comenzó a acariciar el brazo de la morena con la otra mano mientras ésta continuaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-En unas semanas me tendré que ir a México para rodar la segunda temporada de Fear y tu te quedarás aquí- dijo Alycia, se le notaba la tristeza en la voz.

-Aún queda para eso- dijo Eliza mientras seguía acariciándole el brazo.

-Ya, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello a veces- dijo Alycia.

-Estaremos bien, nos veremos más de lo que creemos, seguro- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Vale- dijo Alycia comenzando a besar el cuello de la rubia lentamente.

Eliza cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios de la morena en su cuello, notó como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Giró para mirar a Alycia a los ojos.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Eliza sonriendo, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vale.

-Créeme, no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida tan fácilmente- dijo Eliza.

-No esperaba menos- dijo Alycia riendo.

La rubia se acercó haciendo que sus labios se encontraran mientras la morena la agarraba por la cintura atrayéndola y profundizando el beso.

-Perdonad.

Eliza se separó rápidamente, tenían de pie frente a ellas a la mujer que las había mirado raro antes. A Eliza se le pasaron mil mentiras por la cabeza para explicar por qué estaban allí, el parque pertenecía a un enorme complejo de edificios y era imposible que aquella mujer supiera quién vivía en cada piso. Se disponía a hablar pero la mujer se le adelantó.

-Supongo que lleváis poco tiempo viviendo aquí porque no os había visto antes.

-Sí- respondió Eliza, seguían sentadas en el banco mirándola.

-Bueno, ahora mismo son las diez y media de la noche y no hay nadie por aquí pero creo que deberíais tener un poco más de respeto dado que aquí viven niños- dijo la mujer con tono inquisitivo.

Eliza se quedó con la boca abierta, antes de poder reaccionar vio como Alycia se levantaba del banco.

-¿Perdone?- dijo la morena encarando a la mujer.

Eliza se levantó también colocándose al lado de Alycia.

-Lo que has oído guapa- dijo la mujer- los niños de ésta comunidad no tienen por qué ver este... espectáculo.

Alycia se disponía a responderle pero Eliza la agarró del brazo haciendo que retrocediera.

-Déjala- le dijo la rubia al oído mientras la mujer daba media vuelta y se iba no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de total y profundo asco.

-Y coge y se va- dijo la morena señalando a la mujer con la mano mientras ésta se alejaba, Eliza seguía agarrándola notando lo tensa que estaba.

-Alycia no le hagas caso porque de verdad que no merece la pena, además al fin y al cabo no es un lugar público...

-Ya- dijo la morena mirándola- Pero esa tía no representa a todas las personas que viven aquí.

-Por eso, ¿Tranquilízate vale? Que por un momento pensaba que le ibas a partir la cara.

-Pues se me ha pasado por la cabeza- dijo Alycia agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Pero no has visto que era una cincuentona malfollada?- preguntó Eliza haciendo que Alycia comenzara a reír.

-Sí que lo era sí- respondió Alycia.

-Madre mía- dijo Eliza riendo también.

Al final se fueron de allí entre risas, Eliza aún no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y mientras se dirigían de nuevo al hotel se dedicó a imitar lo que les había dicho la mujer de forma exagerada mientras Alycia reía al verla. En el hall se encontraron con Bob y Ricky, las invitaron a ir con ellos a tomar algo pero lo rechazaron, la verdad era que Eliza tenía mejores planes para aquella noche.

Entraron al ascensor, la rubia pulsó el botón número cuatro y nada más cerrarse las puertas empujó a Alycia contra la pared.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me pones cuando te enfadas?- preguntó Eliza con sus bocas a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

Alycia no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y comenzó a besarla. Eliza pegó más su cuerpo contra el de la morena mientras profundizaba el beso e introdujo su mano en el pantalón por debajo de la ropa interior haciendo que Alycia gimiera en su boca. De repente el ascensor se paró en la tercera planta y las puertas se abrieron, Eliza sacó la mano y se separó rápidamente.

-Hola, buenas noches- dijo un hombre entrando y colocándose en medio de ellas.

-Buenas noches- dijeron las dos a la vez.

Eliza vio como Alycia miraba hacia otro lado intentando contener la risa, tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas llegaron por fin a la cuarta planta.

-Hasta luego- dijeron al salir del ascensor a lo que el hombre respondió de la misma manera. La puertas se cerraron y volvieron a besarse entre risas mientras avanzaban como podían hasta la habitación de Alycia. Entraron y Eliza empujó a la morena haciendo que se tumbara sobre la cama, la rubia se quitó la camiseta y se colocó sobre ella volviendo a introducir la mano dentro de sus pantalones encontrando su clítoris.

-Estoy segura de que a la malfollada le encantaría ver esto- dijo Alycia jadeando en su boca.

-De eso no tengas ni la más mínima duda- dijo Eliza riendo, volvió a besarla introduciendo la lengua en su boca mientras Alycia comenzaba a desabrocharle el sujetador.

 **¡Gracías por leer y por los comentarios! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**ALYCIA**

Habían decidido ir a comer todas juntas a un restaurante que, según Lindsey, era maravilloso. Estaban sentadas en la mesa mientras un chico les iba sirviendo lo que habían pedido, Lindsey, Marie, Eliza, Teresa, Rachel y ella. Decidió invitar a Rachel porque se llevaba muy bien con ella, durante las horas de rodaje hablaban mucho y la verdad era que habían conectado a la perfección. La tenía sentada a su derecha, a Teresa a su izquierda y a Eliza enfrente y la rubia tenía a un lado a Marie y al otro a Lindsey. Nada más entrar, grupos de clientes que estaban en las mesas se habían levantado para pedirles amablemente si se podían hacer fotos con ellas, accedieron sin problema, ademas mejor en ese momento que una vez que estuvieran comiendo. Miró a Eliza, la rubia la miraba sonriendo.

-¿Y estás nerviosa?- preguntó Lindsey.

Por un momento se le había olvidado que aquella noche tenía que ir a hacer una entrevista para hablar de Fear the Walking Dead, había hecho bastantes entrevistas desde que comenzó su carrera pero ésta iba a ser la primera en directo.

-Pues se me había olvidado pero gracias por recordármelo- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Al menos te la hacen en los estudios que tiene la cadena aquí y no te han hecho ir hasta Los Angeles para luego volver- dijo Marie bebiendo acto seguido un trago de agua.

-Pues sí, pero vamos que un poco nerviosa sí que estoy- dijo Alycia.

-Seguro que todo va genial- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Yo solo se que esto está buenísimo- dijo Teresa señalando a su plato con el tenedor.

-¿Os hemos contado lo que nos pasó el otro día en el parque de enfrente del hotel?- preguntó Alycia.

-¿No es privado?- preguntó Lindsey alzando las cejas y mirando primero a Alycia y luego a Eliza.

-Sí- respondió la rubia riendo- Nos colamos.

-Uhhh que delincuentes- dijo Lindsey divertida.

-¿Os pillaron?- preguntó Teresa.

-Sí, bueno no, nos estábamos besando y apareció una mujer- dijo Eliza.

-Espera, espera- La interrumpió Marie- ¿Estabais solo besándoos o algo más como cuando os pillé en la cabaña?

Lindsey comenzó a reír de tal manera que se atragantó con la comida.

-¡¿Cómo es que yo no se lo de la cabaña?!- preguntó Teresa indignada.

-Luego te lo cuento- dijo Lindsey con lágrimas en los ojos y bebiendo agua.

-Eso bebe, que te va a dar algo- dijo Alycia mirándola riendo.

-Solo besándonos- Aclaró Eliza mirando a Marie- Y la tía nos dijo que hiciésemos el favor de no montar ese espectáculo ahí porque en esa comunidad habían niños que no tenían por qué verlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Teresa alucinada.

-Menuda zorra- dijo Rachel muy seria.

-Lo que oís- dijo Alycia.

-Que fuerte- dijo Marie negando con la cabeza.

-Madre mía, alucino- dijo Lindsey- ¿Y qué hicísteis?

-Alycia la encaró- dijo Eliza riendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rachel mirando a la morena.

-Sí- respondió Eliza poniéndose seria.

-Hostias, en modo Lexa- dijo Marie.

-Totalmente- dijo Eliza riendo de nuevo.

-Dime que le pegaste- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-Ganas me dieron pero al final tuvimos más educación y sentido común que ella y nos fuimos- dijo Alycia.

-Hay que ver lo gilipollas que puede llegar a ser la gente- dijo Teresa.

-Sí- respondió Eliza.

Alycia notó como Rachel se acercaba hacia ella.

-Voy al baño- le dijo la chica al oído en un susurro.

-Vale- respondió Alycia mirándola sonriendo mientras Rachel se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a andar.

Miró a Eliza, estaba seria, como enfadada.

-Voy al aseo- dijo la rubia lanzando de mala manera su servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose, Lindsey hizo lo mismo para dejarla pasar y Eliza comenzó a caminar tras Rachel.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le preguntó Teresa mirándola, no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello.

-Claro- respondió al tiempo que Teresa se ponía de pie, Alycia la siguió.

-Ey, ey ¿A dónde vais?- preguntó Lindsey- Que nosotras también nos queremos enterar.

-Es un asunto de gente que tiene novia- dijo Teresa riendo.

-Que malas- dijo Marie fulminándolas con la mirada.

Tersa la agarró del brazo y la separó unos metros de la mesa antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué coño haces Lysh?- preguntó la chica muy seria.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alycia frunciendo el ceño, no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Que qué coño haces con Rachel- dijo Teresa.

-¿Con Rachel?- preguntó Alycia.

Teresa se llevó una mano a la frente, cerró los y ojos suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

-Estás tonteando con ella- dijo Teresa muy seria.

Alycia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Es una broma no?- preguntó Alycia.

-No, no lo es.

-Yo no tonteo con Rachel, Teresa- dijo Alycia poniéndose muy seria, se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-Puede que de manera consciente no, pero le estás siguiendo el rollo de miradas y sonrisas. Al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías pero estos últimos días he visto cosas y bueno... creo que estás jugando con fuego y que al final te vas a quemar- dijo Teresa sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Joder, se te ha ido la cabeza- dijo Alycia alucinando más a cada segundo que pasaba- ¿Y me has estado observando estos días?

Notó como Teresa se ponía nerviosa.

-Me acusas de tontear con ella, de seguirle el rollo, tú precisamente, tu que te dedicas prácticamente todos los días a ver que tía que te cruzas o que conoces está más buena.

Se arrepintió nada más decirlo, vio en los ojos de Teresa que le había hecho daño y le entró miedo, ella era la persona de aquel set con la que más le gustaba estar después de Eliza, la consideraba su amiga y la había cagado, mucho.

-Lo siento Teresa... - comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

-Cállate- dijo la chica- Yo puedo decir que las trescientas chicas que me cruzo al día están buenísimas, sí, pero jamás haría nada con ninguna de ellas porque nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por Emma.

-Ah ¿Y yo sí que me lío con ellas no?- preguntó Alycia.

-Yo no he dicho eso, lo que estoy intentando decirte es que parece que a Rachel le gustas y a lo mejor ni te has enterado de que le estás dando cuerda, me lo dijo Eliza y creí que estaba loca pero...

-Espera- dijo Alycia- ¿Que Eliza te dijo que le estoy dando cuerda a Rachel?

-No joder- dijo Teresa llevándose las manos a la cara- Ella solo pensaba que Rachel estaba muy cerca tuyo y que a ella no le hacía prácticamente caso y le parecía raro, solo eso, nada más.

-De verdad que alucino- dijo Alycia comenzando a andar.

Iba a ir al baño, porque lo que le acababa de contar Teresa la había dejado completamente en shock, no sabía si estaba más cabreada o alucinada. No consideraba que hubiera tonteado con Rachel, simplemente hablaban y si la chica en algún momento había tenido con ella algún gesto más afectivo para nada le había parecido que fuera porque le gustase. A lo mejor Teresa tenía razón y había estado siguiéndole el rollo sin darse cuenta, además estaba cabreada con Eliza por no decirle las cosas y a la vez tenía miedo de que la rubia se pensase que había hecho algo con Rachel, cosa que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza. Llegó a la puerta del baño de los nervios y sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón.

 **ELIZA**

Entró en el aseo justo detrás de Rachel y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No quería montar un lío pero llevaba ya días ralladísima e intentando hablar con Rachel en el set y la chica pasaba de ella mientras seguía pegada a Alycia, no aguantaba más.

-¿Tu de que vas?- preguntó haciendo que Rachel se girara para mirarla.

¿Perdona?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-Lo que has oído- respondió Eliza tajantemente.

-No te entiendo Eliza- dijo Rachel.

-Me ignoras desde que llegaste, intento hablar contigo y pasas de mí un día tras otro porque, por lo que veo, tienes cosas mejores que hacer como ir detrás de mi novia- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rachel avanzando un poco hacia Eliza con cara de estar asustada.

-No lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad- dijo la rubia fulminándola con la mirada.

-Lo de que no te he hecho mucho caso desde que llegué es cierto pero te juro que yo no voy detrás de Alycia, simplemente es la persona del set con la que más cómoda me siento, nada más- dijo Rachel nerviosa.

Eliza soltó una carcajada.

-No te lo crees ni tu- dijo Eliza.

-Te lo prometo, de verdad- dijo Rachel agobiada, Eliza estaba comenzando a dudar. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirándola.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me hablas?- preguntó Eliza más relajada- ¿Tan mal te caigo?

-No- dijo Rachel rápidamente- No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?- reguntó la rubia.

-A mi... - comenzó a decir Rachel- A mi no me gusta Alycia.

Eliza frunció el ceño y a continuación todo pasó muy rápido, sin darse cuenta y sin tener tiempo de reacción Rachel avanzó los pocos pasos que las separaban, agarró a la rubia de la nuca y la besó en los labios. No había pasado ni un segundo, justo en el mismo momento en el que Rachel lo hacía Alycia abrió la puerta del baño, Eliza ya estaba separándose de Rachel empujándola.

-Alycia- dijo la rubia viendo como la morena las miraba a las dos con la boca abierta para, acto seguido, darse la vuelta y largarse de allí.

Eliza ni siquiera se paró a mirar a Rachel, fue detrás de Alycia, al abrir la puerta del baño vio como la morena se dirigía a la calle andando muy deprisa, la alcanzó en la puerta del restaurante y la agarró del brazo.

-Alycia- dijo Eliza.

-Suéltame- dijo Alycia liberándose con un moviento de su agarre y saliendo a la calle con Eliza tras ella.

-Alycia yo...- dijo Eliza intentando explicarse pero aún estaba en shock y la morena la interrumpió.

-Déjalo- dijo Alycia intentando parar un taxi que al final pasó de largo.

-Yo no se que acaba de pasar pero no he hecho nada- dijo Eliza a punto de llorar, Alycia se giró para mirarla.

-Pues yo lo único que se es que Teresa me dice que creías que Rachel estaba tonteando conmigo y entro al baño para hablar y me encuentro que os estáis besando, a si que perdona si no entiendo nada.

No parecía enfadada pero sí dolida y alucinada, Eliza aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, si hubiera ido a hablar con Rachel desde un principio se habrían ahorrado todo aquello.

-Pensaba que iba detrás de ti- dijo Eliza.

-Y que yo le seguía el rollo- matizó Alycia.

-No- contestó rápidamente Eliza- Confiaba en tí pero no en ella, he ido a hablar las cosas y de repente se ha lanzado a darme un beso.

-Se ha lanzado... a darte un beso- repitió Alycia lentamente con cara de entender las cosas aún menos.

-Sí, yo... es que yo tampoco se que narices acaba de pasar de verdad- dijo Eliza desesperada.

Alycia se giró haciendo señas a otro taxi que pasaba por la calle, y este sí que se paró frente a ellas.

-No te vayas, por favor- dijo Eliza agarrándola del brazo de nuevo.

-Tengo que estar unas horas antes en el estudio para la entrevista y de verdad que ahora mismo no puedo hablar- dijo Alycia mientras se le quebraba la voz.

Eliza la soltó del brazo.

-Esta noche cuando vuelva hablamos ¿Vale?- dijo Alycia mirando al suelo.

Eliza asintió y la dejó ir, aún no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, estaba temblando y le costaba trabajo respirar. Se quedó allí de pie en la acera, agobiada, desesperada, intentando asimilar aquellos últimos diez minutos. Alycia no había querido hablar con ella, sentía un nudo en el estómago, por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar lo poco que había comido. Volvió al restaurante y, nada más entrar, se encontró a Teresa, Marie y Lindsey esperándola con caras de angustia.

-Eliza, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Lindsey.

-¿Dónde está Rachel?- preguntó la rubia buscándola con la mirada.

-Unos segundos después de que tu salieras tras Alycia salió del baño y se fue- dijo Teresa.

"Cuando la vea la mato" pensó Eliza.

-Madre mía estás temblando- dijo Marie pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros- Vamos a sentarnos.

De camino a la mesa notó como las miradas de algunos clientes del restaurante se clavaban en ella sin ningún disimulo. Se alegro de llegar a la mesa y se sentó con los codos apollados sobre ella el rostro entre sus manos. Tras unos segundos les contó a las chicas toda la historia de principio a fin.

-Madre mía, parece una puta telenovela Eliza- dijo Lindsey con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya lo se- dijo Eliza- Es que de verdad que no se si reír o llorar os lo prometo.

-Entonces... ¿Te ha besado?- preguntó Teresa frunciendo el ceño. Eliza asintió.

-Pero vamos a ver- dijo Marie- ¿Me podéis explicar que cojones hace esa tía plantándole un beso cuando solo la conoce dos semanas en las que apenas ha hablado con ella?

-Esa es una loca, de esas obsesionadas, de las que te cortan un mechón de pelo mientras duermes y luego antes de dormir lo huelen mientras se tocan- dijo Lindsey.

-¡Joder Lindsey!- dijo Eliza llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

-Vale, a lo mejor he exagerado un poco pero, tal y como ha dicho Marie, no es normal- dijo Lindsey.

-¿Y si ha sido una excusa para desviar el tema y por eso te ha besado?- preguntó Teresa.

-No- respondió Eliza negando con la cabeza- Creo que todo es tal y como me lo ha dicho pero no se en que momento se le ha ocurrido darme un beso en lugar de explicarme las cosas y ya está... es que joder.

-Porque es una loca ya te lo he dicho- dijo Lindsey.

-¡Lindsey!- dijo Marie fulminándola con la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho Eliza- dijo Teresa agachando la cabeza- No tenía que haberle dicho nada de lo que yo creía, ni nada de lo que tu creías, es culpa mía.

-No pasa nada- dijo Eliza- De verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Eliza no paraba de pensar, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar y llegó a la conclusión de que en ese instante lo único que sentía era miedo.

-Que pasa si no quiere hablar conmigo- dijo Eliza.

-Si te ha dicho que esta noche vais a hablar es porque lo haréis- dijo Marie.

-¿Y si no me cree? ¿Y si le pregunta a Rachel y le dice que el beso se lo di yo o que fue cosa de ambas y entonces no me cree?- preguntó Eliza con lágrimas en los ojos- A lo que se suma el hecho de que haya vuelto a ver aparecer mis celos. Si es que soy gilipollas.

-Eh, eh – dijo Lindsey agarrándola de la mano- Ella también estará nerviosa ahora mismo, déjala que se tranquilice, que haga su entrevista y esta noche habláis, si no te cree en lo del beso pues... no se cariño, espero que lo haga.

-A mí también me daría miedo que Rachel le dijera a Alycia algo que no es- dijo Marie, Teresa asintió mientras Eliza miraba por la ventana hacia la nada.

-Si hace eso, te juro que mato a Rachel, te lo juro- dijo Lindsey muy seria.

Se quedaron allí hablando durante un rato más pero los pensamientos de Eliza estaban en otra parte, seguía con un nudo en el estómago intentando analizar lo ocurrido y buscando frases para poder explicarle a Alycia lo que había pasado. Se culpaba por todo, por no haber hablado con Rachel, por no haber hablado con Alycia, por quedarse en shock ese segundo durante el beso... y por mil cosas más, estaba aterrada, la había cagado cuando le dijo a Alycia aquello de no salir juntas en público y ahora otra vez, tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

Salieron del restaurante y se despidieron de Teresa, la chica le dijo que estuviera tranquila que seguro que todo iba a estar bien, Eliza asintió pero sabía que no podría estarlo hasta hablar con Alycia. Marie y Lindsey la acompañaron al hotel y estuvieron con ella toda la tarde en su habitación animándola e intentando distraerla. Marie tuvo que marcharse porque había quedado con unos amigos, quiso quedarse pero Eliza insistió en que fuera porque iba a estar bien y además se quedaba con Lindsey.

Se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan triste. Al salir del baño vio que Lindsey estaba metida en su cama.

-Ven aquí rubia mía- dijo la morena dando unos golpecitos con la mano en el colchón para indicarle que se sentara a su lado.

Eliza intentó sonreir aunque lo que le salió finalmente fue un gesto triste y le hizo caso, estaban las dos metidas en la cama, sentadas y tapadas con la sábana. Lindsey cogió el mando de la tele que estaba en la mesita de noche y comenzó a pasar canales hasta que Alycia apareció en la pantalla. A Eliza se le cortó la respiración, estaba preciosa, llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones del mismo color. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar.

-Ey, ey- dijo Lindsey abrazándola- Tranquilízate.

-No quiero perderla Linds- dijo Eliza llorando sobre el hombro de la morena.

-No la vas a perder, ya lo verás, ¿Quieres que apague la tele?

-No, no- dijo Eliza intentando recomponerse- déjala, quiero verla.

La entrevista avanzó tocando todas las tramas de Fear the Walking Dead, a Alycia se la veía cómoda, hacía esos exagerados movimientos de manos que a Eliza tanto le gustaban aunque se le notaba una mirada triste en algunos momentos. Cuando el periodista le preguntó sobre lo que supuso para Alicia perder a su novio en la serie Elyza observó como Alycia se quedaba unos segundos en silencio, pensando que contestar.

-Sube el volumen- le dijo Eliza a Lindsey, la morena hizo caso.

-Bueno- comenzó a responder Alycia- Para Alicia es muy duro perder a la persona a la que quiere, creo que es algo con lo que todo el mundo se puede identificar.

-Vaya, de repente te has puesto muy triste- dijo el periodista.

-Sí- dijo Alycia respirando profundamente antes de continuar- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que supondría para mí perder a la persona a la que quiero, es algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas toda la tarde.

Eliza se incorporó un poco hacia delante nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el periodista.

-Sí- dijo Alycia- ¿Sabes eso que dice mucha gente de que un día conoces a una persona y cambia tu vida por completo? A mí me ha pasado y hoy tengo miedo de que se vaya todo a la mierda por mi culpa, por no haberme dado cuenta de cosas o directamente por no haberlas hecho bien. Y todo ese miedo se multiplica por mil cuando pienso que la puedo perder porque realmente lo único que quiero en estos momentos es estar a su lado para decirle que me perdone y que todo va a estar bien.

Eliza sentía que le faltaba el aire, Lindsey estaba inmóvil a su lado. De repente la mirada de Alycia dejó de dirigirse al entrevistador para mirar a cámara.

-No se si estarás viendo esto, espero que sí- dijo Alycia- porque necesito decirte aquí y ahora que jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien como te amo a tí. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, desde el primer momento en el que hablamos, desde el primer minuto en el que nos perdimos por la calle, desde aquella noche se que no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero y necesito pasar todos los días que me queden a tu lado porque eres, sin ninguna duda, el amor de mi vida.

Eliza se levantó de la cama de un salto mirando a la televisión con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hostia puta- oyó decir a Lindsey detrás suyo.

Pasaron a anuncios y Lindsey apagó la televisión desde la cama, Eliza seguía de pie, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la morena que le devolvía la mirada con la boca abierta.

-O vas a buscarla ahora mismo para casarte con ella o lo hago yo- dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

-Madre mía- dijo Eliza llevándose las manos a la cabeza y riendo aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Sigo alucinando con lo mucho que gusta la historia. Saludos :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**ELIZA**

Sintió que se iba a morir allí mismo, comenzó a dar vueltas como una loca por su habitación rebuscando entre sus cosas sin parar, no encontraba sus zapatillas de deporte ni su móvil por ninguna parte.

-Lindsey ayúdame por favor, no encuentro nada y siento que me va a dar algo- dijo mirando debajo de la cama, notaba como le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Madre mía la que hay liada por Twitter- dijo Lindsey riendo aún sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eliza incorporándose para mirarla.

-Cuando Alycia ha dicho "pienso que la puedo perder", hay un debate entre los que creen que lo ha dicho en femenino porque se refiere a la persona y los que creen que va por una chica, y tu foto está por todas partes- dijo Lindsey.

-Eso me da igual Linds, ayúdame y llama a un taxi al menos, no encuentro mi móvil, no encuentro nada joder- dijo con desesperación abriendo el armario. Vio al fin las zapatillas de deporte en la parte de abajo, las cogió y se las puso lo más rápido que pudo mientras Lindsey se levantaba de la cama hablando por teléfono pidiendo el taxi. Entró al baño, comenzó a buscar entre las toallas, giró la cabeza un momento y ahí estaba su móvil, en el suelo, al lado de la ducha.

"¿Cómo demonios ha acabado ahí?" pensó. Vio que no paraba de vibrar y que tenía más de 30 mensajes de Whatsapp pero ninguno era de Alycia. Salió del baño y se puso una chaqueta de chándal que tenía encima de la silla del escritorio.

-Ya he llamado- dijo Lindsey- He dicho que vayas a buscarla para casarte con ella pero no era literal.

-Ya lo se- dijo Eliza riendo subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta y metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo de la misma- Pero me voy.

Lindsey comenzó a reír y Eliza avanzó unos pasos para darle un abrazo durante unos segundos.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo- dijo Eliza.

-Corre rubia mía- dijo Lindsey susurrando en su oído.

Eliza la miró sonriendo, cogió la llave de la habitación, salió y comenzó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡Eliza! ¡Que vas en pijama!- oyó gritar a Lindsey a lo lejos.

Se paró en seco justo delante de las escaleras y se miró, la chaqueta de chándal lo disimulaba un poco pero los pantalones largos de cuadros rojos y azul marino no dejaban lugar a dudas, pensó durante un momento, no aguantaba más las ganas de ver a Alycia a si que comenzó a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al hall, no prestó atención a si la gente la miraba o no, salió y vio que el taxi ya la estaba esperando. Le dijo al conductor la dirección de los estudios y le pidió por favor que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera. El hombre le hizo caso, Eliza no podía parar de mover su pierna derecha y le temblaban las manos. Necesitaba ver a Alycia, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba besarla. Aún no se podía creer lo que la morena había dicho en televisión, jamás pensó que sentiría el amor que sentía por ella. Notó como su móvil no paraba de vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta pero no le hizo caso.

Todo iba bien hasta que el taxi pegó un frenazo, la rubia se incorporó para ver que pasaba, un atasco enorme, la calle estaba totalmente colapsada, miró hacia atrás, cada vez habían más coches, sintió un gran agobio y un dolor enorme en el pecho.

-¿No se puede ir por otro lado?- preguntó.

-Cariño- dijo el conductor girándose para mirarla- Este es el único camino y aunque hubiera otro sería imposible salir de aquí, parece que ha habido un accidente.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y suspiró, tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Está muy lejos para ir andando?- preguntó Eliza desesperada.

-¿Eh?- dijo el conductor girándose de nuevo mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Escuche- dijo Eliza intentando respirar- Me acaban de hacer la declaración de amor más grande de todos los tiempos. ¿Ha visto usted alguna película de Julia Roberts?

-Ehhh... sí- dijo el hombre, seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Pues una declaración más romántica que todas sus películas juntas- dijo Eliza gesticulando con las manos- Y necesito llegar para decirle que la amo de la misma manera ¿Entiende?

-No- dijo el hombre.

Eliza bufó. Tenía ganas de pegarle.

-Pero si lo que quieres es ir andando calculo que... unos quince minutos, es recto toda esta avenida durante un buen rato, cuando veas una gasolinera gira a la derecha y a unos cincuenta metros están los estudios de esa cadena.

-Vale- dijo Eliza cogiendo su móvil y sacando un billete que llevaba dentro de la funda dándoselo al hombre- Gracias y quédese con el cambio.

Bajó del taxi, se quedó mirando por un momento la gran avenida que tenía por delante y, sin más, comenzó a correr, cuando llevaba unos metros vio el causante del gran atasco, un camión de grandes dimensiones había volcado en medio de la carretera, parecía que nadie había resultado herido pero tardarían horas en quitar ese camión de ahí, volvío a mirar al frente, corrió un poco más rápido.

Hacía frío, siempre lo hacía por la noche en Vancouver pero no le importaba, solo quería verla. Recordó las palabras que había dicho Alycia en televisión, las recordó una por una y comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo. Sentía felicidad, miedo, notaba como su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Casi choca con una chica que andaba por la calle.

-¡Perdón!- dijo la rubia mirando hacia atrás sin parar de correr.

Recordó el día en que se conocieron, aquella noche en la que Alycia se había presentado diciéndole su nombre y sus apellidos, en la que había visto por primera vez aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes, en la que sintió que perderse con ella por la calle durante unos minutos había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, la misma noche en la que se enamoró de su manera de hablar, de sus gestos, de su cuerpo, de ella por completo. Rió de nuevo y cada centímetro de su piel se erizó.

Miles de imágenes y recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, la primera vez que sintió los labios de Alycia juntándose con los suyos, algo que jamás pensaba que pasaría, algo que le parecía imposible y que ocurrió. Sintió aquel beso como si hubiera sido una ascensión al cielo, la lengua de la morena buscando la suya, encontrándola, jugando con ella suavemente y luego ansiosa y pasionalmente, volvía a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones con solo recordarlo. La primera vez que se tocaron, con esa mezcla de miedo, excitación y confianza la una en la otra, jamás se había sentido tan conectada a alguien, quería que Alycia fuera suya para siempre, tenía que decírselo, necesitaba decírselo.

Paró al llegar a la gasolinera, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, volvió a correr girando a la derecha, si el taxista le había indicado bien le quedarían unos metros. Vio el enorme edificio, paró justo enfrente de las cuantiosas escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada. Se inclinó poniendo las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Definitivamente tienes que hacer más ejercicio Eliza- se dijo a sí misma riendo.

Se puso recta y miró a ambos lados de la calle, no parecía haber nadie, subió la gran cantidad de escaleras y vio como un guardia de seguridad la miraba desde la puerta.

Decidió entrar como si nada, pero no funcionó, antes de llegar a tocar la puerta con la mano el guardia la paró agarrándola por el hombro.

-¿A dónde va señorita?- preguntó muy serio.

No sabía que decir a si que optó por preguntar.

-¿Sigue Alycia aquí? ¿Alycia Debnam-Carey? - preguntó la rubia sin vocalizar bien debido a que aún le costaba trabajo respirar.

El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo frunciendo el ceño. Le faltaba el aire, estaba sudando, le temblaba todo el cuerpo por los nervios y para rematar, iba en pijama, lo más suave que podría estar pensando aquel hombre era que fuera una fan completamente loca.

-Es que soy muy fan ¿Sabe?- dijo Eliza mostrando la sonrisa más amplia que pudo.

-Ya, se nota- dijo el hombre de manera cortante mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Ha salido hace unos minutos.

"Lo cual podemos traducir como ya puedes largarte" pensó Eliza.

-Vale, gracias- dijo agachando la cabeza y girándose comenzando a bajar las escaleras lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Se sentó en el último peldaño, sacó su móvil para escribirle a Alycia que cuando llegara al hotel no la iba a encontrar porque había cometido la estupidez de ir a los estudios a buscarla pero había llegado tarde. Tenía el móvil lleno de mensajes, Marie, Teresa, Bob, Ricky... todos le hablaban tanto por privado como por el grupo, de repente vio que le llegó uno de Alycia, que ahora le aparecía como Leashy-Loo, la morena se reía cada vez que veía que había cambiado su nombre en la agenda de contactos del móvil por ese.

 **[Leashy-Loo 22:03] Por favor, dime que no estás en pijama jajajajajajaja**

Se levantó y miró de nuevo hacia ambos lados de la calle pero no la vio.

 **[Eliza 22:04] No te rías. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito verte.**

 **[Leashy-Loo 22:04] No me río, eres adorable.**

No aguantaba más, necesitaba abrazarla.

 **[Eliza 22:05] ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en la televisión?**

 **[Leashy-Loo 22:05] ¿Estás enfadada? ¿Has venido a reñirme?**

Eliza rio, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, seguía allí parada.

 **[Eliza 22:05] Dime donde estás, por favor.**

Notó como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, no se asustó, sabía que era ella. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando los brazos de Alycia comenzaron a rodear su cintura, cerró los ojos y notó como la morena pegaba su cuerpo a su espalda, agarró sus manos que en ese momento estaban en su estómago.

-Estoy aquí- le susurró Alycia al oído.

Eliza sonrió y comenzó a temblar al sentir como la morena comenzaba a besar su cuello. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco y la miró a los ojos mientras ponía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió como Alycia la agarró por la cintura y notó que ella también temblaba, se preguntó si algún día dejarían de tener aquel efecto la una en la otra. La morena bajó la vista hasta sus labios, sentía que se moría solo con ver la forma en la que los miraba.

-He venido a...- comenzó a decir Eliza, pero no pudo continuar. Alycia acercó su rostro al suyo dejando los labios a apenas unos centímetros de los suyos, cerró los ojos, sentía la respiración de la morena en su boca.

Recibió el beso de Alycia aferrándose más a ella, fue tierno, suave, lento, se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, a cada segundo que pasaba la necesidad de sentirla aún más crecía, su cuerpo ardía, su lengua había pasado de disfrutar de un juego suave a enloquecer dentro de la boca de la morena buscando más, notó como su rostro se mojaba debido a las lágrimas de Alycia.

-No llores- dijo Eliza separando sus labios y agarrando el rostro de la morena con las manos mirándola a los ojos- He venido a decirte que te amo de la misma manera y que yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Tragó saliva, jamás le había dicho algo así a nadie y le había salido solo, sintiéndolo como la mayor verdad que había dicho jamás. No podía apartar sus ojos de los de Alycia.

-Además he venido corriendo y en pijama- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

Alycia rio.

-Lo del pijama es tradición, lo de correr es nuevo, pero me gusta- dijo la morena, Eliza no pudo evitar sonreír.

La rubia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la agarró de la mano haciendo que ambas se sentaran en las escaleras mirándose la una a la otra. Eliza respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hace unos días hablé con Teresa en el set- comenzó a decir la rubia, Alycia la miraba atentamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Estaba... estaba un poco celosa, no porque tu estuvieras haciendo algo que me hiciera sentir así sino porque veía que Rachel se pasaba las horas hablando contigo y a mi me ignoraba por completo, había veces que hasta no me devolvía el saludo. Tendría que haber hablado con ella y contigo pero al entrar en aquel baño a preguntarle por qué se comportaba así me ha dicho que tu no le gustas y de repente se ha tirado a darme un beso.

Alycia asintió lentamente.

-No tendría que haberme ido del restaurante dejándote allí- dijo Alycia agachando la mirada.

-No pasa nada- dijo Eliza sinceramente.

-Además siento no haberme dado cuenta de que Rachel no te trataba precisamente bien pero créeme cuando te digo que mañana salgo en los periódicos porque en el momento en que la vea la voy a matar- dijo Alycia muy seria.

-No- dijo Eliza agarrándola de la mano- Yo también he querido matarla esta tarde, pero en realidad necesito hablar con ella seriamente porque creo que ha podido reaccionar así porque la he agobiado en el baño.

-Me da igual, por mucho que la hayas agobiado, nadie toca lo que es mío- dijo Alycia.

Eliza sonrió sorprendida.

-Quiero decir, no mía en plan posesión- comenzó a decir Alycia nerviosa gesticulando con las manos- Mía en plan que te quiero y estás conmigo y por eso eres mía.

Eliza comenzó a reír al ver el lío que se estaba haciendo.

-Cariño, te he entendido- dijo sonriendo- Me gusta ser tuya, no podría ser de nadie más.

Alycia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? He intentado hablarle a Rachel antes por Whatsapp pero me ha bloqueado- dijo la morena- lo cual hace que me cabree aún más.

-Bueno, mañana hablamos con ella, aunque según Lindsey es una loca obsesiva que corta mechones de pelo y los huele mientras se toca- dijo Eliza.

Alycia comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Como sea verdad te vas a reír menos- dijo Eliza mirándola embobada.

-También tengo que hablar con Teresa, pero tiene que ser en persona sí o sí- dijo Alycia dejando de reír y poniendo un gesto triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Eliza preocupada.

Alycia suspiró antes de hablar.

-En el restaurante, antes de todo el follón del baño, hemos hablado- dijo Alycia agachando la mirada.

-Sí, eso lo se- dijo Eliza.

-Me ha dicho que creía que yo le estaba siguiendo el rollo a Rachel, aunque fuera sin darme cuenta y le he soltado que ella no es nadie para decirme eso porque se pasa los días diciendo lo buenas que están todas las tías con las que se cruza- dijo Alycia.

-Joder- dijo Eliza sorprendida.

-Ya lo se- dijo Alycia llevándose una mano a la frente y mordiéndose el labio- La he cagado pero bien, es mi amiga y se que puede decir mil cosas pero que nunca habrá nadie para ella como Emma. Me siento fatal.

-No te preocupes, es Teresa, seguro que te ha perdonado nada más decirlo- dijo Eliza agarrándola más fuerte de la mano.

-Eso espero- dijo Alycia.

Eliza comenzó a temblar, esta vez de frío, Alycia se dio cuenta y se levantó ofreciéndole su mano para que ella también lo hiciera, la agarró y se incorporó, la morena pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Alycia- Me muero de hambre.

-Pues vamos a que comas algo- dijo Eliza entre risas- Tengo ganas de seguir hablando contigo, te he echado de menos.

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Eliza se acercó más a ella, colocando sus labios a unos centímetros del oído de la morena.

-También tengo ganas de follar hasta caer rendidas- le susurró Eliza.

-No creo que haya ningún problema para cumplir ese deseo- dijo Alycia también susurrando en su oído.

Se abrazaron, Eliza notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza, respiró profundamente sintiendo como el olor de la morena la poseía por completo, aquel olor que la volvía loca.

 **Como siempre, GRACIAS :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**ALYCIA**

Miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Eliza, el parque privado estaba aquella noche lleno de gente, al parecer alguien estaba celebrando algo y tenían banderitas y música que se oía por toda la calle. Se preguntó si aquella mujer a la que le molestó tanto que se besaran estaría ahí. Se acordó de su madre, la había llamado hace una hora media histérica para preguntarle por sus declaraciones en televisión, la había visto solo un par de veces desde que su vida comenzó a ser una locura tras su contrato en Los 100 y luego en Fear the Walking Dead y aún no le había contado nada sobre ella y Eliza, la primera vez porque no estaba segura y tenía miedo y la segunda porque no encontró el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Le había dado largas por teléfono asegurándole que le contaría todo la próxima vez que se vieran, debía hacerlo, ya iba siendo hora, además se iba a hacer público en cualquier momento porque ella aquella noche acababa de encender la mecha pero no quería contárselo por teléfono. Eliza estaba en su misma situación, esperando a su próxima visita para contárselo a su familia, Australia estaba demasiado lejos y a veces parecía que al llegar allí todo era distinto y que al volver a Los Angeles o a Vancouver regresaban a la realidad.

Seguía mirando por la ventana mientras oía el agua de la ducha caer, Eliza aún no había terminado. Cuando la había visto en aquellas escaleras al borde del infarto y en pijama casi se muere, definitivamente estaba loca y le encantaba. Sonrió al recordarlo.

-Que concentrada te veo- oyó decir a Eliza a su espalda, no se giró, seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Menuda fiesta tienen montada nuestros vecinos en el parque, estoy esperando a que nuestra querida homófoba salga con una escopeta y se lie a tiros porque están haciendo demasiado ruido- dijo Alycia.

Eliza rio, Alycia se dio la vuelta para mirarla y su corazón se paró. Iba solo en toalla y con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Antes de poder reaccionar o decir nada la rubia dejó caer la toalla al suelo quedando completamente desnuda delante de ella.

Alycia tragó saliva mirándola de arriba a abajo lentamente.

-Te recuerdo que hemos cenado y hemos hablado- dijo Eliza muy seria.

-Sí- dijo Alycia sin poder dejar de mirarla. Se preguntó en qué momento había logrado estar con una chica como Eliza, a veces aún no se lo podía creer.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando para hacer la tercera cosa pendiente que teníamos?- preguntó Eliza aún allí de pie desnuda.

-No estoy esperando- respondió Alycia avanzando hacia la rubia con calma, una calma que no sentía dentro de su pecho- Estoy mirándote que es distinto.

Se colocó delante de la rubia mirando aquellos pechos que la volvían loca y comenzó a tocar su pierna suavemente con la punta de los dedos suviendo hacia arriba poco a poco. La miraba a los labios mientras su mano llegaba hasta la ingle haciendo a Eliza temblar.

-¿Estás temblando?- preguntó Alycia.

-No- respondió Eliza seriamente.

-Mentirosa- dijo Alycia sonriendo y humedeciéndose los labios.

Continuó subiendo su mano hasta el estómago notando como la rubia cada vez respiraba más fuerte y a mayor velocidad. Acarició uno de sus pechos y finalmente colocó su mano en la nuca atrayéndola para besarla suavemente. La rubia la agarró por la cintura haciendo que se tumbara sobre la cama separándose del beso.

-Tienes demasiada ropa- dijo Eliza mientras le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior.

La rubia se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y volvieron a besarse, Alycia juntó su lengua con la de la rubia, jugando con ella, saboreándola mientras le tocaba los pechos haciendo a Eliza gemir en su boca.

Se incorporó para que la rubia le quitara la camiseta y el sujetador, Alycia no paraba de lamer y morder uno de los pezones de la rubia y luego el otro mientras la agarraba del culo con fuerza. Se tumbó en la cama con Eliza encima suyo, esta vez era la rubia quien lamia y mordía sus pechos con desesperación, Alycia no pudo evitar gemir. Eliza comenzó a bajar besándo y lamiendo su estómago, se sentía en el cielo. Se agarró a las sábanas de la cama mientras la rubia pasaba la lengua por su ingle, comenzó a temblar.

-¿Estás temblando?- preguntó Eliza.

-No- dijo Alycia negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Mentirosa- dijo Eliza, Alycia no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Espera- dijo Alycia haciendo que la rubia levantara la cabeza para mirarla con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Sesenta y nueve- dijo Alycia mirándola a los ojos- Sesenta y nueve por favor.

Eliza le dedicó una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio. Se colocó de lado, la rubia hizo lo mismo colocando su sexo a la altura de su cara, abrió las piernas sintiendo como Eliza apoyaba la cabeza aún con el pelo mojado en su muslo. Alycia hizo el mismo movimiento, colcando su cabeza en el interior del muslo de la rubia que acababa de abrir sus piernas dándole acceso a su sexo, se quedó mirándolo con adoración unos segundos. Eliza había comenzado a lamer suavemente su clítoris, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos respirando profundamente. Acercó su boca al sexo de Eliza y comenzó a chupar y lamer, quería que se corriera como nunca antes, agarraba con su mano el culo de la rubia mientras jadeaba sin parar de lamer su clítoris. Eliza paró un momento dándole un pequeño mordisco en la ingle lo cual no hizo otra cosa que excitarla aún más.

Comenzó a sudar entre gemidos y jadeos, sentía que había perdido por completo el control sobre su cuerpo, notaba como Eliza temblaba cada vez más.

-Espera- dijo Eliza, Alycia paró- Si sigues me voy a correr ya y quiero que lo hagamos a la vez.

La rubia volvió a lamer su clítoris, Alycia acarició el de la rubia con su lengua suavemente manteniendo la excitación en la rubia pero esperando para volver a hacerlo más fuertemente y así cumplir su deseo, sentía la lengua de Eliza torturándola, haciéndola sentir como nunca antes, no tardó casi nada en notar que se iba a correr, entonces comenzó a chupar ansiosamente el sexo de Eliza, la oyó gemir, ella también lo hacía, el orgasmo las sacudió a ambas a la vez. Alycia se aferró al sexo y al cuerpo de la rubia como si no quisiera dejarla escapar jamás mientras sentía como aquella explosión de placer la recorría de arriba a abajo. Ambas gritaron muchísimo.

Eliza se incorporó poco a poco tumbándose a su lado mirándola a los ojos. Alycia comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano, sentía su respiración entrecortada. La rubia se acercó más a ella, abrazándola, Alycia le devolvó el abrazo aún más fuerte. Aún no había recuperado el aliento completamente.

-Eres una Diosa ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Alycia.

Eliza soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías de las cosas que son verdad- continuó diciendo Alycia mientras seguían abrazadas.

-¿Pero tu te has visto?- preguntó Eliza.

-No, yo solo te veo a tí- respondió Alycia.

-Pues tienes a medio mundo enamorado de ti- dijo Eliza sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Bueno- dijo Alycia- son cosas que pasan.

Eliza rió. Alycia notó de repente como algo vibraba bajo su cabeza, Eliza se separó metiendo la mano bajo la almohada sacando un teléfono.

-¿Qué hace tu móvil ahí?- preguntó Alycia.

-No preguntes, últimamente aparece en los sitios más extraños- dijo Eliza mirando la pantalla.

La rubia comenzó a reír tapándose los ojos con la mano con la que no sostenía el teléfono. Alycia se quedó embobaba unos segundos, le encantaba verla así, desnuda riendo a su lado.

-Mira- dijo Eliza entre risas enseñándole la pantalla. Alycia se fijó en que era un Whatsapp de Lindsey.

 **[Lindsey 23:38] Podríais tener un poco de consideración con el resto de huéspedes del hotel que estamos a dos velas. Os he oído desde mi habitación en la otra punta del pasillo, guarras.**

Alycia rio también mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Eliza viendo como le respondía a Lindsey.

 **[Eliza 23:39] Si estás a dos velas es porque quieres. Además, siempre puedes venir y unirte.**

 **[Lindsey 23:39] No me lo digas dos veces.**

-La madre que la parió- dijo Alycia llevándose ambas manos a la cara sin poder parar de reir, se inclinó hacia delante tocando el botón para grabar un audio.

-Lo siento mucho Linds- dijo la morena- pero yo no comparto.

 **[Lindsey 23:40] (Audio) Zorra.**

Eliza volvió a dejar el móvil bajo la almohada mientras seguía riendo. Alycia se acercó a ella para besarla, aún no habían llegado a juntar sus labios cuando sintió los dedos de la rubia dentro de ella. Gritó en la boca de Eliza sin poder contenerse. La rubia sacó los dedos y volvió a introducirlos lentamente, Alycia rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Eliza para acto seguido introducir la lengua en su boca.

-¿Has oido que me queje en algún momento?- dijo Alycia aferrándose aún mas al cuello de la rubia mientras ésta seguía repitiendo los movimientos con los dedos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, giró la cabeza y lo vio en la mesita de noche, Eliza no paró, seguía introduciendo lentamente los dedos dentro de ella mientras la morena notaba como besaba su cuello. Alycia no quería que la rubia parara, alargó el brazo para coger su teléfono mientras mantenía el otro alrededor del cuello de Eliza.

-Como sea Lindsey la voy a matar- dijo Eliza sin parar de besar su cuello y volviendo a introducir los dedos.

-Joder- dijo Alycia jadeando y moviendo sus caderas para sentir a Eliza aún más.

-¿Es Lindsey?- preguntó Eliza sin separar los labios de su cuello.

-No- respondió Alycia con el móvil sonando en su mano- Es Jason.

Eliza levantó la cabeza mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de penetrarla con sus dedos.

-¿Que coño quiere Jason a estas horas?- preguntó Eliza frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo ni idea- contestó Alycia antes de descolgar.

-Hola Jason- dijo la morena colocando el móvil en su oreja, seguía agarrada al cuello de Eliza con su otro brazo, la rubia continuaba introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-Hola guapísima ¿Te pillo mal?- preguntó Jason desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno, depende de lo que entiendas por mal- respondió Alycia con los ojos cerrados ahogando un grito mientras Eliza introducía sus dedos una y otra vez dentro de ella y le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Volvía a sudar.

-Siento muchísimo llamarte a estar horas pero es que tenía pensado hablar contigo pasado mañana y al final no va a poder ser por cambios de última hora a si que era para concretar una reunión en mi despacho mañana por la mañana- dijo Jason.

-Vale- dijo Alycia sin saber como aún podía salirle la voz del cuerpo, Eliza mordió fuertemente uno de sus pezones y no pudo evitar gemir mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jason.

-Sí- dijo Alycia- Es que he salido a correr- Nada más decir aquello sintió a Eliza sonreír mientras lamía su pezón.

-Vaya no sabía que corrieras- dijo Jason.

-Sí, últimamente hago bastante ejercicio la verdad, sobretodo de noche, así por la mañana me levanto nueva- dijo Alycia.

Dejó el móvil un segundo boca abajo sobre la cama, Eliza dejó de lamer y morder su pezón para subir y besarla en los labios.

-Me quieres matar ¿No? Es eso- dijo Alycia susurrando y estremeciéndose con las penetraciones de la rubia.

-Dile que estás muy ocupada follando y que le llamas luego, que no todo tiene que ser como y cuando él quiera- dijo Eliza susurrando lamiendo sus labios.

Volvió a coger el móvil.

-¿Alycia?- oyó preguntar a Jason.

-Estoy aquí, perdona es que no te oía nada- dijo Alycia, Eliza volvió a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y apenas podía articular palabra sin gemir.

-Sí, yo tampoco te oía, decía que lo mejor es que nos veamos mañana en mi despacho a eso de las diez, tengo que comentarte algo importante en cuanto al futuro de Lexa en la serie- dijo Jason.

-Aham- dijo Alycia asintiendo mientras se aferraba a Eliza con su otro brazo, la rubia la miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria, la sentía respirar en su boca. Movió aún más insistentemente sus caderas para acompañarla en el movimiento.

-Vale, pues nos vemos mañana, espero que la noche de ejercicio vaya bien- dijo Jason.

-Sí, ya me queda nada para acabar- dijo Alycia.

Vio como Eliza iba a comenzar a reír y en un movimiento rápido quitó el brazo con el que rodeaba su cuello y tapó la boca de la rubia con su mano haciendo que no se oyera su risa.

-Hasta mañana Alycia.

-Hasta mañana- dijo la morena.

Colgó y lanzó el móvil a los pies de la cama, quitó la mano de la boca de la rubia y ésta rió, volvió a poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó Eliza sonriendo.

Alycia sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, notaba la humedad de su entrepierna extendiéndose por sus muslos y como Eliza la miraba sonriendo mientras jadeaba cada vez que introducía los dedos dentro de ella, algo que la excitó aún más.

-Mira, como se te ocurra parar ahora...- no pudo decir nada más, Eliza la besó prácticamente asfixiándola. Alycia notó como su cuerpo llegaba al orgasmo de una manera brutal.

-¡Dios... Eliza!- gritó en la boca de la rubia mientras se aferraba más a ella con sus brazos sintiendo como el placer invadía todo su cuerpo.

Eliza se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía que no podía respirar y que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia con la punta de los dedos. Comenzó a reír. Eliza rió también. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, intentando volver a respirar pero Alycia tenía claro que no iba a dejar que aquello quedara así, se moría por tocarla, por sentirla, por hacer que se corriera.

Eliza se quitó de encima colocándose a su lado, la miró, estaba preciosa, sintió que su corazón iba a explotar por todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Me voy a tener que duchar de nuevo- dijo Eliza riendo.

Alycia no respondió, comenzó a acariciar el estómago de la rubia haciendo que esta parase de reír y cerrara los ojos. Alycia continuó acariciándola bajando la mano, Eliza abrió las piernas lentamente, al llegar a la ingle de la rubia sintió la humedad, acarició el sexo suavemente por la parte exterior y lo notó completamente empapado. Viendo y sintiendo como estaba la entrepierna de la rubia Alycia supuso que debía estar mojando hasta la sábana.

-Me... me he puesto muy cachonda al hacerlo mientras hablabas por teléfono y todo eso- dijo Eliza mirándola mientras se mordía el labio avergonzada.

-¿Te da vergüenza?- preguntó Alycia extrañada.

-No- dijo Eliza- Bueno, sí que me da un poco de vergüenza que veas el gran efecto que causas sobre mí.

A Alycia le entraron ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Acarició su clítoris notando como su mano se mojaba instantáneamente. Eliza gimió, Alycia vio como la rubia la seguía mirando avergonzada. Se incorporó agarrando a Eliza por la espalda para que ella también lo hiciera, la rubia la miró extrañada. La morena se puso de pie frente a la cama y agarró a Eliza de la mano para que la siguiera, antes de que la rubia pusiera ambos pies en el suelo Alycia la agarró por debajo de los muslos y la levantó en peso, Eliza pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su espalda.

-Te quiero- dijo Alycia mirándola fijamente perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules.

Eliza sonrió de la manera más dulce y Alycia decidió guardar esa imagen en su mente para siempre. Comenzó a andar hacia el baño cargando a la rubia mientras no dejaban de mirarse, entró en la ducha pegando suavemente la espalda de Eliza contra la pared. La rubia alargó uno de sus brazos para abrir el agua que comenzó a caer sobre ambas, Alycia la sujetaba con su brazo mientras la rubia seguía aferrada a ella con sus brazos y sus piernas. Introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Eliza, la rubia apoyó la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra la pared mientras Alycia besaba su cuello, su barbilla y finalmente sus labios. Aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones, Elizia mordió su labio inferior mientras Alycia notó como la rubia clavó las uñas en su espalda. La respiración y los gemidos de la rubia se estaban descontrolando, Alycia comenzó a excitarse de nuevo. Sintió como Eliza iba a llegar al clímax,la rubia se abrazó más a ella, besándola ansiosamente.

-¡Te quiero!- gritó Eliza en su boca mientras se corría y perdía durante unos segundos el control de su cuerpo.

Alycia sacó sus dedos del interior de Eliza apoyando su frente contra la de la otra mientras intentaban respirar al tiempo que el agua caía sobre ambas.

Estaba sentada en la oficina de Jason, al parecer estaba reunido pero la mujer de fuera le había dicho que no tardaría en llegar. Se había despedido de Eliza, la rubia le había dicho que se tranquilizara pero no podía evitar estar de los nervios. Oyó como se abría la puerta, se giró y se levantó de la silla al verlo entrar. Se fundieron en un abrazo y Alycia volvió a sentarse mientras Jason hacía lo mismo en su silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Corriste mucho?- preguntó Jason.

Alycia rió por dentro.

-Sí, fue todo fantástico- respondió sonriendo.

-Genial- dijo Jason sonriéndo también mientras la miraba a través de sus gafas.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano, no quería que te llegara el guión y que lo leyeras sin hablar contigo antes, creeme que esta no ha sido una decisión fácil.

Nada más oír las últimas palabras Alycia supo que no iban a ser buenas noticias.

-Los otros guionistas y yo hemos estado muchos días hablando, debatiendo, poniendo puntos en común y... - paró un momento antes de continuar hablando- Al final hemos llegado a la conclusión de que para que la historia siga su curso y evolucione Lexa tiene que morir en el episodio siete.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensó por completo, parecía como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con un puñal.

-¿Estás seguro Jason?- preguntó- Ya te dije que sería difícil, que a lo mejor no podría estar en todos los capítulos de una futura temporada pero en algunos sí.

-Lo se, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que no puedas volver al final- dijo Jason- Además creo que causará un gran impacto que beneficiará a la serie, cualquiera puede morir en Los 100 ya lo sabes.

-Sí- dijo Alycia con enorme tristeza.

-Creeme, es lo mejor- dijo Jason sonriendo.

-Ya, ¿Y ha sido unánime?- preguntó Alycia con curiosidad a pesar de que sabía que la última palabra en todo siempre la tenía él.

-Las decisiones difíciles nunca son unánimes- dijo Jason- Pero era lo que había que hacer.

Alycia sentía que no podía estar mas tiempo sentada en aquella silla, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Si quieres podemos discutir los aspectos que llevan a Lexa a...

-No- le interrumpió Alycia- Prefiero leerlo tranquilamente y cuando lo haya hecho volver a hablar contigo para comentarlo y concretarlo todo.

-Vale- dijo Jason asintiendo- Me parece perfecto.

-Sí- dijo Alycia levantándose- En cuanto lo lea te lo haré saber.

-Genial- dijo Jason levantándose también. Se acercó a ella volviendo a abrazarla, le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo como le herbía la sangre.

-Ya se que aún te quedan semanas de rodaje pero de verdad, gracias Alycia- dijo Jason agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola sonriendo.

Alycia asintió, intentó sonreir pero no pudo. Abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás y, nada más salir, notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Saludos :)**

 **Twitter: Elegarvi**


	27. Chapter 27

**ELIZA**

Iba andando por la calle, hacía unos minutos que Alycia le había mandado un mensaje para que se vieran en el parque de enfrente del hotel, al principio no le hizo gracia, pensaba que el hecho de colarse ahí se había acabado el día que tuvieron el encontronazo con aquella mujer pero al segundo de leerlo supo que algo no iba bien y se vistió corriendo para ir. No quiso preguntarle más a Alycia por mensaje, estaba nerviosa, en el fondo sabía que las noticias de Jason no iban a ser buenas y tenía miedo. En esas últimas semanas la relación de Ricky con él estaba prácticamente rota y no parecía que fuera a tener arreglo, le daba pánico que aquello también le ocurriera a Alycia.

Saltó la valla, le habían cogido el truco y ya no les costaba trabajo alguno hacerlo. En un primer momento no vio a Alycia, únicamente a una pareja paseando a lo lejos con un bebé en brazos, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio, sentada en un banco, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando al frente, a la nada.

Eliza respiró hondo y comenzó a andar hacia ella, se colocó justo enfrente, a un metro de distancia, la morena dejó de mirar a la nada para fijarse en ella, la miró a los ojos, estaba triste aunque no llorara, auque no hubiera dicho aún ni una palabra, se le notaba. Eliza no sabía que decir, seguían mirándose en silencio, Alycia le dedicó una media sonrisa que solo irradiaba aún más tristeza. La rubia sabía lo que significaba aquello, sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de ella también, no era justo, aquello no era justo para el personaje ni para Alycia. Decidió preguntar sin rodeos.

-Mueres ¿Verdad?- preguntó Eliza.

Alycia no dijo nada, simplemente asintió levemente mientras seguía mirándola fijamente. Eliza tragó saliva sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo intentando por todos los medios no llorar, la rabia comenzó a hacer acto de presencia dentro de ella, la notaba por todas partes.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre matar a un personaje como Lexa? Vale que no podrías estar en tantos capítulos como ahora pero aunque fuera solo en uno merecería la pena- dijo Eliza aún con la cabeza agachada.

-Según él es lo mejor para que la historia siga su curso- dijo Alycia con un hilo de voz

-Y una mierda- dijo la rubia levantando la vista para mirar de nuevo a la morena.

-Solo te digo lo que me ha dicho cariño- dijo Alycia.

-Ya- dijo Eliza asintiendo.

Se acercó hasta Alycia y se puso de rodillas delante de ella agarrando sus manos con fuerza, se iba a llenar los vaqueros de tierra pero en ese momento le daba todo exactamente igual. Solo quería que Alycia supiera que aquello no era culpa suya.

-No irás a pedirme que me case contigo- dijo Alycia sonriendo con una tristeza que sus ojos no podían ocultar.

-No tengas tanta prisa- respondió Eliza haciendo a la morena reír, su corazón se tranquilizó al ver que lo hacía.

-¿Y tu qué le has dicho?- preguntó Eliza con curiosidad sin soltar las manos de Alycia.

-Nada, me he quedado en shock, no me lo esperaba la verdad, quería que me quedara más tiempo para comentar detalles pero no he podido, le he dicho que cuando leyera el guión hablaríamos- dijo Alycia.

-Se está equivocando- dijo Eliza- Parece tonto, nadie en su sano juicio mataría a un personaje como Lexa, le va a explotar todo en la cara al final, ya lo verás.

-Yo he salido de allí lo más rápido que he podido- dijo Alycia, Eliza se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba a punto de llorar- No me he peleado con él ni nada de eso, me dio la oportunidad de mi vida con este personaje, no quiero acabar mal con él.

-Eso es comprensible- dijo Eliza- Lo de Ricky tiene pinta de que va a acabar muy mal, parece como si Jason quisiera que tuviéramos exclusividad con su serie, no le veo otra explicación ahora mismo.

-A saber- dijo Alycia- También me ha dicho que la decisión no fue unánime pero claro, él tiene la última palabra...

Eliza bufó.

-Se arrependtirá- dijo Eliza.

-Es posible- dijo Alycia aún con gesto triste- No paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza, no paro de pensar que a lo mejor debería haber rechazado Fear.

A Eliza casi le da un infarto al oír aquello.

-No digas eso ni en broma Alycia, ni en broma- dijo Eliza muy seria- nadie, absolutamente nadie de este cast habría dejado pasar esa oportunidad, hiciste lo que debías, todo esto es culpa de Jason que a veces parece gilipollas.

-Vale- dijo Alycia en un susurro y asintiendo.

-Vamos a estar bien ¿Vale?- dijo Eliza agarrando el rostro de la morena con ambas manos- Aún nos quedan semanas de rodaje y cuando se acerque el episodio siete haremos una fiesta de despedida que será recordada a lo largo de los tiempos y en la que beberemos hasta morir.

Alycia rio, Eliza se acercó para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

-Me ha preguntado si la noche de ejercicio fue bien- dijo Alycia, Eliza no pudo evitar reir, se tranquilizó al ver que Alycia había cambiado el gesto y comenzaba a animarse un poco.

-Le habras dicho que sí ¿No?- dijo la rubia mirándola alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

-Nah, le he dicho que no fue para tanto- respondió Alycia, Eliza abrió la boca haciéndose la indignada y le dio un pequeño golpe a la morena en el brazo.

Alycia reía a carcajadas mientras se levantaba del banco y ayudaba a Eliza a ponerse también de pie.

-Mira como te has puesto- dijo Alycia agachándose para sacudirle la tierra que llevaba en los vaqueros. Eliza no supo por qué pero aquel gesto le pareció absolutamente adorable.

-Déjalo, da igual- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

Alycia se incorporó y la abrazó, la rubia le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, levantando incluso unos centímetros del suelo a la morena. Se sobresaltó un momento al notar como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo, se separó de Alycia para sacarlo, era Marie. Eliza miró a Alycia extrañada antes de contestar.

-¿Pasa algo Marie?- preguntó Eliza preocupada.

-No, no, nada malo, solo un cotilleo importante- dijo Marie al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estás con Alycia?

-Sí, está aquí a mi lado- dijo Eliza mirándola.

-Vale, pues si puedes pon el manos libres, os interesa saber esto a las dos- dijo Marie.

Eliza hizo caso, Alycia se pegó un poco más a ella para oír mejor.

-Ya está- dijo Eliza.

-Vale, pues agarráos las bragas para lo que os voy a contar. Resulta que la señorita Rachel ha dimitido hoy a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alycia atónita.

-¿Por qué motivo?- preguntó Eliza prácticamente a la vez.

-No lo se, por asuntos personales o algo así, me lo ha dicho Richard y a él se lo ha dicho no se quién, el caso es que...

-Déjame el móvil que yo se lo digo- se oyó decir a Lindsey de fondo- Niñas, ¿Estáis ahí?

-Hola Linds- dijeron las dos a la vez, Alycia reía.

-¿No seguiréis follando no?- preguntó Lindsey- Lo digo para llamar a los de los Record GuinNess para que os cronometren y os metan en el próximo libro.

Eliza se llevó la mano con la que no sujetaba el móvil a la cara mientras Alycia reía a carcajadas, a Marie también se la oía reír al otro lado del teléfono.

-Es una envidiosa- dijo Marie riendo.

-Que sepáis que tenemos un trío pendiente- dijo Lindsey.

-Lindsey ¿Me vas a contar algo o no?- dijo Eliza mirando a Alycia reír.

-Sí, estamos en el set, nada más llegar nos ha dicho Richard que no se quién le había dicho que Rachel ha dimitido.

-Sí, eso ya me lo ha dicho Marie- dijo Eliza.

-Bueno, pues resulta que la Rachel ésta también intentó liarse con Richard hace unos días y le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que estaba enamorada de él, que era el amor de su vida y no se qué historias ¿Cómo os quedáis?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Madre mía- dijo Eliza alucinada, miró a Alycia que estaba a su lado con la boca abierta.

-Y yo que me sentía mal por abordarla en el baño- dijo Eliza.

-Pues que se te pase el sentirte mal, se ha confirmado mi teoría, esta tía es una puta loca y lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar es que se largue y espero que bien lejos- dijo Lindsey.

-Joder- dijo Alycia- Y a mi que me caía bien.

-Estamos en un descanso y no hemos aguantado las ganas de decíroslo, ya os lo contará Richard mejor porque es increíble- dijo Lindsey.

-Desde luego que lo es- dijo Eliza aún alucinando.

-Bueno niñas, que os dejo porque ya solicitan nuestra presencia por aquí, pasadlo bien- dijo Linsdey.

-¡Besos!- dijo Marie.

-Adiós chicas- dijo Eliza antes de colgar y volver a meter su móvil en el bolsillo.

-Te juro que estoy alucinando- dijo Alycia llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

No hablaron mucho sobre aquel tema, simplemente querían olvidarlo cuanto antes y además ya hablarían largo y tendido sobre ello todos juntos. No tenían que estar en el set hasta las nueve de la noche, le encantaba que durante el rodaje de todos aquellos episodios ambas coincidieran en prácticamente todas las escenas. A veces incluso le parecía que aquello era como si se hubieran ido a vivir juntas, no se lo había comentado a Alycia pero lo cierto era que no se separaban en todo el día, dormían en la misma habitación y cuando una decidía hacer algo la otra la acompañaba siempre que podía. Quería disfrutarlo al máximo ya que en unas semanas se iba a acabar, era triste pero a la vez comprendía y sabía perfectamente que Fear the Walking Dead era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a la carrera de Alycia.

Decidieron ir a comer a algún lugar nuevo, pasear y simplemente entrar en un sitio que les llamara la atención. Necesitaban distraerse para no pensar en el mazazo que les había pegado Jason esa mañana. Volvieron al hotel, quería coger su cartera antes de irse, cuando estaban entrando al hall el móvil de Alycia comenzó a sonar.

-Es James- dijo la morena, la tristeza volvió a aparecer en sus ojos- Supongo que querrá comentar las nuevas noticias.

Eliza puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alycia acariciándolo suavemente.

-Sube, te espero aquí mientras hablo con él- dijo Alycia.

-Vale- dijo Eliza sonriendole dulcemente, Alycia le devolvió la sonrisa antes de contestar.

Llegó a su habitación y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el armario, no sabía si cambiarse o no los pantalones, aún tenían algo de polvo, se los sacudió un poco más y vio que ya parecía no notarse nada a si que decidió dejárselos puestos. Comenzó a buscar su cartera por toda la habitación.

-Madre mía Eliza, últimamente no encuentras nada- se dijo a sí misma parada con los brazos en jarras intentando recordar donde la habría dejado.

Miró la cama aún deshecha de la noche anterior y sonrió al recordarlo todo, incluso se ruborizó un poco, se compenetraban tan bien, sexualmente hablando, que a veces hasta se asustaba. De repente volvió a entristecerse, no quería que Alycia dejara Los 100, le encantaba que estuvieran allí las dos juntas, compartir con ella las horas de rodaje y los días en Vancouver, una cuarta temporada no iba a ser lo mismo sin ella, le parecía mentira que Jason hubiera tomado aquella decisión después de haber considerado al personaje como una creación grandiosa. Además estaban los fans, consideraban a Lexa como algo más que un personaje, casi como una inspiración, un icono, no era justo para ellos tampoco.

"Nadie en su sano juicio mataría a Lexa" pensó agachando la cabeza. Le parecía increíble. Unos toques en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. Se acercó a abrir extrañada y frució el ceño al ver a Alycia al otro lado de la puerta.

La morena la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, Eliza miró hacia abajo y vio que llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Eliza frunciendo el ceño- ¿No estabas hablando con James?

-Sí- respondió Alycia entrando en la habitación y dejando la bolsa encima de la cama.

Eliza cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella extrañada, la morena aún la miraba sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la marca de unos labios rojos en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Te han dado un beso con pintalabios rojo?- preguntó Eliza señalando la cara de la morena con la mano.

-Oh- dijo Alycia llevándose una mano a la cara y frotando para quitarlo- Ha sido una madre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eliza, no entendía nada.

-Había termiando de hablar con James, el cual tampoco está contento con la decisión de Jason por cierto, luego te lo cuento bien- dijo Alycia.

-Vale- dijo Eliza.

-Y nada más terminar de hablar con él- dijo Alycia gesticulando con las manos- me ha abordado un grupo de chicas así de nuestra edad y una madre con sus dos hijas de doce años. Todas las chicas parecían bastante nerviosas pero la madre se ha avalanzado sobre mí, me ha dado un abrazo que casi me parte en dos y ha empezado a darme besos mientras me decía "Que guapa eres hija mia pero que guapa".

Eliza soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la escena.

-¿Y la bolsa?- preguntó Eliza sonriendo.

-¡Oh! La bolsa es lo mejor- dijo Alycia abriendo mucho los ojos y sentándose en la cama, Eliza hizo lo mismo de tal manera que la bolsa quedaba en medio de las dos. Alycia comenzó a sacar de ella un montón de folios y los iba dejando sobre la cama.

-Son cartas- dijo Alycia.

Eliza asintió mientras miraba como la morena sacaba un pequeño mapache de peluche de la bolsa.

-¡Ay por favor me muero!- gritó Eliza quitándoselo de las manos y abrazándolo.

-Es una monería- dijo Alycia sonriendo- Pero espérate que viene lo mejor.

Eliza observó como la morena volvía a introducir la mano en la bolsa y sacaba de ella un paquete de velas.

-No puede ser- dijo Eliza llevándose las manos a la cara, Alycia comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Te juro que me encantan- dijo Alycia sin poder parar de reír.

Eliza se acercó para besarla en los labios y Alycia le devolvió el beso riendo en su boca.

-A si que casi te viola una madre- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Ha sido el momento más erótico de toda mi vida- dijo Alycia.

La rubia le pegó un pequeño empujón y volvió a coger el peluche de mapache, Alycia se giró cogiendo una de las cartas y comenzó a leerla con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo. Eliza la miraba con adoración aún con el mapache entre sus manos, aquello era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a Alycia esa mañana y además quedaba confirmado el hecho de que, definitivamente, los fans no se merecían lo que le iba a ocurrir al personaje. Suspiró mientras seguía observando a la morena leer aquella carta.

-Sabes que no puedo estar más enamorada de ti ¿Verdad?- dijo Eliza. Alycia apartó un momento los ojos del papel para mirarla.

-Es algo que se al cien por cien- dijo Alycia mirándola sonriendo, Eliza también sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

 **Otro capítulo más, me sorprende que aún aguantéis leyendo, gracias de verdad. He intentado no sacar mucho a relucir mi odio hacia Jason pero creo que es imposible jajajaja Gracias por los comentarios, sois geniales.**

 **Twitter: Elegarvi**


	28. Chapter 28

**ALYCIA**

Aún quedaban dos semanas de rodaje para terminar el episodio siete pero ya hacía unos días que se habían movilizado todos, con Eliza a la cabeza, para organizar una despedida que al final iba a ser doble puesto que Ricky también dejaba la serie. Alycia había tenido la oportunidad de hablar largo y tendido con él durante una tarde en la que se fueron todos juntos a tomar café. Les contó que su relación con Jason estaba rota, le había quitado escenas y su trama en la temporada no era, ni mucho menos, la que estaba destinada a ser en un principio, además estaba el hecho de el personaje de Lincoln finalmente moriría en el episodio nueve. Estaba dolido y muy enfadado, hasta el punto de asegurarles que, llegado el momento y una vez fuera de la serie, no se iba a callar. Alycia comentó su situación y lo que le había dicho Jason, estaba dolida pero era distinto a lo de Ricky, el cual se sentía marginado y menospreciado, ella simplemente se sentía triste y decepcionada por el final que iba a tener su personaje pero era la decisión de Jason, decidió aceptarlo a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

Se encontraban todos en un restaurante de comida italiana, alrededor de una mesa en la que no faltaba prácticamente nadie del cast. Ella y Ricky habían decidido que les apetecía más una cena de amigos en la que hubiera mucha cerveza que una fiesta loca y sus deseos se cumplieron. Tenía a su derecha a Eliza y a la izquierda a Teresa y su novia, se alegró enormemente cuando la chica le confirmó que Emma podía asistir, ambas fueron de gran apoyo en el momento en el que su relación con Eliza hacía aguas por todas partes. Había podido hablar con Teresa sobre lo ocurrido con Rachel y las palabras tan desafortunadas que le dedicó, tal y como le dijo Eliza, la respuesta de Teresa ante su perdón fue que ella ya no se acordaba de aquello mientras sonreía.

Eran las diez de la noche y la diversión y las risas no cesaban desde que habían llegado. Alycia decidió que prefería vino tinto a cerveza, Eliza tenía su mano apoyada en su muslo y de vez en cuando lo acariciaba suavemente poniéndola más nerviosa que otra cosa. Bob se puso de pie con la intención de hablar aunque se le notaba que ya iba bastante contento.

-Solo quiero decir, y creo que es algo que opinamos todos, que vamos a echar de menos a dos personajes tan geniales y a dos personas aún más geniales- dijo Bob.

-¡Totalmente!- dijo Richard gritando y alzando su copa para brindar, todos lo hicieron.

Alycia se sentó tras ello y notó que se mareaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eliza agarrándola de la mano.

-Sí, es el vino, además tengo mucho calor- dijo la morena quitándose la chaqueta.

Eliza rió.

-Oh Dios mío- dijo Alycia mirando a la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos, Eliza le devolvió la mirada expectante- Veo doble y ahora... tienes cuatro tetas en lugar de dos, el sueño de mi vida- terminó de decir Alycia llevando sus manos a los pechos de Eliza y apretándolos fuertemente.

La rubia soltó una carcajada mientras apartaba las manos de la morena.

-¿He oído la palabra tetas?- preguntó Teresa asomando la cabeza al lado de Alycia.

-Se están metiendo mano descaradamente aquí en medio- dijo Lindsey que estaba sentada frente a ellas.

-Ojalá- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Esta noche en la habitación continuaremos con este tema- le susurró Alycia a la rubia al oído.

-A este paso además de organizar despedidas también vamos a tener que hacer cenas y fiestas para los que continuamos vivos porque madre mía- dijo Marie para, a continuación, pegarle un gran trago a su cerveza.

-Te recuerdo que a mí quería matarme en la primera temporada- dijo Lindsey.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Alycia extrañada, nunca le habían contado aquello.

-Sí, estuve unos días sin saber si Raven iba a morir o no, esperando, y finalmente no- dijo Lindsey.

-Pues menos mal porque es un personaje genial- dijo Alycia.

-¡Oye Heda!- gritó Richard, la morena giró la cabeza para mirarle- Que sepas que estoy jodido porque la única escena que vamos a compartir los dos es en la que te estarás muriendo.

Alycia se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

-Es verdad- dijo Alycia- Que mierda.

-Si estuviera en mi mano te salvaría sin dudarlo- dijo Richard sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Alycia riendo, adoraba a Richard.

Volvió a girarse y vio a Eliza mirando su copa con cara triste, Alycia le acarició la mejilla y la rubia la miró con ojos llenos de tristeza, alrededor únicamente se oían gritos y risas.

-Aún no me puedo creer que te vayas de la serie para siempre- dijo Eliza, a Alycia se le puso de repente un nudo en el estómago.

-Hey, no pienses en eso ahora ¿Vale?- dijo la morena acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vale- respondió Eliza sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

La cena se alargó bastante, algo que a Alycia le encantó porque disfrutaba de cada momento con cada uno de ellos, recordó los nervios del primer día antes de conocerlos y sonrió aunque decidió dejar de pensar en aquello para no comenzar a entristecerse. Algunos decidieron pedir postre, ella y Eliza compartieron un trozo de tarta de queso y todos se quedaron alucinados ante el plato de tortitas con nata y chocolate que se había pedido Lindsey.

-¿En serio vas a comerte eso ahora?- preguntó Marie con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Después de todo lo que has cenado?

-Sí- dijo Lindsey sonriendo orgullosa- Quiero salir de aquí rulando.

A Eliza le dio un ataque de risa.

-No te rías rubia mía que la que me va a tener que empujar vas a ser tu- dijo Lindsey señalándola con el tenedor.

Pudieron terminarse la tarta unos minutos después, cuando Eliza paró de reír a carcajadas. Al salir del restaurante los chicos estaban animados e intentaron convencerlas de ir a otro lado a tomar algo, en cualquier otro momento no le habría importado pero la verdad era que iba bastante mareada por el vino y lo último que le apetecía era encerrarse en un local para seguir bebiendo. Eliza también tenía ganas de marcharse ya, y al final Marie y Lindsey decidieron acompañarlas compartiendo taxi.

Al bajar justo delante de la puerta del hotel Marie se quedó parada unos segundos mirando hacia la nada y Lindsey la agarró del brazo para que avanzara pero Marie seguía sin moverse.

-Vamos Marie- dijo Lindsey tirando de ella.

-¿Por dónde os coláis?- preguntó Marie señalando con la mano al parque de enfrente.

Alycia miró a Eliza y ambas sonrieron. Antes de poder decir nada ya estaban las cuatro caminando hacia allí cruzando la calle.

-Saltamos por este lateral- dijo Alycia señalando mientras avanzaban- no pasa nadie nunca por aquí y está lejos tanto del edificio como de la avenida que hay frente al hotel por la que siempre pasan coches.

-Os recuerdo que hay una vecina que nos odia y que es un jardín privado- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Son las doce y media de la noche de un miércoles, no se ve a nadie y cámaras no creo que tengan porque ya os habrían detenido cincuenta veces- dijo Lindsey.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengan un jardín así y no haya nadie?- preguntó Marie.

-Eso me he preguntado yo muchas veces- dijo Alycia sintiéndose cada vez más mareada- porque prácticamente no vemos a nadie nunca- Se apoyó en la valla para no caerse pero ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta.

-Pues vamos allá- dijo Lindsey comenzando a trepar, a los pocos segundos y cuando ya casi estaba arriba se le resbaló una mano y se iba caer pero por suerte Marie estaba de pie debajo de ella y la agarró del culo con ambas manos mientras Eliza y Alycia la agarraban cada una de una pierna.

-¡Pero sube por dios!- gritó Marie.

Lindsey volvía a tener las dos manos agarradas a la valla pero no podía dejar de reír.

-Es que me río y se me va la fuerza- dijo Lindsey.

-Nos van a meter en la cárcel a las cuatro- dijo Eliza.

-O me soltáis las piernas o no puedo- dijo Lindsey llorando de la risa, Alycia y Eliza obedecieron- Tu Marie no me sueltes el culo, me gusta.

-Que graciosa que eres- dijo Marie empujándola hacia arriba.

Lindsey al fin logró saltar.

-¿Veis? No ha sido para tanto- dijo desde el otro lado de la valla.

Alycia no pudo evitar reír, Marie saltó sin ningún problema al igual que Eliza, Alycia pensaba que todo había ido perfecto hasta que una vez en el otro lado, al andar dos pasos perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo riendo.

-Cariño- dijo Eliza preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Lindsey!- dijo Marie en una mezcla de susurro y grito- ¡Espera que Alycia ha hecho la croqueta!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eliza mirándola preocupada y acariciándole primero los brazos y luego la cara con ambas manos.

-Estoy bien- dijo Alycia sonriendo-Solo un poco mareada, el vino no me ha sentado muy bien.

Eliza rió.

-Normal, si casi te has bebido una botella tu sola.

-Dios eres la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida- dijo Alycia tambaleándose un poco mientras la miraba perdiéndose en sus maravillosos ojos azules.

Sintió como la rubia la agarraba de la cintura con fuerza y comenzaron a andar tras Lindsey y Marie. Se sentaron en el césped, justo al lado de un gran árbol que estaba bastante alejado del edificio y que prácticamente las tapaba de cualquiera que estuviera por allí. Alycia se sentó apoyando su cuerpo en el de Eliza, podía notar los pechos de la rubia en su espalda mientras ésta la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Has pillado el vino con ganas eh?- preguntó Marie riendo.

-Con demasiadas- respondió Alycia llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos, sintió como Eliza le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello haciendo que toda su piel se erizara.

-Muy fuerte lo de Ricky ¿Verdad?- dijo Lindsey con gesto serio.

-Mucho- dijo Marie suspirando- Es increíble al punto al que han llegado ambos.

-Jason cambió todas sus escenas Marie, tiene derecho a estar enfadado- dijo Lindsey.

-Lo se- dijo Marie.

Alycia notó como la tristeza volvía a acumularse en su interior y se movió incómoda, sintió como Eliza se aferraba a ella más fuerte, como si hubiera sentido su tristeza y sus pensamientos.

-Yo...- dijo Alycia intentando sacar las palabras de su pecho- Os voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo casi a punto de llorar.

-Hey, hey- dijo Lindsey acercándose hasta ella al igual que Marie- Que no vas a morirte de verdad cariño, nos seguiremos viendo seguro, vivimos todas en la misma ciudad.

-Claro- dijo Eliza, Alycia asintió con una pequeña mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

-No te vas a librar de nosotras tan facilmente- dijo Marie.

Todas rieron y Alycia logró tranquilizarse y centrar su atención en disfrutar de aquella noche junto a ellas.

-Hablemos de cosas más importantes- dijo Lindsey con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Echáis de menos las pollas o no?

-Dios Santo- dijo Alycia llevándose las manos a la cara y negando con la cabeza.

Marie reía a carcajadas.

-Pero mira que eres bruta Linds- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Oh si claro yo soy la bruta, perdona pero es curiosidad humana- dijo señalando a la rubia con el dedo.

-¿Tengo cara de echarlo de menos?- preguntó Eliza.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Lindsey riendo.

Alycia compartió una mirada cómplice con Linds, sabía que aquella pregunta y el giro en la conversación eran para no hacerla sentir aún más triste, se lo agradeció muchísimo.

-Pues está genial este sitio, es muy bonito- dijo Marie mirando alrededor.

-A mi me encanta- dijo Eliza- menos cuando sale una vecina a decirte que no te beses con quien quieres.

-Ojalá aparezca por aquí- dijo Lindsey muy seria- Os juro que le digo que estamos de orgía y que si se quiere unir.

-No tientes a la suerte no vaya a ser que te diga que sí- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Es lo mas probable- dijo Marie.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Alycia entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eliza.

-¿Qué créeis que pasará en la cuarta temporada?- preguntó la rubia.

-Muy deprisa vas tu, yo aún me estoy preguntando qué pasará en ésta porque no se vosotras, pero yo no me entero ni de la mitad con todo eso de la ciudad de la luz- dijo Marie.

-Ni tu ni nadie- dijo Lindsey riendo.

Los minutos pasaban mientras Lindsey contaba anécdotas que había vivido en el rodaje de la serie, a Alycia le vino bien estar allí, se encontraba mejor, más despejada. De repente empezó a llover, primero un simple chispeo pero poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte y se levantaron para salir de allí, antes de entrar al hotel ya iban caladas.

-Creo que ya me he despejado del todo- dijo Alycia riendo mientras las cuatro entraban en el ascensor con las camisetas y el pelo mojados. Lindsey pulsó el botón número cuatro, Marie el cinco y Alycia frunció el ceño extrañada al ver que Eliza pulsaba el quince, la última planta.

-¿Cariño a ti también te ha afectado el vino?- preguntó Alycia.

-Es posible- dijo Eliza riendo.

Al llegar a la cuarta planta las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lindsey salió, Alycia se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero Eliza la agarró del brazo.

-Aún no- le dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Pasadlo bien- dijo Lindsey guiñándoles un ojo una vez fuera, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Alycia riendo sin entender nada.

-No lo se- respondió Eliza mirándola aún sonriendo.

Alycia dirigió su vista hacia Marie.

-A mi no me mires- dijo la chica aguantándose la risa y rompiendo el contacto visual para mirar al frente- Nos vemos mañana- dijo justo antes de salir.

Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y el ascensor comenzó a subir, Eliza no decía nada, simplemente sonreía.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?- preguntó Alycia.

-Ahora lo verás- respondió Eliza, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, por un momento pensó que, al ser la última planta, a lo mejor iban a la azotea pero no tenía sentido porque no paraba de llover. No volvió a preguntar nada, solo quería llegar a donde quiera que fueran.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse al llegar a la planta quince, Eliza la agarró de la mano y ambas salieron a un largo pasillo que únicamente tenía una puerta al fondo. Lo recorrieron sin decir nada y sin soltarse de la mano, Alycia sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Al llegar a la puerta Eliza sacó una tarjeta y la abrió invitándola a entrar.

-Tu primero Leashy- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa adorable.

Alycia la miró durante un momento intentando adivinar qué pasaba, respiro hondo y le hizo caso, las luces se encendieron automáticamente cuando había dado solo dos pasos dentro de la habitación. Sintió como se le paraba el corazón, era una habitación enorme llena de cristaleras por las que podías ver toda la ciudad, prácticamente todo era de color blanco, había una cama gigante, una bañera también gigante y hasta una tarima con sofás y una televisión. Estaba con la boca abierta.

-Aquella puerta de allí es un vestidor que es más grande que mi piso- dijo Eliza a su lado señalando a la derecha- Y aquella otra el cuarto de baño que es impresionante también.

A Alycia no le salían las palabras.

-Pero... -dijo mirando a la rubia.

-Es la suite presidencial- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

Alycia seguía alucinada, notaba su pulso acelerarse por momentos.

-Las habitaciones nos las proporciona la productora pero esto...- dijo Alycia.

-Esto es cosa mía- la cortó Eliza- Es nuestra durante una semana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia mirando de nuevo a su alrededor.

-Es una manera de decirte que te quiero con locura- dijo Eliza mirándola con adoración.

Alycia no pudo resistirlo más y la besó en los labios tiernamente.

¿Te gusta?- dijo Eliza separándose del beso y mirándola expectante.

-¿Que si me gusta?- preguntó Alycia con lágrimas en los ojos- Es una pasada y te adoro.

-Quiero que tus últimos quince días aquí los recordemos como algo maravilloso y no como algo triste- dijo Eliza.

-Vale- susurró Alycia asintiendo.

Eliza mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la morena la agarraba por la cintura.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es darnos un baño- dijo la rubia quitándole la chaqueta y dejándola caer al suelo.

Alycia sonrió apoyando su frente contra la de Eliza y cerrando los ojos. Estaba sintiendo más de mil emociones a la vez como mínimo.

-¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- preguntó Alycia mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Buscándote- respondió Eliza haciendo que la morena casi se desmayara allí mismo. En aquel momento solo podía pensar en hacerla suya para siempre.

 **Gracias por leer! Las actualizaciones tardan un poco más pero es que estoy hasta arriba con la universidad y el trabajo pero no os preocupéis que aún queda mucho por contar :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**ELIZA**

Se despertó de repente en mitad de la noche sin motivo alguno. Cogió su móvil de la mesita para mirar la hora, las 5:17, podía oír como seguía lloviendo. Se giró hacia la derecha y vio a Alycia, la morena dormía plácidamente a su lado, completamente desnuda y boca abajo. Se quedó mirándola dormir durante un buen rato, estaba preciosa y Eliza no podía evitar sonreír mientras la miraba. Llevaba pensando bastante tiempo en darle la sorpresa de la suite pero no encontraba el momento oportuno hasta que por fin vio que aquella semana era perfecta. Le emocionaba el hecho de que a Alycia le hubiera hecho tanta ilusión, ese era el objetivo, que pudieran disfrutar de aquello antes de que la morena tuviera que marcharse. No entendía por qué se había despertado, se notaba cansadísima tras el trabajo y la cena, además habían hecho el amor hasta caer exhaustas, sintiéndose la una en la otra, complementándose, necesitándose. Volvió a sonreír mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda con la mano, distinguió una tímida sonrisa en los labios de la morena pero no se despertó.

Siguió observándola de arriba a abajo.

 _"Tienes mucha suerte de tener a una chica así a tu lado"_ se dijo a sí misma.

A veces se preguntaba qué había visto la Alycia en ella, no se consideraba la chica más espectacular, ni siquiera la más simpática, era cierto que nunca había tenido problemas para ligar pero nunca nadie la había amado de la forma en la que lo hacía Alycia, solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de llorar de emoción.

-¿Eres consciente de que pareces una psicópata mirándome mientras duermo?- preguntó de repente Alycia en un susurro y sonriendo sin incorporarse ni abrir los ojos.

-Siento haberte despertado- dijo Eliza sintiéndose mal.

-No has sido tu- dijo la morena abriendo los ojos y mirándola- Ha sido la lluvia.

Eliza agarró la sábana para taparlas a ambas, hacía un poco de frío, Alycia se incorporó colocándose de lado quedando una frente a la otra mientras la rubia le acariciaba el muslo con la mano lentamente. Miró los labios de la morena, observándolos y parándose en el lunar que tenía en la parte de arriba, casi imperceptible pero que la volvía completamente loca, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la morena también la estaba mirando a los labios, ambas sonrieron.

-Estaba pensando...- dijo Eliza sin parar de acariciarle la pierna- Que podríamos decirle a Jason que se busque a otras para rodar el final del episodio siete y quedarnos aquí las dos semanas follando y comiendo.

Alycia rió.

-Por mi perfecto pero en tu conciencia quedará el haber matado a Jason de un infarto.

-Que va, seguro que manda al FBI para que nos busque y nos traiga de vuelta- dijo Eliza.

-Y a la CIA si hace falta- dijo Alycia.

Eliza no podía dejar de mirarla, su corazón se aceleraba sin remedio mientras lo hacía. Suspiró.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Alycia acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

-Nada, me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre- respondió la rubia.

-Ya pero hay muchas cosas por vivir ahí fuera ¿No crees?- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Sí, pero siempre y cuando sean contigo- dijo Eliza acercándose para besarla en los labios.

-Eso no lo dudes- dijo Alycia sonriendo en la boca de la rubia.

-¿Me vas a echar de menos durante todas las semanas que vamos a estar sin vernos?- preguntó Eliza, no había querido pensar demasiado en ello, ni siquiera había calculado cuanto tiempo iban a estar separadas, sabía que iba a ser bastante y con eso le sobraba, no quería saber nada más.

-No creo- respondió Alycia muy seria- Hay muchas rubias por el mundo.

-Pero mira que eres tonta- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Es la verdad- dijo la morena manteniendo su gesto serio.

-Que te pego ¿Eh?- dijo Eliza dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Tu me vas a echar de menos?- preguntó Alycia.

-No- dijo Eliza.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Alycia sonriendo.

-Segurísimo- respondió la rubia.

Alycia se incorporó rápidamente colocándose encima de Eliza, la rubia sintió su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, se estremeció excitándose al instante. La morena entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y subió las manos por encima de su cabeza apoyándolas en la almohada.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar Alycia mordiéndole el labio inferior a la rubia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, segurísimo que no- dijo Eliza intentando no gemir.

-Madre mía que decepción- dijo Alycia haciéndose la indignada.

Eliza no la dejó continuar hablando y se incorporó un poco besándola en los labios, la morena se lo devolvió de forma pasional, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, jugando con ella.

-Te voy a echar de menos cada minuto de cada hora de cada día- dijo Alycia interrumpiendo el beso y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Eliza sintiendo tristeza pero a la vez la mayor felicidad por estar allí con ella en ese momento sin que absolutamente nada más importara.

* * *

El rodaje del final del capítulo siete fue duro, muy duro. Alycia lo pasó mal y ella también, ninguna de las dos quería despedirse de Lexa y menos aún tras una escena tan especial como era la del beso y el sexo. Alycia no pudo evitar llorar en la toma lo que hizo que todo fuera aún más pasional, en el equipo todo eran caras largas, más aún en la escena de la muerte de Lexa donde realmente parecía un funeral real. Richard, que era uno de los que siempre estaba animado en el set, apenas hablaba. Era cierto que ella y Alycia hicieron un gran trabajo a ojos de todos pero por dentro deseaban que aquel mal trago terminara cuanto antes. Al finalizar, se sucedieron las despedidas y las lágrimas, Alycia dijo adiós a todo el equipo, Teresa no pudo evitar llorar y le hizo prometer a Alycia que les visitaría aunque ya no estuviera en la serie a lo que Alycia respondió que sin ninguna duda.

Eliza miraba todo deseando que fuera un mal sueño y a la vez esperanzada, orgullosa del gran trabajo que había realizado Alycia en las dos temporadas construyendo un personaje destinado a ser uno más y que había acabado convirtiéndose en el todo de muchísima gente de todo el mundo. Era una auténtica pena que en aquel momento estuviera despidiéndose de todos y de Lexa. No era justo pero la esperaba Fear the Walking Dead, Eliza suspiró, Lexa en otra cadena o en manos de otros guionistas seguiría siendo algo grandioso, los fans vinieron a su mente, lo iban a pasar muy mal.

 _"No es justo"_ pensó.

Acompañó a Alycia hasta el hotel ayudándola a recoger todas sus cosas y a repasar que no se dejara nada importante, su avión con destino México salía en unas horas. Apenas hablaron, simplemente compartían miradas cómplices y sonrisas cargadas de tristeza, no hacía falta nada más, lo cierto era que ninguna se atrevía a decir nada en ese momento. Llamaron a la puerta y Eliza abrió, Lindsey y Marie entraron como locas en la habitación y agarraron a Alycia tirándola sobre la cama y lanzándose ambas sobre ella. Eliza comenzó a reír y decidió tirarse encima también.

-¡No puedo respirar!- intentó gritar Alycia entre risas mientras la aplastaban.

-No te quejes ¡Somos tu harén de despedida!- dijo Lindsey que estaba situada entre Marie y Eliza. Tras unos momentos de locura e histeria general, que les vinieron de maravilla para olvidar la tristeza durante unos minutos, se levantaron de la cama aunque a Alycia aún le costaba respirar.

-Que sepas que ya estamos planeando ir a sitios para cuando coincidan nuestras agendas, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en Los Angeles o donde sea- dijo Marie dándole un abrazo a Alycia.

-Lo se- respondió Alycia sonriendo.

-Heda mía- dijo Lindsey lanzándose al cuello de la morena- te vamos a echar muchísimo de menos, vete contenta porque has creado uno de los mejores personajes de la televisión, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Vale- dijo Alycia asintiendo emocionada.

-Y ahora coge esas maletas y vete a matar zombies pensando que son Jason- dijo Lindsey.

Eliza y Alycia comenzaron a reír.

-Lindsey...- dijo Marie llevándose una mano a la frente.

La despedida con Lindsey y Marie no se alargó mucho más. Alycia le dijo que no hacía falta que la acompañara hasta el aeropuerto pero Eliza inisistió, quería estar al lado de ella hasta el último segundo antes de que se fuera. Se agarraron fuerte de la mano durante todo el trayecto en taxi, como si no quisieran soltarse nunca, Eliza observaba como Alycia miraba por la ventana concentrada.

-No quiero que lloremos ¿Vale?- dijo Alycia girándose para mirarla y sonriendo- No es que me vaya a morir de verdad, solo me marcho unas semanas.

-Vale- dijo Eliza asintiendo. Le iba a costar no hacerlo, pero aún más le iba a costar volver al hotel sin ella y dormir sin ella a su lado después de haber estado haciéndolo durante meses. Tragó saliva y la agarró de la mano aún más fuerte.

Una vez dentro y antes de que Alycia pasara el control Eliza miró a su alrededor, se sorprendió de que nadie se hubiera acercado hasta ellas, supuso que era porque la gente iba bastante a lo suyo y era tarde. El momento que más miedo le había dado durante las últimas semanas había llegado, antes de poder reaccionar o decir nada Alycia comenzó a llorar y Eliza la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿No habías dicho que no teníamos que llorar?- preguntó Eliza.

-Ya, pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo Alycia sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Seguro que nos vemos antes de lo que pensamos- dijo Eliza separándose y agarrando el rostro de la morena con ambas manos.

Alycia asintió.

Eliza acercó sus labios a los de la morena besándola suavemente y notando las lágrimas de la otra en su cara al hacerlo.

-Te quiero- dijo Eliza apoyándo su frente contra la de Alycia y cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Alycia un poco más calmada.

Eliza la miró fijamente a los ojos, a aquellos ojos verdes que la conquistaron desde un primer momento, los mismos que hacían que se le parara el corazón, aquellos que con una simple mirada podían plasmar cualquier sentimiento, a Alycia no le hacía falta abrir la boca, hablaba mirando. Era un don, algo maravilloso.

-Ve, que al final vas a perder el avión- dijo Eliza con un nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar, no quería ponerse mal y que Alycia la viera así antes de irse.

La morena volvió a besarla como si quisiera absorver su alma por completo y Eliza lo hizo de la misma manera.

-Tu carrera empieza aquí cariño, y va a ser absolutamente impresionante- dijo Eliza justo antes de que Alycia sonriera sin dejar de llorar y comenzara a caminar hacia el control. Eliza se quedó allí parada, esperando, la morena se giró y le dijo adiós con la mano desapareciendo entre la gente.

Eliza se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no podía controlar, nada más poner un pie en la calle vió que llovía con fuerza, se quedó allí parada bajo la lluvia, miró hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el agua en su rostro y entonces sí, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

 **4 Meses después**

 **ALYCIA**

Estaba sentada en el porche de la nueva casa de su madre, siempre habían vivido en Sidney pero su madre había decidido irse a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, en concreto a una pequeña casa preciosa frente al mar, según le había dicho estaba harta de ciudad y prefería conducir media hora más todos los días con tal de volver a casa y tener aquellas vistas. La verdad es que era precioso, adoraba Australia, odiaba no poder ir más a menudo, estaba demasiado lejos y su agenda de trabajo no se lo permitía, lo cierto era que no le permitía prácticamente nada. Suspiró intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Tenía únicamente tres días de descanso del rodaje de la segunda temporada de Fear the Walking Dead, uno ya lo había perdido prácticamente en el vuelo de ida y otro lo perdería a la vuelta por lo tanto estaría con su madre únicamente un día pero no le importaba, solo llevaba en casa unos minutos y ya se sentía algo mejor. Cuando le dijeron que tenía tres días no dudó ni un instante en comprar los billetes y, sin duda, había sido una gran decisión. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver a su madre y sin contarle muchas cosas, demasiadas, cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera felicidad pero el dolor se apoderó de ella sin poder evitarlo.

En su cabeza y su corazón aún retumbaban las últimas palabras que Eliza le había dicho hacía una semana.

 _"A veces, el amor no basta"._

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, no quería que su madre la viera hecha polvo. Volvió a mirar al mar, unos niños jugaban con una cometa y no podían dejar de reír a pesar de que no se les daba demasiado bien, intentó sonreír pero no pudo.

Tras el rodaje de su último episodio en Los 100 todo fue muy complicado, a Eliza la absorbió por completo el trabajo, y aún seguía en ello puesto que el final de temporada aún no se había rodado, y ella no tenía ni un respiro. Habían hablado cada vez que podían, cada vez que coincidían y se habían visto únicamente dos veces en cuatro meses y apenas durante un día. La agenda de Alycia era un completo caos y el estar en México y salir en todos y cada uno de los capítulos de Fear no ayudaba. Para colmo tenía también previsto el rodaje de una película en Berlín y los proyectos de Eliza no se quedaban atrás, a cada cual más lejos la una de la otra.

Ambas sabían que aquello no era una cosa precisamente temporal, todo lo contrario, acababa de empezar, les había venido de golpe y era demasiado grande. Todo ello comenzó a minar la relación, a traer tristeza a ambas, soledad y ansiedad por querer mantener algo que no hacía más que complicarse día a día. Las fechas no coincidían, los horarios tampoco y las llamadas pasaron a ser más lágrimas que alegría. Cuando se dijeron la una a la otra los proyectos para los futuros meses la bomba explotó del todo. Por su mente pasó el momento en que todo se derrumbó:

 _Estaba esperando en su piso a la rubia, estaba nerviosa, triste, en el fondo de su alma sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, ambas lo sabían. Eliza llamó a la puerta y Alycia abrió abrazándola con fuerza nada más verla y la rubia actuó de la misma manera, la invitó a pasar y se dio cuenta de que Eliza no levantaba la vista del suelo, apenas tenían unas horas y no se respiraba felicidad por ninguna parte, únicamente tristeza. Alycia sintió dentro de su cuerpo lo mucho que la amaba, quería besarla pero no lo hizo, solo empeoraría las cosas._

 _-Ninguna de las dos nos merecemos esto...- dijo Eliza comenzando a llorar. Alycia se acercó para abrazarla pero la rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás dirigiéndole una mirada que suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Alycia se quedó allí parada._

 _-Dime que deje Fear y lo haré- dijo Alycia comenzando a llorar también._

 _-¿Estás loca? No vas a dejar nada ni yo tampoco- dijo Eliza._

 _"Excepto la una a la otra" pensó Alycia. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tenía ganas de vomitar._

 _-Dime que hago, dime que hago para dejar de pensar en ti cada día, para dejar de torturarme con el hecho de que cada vez que tengo pensado algo para las dos surge otra cosa nueva que impide que nos veamos o que estemos juntas- dijo Alycia sintiendo que se iba a morir allí mismo._

 _-Es una agonía que no podemos alargar, esto no va a hacer otra cosa que empeorar, empalmamos rodaje con rodaje en un momento en el que necesitamos y debemos trabajar- dijo Eliza rota por completo._

 _-Y ya está, nos rendimos- dijo Alycia._

 _-No es rendirse Alycia, es lo que hay, es lo que está pasando. Puedo decirte que te quiero como jamás podré volver a querer a nadie en mi vida y salir de aquí pensando que estamos juntas y que estamos bien cuando en realidad sería alargar el sufrimiento de algo que nos está consumiendo a las dos, lo sabes- dijo Eliza casi sin poder hablar._

 _Alycia sabía que era cierto, tenía momentos de negación pero era cierto._

 _-Nos estamos liberando la una de la otra para poder vivir y respirar, puede que la vida nos vuelva a juntar en algún momento pero ahora mismo es imposible- dijo Eliza._

 _-¡¿Acabas de llamar a esto liberación?!- preguntó Alycia gritando enfadada._

 _-Lo será, llegará un momento en que lo será- dijo Eliza volviendo a agachar la mirada._

 _-¡Pero yo te quiero!- dijo Alycia gritando y gesticulando con las manos._

 _-¡Y yo a tí y lo sabes!- dijo Eliza gritando también- ¡Pero no podemos estar así, no podemos estar muertas en vida sin disfrutar de nuestro trabajo, de las nuevas oportunidades y de la vida por culpa de todo esto!_

 _-Siento que no puedo respirar porque necesito que estés conmigo y me tortura ver que no puede ser- dijo Alycia sin parar de llorar._

 _-No podemos estar así, no podemos- dijo Eliza._

 _-Se de sobra que no podemos estar así pero me jode, me destroza, estoy destrozada y solo puedo pensar ¿Y ya está? ¿Esto es todo?- dijo Alycia sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba._

 _Eliza iba a decir algo pero finalmente no lo hizo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del piso abriéndola y mirando hacia la morena antes de salir._

 _-Yo te quiero y tu me quieres- dijo Alycia con un hilo de voz. La mirada de Eliza antes de comenzar a hablar le destrozó el corazón por completo._

 _-No vamos a desaparecer la una de la vida de la otra- dijo Eliza intentando no llorar sin éxito- Pero, a veces, el amor no basta- dijo justo antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _Alycia se quedó allí de pie llorando, quería correr tras ella pero no lo hizo, sentía que nada importaba ya, habían decidido rendirse porque el sufrimiento había llegado al límite soportable para ambas. "A veces el amor no basta", repitió de nuevo esas palabras en su mente, seis palabras que habían terminado de destruirla por completo._

Seguía mirando a los niños jugar a la cometa, habían mejorado y ya estaban volándola sin problemas, se sintió orgullosa a pesar de que no los conocía de nada. Había pasado una semana desde que Eliza y ella tuvieron esa conversación y únicamente habían hablado por whatsapp un par de veces para preguntarse como estaban y responderse ambas con un escueto "bien".

Se levantó de la silla y apoyó las manos en la barandilla del porche cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, sintió de nuevo que el rodaje de Los 100 había sido una burbuja y que cada vez que terminaba se rompía destrozándolas a las dos, pero esta vez era definitivo porque su andadura en Los 100 había terminado. En varias ocasiones había tenido el impulso de hablarle a Lindsey pero no quería molestarla, Eliza estaría pasándolo igual de mal que ella y no quería empeorar las cosas. Le hablaría en algún momento pero había decidido esperar un poco más porque en aquel instante sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar, porque todo se había acabado a pesar de que aún se querían con locura.

A veces quería ir a buscarla pero la cabeza ganaba al corazón dándose cuenta de que Eliza tenía razón cuando dijo que solo serviría para volver a separarse y alargar aún más la agonía y el sufrimiento.

-Cariño ¿Quieres que te haga unas tostadas con el café?

Se giró para mirar a su madre, estaba allí de pie frente a ella y la miraba sonriendo, le había dado una sorpresa, se la veía feliz, todo lo contrario que ella. Se acercó para abrazarla y una vez en sus brazos comenzó a llorar, su madre no le dijo nada, simplemente dejó que se desahogara. Tenía muchas horas por delante para contarle que sentía que había perdido lo más importante de su vida, que las circunstancias se habían empeñado en que no pudiera ser, que la seguía amando con todo su ser y siempre lo haría pasara el tiempo que pasara, que estaba rota de dolor, un dolor que parecía que no se iba a ir nunca y que, al parecer, a veces el amor no es suficiente.

 **Ha tardado un poco en llegar la actualización pero como veis aquí está. No me odiéis mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por los comentarios.**

 **Twitter: Elegarvi**


	30. Chapter 30

**ALYCIA**

Su madre la agarraba de la mano, estaban las dos sentadas en el porche una al lado de la otra. Alycia seguía llorando, acababa de contarle todo lo ocurrido, acababa de sincerarse por completo, su madre la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y ternura.

-No me odies- dijo Alycia en un susurro con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Odiarte?- preguntó su madre.

-Sí, por enamorarme de una chica, por no haberte contado todo esto antes- dijo Alycia.

-Cariño- dijo su madre agarrándole la cara con las manos para mirarla- No te odio, estoy sorprendida, no me lo esperaba, pero no te odio créeme.

Alycia asintió intentando serenarse.

-Creo que las dos necesitáis estar tranquilas un tiempo, os ha venido todo muy grande, el éxito, la distancia... al final se verá si volvéis a estar juntas o lo mejor es que cada una siga su camino pero ahora mismo solo te pido que estés tranquila.

-Vale- dijo Alycia respirando profundamente.

-Y ahora voy dentro a por tu café y tus tostadas ¿Vale? - dijo su madre sonriendo.

Alycia asintió y volvió a mirar al mar. Su corazón estaba un poco más en paz ahora que su madre lo sabía todo. Se preguntó cómo estaría Eliza y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no tendría que estar pasándolo bien en el rodaje de los últimos episodios de Los 100 pero cada vez que pensaba en ello Lindsey venía a su mente, la tranquilizaba estar segura de que estaría a su lado día y noche si hacía falta.

-Vengo con una sorpresa- dijo su madre.

Alycia giró su rostro y vio a una chica rubia muy guapa detrás de su madre. Era su amiga Marny, se conocían de toda la vida y era la única de sus amigos de Australia que conocía lo suyo con Eliza, quería habérselo contado en persona pero al final tras todo el drama decidió hacerlo por teléfono. Habían mantenido el contacto a pesar de que por el trabajo siempre estaban a kilómetros de distancia. No se podía creer que estuviera allí.

-¿Pero no se supone que estabas en Nueva York?- preguntó Alycia levantándose y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sí pero cuando me dijiste que ibas a venir decidí adelantar mi vuelta unos días para verte- dijo la chica emocionada.

Su madre las dejó solas y decidieron salir de la casa para sentarse una al lado de la otra en la arena frente al mar, Alycia colocó el plato con las tostadas sobre sus piernas mientras sostenía la taza de café con una mano.

-Echaba de menos esto- dijo Alycia mirando al frente.

-Yo también- dijo Marny mirándola sonriendo- Después de pasar muchos meses fuera siempre está bien volver a casa y respirar durante unos días.

-Sí- dijo Alycia.

-No voy a preguntarte cómo estás porque es algo que se ve a kilómetros- dijo Marny.

-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó Alycia mordiendo su tostada.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel Halloween cuando teníamos doce o trece años que nos disfrazamos de muertas?- preguntó Marny.

-Sí claro.

-Pues entonces tenías mejor cara que ahora.

Alycia no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Anda pero si se acuerda de sonreír, vamos mejorando- dijo Marny riendo.

-Estoy...- se paró un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas- Es frustrante ver que todo se va a la mierda a pesar de que las dos nos queremos.

-Las putas circunstancias- dijo Marny.

-Sí, eso- dijo Alycia bebiendo a continuación un trago del café.

-No voy a soltarte el rollo en plan "no te ralles"- dijo Marny gesticulando con las manos- Porque es una gilipollez que no sirve de nada, solo intenta centrarte en tu trabajo que es algo que va de maravilla y lo demás llegará solo.

-Ya- dijo Alycia asintiendo- Siento no habértelo contado en persona, pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

-Eso da igual- dijo Marny sonriendo mientras le robaba una de sus tostadas para darle un bocado- Aunque te perdiste mi cara al leer que estabas con una chica.

-¿Te pusiste muy blanca?- preguntó Alycia riendo.

-Que va, si siempre te ha gustado meterme mano y esas cosas.

-Que idiota que eres- dijo Alycia pegándole un pequeño empujón. Marny seguía comiéndose su tostada.

-Ahora en serio, me sorprendió más que la chica fuera Eliza, no se, me pareció surrealista en plan amor en el rodaje cuando ya en la propia serie sois una pareja que sigue tantísima gente ahora mismo. Te aseguro que en mi TL de Twitter no se habla de otra cosa que no sea Clexa- dijo Marny.

-Es un poco de locos sí- dijo Alycia- ¿Sigues viendo la serie?

-Voy aún por la primera temporada- respondió Marny.

-Madre mía, tu a tu ritmo no te vayas a estresar ¿Eh?- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Tengo ganas de ver por qué hay tanta locura contigo, con lo pava que eres- dijo Marny.

Alycia le quitó la tostada de la mano y la mordió.

-Esto me lo devuelves, por ser mala amiga- dijo Alycia masticando.

-¿Vuelves a Mexico mañana?- preguntó Marny.

-Sí- la tristeza había desparecido de su corazón durante unos segundos pero volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Lo sabe alguien de alli? Del equipo de allí me refiero- dijo Marny mirándola con preocupación.

-No- dijo Alycia negando con la cabeza.

-Deberías contárselo a alguien, para tener una persona a la que poder acudir y no solo conversaciones por el móvil con horarios totalmente distintos. Ya sabes que estoy y estaré siempre, al igual que tu madre pero si puedes contar allí con alguien...

Marny tenía razón, iba a intentar sobrellevarlo pero si en algún momento se sentía hundida iba a necesitar a alguien y en México solo contaba con el equipo de Fear, en su mente apareció Mercedes, no se veían mucho fuera del set pero era una de las personas más encantadoras que había conocido en su vida además de muy amable y simpática. Le tenía un cariño especial, como si fuera su hermana mayor.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó Marny.

-Claro.

-¿Vas a intentar recuperarla?

Alycia agachó la mirada, era la misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndose a sí misma una semana, deseaba hacerlo, a veces se planteaba dejar el rodaje de Fear y plantarse en Vancouver pero segundos después su mente chocaba con la realidad, no serviría de nada, el daño estaba hecho, volverían a separarse, a torturarse, a no poder respirar.

-No- respondió muy segura.

No era una mentira, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, seguía queriendo a Eliza como el primer día pero sentía que no podía cambiar las cosas, suspiró, le iba a venir bien dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, respirar y trabajar. Notó cómo el móvil vibró en su bolsillo, se puso nerviosa pero al mirar quién era frunció el ceño extrañada, era Ricky, intentó desbloquearlo pero la pantalla táctil no respodía.

-Joder- dijo Alycia.

-Creo que deberías cambiar de móvil- dijo Marny riendo.

-Se mojó hace un tiempo y desde entonces va cuando quiere pero como soy un desastre aún no me he comprado otro- dijo logrando desbloquearlo por fin. No quiso entrar en detalles de por qué se mojó, era demasiado doloroso recordar aquel momento lleno de felicidad. Comenzó a leer el Whatsapp de Ricky intentando no llorar.

 **[Ricky 10:24] ¡Hola guapísima! ¿Cómo va todo? Supongo que liadísima con la nueva serie. Verás te escribo porque dentro de unas semanas es mi cumpleaños, lo voy a celebrar en Los Angeles y era para decirte que estás más que invitada a venir. Será el día 24, aún queda tiempo, te enviaré la ubicación y si puedes venir sería genial, te echo mucho de menos.**

Notó como se le secaba la garganta, no sabía si Ricky sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido y obviamente no le iba a preguntar y menos por Whatsapp, no tenía sentido decirle nada en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si podría ir al cumpleaños y lo cierto era que no sabía si quería ir. Adoraba a Ricky pero por su mente pasaban mil pensamientos y todos iban a parar al hecho de que seguramente Eliza iría, aún no sabía si quería enfrentarse a eso.

 **ELIZA**

Estaba tumbada en la cama tras un largo día de rodaje, habían quedado todos para ir a cenar pero ella les había dicho que no se encontraba bien. Se había tumbado en la cama nada mas ducharse y ahí seguía, llorando mirando al techo. En ese momento deseaba salir corriendo y buscar a Alycia para decirle que no podía vivir sin ella pero ese era precisamente el problema, que por mucho que se lo dijeran al final volverían a estar la una sin la otra. Se giró hacia un lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza justo antes de oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta. No respondió, no se movió para abrir, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Rubia mía, o me abres o tiro la puerta abajo, tu decides- dijo Lindsey.

Eliza bufó antes de levantarse para abrir. Lindsey entró tras ella, se volvió a tumbar de lado en la cama dándole la espalda a la morena.

-En serio Eliza, esto no puede seguir así- dijo Lindsey.

-No tengo ganas de hacer nada Linds, lo siento- dijo Eliza entre sollozos.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que estés de fiesta, ni siquiera que vayas a cenar, pero por favor deja de torturarte, os estábais asfixiando y habéis decidido que lo más sano era dejarlo, y lo entiendo de verdad que sí, pero si vas a estar así todos los días dime de qué ha servido que toméis esa decisión- dijo Lindsey enfadada.

-Estoy agobiada ¿Vale?- dijo Eliza.

Sintió como Lindsey se acostaba a su lado, pasándole un brazo por alrededor de la cintura, la rubia se giró poniéndose boca arriba.

-Me muero por ir a buscarla esté donde esté- dijo Eliza llorando- Pero se que no serviría de nada porque volveríamos a lo mismo y es una puta mierda.

-Yo solo veo que esto os está destrozando aún más- dijo Lindsey.

A Eliza le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón al oír como Lindsey hablaba en plural, se preguntó si la morena habría hablado con Alycia pero decidió no preguntarle, sabía que Alycia estaría igual o peor que ella, sintió aún más dolor al pensarlo.

-Que mierda joder- dijo Eliza llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

-Aún nos quedan capítulos por rodar, céntrate en eso y cuando acabemos pues piensa las cosas más serenamente, con calma- dijo Lindsey acariciándole el brazo.

-Si- dijo Eliza aún con las manos en la cara- Vas a llegar tarde a la cena.

-No voy a ir, me vas a tener aquí dándote por saco toda la noche- dijo Lindsey riendo.

Eliza la abrazó.

-Ya me lo agradecerás dentro de un tiempo cuando todo se calme y arregléis las cosas- dijo Lindsey.

-No digas eso- dijo Eliza cerrando los ojos.

-Es lo que creo- dijo Lindsey- Y es lo que pasará ya lo verás.

-No me digas eso ahora mismo- dijo Eliza sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

-Vale pues cambiemos de tema, hoy paso por alto que no quieras salir pero el cumpleaños de Ricky no te lo puedes perder, irás aunque tenga que arrastrarte- dijo Lindsey muy seria.

Eliza suspiró, Ricky se había tomado la molestia de organizar su cumpleaños en base a los horarios de todos y aunque había algunos compañeros del equipo que no podrían ir la mayoría sí que estaban libres en esa fecha, además Ricky tenía el cariño de todos y nadie quería perdérselo.

-¿Y si va Alycia?- preguntó la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

-Aún quedan varias semanas, estoy segura de que podréis hablar más tranquilamente en caso de que vaya- dijo Lindsey.

-Sí- dijo Eliza asintiendo.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Le pregunté como estaba hace un par de días y me dijo que bien, en México con mucho trabajo- respondió Eliza.

-Vale- dijo Lindsey susurrando.

Se quedaron en silencio, Lindsey volvió a agarrarla por la cintura y Eliza cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, seguía dándole vueltas al cumpleaños de Ricky, sabía que si Alycia asistía no iba a poder controlarse y necesitaría abrazarla y besarla. Suspiró, tenía que centrarse en lo que era mejor para ambas.

 **Capítulo corto pero estos días mi cabeza no ha dado para más, eso sí, se avecinan curvas. También decir en vista a los comentarios que he recibido tanto por aquí como por Twitter por lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior que no soy Jason, no se si me explico xd GRACIAS por seguir leyendo la historia, intentaré que el próximo no tarde mucho en llegar.**

 **Twitter: Elegarvi**


	31. Chapter 31

**ELIZA**

No llevaba ni cinco minutos en la fiesta de Ricky y no podía parar de buscar a Alycia con la mirada. Había llegado con Lindsey y Marie, estaban en la playa, en una zona apartada justo debajo de un muelle, había bastante gente del equipo de Los 100, de la nueva serie de Ricky y otro montón de gente que no conocía y que supuso que serían amigos de toda la vida y de otros trabajos, a Ricky se le veía eufórico repartiendo cerveza a todo el mundo.

-Y ésta para mi rubia- dijo Ricky ofreciéndole una cerveza, Eliza la cogió encantada.

-Ricky... ¿Esto es legal?- preguntó Marie mirando a su alrededor- Aquí habrá ahora mismo más de cien personas bebiendo.

-Técnicamente... no- dijo el chico haciendo que Lindsey riera mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza atragantándose- Pero es de noche y me conozco esta zona bastante bien como para saber que tenemos margen de unas horas sin que nadie aparezca.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Marie sonriendo.

Eliza seguía mirando alrededor sin parar, estaba angustiada, necesitaba verla aunque fuera solo un segundo, Lindsey y Marie le habían prometido que ellas no habían hablado con Alycia y que no tenían ni idea de si iba a aparecer o no. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, ni cómo saludarla, pero necesitaba verla, le costaba trabajo respirar, bebió un trago de su cerveza sin parar de mirar entre la gente.

-Hablé con ella ayer- dijo Ricky mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Eliza paró de beber de golpe, estaba claro que alguien le había contado todo a Ricky, le daba igual, solo quería saber si la morena iba a aparecer o no.

-Me dijo que en caso de venir llegaría un poco tarde por el vuelo y los horarios de trabajo pero que intentaría estar- terminó de decir Ricky.

Eliza suspiró.

-Vale- dijo la rubia agachando la mirada.

Ricky se marchó a saludar a un grupo de chicos que acababan de llegar y que Eliza no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

-Eres la reina de la bipolaridad- dijo Marie.

Eliza le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Es cierto- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-Necesito verla ¿Vale? Se de sobra que soy la cobarde de la relación, la que se rinde, pero eso no significa que no la quiera- se llevó la mano libre a la frente cerrando los ojos- Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

-Tampoco digas eso- dijo Lindsey pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros- No es que seas cobarde, te agobias más con las cosas y lo irás solucionando poco a poco, además ella estaba igual de agobiada que tu y te dejó marchar porque se sentía de la misma manera.

-Voy a por otra cerveza- dijo Marie.

-¿Ya te la has terminado?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Sí, por si acaso se jode la fiesta como suele pasar- dijo Marie riendo mientras caminaba a buscar más bebida.

Eliza vio como un chico rubio de grandes ojos color miel se acercaba hacia ellas sonriendo. Era Jake, más conocido por todos como el sustituto de Rachel aunque por suerte él no estaba loco, se había integrado de maravilla en el equipo de la serie tras el episodio siete, era un chico muy amable y simpático y según Lindsey estaba tremendamente bueno. Eliza se sentía cómoda hablando con él, era inteligente y tenía don de palabra, a veces se daba cuenta de que le tiraba los tejos a lo que la rubia respondía con una sonrisa sin hacer caso, no sabía si Jake sabía algo de lo suyo con Alycia, creía que no porque si algo había caracterizado siempre al equipo de Los 100 era la discreción.

-Ahí viene tu príncipe azul- le susurró Lindsey al oído riendo.

-Cállate Lindsey- dijo Eliza justo antes de que el chico llegara.

-Hola chicas- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa- Jamás había visto tantas neveras llenas de cerveza.

-Sí, es para que se note que esto es una velada intelectual- dijo Lindsey- Estamos a punto de ponernos todos en corro a leer novelas de Jane Austen.

Jake rió y Eliza no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-¿Se puede saber por qué cojones no hay música aquí?- dijo Lindsey comenzando a andar.

-Ey ¿A dónde vás?- preguntó Eliza, estaba nerviosa por si llegaba Alycia y el pobre Jake no tenía culpa de nada pero no le apetecía quedarse a solas con él.

-Voy a acercar el coche todo lo que pueda para poner música, vuelvo enseguida- dijo Lindsey alejándose de ellos.

"Genial" pensó Eliza.

-Hace una noche preciosa ¿Verdad?- dijo Jake colocándose a su lado.

-Sí- dijo la rubia, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a una chica prácticamente idéntica a Alycia de espaldas pero al girarse comprobó que no era ella. Suspiró.

-No se a quién esperas pero me da mucha envidia- dijo Jake sonriendo.

Eliza se sintió mal por el chico pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera verla.

-Lo siento Jake, es... es una larga historia- dijo la rubia mirándolo con gesto triste.

-Bueno, pues mientras esperas me podrías contar que es eso de la ciudad de la luz porque sinceramente no lo entiendo- dijo Jake para acto seguido beber un trago de su cerveza.

Eliza rió a carcajadas cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos y volver a centrar su vista en el frente la vio, allí estaba, a unos treinta metros dándole un gran abrazo a Ricky. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo, Alycia llevaba un pantalón corto vaquero, una camiseta de manga corta negra, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y sus gafas, estaba preciosa. Le entraron ganas de llorar y notaba como la cerveza temblaba en su mano.

-Me han tirado una cerveza encima, entera- dijo de repente Lindsey acercándose a ellos con la camiseta completamente empapada.

-¿Y la música?- dijo Eliza con una risa nerviosa.

-He recapacitado y me he dado cuenta de que no estaría lo suficientemente cerca- dijo Lindsey.

-Pues vaya fracaso de misión- dijo Eliza riendo.

Volvió a buscar a Alycia con la mirada con un nudo en la garganta.

 **ALYCIA**

A veces la vida te da sorpresas, estaba casi segura de que no podría ir al cumpleaños de Ricky por el trabajo y, de un día para otro, le dijeron que tenía ese fin de semana libre. Había estado varios días dándole vueltas a si debía asistir o no y finalmente había ganado el sí, Ricky se lo merecía. Iba caminando por la arena en dirección hacia el tumulto de gente, se sorprendió al ver que allí debían haber más de cien personas. Siguió acercándose poco a poco, sabía que Eliza estaría allí y aún no sabía como iba a reaccionar, por un lado se moría por verla y por otro necesitaba distancia, necesitaba alejarse. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Llegó hasta la gente, algunos la saludaban mientras se abría paso hasta que se paró en seco cuando la vio, hablando y riendo con un chico. Se le aceleró el corazón, la rubia estaba preciosa con un pantalón corto negro y una blusa blanca, se quedó hipnotizada viéndola reír, la echaba de menos, echaba de menos todo de ella. Tenía el pulso muy acelerado y no sabía si volver por donde había venido o comenzar a correr hacia ella, Ricky la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Cómo te he echado de menos!- dijo Ricky gritando, Alycia se giró sonriendo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, Ricky incluso la levantó del suelo, sintió felicidad pero siguió mirando como Eliza reía junto a aquel chico y notó como le hervía la sangre, tuvo que apartar la vista.

-Ven, que la cerveza está por aquí- dijo Ricky agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

-No me has dejado ni decirte felicidades- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Con venir ya lo has dicho todo- dijo Ricky sacando una cerveza de una de las neveras y dándosela.

Alycia no pudo soportarlo más, se lo tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ricky frunciendo el ceño.

-El chico que estaba con Eliza, rubio, alto- dijo Alycia intentando controlar su tono de voz.

-Uuuhhh, te estás poniendo en modo Lexa, miedo me da- dijo Ricky sonriendo.

-Como tenga que ir yo a preguntárselo se va a liar Ricky- dijo sintiendo como se la comían los celos.

-Es Jake, el sustituto de Rachel, coincidí con él en el set tan solo unas semanas pero es un buen tío- dijo Ricky.

-Ya- dijo Alycia bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

-Relájate porque es un compañero como cualquier otro- dijo Ricky.

-Si yo estoy muy relajada- mintió Alycia intentando sonreír.

-Sí, ya lo veo- dijo Ricky riendo.

La morena volvió a mirar hacia la zona en la que antes había visto a Eliza pero había tantísima gente en ese momento que no la veía. Divisó a Richard y Bob, ambos reían a carcajadas junto a dos chicas a las que no había visto en su vida. Seguía sin poder ver a Eliza y tampoco había rastro del tal Jake lo cual no hizo otra cosa que ponerla aún más nerviosa. Notó como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir- dijo Marie.

Alycia se giró para abrazarla. Ricky charlaba animadamente al lado de ellas con un grupo de chicos a los que Alycia no conocía.

-Os he echado de menos- dijo Alycia.

-Y nosotras a ti- dijo Marie sonriendo.

-¿Lindsey no ha venido?- preguntó Alycia, aunque en su cabeza seguía preguntándose dónde estaba Eliza, estaba empezando a pensar que la rubia no quería verla y ella ni siquiera sabía que decirle si se encontraban, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-Se ha ido hace un rato a ver si podía poner música- dijo Marie.

-No sabía si eras tu o no pero ahora ya veo que sí.

Alycia se giró a su derecha y se sorprendió muchísimo al comprobar que era Claire.

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Sí, mucho- dijo la Claire devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No se lo esperaba para nada pero la chica la abrazó y, aunque en un principio se sorprendió, ella también la abrazó con fuerza, se sintió bien haciéndolo, como en paz.

-Me voy a ver si encuentro a alguna de estas- dijo Marie mirando a Alycia de reojo.

Cuando Alycia se separó del abrazo volvió a buscar a Eliza con la mirada, pero seguía sin verla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Claire.

-Sí, solo un poco agobiada- respondió Alycia.

-Yo antes también me he agobiado con tanta gente y me he ido al muelle, a la parte de arriba- dijo la chica señalándolo- se ve a toda la gente en la playa y el mar, es bonito.

-Me gustaría verlo- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Claire sorprendida.

-Claro- respondió.

Claire comenzó a andar mientras Alycia la seguía, lograron pasar entre un gran grupo de gente y cuando ya estaba todo más despejado Eliza apareció frente a ellas, con gesto de duda, como sin saber que hacer o que decir, Alycia se paró en seco y Claire también mientras las miraba a ambas, primero a una y luego a otra. Se notaba la tensión. Alycia no podía apartar sus ojos de los de la rubia.

-Yo... voy a ir subiendo- dijo Claire avanzando con la cabeza agachada.

-Ahora te alcanzo- dijo Alycia sin apartar la vista de la rubia.

Eliza avanzó dandos un par de pasos hasta la morena colocándose a apenas unos metros. Alycia metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón justo antes de que Eliza comenzara a hablar.

-Alycia yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada- dijo la morena negando con la cabeza.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos- dijo Eliza, se notaba que le costaba trabajo hablar.

Alycia sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, era la sensación que más odiaba.

-Y yo a ti, he venido todo el camino pensando en qué decirte cuando te viera, estaba super nerviosa, y ahora mismo no me sale absolutamente nada- dijo Alycia levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Eliza con la voz rota.

-Ni yo misma lo se- respondió Alycia.

Eliza asintió agachando la mirada y Alycia suspiró.

-Yo siento muchas de las cosas que te dije en tu piso, de verdad- dijo Eliza.

-Eso ya da igual, yo opinaba lo mismo que tu con respecto a que la distancia nos estaba destrozando, puede que yo hubiera aguantado un poco más pero al final habríamos acabado en lo mismo, se de sobra que tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste y creo que recordar que te la di en algún momento- dijo Alycia.

-Sí, más o menos- dijo Eliza.

Alycia sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, la quería con locura pero el miedo a estar juntas y tener que volver a separarse, a sufrir de nuevo, era demasiado fuerte.

-Entonces ¿En qué punto estamos?- preguntó Eliza.

-En ninguno Eliza- dijo Alycia reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-No digas eso- dijo Eliza acercándose a la morena, Alycia dio varios pasos hacia atrás haciendo que la rubia dejara de avanzar.

-Es la verdad, nos volveremos a separar y a cualquiera de las dos le dará el bajón y no podremos vivir en paz nunca. Es mejor dejarlo desde un principio que alargar el sufrimiento- dijo Alycia, a la vez que lo decía intentaba convencerse de ello a sí misma.

-¿No me quieres?- preguntó Eliza llorando.

-Te quiero demasiado como para ver cómo acabas hundida del todo- dijo Alycia.

-Ya estoy hundida sin ti- dijo Eliza con una mirada de total desesperación.

Alycia tenía ganas de vomitar, seguía aguantando las ganas de llorar y sentía que no podía hablar más. Comenzó a avanzar hacia el muelle y al pasar por al lado de la rubia ésta la paró agarrándola del brazo.

-Leashy...- dijo Eliza con un hilo de voz mirándola a los ojos llorando. La morena sintió cómo se le partía el alma en mil pedazos, sabía que una parte de ella misma estaba muriendo aquella noche, no supo por qué pero le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos buenos que había pasado con Eliza, era algo que siempre iba a tener un lugar privilegiado en su corazón pero sentía que no podían continuar, que no podían seguir pasándolo mal, no iba a poder soportar una reconciliación que solo trajera de nuevo sufrimiento. Se soltó suavemente del agarre de Eliza mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos azules, seguían siendo los mas bonitos que había visto nunca.

-No me llames así, por favor- dijo mientras volvía a reanudar su marcha alejándose de Eliza. Acababa de tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

-¿Esto es un hasta siempre?- preguntó Eliza.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y volvió a mirarla.

-Ahora mismo solo puedo decir que sí- dijo Alycia viendo como acababa de destrozar a la rubia aún más. Volvió a girarse sin mirar atrás, Eliza no dijo nada más. Comenzó a llorar soltando toda la tensión acumulada, acababa de dejar ir al amor de su vida porque era lo que creía mejor para las dos y dolía demasiado. Le dolía el pecho, la cabeza, en realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo, intentó respirar profundamente mientras caminaba, necesitaba calmarse.

Subió al muelle y vió a Claire justo al final del mismo, apoyada en la barandilla mirando hacia el mar, avanzó hasta ella colocándose a su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo Alycia.

-No pasa nada- dijo la chica apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la morena- ¿Estás bien?

Alycia apoyó los brazos en la barandilla mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Claire sin quitar la mano de su hombro.

Alycia volvió a negar con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Puede que en algún momento pueda hablar de ello pero ahora mismo no- dijo Alycia mirándola intentando sonreír sin éxito.

-Yo puedo esperar el tiempo que necesites- dijo Claire mirándola con mucha intensidad.

Alycia se percató del doble sentido de la frase pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándola unos segundos para posteriormente volver a fijar su vista en el mar.

 **ELIZA**

Estaba de pie, alejada de la gente y mirando hacia la parte superior del muelle desde la arena de la playa, veía a Claire y Alycia una al lado de la otra pero ellas no podían verla a ella. El dolor era tan sumamente grande que ni siquiera sentía celos. Había recibido de su propia medicina, las dos veces que ella y Alycia lo habían dejado había sido porque ella había dado el primer paso, luego la morena le había dado la razón como aquella noche pero siempre era ella la que se venía abajo antes, le podía la inseguridad, el miedo a perderla y al final lo único que había logrado es que la morena se marchara para siempre.

Seguía llorando mirando hacia aquel muelle cuando vio como Lindsey se colocaba a su lado con una cerveza en la mano.

-Madre mía que careto tienes- dijo Lindsey- ¿Tan mal ha ido?

-Un desastre- dijo Eliza frotándose los ojos.

-¿Quieres?- dijo Lindsey ofreciéndole la cerveza.

-No, no me apetece la verdad- dijo Eliza sin quitar la vista de Claire y Alycia.

-¿Esa es Claire?- preguntó Lindsey.

-La misma- dijo Eliza suspirando.

-¿Están... juntas?- preguntó Lindsey con miedo.

-No lo se- dijo Eliza tajante- Y la verdad es que me da igual.

-¿En serio?- dijo la morena.

-Sí- dijo Eliza girándose para mirarla- La voy a recuperar Linds, no se si tardaré una semana, un mes o diez años pero la voy a recuperar porque no puedo vivir sin ella- dijo intentando no volver a llorar.

-Pero... ¿Acabáis de terminar la relación por completo no?- preguntó Lindsey mirándola alucinada.

-Eso creo, pero se que aún me quiere y yo la quiero a ella a pesar de que soy idiota y voy a luchar hasta el final- dijo mirando a Linsdey sonriendo- Y puede que necesite tu ayuda.

-Yo ya sabes que hago lo que sea- dijo Lindsey devolviéndole la sonrisa- Me gustas con Alycia, a todo el mundo le gustas con Alycia por Dios.

Eliza rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó Lindsey entusiasmada.

-Aún no lo se, pero tengo que conseguir que el amor de mi vida vuelva a confiar y a enamorarse de mi, por así decirlo.

-Sí, entiendo- dijo Lindsey bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Eliza comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba toda la gente.

-¡Ey!- dijo Lindsey- ¿Te vas sin hacer nada?

-Esta noche no Linds, no es el momento adecuado- dijo Eliza avanzando sin girarse para mirarla.

-Te estás poniendo muy misteriosa y vas a hacer que me de un infarto- dijo Lindsey detrás suyo.

Eliza sonrió, sentía cómo su pecho estaba hundido en el mayor dolor que había sentido jamás pero en los últimos minutos la esperanza se había abierto paso. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero esta vez no iba a rendirse.

 **Otro capitulito, gracias por leer y por los comentarios que siempre se agradecen aunque sean para ponerme a parir jajajajaaja La próxima actualización tardará un poco más que ésta pero llegará.**

 **El capítulo va dedicado a mi panyi, estate tranquila que tu puedes con todo y lo sabes :3**

 **Twitter: Elegarvi**


	32. Chapter 32

**ELIZA**

Sentía como se la comían los nervios, tan solo había pasado una hora desde que subió al avión en Los Angeles y aún quedaban otras dos por delante, estaba desesperada. No podía parar de mover la pierna derecha y le sudaban las manos, las frotó contra los vaqueros para secarlas.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de relajarte?- preguntó Lindsey sentada a su derecha.

-¿No ves que no puede?- dijo Marie a su izquierda- Tu estarías igual si fueras ella.

-No, yo ya le habría pedido a la azafata todo el alcohol disponible en el avión- dijo Lindsey riendo.

Todo había empezado la noche de la fiesta de Ricky, desde que se marchó de allí con Lindsey no había vuelto a saber nada de Alycia pero de su mente no había salido la idea de recuperarla. Habían pasado dos semanas y llevaba dándole vueltas a aquello todos los días desde entonces, pensó en llamarla, en escribirle, en mandarle flores, en mil cosas hasta que finalmente en modo locura total decidió que iba a ir a buscarla, tampoco quería asustarla, su intención era recuperarla y si debía ser poco a poco debía intentar pasar al menos un día con ella, si la morena la dejaba.

Se encontró con el problema de que no sabía donde se encontraría Alycia, no sabía sus horarios ni fechas de rodaje, por suerte Lindsey cumplió su promesa de ayudar y aseguró que lo mejor era preguntarle a alguna de sus amigas pero siempre siendo sincera desde un principio de por qué lo hacía. Le habló a Marny por mensaje directo en Twitter, no había tenido el placer de conocerla y desconocía si la chica sabía lo suyo con Alycia pero la morena le había comentado que tenían una relación muy estrecha desde niñas a pesar de que ahora se veían muy poco por los trabajos de ambas. Sus contestaciones fueron bordes en un primer momento, en modo amiga protectora, algo que le hizo darse cuenta de que efectivamente Marny conocía lo que había pasado. Al final, contándole por qué quería recuperarla y siendo totalmente sincera Marny le dijo que Alycia estaba rodando en México todo el mes, le dio incluso el nombre del hotel en el que se hospedaba y le dijo donde se encontraban los lugares de rodaje. El último mensaje que recibió de Marny hizo que el corazón de la rubia latiera con fuerza.

 _"Se que me matará cuando se entere, pero también creo que eres sincera y se que ella te quiere y siempre lo hará, mucha suerte Eliza"._

Al final Lindsey se unió al viaje y aún no sabía muy bien que hacía Marie allí pero se alegró enormemente de tenerla también a su lado.

-Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es no agobiarla, seguro que se hace la dura al ver que estás allí pero en el fondo se le caerán las bragas al suelo- dijo Lindsey con un tono más alto de lo esperado haciendo que una señora de las filas de alante se girara mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

-Tiene razón- dijo Marie- Tu solo vas a pasar unas horas con ella porque sabes perfectamente que el tiempo que tienes para verla es muy poco y aún así aquí estás, no te lances a besarla cual pulpo, que sepa que la quieres, que quieres recuperarla pero deja que sea ella la que poco a poco vaya cediendo, no la agobies.

-Vale- dijo Eliza asintiendo notando como le caían gotas de sudor por el cuello.

-Y ahora intenta relajarte que aún queda vuelo- dijo Marie.

-Perdone- dijo Lindsey haciendo que la azafata se parara frente a ellas con una amplia sonrisa- Verá, mi amiga está muy nerviosa porque intenta recuperar a la persona que ama, creo que va a sufrir un colapso de un momento a otro mírela.

Eliza no sabía como reaccionar y lo único que le salió con los nervios fue una sonrisa en la que mostró todos sus dientes.

-Ya veo- dijo la azafata.

-Pero cierra la boca ya que pareces un cocodrilo- le susurró Marie al oído haciendo que se pusiera seria al instante.

-Por ello necesitamos alcohol- dijo Lindsey, Eliza se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente- del más fuerte que haya en el avión, y llene los vasos hasta arriba, usted no pare de echar hasta que se le caiga el brazo.

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo la azafata marchándose mientras se aguantaba la risa.

Una gran turbulencia hizo que algunos móviles y objetos personales de la gente cayeran al suelo, Eliza respiró profundamente mientras notó cómo Lindsey le agarraba la mano tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño cortándole la circulación.

-El colmo ya sería estrellarme y no llegar- dijo Eliza con los ojos cerrados respirando hondo.

-No digas eso ¿Eh?- dijo Lindsey apretándole aún más la mano.

El avión volvió a estabilizarse poco a poco y la gente comenzó a calmarse, incluída Lindsey que le soltó la mano al fin.

-Creo que me la has roto- dijo Eliza levantando la mano abriéndola y cerrándola para recuperar la circulación.

-¿Te has acojonado eh Linds?- preguntó Marie riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Has visto Destino Final?- preguntó Lindsey- Porque yo desde entonces estoy traumatizada con los aviones.

-¿Esa es la de las visiones?- preguntó Eliza.

Lindsey se disponía a responder cuando la azafata llegó con sus bebidas, vasos hasta arriba tal y como le había pedido Lindsey.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron las tres a lo que la azafata respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bebiendo a las 11 de la mañana, creo que es un récord- dijo Marie.

El vuelo continuó entre risas y nervios hasta que por fin aterrizaron, se sentía un poco mareada por el alcohol y maldijo a Lindsey por ello a lo que la morena respondió riéndose. Tomaron un taxi que las dejó en el hotel donde pudieron al fin dejar las cosas, una habitación para las tres que realmente no iban a poder disfrutar porque aquella noche de madrugada tenían que coger otro vuelo para ir a Vancouver, Eliza se tumbó en una de las camas mirando al techo, todo era una total locura.

-O entro ya al baño o me meo encima- dijo Lindsey corriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Eliza notó como su móvil vibró y se sorprendió al ver que Marny le había mandado un mensaje directo en Twitter, comenzó a leer frunciendo el ceño.

 **[Marny 13:33] Supongo que habrás llegado ya, he hablado con ella hace menos de cinco minutos, está rodando desde esta mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, le he preguntado donde exactamente, están en la playa a las afueras de la ciudad. Te voy a mandar la ubicación.**

Eliza no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **[Eliza 13:34] No se como agradecértelo Marny, te debo un favor enorme.**

 **[Marny 13:34] Ya habrá tiempo para eso, con que un día me invites a una cerveza me conformo jajajajajaja**

 **[Eliza 13:35] Eso está hecho, gracias.**

-Bufff, de verdad que pensaba que me meaba encima, que mal lo he pasado- dijo Lindsey saliendo del baño.

-Me muero de calor- dijo Marie sentada en una silla haciéndose aire con una hoja de papel y quitándose el sudor de la frente con la mano.

-Se donde está rodando Alycia hoy, no es en estudio, es en una playa- dijo Eliza mirando su móvil.

-Ahhh ¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Marie.

-Vosotras disfrutad de las horas que vamos a estar aquí, yo voy a ir allí a ver que hago- dijo Eliza guardando el móvil en su bolsillo y levantándose de la cama.

-Ni de coña- dijo Lindsey- Vamos contigo y no aceptaré un no por respueta, además ¿Te has parado a pensar que no te van a dejar entrar al set?

Eliza se mordió el labio pensativa, la verdad era que no lo había pensado.

-Vamos contigo y algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Marie pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-A vosotras dos seguro que nada bueno- dijo Eliza riendo.

El taxi tardó una media hora en llegar y a Eliza el trayecto se le hizo eterno, era un lugar apartado, estaba rodeado de bastante seguridad y un grupo de fans se agolpaban en lo que podía considerarse la entrada principal, los trailers del equipo y los actores no permitían ver nada de lo que se estaba rodando, todo estaba acordonado y se veía bastante seguridad. Estaban las tres en la acera de enfrente, una enorme avenida las separaba de aquello.

-¿Me explicáis cómo voy a entrar ahí?- preguntó Eliza preocupada.

-Pues... a lo mejor lo más sensato es esperarla en su hotel- dijo Marie.

-No- respondió Eliza. La rubia se giró a su derecha buscando a Lindsey pero la morena no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Linds?- preguntó Eliza haciendo que Marie mirara a su alrededor extrañada, se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando la vio aparecer a unos metros con tres trozos de pizza y una enorme botella de agua en las manos. Eliza sonrió y se tranquilizó.

-Supuse que tendríais hambre, yo estoy que me desmayo- dijo Lindsey dándoles un trozo a cada una y dejando la botella de agua en el suelo.

-Estábamos comentando- dijo Eliza con la boca llena intentando masticar- Que no sabemos como entrar ahí.

Seguían las tres de pie mirando al set al otro lado de la avenida.

-Podemos comprar una colchoneta e ir por el agua- dijo Lindsey, Marie comenzó a reír.

-No te rías, es la mejor idea hasta ahora- dijo Eliza riendo también.

-Toda la gente está agolpada ahí- dijo Marie señalando- Pero más hacia allá, hacia la izquierda, no se ve mucho movimiento. Yo voto por ir para allá y ver si por allí se puede hacer algo.

-Vale- dijo Eliza agachándose para coger la botella de agua mientras comenzaban a caminar, Marie tenía razón, aquel lado estaba mucho más despejado, no había vallas pero un guardia de seguridad vigilaba aquella parte, Eliza bufó.

-¿Ves allí al lado de aquel camión azul?- preguntó Lindsey susurrando.

-¿Por qué susurras Lindsey?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

-¡Ay no lo se! Estoy nerviosa ¿Vale?- dijo Lindsey- ¿Lo ves o no?

-Lo veo, lo veo.

-Vale, pues por ahí puedes entrar- dijo Lindsey.

-¿Y el guardia de seguridad?- preguntó Eliza.

-Eso déjanoslo a nostras- dijo Marie mirando a Lindsey sonriendo, Lindsey le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Madre mía- dijo Eliza comiendose el último trozo de su pizza.

-Lo distraemos y tu entras- dijo Lindsey.

-Vale- dijo Eliza asintiendo nerviosa, le dolía el estómago.

Cruzaron la calle, Eliza se separó de ellas para que el guardia no la viera y centrara su atención únicamente en Lindsey y Marie, cuando la rubia vio lo que estaban haciendo casi le da un infarto. Marie pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Lindsey mientras ésta gritaba dejando a Marie en el suelo de forma dramática delante del guardia de seguridad que las miraba alucinando.

-¡Pero no se quede ahí parado que a mi amiga le ha dado un golpe de calor no lo ve!- gritaba Lindsey.

-Yo... pero...- dijo el guardia.

-¡Haga algo que se va a morir!- dijo Lindsey agarrándolo del brazo.

-Me duele el pecho... me duele mucho el pecho. Me muero... me muero- dijo Marie tumbada en el suelo haciendo como que le faltaba la respiración y llevándose una mano al corazón con los ojos cerrados. El guardia se agachó a su lado.

-Tranquila, voy a llamar a una ambulancia- dijo el hombre sacando su móvil.

-¡Madre mía se va a morir antes de la boda a ver ahora que le digo yo al novio!- gritaba Lindsey llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Dile que le quiero, dile que le quiero mucho- dijo Marie aún con la mano en el pecho.

El guardia estaba distraído con todo el show y una pareja de ancianos se acercaron a intentar tranquilizar a Lindsey, Eliza aprovechó para acercarse y colarse por el sitio que le había dicho Lindsey. Miró un segundo atrás y vio que nadie la seguía, sonrió para acto seguido volver a ponerse nerviosa, notaba que tenía la adrenalina por las nubes.

Comenzó a andar entre los trailers, no tenía ni idea de a donde ir, por suerte no parecía haber mucha gente por allí, se cruzó con un par de personas pero no se dieron cuenta de su presencia o directamente no le hicieron caso. Se agobió, pensó en Lindsey y Marie, eran buenas actrices pero a ver como salían de aquel lío cuando llegara la ambulancia, tampoco sabía bien como enfrentarse a Alycia aunque deseaba verla con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente se había perdido, se quedó parada mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro pensó que a lo mejor estaba rodando pero vio que los trailers tenían nombres en las puertas, si encontraba el de la morena podía esperarla ahí rezando para que no la echaran. Decidió ir a la izquierda, al girar la vio por fin, Alycia estaba sola, sentada en las escaleras de lo que Eliza supuso que sería su trailer mirando su móvil concentrada, estaba preciosa con botas, pantalón negro y una camiseta.

Eliza seguía parada a unos metros mirándola, la morena seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco notando como el corazón se le iba a salir, tenía ganas de llorar pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía hacerlo. Alycia se giró mirándola, se le paró el corazón, la morena se quedó con la boca abierta y se levantó de un salto de las escaleras.

-Eliza... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Alycia frunciendo el ceño.

-He venido a verte- dijo Eliza intentando serenarse al borde del infarto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia con cara de no entender nada.

-He venido a verte- repitió la rubia.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-He llegado hace unas dos horas y media y me voy esta noche de madrugada- respondió Eliza notando como la morena no daba crédito, seguían una enfrente de la otra a unos tres metros, hacía calor, mucho, y el intenso sol hacía que los ojos de Alycia se vieran espectaculares, no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

-¿Pero cómo has entrado aquí?- preguntó la morena mirando a su alrededor.

-Me he colado- respondió la rubia.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Alycia- ¿Quieres que te detengan?

-Me da igual con tal de verte- respondió Eliza.

Alycia se llevó una mano a la frente y se le escapó una risa nerviosa, Eliza sonrió.

-Entra- dijo Alycia abriendo la puerta de su trailer e indicándole que pasara con la mano, Eliza hizo caso, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo antes de entrar y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, Alycia la siguió cerrando su puerta tras ella.

-Vale empecemos desde el principio- dijo Alycia pasándose las manos por el pelo- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, me he colado- dijo Eliza mirándola con intensidad- con ayuda de Lindsey y Marie.

-¿También están aquí?

-Sí, han fingido un ataque de ansiedad, o un golpe de calor, o las dos cosas, la verdad es que no me ha quedado muy claro pero puede que ahora mismo estén o en el hospital o detenidas.

-¿Es una broma no?- preguntó Alycia.

-Para nada- dijo Eliza intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza Eliza?- preguntó Alycia acercándose a ella y poniéndola más nerviosa, a pesar de todo la morena no parecía enfadada solo alucinada.

-Es posible, pero si tengo una mínima posibilidad de cenar contigo esta noche me gustaría saberlo- dijo Eliza- No he venido a agobiarte, créeme, quiero estar contigo y lo sabes, quiero que todo esté bien. Solo déjame cenar contigo esta noche para ver si puede ser posible- suplicó Eliza.

Observó como Alycia movía su mandíbula pensativa, se fijó en que prácticamente tenía todo el trailer lleno de flores de todos los tipos.

-¿Son de los fans?- preguntó Eliza mirando a su alrededor.

-Algunas sí, pero la mayoría las compré ayer en un mercado, no sabía cuales llevarme porque me gustan demasiado a si que las compré casi todas y ahora se puede decir que el trailer es más de las flores que mío.

Eliza sonrió mirándola y vio como la morena también lo hacía, tenía cara de estar cansada, el rodaje de Fear parecía estar siendo bastante exigente. Alycia miró hacia un lado suspirando.

-¿Y cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?- preguntó Alycia con curiosidad. A Eliza se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Tengo mis contactos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya- dijo Alycia mirándola fijamente.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo Eliza.

-Estoy intentando asimilar todo esto- dijo Alycia cruzándose de brazos mirando al suelo.

Pasaban los segundos y ninguna decía nada, la morena seguía en la misma posición.

 _"Por favor, por favor"_ pensó Eliza mirándola, sentía que se iba a morir allí mismo. Lo más probable es que esa fuera la única oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

-Vale- dijo Alycia levantando la cabeza para mirarla- Cenemos esta noche- terminó de decir dulcemente.

Eliza sintió en ese momento tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarla, la morena en un primer momento se quedó parada, sorprendida, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo. Eliza respiró profundamente, el olor de la morena la inundó, cada parte de su cuerpo la echaba de menos, sonrió, aún tenía una oportunidad. Se separaron lentamente, la morena carraspeó mirando al suelo.

-Bueno- dijo Eliza mirando también al suelo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón intentando disimular que la felicidad la desbordaba.

-Luego te diré donde nos vemos esta noche- dijo Alycia.

-Vale- dijo Eliza., no sabía si marcharse o no pero supuso que era el momento de hacerlo, se giró para ir hacia la puerta pero Alycia habló.

-Espera- dijo la morena abriendo un cajón y para sacar algo, se acerco a ella con eso en la mano, era como una tarjeta- Es un pase exclusivo para familiares directos, aquí se toman la seguridad muy en serio para que no se filtre absolutamente nada.

-Vale- dijo Eliza mientras la morena levantaba los brazos para colgarle aquella tarjeta de color azul del cuello.

-Si te preguntan diles que eres mi...- Alycia se paró mirándola a los ojos, la rubia sintió un escalofrío al ver como bajaba la vista hasta sus labios, se iba a morir allí mismo.

-¿Prima?- preguntó Eliza haciendo que Alycia volviera a mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí, prima podría colar- dijo Alycia- No te olvides de poner mucho acento australiano si te preguntan.

-Vale- dijo Eliza riendo tocando la tarjeta nerviosa con una de sus manos.

-Si te preguntan por qué no estás en la lista diles que hablen conmigo y algo se me ocurrirá- dijo Alycia.

Eliza asintió, se quedó mirándola unos segundos mientras la morena le aguantaba la mirada, evitó la tentación de estamparla contra la pared para besarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta girándose antes de abrirla.

-Nos vemos esta noche- dijo con una felicidad indescriptible.

-Nos vemos esta noche- repitió Alycia asintiendo.

Eliza salió del trailer cerrando la puerta tras de sí, respiró profundamente expulsando todo el aire poco a poco mientras sonreía, le parecía mentira que lo hubiera conseguido, no habían vuelto pero al menos iban a cenar juntas y sabía que Alycia la seguía queriendo, podía sentirlo con solo mirarla. Bajó las escaleras y no había dado ni tres pasos cuando oyó la voz de Alycia.

-¿Estás loca lo sabías?- dijo Alycia. Eliza se giró para verla, la morena estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándola divertida.

 _"Solo por ti"_ pensó.

-Lo se- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Diles a Marie y a Lindsey que son unas delincuentes además de malas influencias- dijo Alycia.

Eliza rió.

-Se lo diré- dijo la rubia.

Alycia mostró una tímida sonrisa y volvió a entrar en su trailer, Eliza comenzó a caminar por el mismo sitio por el que había venido. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y comenzó a reír,a veces las locuras salen bien, ahora solo esperaba que en la cena se repitiera su suerte.

 **¿Por qué en lugar de hacer los trabajos de la Universidad me dedico a actualizar? Pues no lo se pero aquí está jajajajajaja Gracias de corazón por los comentarios, sois geniales :)**

 **Twitter: Elegarvi**


	33. Chapter 33

**ALYCIA**

Seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, estaba sentada en una silla de su trailer aún en shock. Miró la hora en su móvil, aún le quedaban 45 minutos de descanso antes de volver a rodar, se llevó las manos a la cara. Jamás pensó que Eliza fuera capaz de algo como aquello, comenzó a reise sola, la rubia había viajado para poder verla aunque solo fueran unas horas y cenar con ella, el pulso se le aceleró, se humedeció los labios mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. Había tenido que aguantar las enormes ganas que tenía de besarla a pesar de que había una parte de ella que aún sentía que volver juntas no traería nada bueno.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, llevaba dos semanas haciéndose a la idea de que lo suyo con Eliza funcionaría más como una amistad que como una relación y ahora pasaba esto, surrealista. Se sobresaltó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Alycia soy Mercedes ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí claro- respondió Alycia aliviada de ver que era Mercedes pero a la vez un poco triste al comprobar que no era Eliza de nuevo.

-Claire está con Frank viendo como maquillan a los extras y me ha preguntado por ti- dijo Mercedes acercándose a ella.

Giró la cara para no mirar a Mercedes directamente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se había olvidado por completo de Claire, se pasaron toda la noche del cumpleaños de Ricky hablando, la chica logró que durante unas horas estuviera tranquila y se olvidara de todo el drama con Eliza, entre ellas no había pasado nada y tenía claro que no iba a pasar en ese momento porque sabía que Claire tenía sentimientos por ella que ahora mismo Alycia no podía corresponder, la había invitado a pasar dos días en el set como agradecimiento por su apoyo en la noche del cumpleaños de Ricky lo cual le había hecho una ilusión enorme porque era muy fan de la serie. Le costó trabajo convencer a los productores de que permitieran la visita puesto que no era un familiar directo pero tras días de súplicas alegando que era una amiga de toda la vida finalmente cedieron. En ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que a lo mejor, con el tiempo, podría corresponderla, se sentía muy agusto a su lado, era guapa y había dejado caer en más de una ocasión y de forma muy dulce que esperaría pero Eliza seguía ocupando su mente casi las 24 horas del día y su visita no había hecho otra cosa que encender aún más lo que seguía sintiendo por ella.

-Vale- respondió Alycia sin mirar a Mercedes.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Alycia volvió a sentarse en la silla mirándola a los ojos, Mercedes lo sabía todo, se lo había contado hace unas semanas siguiendo el consejo de Marny lo cual había sido todo un acierto porque no había en aquel equipo nadie tan genial y amable como ella.

-Eliza ha estado aquí- dijo Alycia supirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mercedes con la boca abierta- Pero... ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Pues se ha colado para verme- dijo Alycia aún alucinando, Mercedes seguía con la boca abierta- Para decirme que quería cenar conmigo esta noche y básicamente que quiere estar conmigo.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Sí a lo de cenar, nada sobre lo de volver a estar con ella- dijo Alycia mirando al suelo.

-Vale- dijo Mercedes- ¿Y ahora qué?

-No lo se- dijo Alycia mirándola a los ojos fijamente- No lo se Mercedes de verdad, no quiero volver a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento ni quiero que ella pase por ello tampoco porque no puedo evitar pensar que se va a repetir y me da un miedo que me muero.

-Pero la quieres- afirmó Mercedes.

Alcyia tragó saliva.

-Con toda mi alma- respondió Alycia- Aún no se como me he controlado para no besarla.

-¿Y Claire?

-Claire sabe perfectamente lo que hay porque se lo he dejado claro desde un principio.

-Ya, lo se, pero también se que te está esperando, por así decirlo, y es un encanto de chica- dijo Mercedes.

-Ya- dijo Alcycia.

-No estoy diciendo que no le des una oportunidad a Eliza solo que te pienses las cosas bien. Claire está ahí y con el tiempo puede ser algo más porque os lleváis genial y se os ve muy bien juntas pero por otro lado lo que Eliza ha hecho de venir hasta aquí para pasar solo unas horas y colarse exponiénose con ello a que la hubieran detenido... eso no lo hace cualquiera- dijo Mercedes sonriendo.

-Está como una cabra- dijo Alycia riendo.

Suspiró, decidió que tenía que centrarse en el rodaje de las siguientes escenas o iba a ser todoun desastre, además tenía que ver dónde cenarían Eliza y ella aquella noche, aún no lo tenía claro.

 **ELIZA**

Salió por el mismo sitio que había entrado, nadie se cruzó con ella, nada más poner un pie en la acera de la calle se quitó la tarjeta del cuello y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Marie estaba sentada en el suelo bebiendo agua con el guardia de seguridad aún agachado a su lado, Lindsey al otro lado y la pareja de ancianos justo enfrente. Eliza comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que llamemos a la ambulancia?- preguntó el guardia.

-No, no, gracias por el agua, ya me encuentro mucho mejor- dijo Marie respirando profundamente.

-¡Ah! La otra dama de honor- dijo Lindsey dirigiéndose hacia ella y dándole un abrazo- Estabas viendo el mar, eres dama de honor, estamos de despedida de soltera- susurró Lindsey en su oído.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Eliza siguiendo el juego.

-Que hay que beber más agua en días como hoy cariño- dijo la mujer mayor- Mucha fiesta pero luego por no beber un poco de agua mira lo que pasa.

Lindsey y el guardia de seguridad ayudaron a Marie a levantarse del suelo.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Marie dándole un abrazo al hombre.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, solo te he dado un poco de agua nada más.

-¡Eres un héroe! ¡Un héroe!- dijo Lindsey abalanzándose a su cuello- Tu imagínate que se muere ¿Qué le digo yo al novio? ¿Y a su madre? Madre mía su madre que lleva medio sueldo gastado en flores.

Eliza tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no reír. Tras agradecerles una y otra vez que las hubiera ayudado, tanto a él como a la pareja mayor, comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Marie, ambas la miraban expectantes.

-Ha dicho que sí a la cena- respondió Eliza sonriendo.

-¡Bien!- gritó Lindsey dando una palmada.

-¿Ha pasado algo más? ¿Se ha sorprendido? ¿Le ha gustado lo que has hecho? ¿Se ha enfadado?- preguntó Marie muy de seguido y corriendo.

-Joder Marie ¿Eres de la CNN o qué? Deja que lo cuente- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-Perdón, los nervios- dijo Marie riendo también.

-Se ha sorprendido, no se ha enfadado más bien ha alucinado, la conozco y se que le ha gustado, no ha pasado nada pero ha habido un momento en el que he sentido que podríamos habernos besado pero he preferido esperar- dijo Eliza.

-Bien, bien, los besos y el follar para más tarde, primero a recuperarla- dijo Lindsey, Eliza rió.

-¿Dónde vaís a cenar?- preguntó Marie.

-No tengo ni idea, me ha dicho que me lo diría más tarde- dijo Eliza.

-Pues esperaremos entonces- dijo Lindsey.

Eliza asintió sonriendo.

 **ALYCIA**

Se despidió de Claire en el hall del hotel, fue sincera con ella con respecto a Eliza y lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, la chica pareció decepcionada pero en ningún caso enfadada, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a lo que Claire reaccionó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya hablaremos- dijo Claire antes de salir por la puerta del hotel- Y gracias por todo, lo he pasado genial.

-De nada- dijo Alycia sonriendo viendo como la chica se marchaba, no le dijo nada más, realmente no sabía que decir, en su mente en aquel momento solo había lugar para una chica y era rubia.

Subió a su habitación y le mandó la ubicación del restaurante a Eliza, irían al mejor sitio de la ciudad para probar la comida local, le especificó que era un sitio informal para que no tuviera dudas a la hora de vestirse.

Se duchó y se puso unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris, el pelo suelto y las gafas, llevaba todo el día con las lentillas y no tenía ganas de ponérselas de nuevo. Al llegar al restaurante Eliza aún no estaba allí, decidió esperar en la puerta a pesar del intenso calor, cogió su móvil para entretenerse pero volvió a guardarlo porque no funcionaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa, se rió, parecía una primera cita.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas la vio aparecer al final de la calle, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba preciosa en pantalón corto y camisa azul marino, se acercaron poco a poco, no sabía como saludarla pero Eliza le quitó las dudas dándole un abrazo que la morena respondió encantada, era obvio que lo echaba de menos.

-Maldita la hora en la que se me ha ocurrido ponerme manga larga- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Y a mi pantalón largo- dijo Alycia riendo también.

Entraron al restaurante y una chica muy amablemente les indicó donde sentarse, había bastante gente pero por suerte aun quedaban unos cuantos sitios libres, les sirvió las bebidas mientras decidían que tomar.

-Sigo alucinando con el hecho de que estés aquí- dijo Alycia riendo mirando la carta.

-Me alegro- respondió Eliza- Ese era el plan.

-¿Qué tal Lindsey y Marie?- preguntó Alycia.

-Igual de locas, al final la jugada les ha salido bien y ahora no tengo ni idea de donde están, puede que cuando salga de aquí tenga que ir a buscarlas a la cárcel o algo así- dijo Eliza.

Alycia rió.

-Son geniales- dijo la morena.

-Lo se.

-¿Sabes qué pedir?- preguntó Alycia.

-Pues creo que sí- dijo Eliza mirando la carta concentrada.

Alycia llamó a la chica y ambas pidieron la cena y más cerveza. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose la una a la otra, Alycia no sabía que decir, se humedeció los labios lentamente.

-No hagas eso- dijo Eliza con una media sonrisa.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Alycia a pesar de que sabía a lo que se refería.

-No te hagas la tonta, ya lo sabes- respondió Eliza mirándola profundamente.

Alycia volvió a humedecerse los labios mientras sonreía haciendo que Eliza riera negando con la cabeza.

-Como vuelvas a hacer eso voy a tener que besarte, llevo queriendo hacerlo desde hace mucho y estás tentando a la suerte- dijo Eliza.

Alycia se puso seria y notó como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, bebió un trago de su cerveza sin apartar los ojos de la rubia.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo Eliza mirándola dulcemente- Muchísimo.

Alycia decidió responder sinceramente.

-Y yo a ti- notó como Eliza se emocionaba.

La camarera dejó la cena en la mesa rompiendo el momento y Alycia aprovechó para volver a respirar y acomodarse en la silla.

-Bueno- dijo Eliza con voz temblorosa- ¿Cómo va el rodaje?

-Bien- respondió Alycia- Como siempre.

No tenía ganas de hablar de aquello.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eliza?- preguntó Alycia a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Quiero... - a la rubia le costaba trabajo hablar- Quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo- dijo Alycia- Pero no para estar sufriendo cada tres días.

-Ya lo se- dijo Eliza agarrándola de la mando que tenía sobre la mesa- Se que va a ser difícil y habrá momentos en los que realmente será una mierda por la distancia pero quiero trabajar sabiendo que estarás ahí y yo también estaré para ti.

-¿Y los bajones?- preguntó Alycia sin soltarla de la mano.

-Creo que son inevitables pero los superaremos- dijo Eliza con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alycia la soltó finalmente de la mano.

-No se Eliza- dijo Alycia agachando la mirada.

-¿No te fías de mi?- preguntó Eliza visiblemente dolida.

-Me fío de ti, de lo que no me fío es de las circunstancias que nos rodean- concretó Alycia.

Eliza asintió, el móvil de la rubia sonó y lo miró comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Alycia mirándola con curiosidad.

Eliza no respondía, seguía mirando el móvil mientras se reía.

-¿Pero me vas a decir qué pasa?- preguntó Alycia impaciente pero riendo también.

No pudo aguantarlo más y se levantó colocándose al lado de ella, apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla de la rubia y la otra en la mesa y se agachó un poco para mirar el móvil. Era una foto de Marie subida en la barra de un bar con un micrófono en la mano y un texto de Lindsey en el que se leía "El Bar Coyote". Alycia comenzó a reír también.

-Definitivamente vamos a tener que ir a buscarlas a la cárcel- dijo la morena girando su rostro para mirar a Eliza, la rubia también giró y a ambas se les cortó la risa de repente, se encontraban a escasos centímetros, Alycia podía sentir la respiración acelerada de la rubia en su boca, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tembló un poco y sintió como su corazón estaba desbocado en su pecho, volvió sentir la necesidad de sus labios y de su cuerpo, intentó calmarse pero no le dio tiempo, Eliza rompió la poca distancia que las separaba besándola dulcemente, sabía que lo más sensato era separase pero no podía, recibió a la lengua de Eliza en su boca con adoración, el beso se volvía cada vez más pasional, Alycia agarró de la camisa a la rubia para atraerla más hacia ella.

"Dios" pensó, había echado demasiado de menos aquello.

Parecía que Eliza no tuviera intención de parar y ella en aquel momento no podía, era superior a sus fuerzas, notó como la rubia introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y volvió a la realidad.

-Para- dijo Alycia interrumpiendo el beso con los ojos cerrados.

-Vale- dijo Eliza con la respiración entrecortada.

Alycia volvió lentamente a su silla, sentándose de nuevo frente a Eliza y notando las miradas de la familia de la mesa de al lado clavadas en ellas. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y se llevó la mano a la frente, decir que estaba excitada era quedarse muy corta. Necesitaba calmarse.

-Lo siento- dijo Eliza.

La morena la miró a los ojos, quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que quería estar con ella, quería levantarla de esa silla y llevarla al baño de aquel lugar para hacerla suya allí mismo porque no podía aguantarlo más pero algo chocaba con esos pensamientos, no sabía si era el miedo, la realidad, la circunstancias...

-No pasa nada- dijo Alycia.

-Leashy- dijo Eliza casi en un susurro- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente al ver que la rubia la llamaba de esa manera y mirar aquellos ojos azules llenos de amor y adoración no hacían otra cosa que estremecerla aún más.

-Quiero estar contigo Eliza, es obvio que te quiero, pero aún hay algo que me impide estar segura al 100%- dijo Alycia, era la verdad.

-Seguiré intentándolo aunque sea lo último que haga, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- Alycia asintió.

-No te estoy diciendo que no ¿Vale?- dijo Alycia intentando aclarar las cosas- Solo... necesito pensar con claridad, me quedan unas semanas de rodaje aquí y luego habrá un parón de bastantes días, supongo que coincidirá con el final del rodaje de Los 100.

Eliza asintió mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

-Nos veremos ¿Vale?- dijo Alycia- Lo prometo, solo quiero calma y ver como va la distancia estos días.

Eliza sonrió satisfecha, sabía que no era la respuesta que la rubia había venido a buscar pero era un comienzo y se la veía feliz, Alycia no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella felicidad.

Continuaron con la cena, hablando y riendo, se sentía cómoda, echaba de menos los besos de Eliza, su cuerpo, pero también hablar y reír con ella, siempre había tenido una gracia y encanto naturales que la volvían loca. Tras terminar y pagar salieron a la calle, el taxi de Eliza esperaba en la puerta, se les había pegado un poco el tiempo y a la rubia le quedaban apenas unas horas para coger el vuelo. Llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Sigo pensando que lo que has hecho es una locura pero gracias, ha sido maravilloso, de verdad- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Aún está lejos de tu declaración por televisión pero voy mejorando poco a poco y algún día lo igualaré- dijo Eliza.

Alycia no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquello. Se acercó a la rubia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho por verla y a ella le apetecía enormemente hacerlo. Eliza la miró sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Esto ya no es un hasta siempre?- preguntó Eliza.

-No, es un hasta pronto- respondió Alycia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eliza asintió dulcemente y le dirigió una última mirada llena de amor antes de subir al taxi y marcharse. Alycia se quedó allí parada viéndolo alejarse y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, respiró profundamente mientras y comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza. Aquella noche le había dado ánimos para volver al trabajo con ganas y para tener ilusión de cara a un futuro rencuentro.

 **Bueno ¡Otro capítulo más! Pensaba que no llegaría este día pero he de decir que nos adentramos ya en los últimos capítulos del fic, tendrá un final cerrado aunque puede que lo actualice de vez en cuando si se me va la olla para ver como les va yendo todo, aunque bueno eso es algo que ya diré en su momento. También comentar que tengo en mente otra historia (aún no se si será Elycia o Clexa) pero puede que la publique antes de terminar este o una vez terminado dependiendo del tiempo que tenga y todo eso.**

 **Daros las gracias como siempre por leer y comentar, GRACIAS :')**

 **Twitter Elegarvi**


	34. Chapter 34

**ALYCIA**

El descanso en el rodaje de Fear había llegado y se sentía feliz por varias razones, por el trabajo realizadoy por el hecho de que iba a poder volver a ver a Eliza y de la mejor manera posible, volviendo a ser Lexa. Hacía unas semanas que James, su agente, la había llamado para decirle que Jason se había puesto en contacto con él para comentarle si habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera volver a encarnar a Lexa en el último episodio de la tercera temporada, solo serían un par de días de rodaje en Vancouver, a pesar de que a James no le hacían gracias estos mareos de ahora sí ahora no le dijo que estaba seguro de que a Alycia le encantaría volver, y estaba en lo cierto. No solo estaba encantada, estaba emocionada.

Entró en su habitación de hotel de Vancouver y dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta, si había algo que no le apetecía nada en aquel momento era deshacerla, tenía hambre a si que decidió bajar al restaurante a comprarse algo, le gustaba volver a ver aquel pasillo se había convertido en un lugar especial. Nada más cerrar la puerta oyó como alguien gritaba.

-¡Heda!- dijo Lindsey desde el otro lado del pasillo, Alycia la miró sonriendo. Se acercó hasta ella corriendo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Alycia.

-Buenísima ¿No me ves?- dijo Lindsey sonriendo.

Alycia rió.

-Me habría gustado veros en México- dijo Alycia.

-Y a nosotras pero tu tenías cosas más importantes que hacer como quedar con Eliza y nosotras también como finjir golpes de calor e infartos- dijo Lindsey.

-Sí, algo me contó Eliza- dijo Alycia aún riendo.

-El equipo está muy emocionado con tu vuelta- dijo Lindsey.

Alycia sonrió, oyó un ruido y miró con curiosidad pensando que podía ser Eliza pero no.

-Ha bajado hace un rato a dar una vuelta- dijo Lindsey mirándola sonriendo- Lo cual quiere decir que está en el famoso jardín de enfrente, desde que te fuiste tras el episodio siete va allí a menudo.

Alycia asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Vete, corre, luego nos vemos- dijo Lindsey dándole un pequeño empujón, Alycia volvió a abrazarla antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Se compró un bocadillo en la cafetería del hotel y al llegar a la valla del parque se arrepintió de haberlo comprado porque tenía que saltar y no podría hacerlo con el bocadillo en las manos. Se lo colocó en la boca mordiéndolo con fuerza y comenzó a trepar rezando para que no se le cayera, al final logró saltar sin ningún problema. Volvió a agarrar el bocadillo con la mano dándole un mordisco mientras buscaba a Eliza con la mirada. La vio no muy lejos, acostada boca arriba sobre un banco leyendo un libro con la cabeza apoyada sobre una pequeña mochila. Se quedó observándola unos segundos y comenzó a andar evitando en todo momento que la rubia la viera. Se colocó justo detrás de ella, apoyó sigilosamente una de sus manos sobre el reposabrazos del banco mientas con la otra seguía sujetando el bocadillo y se asomó por la parte de arriba quedando su cara justo enfrente de la de Eliza.

-Sabes que al final nos vamos a tener que comprar un piso en este edificio ¿Verdad?- dijo Alycia divertida.

La rubia se asustó y se incorporó tan rápido que a punto estuvo de darle un cabezazo a Alycia al hacerlo, por suerte la morena tuvo buenos reflejos y lo esquivó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que venías mañana?- dijo Eliza sonriendo ya de pie visiblemente sorprendida.

-Sí, pero luego me dijeron que viniera hoy por la tarde para tener más tiempo de practicar la coreo de la lucha con espadas- dijo Alycia mientras la rubia seguía parada mirándola embobada.

-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo ni nada?- preguntó Alycia abriendo los brazos aún con el bocadillo en la mano.

La rubia se acercó poco a poco y Alycia tragó saliva justo antes de ver como Eliza la agarraba por la cintura colocando su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del suyo. La miró a los ojos durante un segundo, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que jamás podría mirar a nadie como la miraba a ella, Eliza sonrió en su boca antes de romper la distancia que las separaba rozando sus labios suavemente. Alycia la agarró de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia ella para profundizar el beso. Desde que se vieron en México habían estado hablando a menudo, no le dejó totalmente claro a Eliza si habían vuelto o no pero no pudo resistirse a aquel beso, era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Sabes a atún y mayonesa- dijo Eliza riendo separándose un poco de la morena.

Alycia subió su brazo mostrándole el bocadillo.

-Ya, me he dado cuenta- dijo Eliza mirándolo.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó Alycia.

-Vale- dijo Eliza sonriendo y asintiendo.

La morena lo partió por la mitad dándole uno de los trozos a Eliza y se sentaron una al lado de la otra en el banco.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó Eliza mirándola.

-He sentido como una llamada en mi interior, como una voz, una tenue voz que me decía que estabas aquí, como si fuera el destino- dijo Alycia muy seria, Eliza la miraba sorprendida frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, me lo ha dicho Lindsey- dijo Alycia comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

-Que graciosa- dijo Eliza mirándola reír- Muy graciosa sí.

Alycia la miró con adoración, la había echado mucho de menos y a pesar de que aún tenía dudas con respecto a lo que supondría volver a estar juntas por el ajetreo de sus vidas estaba segura de que merecía la pena volver a intentarlo. Aún no se lo había dicho a Eliza, quería esperar al momento adecuado.

-Marny me ha dicho que te de recuerdos y que le debes una cerveza- dijo Alycia, Eliza sonrió asintiendo.

Nada más irse Eliza de México comenzó a preguntarse cómo la habría encontrado, supuso que alguien habría filtrado en internet el lugar del rodaje hasta que Marny le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole perdón porque había sido ella, no se enfadó, al contrario, le dio las gracias.

-Había echado de menos esto- dijo Alycia mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo también, bueno he venido a menudo desde que te fuiste, pero echaba de menos disfrutarlo contigo- dijo la rubia, Alycia la miró mostrando una media sonrisa- ¿Qué tal los últimos días de rodaje de Fear?

-Geniales pero agotadores- dijo Alycia- Aunque si soy sincera estoy deseando volver.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Eliza- Estás más morena.

-Sí, un poco- dijo Alycia mirándose los brazos y comiéndose a continuación el último trozo de bocadillo.

-¿Ya te lo has acabado?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

Alycia asintió sonriendo con la boca llena haciendo reír a la rubia.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí?- preguntó la morena intentando masticar.

-Bien... aunque el ambiente está un poco incómodo últimamente, tu salida y la de Ricky han hecho que el ambiente esté un poco caldeado, como que el equipo está un poco decepcionado con cómo se está llevando esta temporada- dijo Eliza un poco triste.

-Ya- dijo Alycia asintiendo.

-Pero bueno, al menos has vuelto- dijo la rubia mostrando una dulce sonrisa- Por otro lado Jason está más activo que nunca en las redes sociales vendiendo la temporada, cuando empiece a emitirse y los fans vean todo lo que pasa lo van a querer mata pero él no hace caso a nadie.

-Es cabezota- dijo Alycia suspirando.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando del momento.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo Eliza, Alycia se giró para mirarla.

-Y yo a ti- dijo bajando su vista hasta los labios de la rubia.

Eliza se puso de pie de un salto.

-Vamos- dijo la rubia tendiéndole su mano- Tengo que enseñarte algo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Alycia agarrándola de la mano.

-Ahhh, no seas impaciente Leashy- dijo Eliza comenzando a andar, Alycia la siguió aún agarradas de la mano.

-Te recuerdo que encima del banco tenías un libro y una mochila- dijo Alycia.

-Mierda- dijo Eliza soltándose del agarre y volviendo unos segundos para recoger sus cosas. La morena la miraba encantada, la rubia seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre.

-Ahora sí que podemos irnos- dijo Eliza volviendo a colocarse a su lado. Alycia se fijó en que la rubia dudaba en si volver a agarrarla de la mano o no a si que fue ella quien dio el paso haciendo que Eliza sonriera.

Alycia se sentía feliz, salieron del parque y entraron juntas al hotel, no sabía lo que quería enseñarle Eliza pero se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. Anduvieron por el pasillo de la quinta planta parándose justo enfrente de la puerta 517.

-También deberíamos comprarnos una habitación permanente en este hotel, le debemos mucho- dijo Alycia.

Eliza soltó una carcajada antes de abrir la puerta de la que Alycia supuso que era la habitación de la rubia. Entró con Eliza tras ella y se quedó sin palabras. Estaba todo, absolutamente todo, lleno de rosas de todos los colores. Amarillas, blancas, azules, rojas...

Alycia estaba con la boca abierta mirando a su alrededor, había por encima de la mesa, en la cama, en las mesitas de noche, en el suelo, por todas partes.

-El plan era enterarme de cual sería tu habitación y pedir permiso para haberlas puesto esta noche, se supone que llegabas mañana por la mañana y al abrir la puerta te las habrías encontrado pero has llegado antes y se ha fastidiado- dijo Eliza agachando la cabeza.

Alycia seguía mirándola con la boca abierta, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comérsela a besos.

-Se que te gustan mucho las flores- dijo Eliza volviendo a mirarla a los ojos- En principio iban a ser todas rojas pero luego recordé que dependiendo del color significan cosas distintas, amor, amistad... pensé que tu y yo reuníamos todos esos adjetivos y decidí comprar de todos los colores.

Ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando vio como Eliza avanzaba hacia el escritorio de la habitación y abría uno de los cajones sacando algo que no alcanzó a distinguir.

-Esto es algo que llevaba intentando buscar desde hace bastantes meses- dijo Eliza acercándose a la morena y dándole lo que llevaba en las manos. Alycia lo cogió, era una foto con un marco de cristal precioso pero no era cualquier foto sino ellas dos durmiendo en el colchón el día de los pijamas con Lindsey y Marie.

-¿De dónde ha salido esta foto?- preguntó Alycia asombrada comenzando a llorar.

-La hizo Lindsey aquella noche, me la mandó y me pareció lo más bonito que había visto nunca pero por miedo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti la eliminé. Más tarde cuando ya estábamos juntas le pregunté a Lindsey si aún la tenía y me dijo que la buscaría pero al final a ella se le olvidó buscarla y a mí recordárselo. En el avión de camino de México volvió a mi mente y nos tiramos las tres horas buscándola entre las cuatro mil fotos que tiene Lindsey en su móvil y al final dimos con ella.

Alycia sonrió mientras seguía mirando la foto, recordó lo nerviosa que se puso cuando, al despertarse aquella mañana, vio que la rubia la abrazaba, no pudo evitar reír entre lágrimas.

Dejó la foto lentamente y con cuidado sobre la cama y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-Estás como una cabra- dijo Alycia sintiendo como la rubia la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Te quiero- dijo Eliza susurrándole al oído.

La morena sintió como la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se giró de tal manera que quedaron una enfrente de la otra, agarró el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos, Eliza cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor dime que me quieres- dijo la rubia, Alycia sonrió.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo- dijo la morena besándola. La rubia introdujo la lengua en su boca haciéndola gemir. Se sentó en la cama y Eliza se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. Seguían besándose mientras Alicia comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia agarrando sus pechos por encima del sujetador haciendo que gimiera en su boca. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Dejad de follar y abrid!- gritó Lindsey al otro lado de la puerta.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Eliza riendo mirando a Alycia que también comenzó a reír.

La rubia se levantó no sin antes morder suavemente el labio inferior de la morena. Alycia se dejó caer en la cama hacia atrás mirando al techo aún riendo e intentando recuperarse. Se apoyó sobre los codos para ver a Eliza abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, Lindsey y Marie entraron gritando como locas con una botella de champagne en la mano y cuatro copas de cristal.

-Lamentamos interrumpir lo que suponemos que será la reconciliación total- dijo Marie.

-Supones bien- dijo Alycia un poco sonrojada al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama mirando a Eliza que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos a brindar- dijo Lindsey mientras llenaba las copas- Por vosotras, porque al final todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y porque os merecéis estar juntas y teneros la una a la otra.

Lindsey les dio una copa a cada una y brindaron sonrientes entre risas.

-Tengo que decir algo- dijo Alycia haciendo que las tres la miraran sorprendidas- Necesito daros las gracias a las dos- continuó mientras señalaba con su copa a Marie y Lindsey- por estar siempre ahí, en las buenas y en las malas. Por acompañar a Eliza hasta México, por ayudarnos siempre.

Se fundieron las cuatro en un abrazo y comenzaron a saltar y a reír.

-¿Te ha contado Eliza lo que hicimos para que se pudiera colar en el set de Fear the Walking Dead?- preguntó Marie.

-Algo me ha contado pero no hemos tenido tiempo de entrar en detalles- dijo Alycia.

-¡Recreación!- dijo Lindsey haciendo que ella y Eliza se sentaran en la cama.

-Al principio pensamos en hacer como que me estaba dando un infarto pero claro, eso habría supuesto que llamaran a una ambulancia y se habría jodido el teatro- dijo Marie tumbándose en el suelo.

Lindsey comenzó a contarles lo que le había dicho al guardia de seguridad mientras Marie fingía que le estaba dando un golpe de calor. Alycia y Eliza no podían parar de reír. Se giró para mirar a la rubia, estaba preciosa y se sentía completamente enamorada de ella.

 **Otro capítulo más de esta recta final de la historia. Los próximos dos capítulos serán los últimos y realmente espero que estén a la altura. Comenté que estaba pensando en escribir un nuevo fic y así ha sido, se llama "No me dejes caer" y es Clexa por si queréis echarle un vistazo y decirme que os parece.**

 **Daros como siempre las gracias por todo de verdad, nos leemos pronto :')**


	35. Chapter 35

**ELIZA**

Estaban en el set, más bien en la calle en pleno Vancouver, eran los dos últimos días de rodaje de la tercera temporada y la ciudad de la luz estaba ambientada ahí. Los fans se agolpaban por los alrededores y habían nervios porque el tiempo para rodar allí era limitado. Estaba muerta de frío, era Enero y encima comenzaba a llover, llevaba un enorme abrigo azul y sabía que en cuanto se lo quitara para rodar le iba a dar algo, además estaba cansada, tras los brindis con Lindsey y Marie Alycia tuvo que irse a practicar la coreo de la lucha de espadas y cuando volvieron a estar juntas se pasaron toda la noche recuperando el tiempo perdido y habían dormido unas tres horas aunque no iba quejarse por ello precisamente.

Habían llegado juntas al set pero Eliza ya había empezado a rodar algunas de sus escenas mientras la morena estaba con Teresa en maquillaje. Sintió como alguien le daba unos toques en el brazo llamándola, se giró y vió a Alycia sonriéndole ya con el maquillaje de Lexa puesto, no pudo evitar sonreír también y abrazarla.

-Pero si nos hemos visto hace nada- dijo Alycia en su oído.

Le daba igual, habían estado demasiado tiempo separadas y se arrepentía profundamente, tanto que ahora no quería despegarse de la morena ni un segundo llegando a gobiarla a veces ante lo que la rubia solo podía reír. Volverían a separarse en poco tiempo y aunque no estaba preocupada porque sabía al cien por cien que les iba a ir todo bien no podía evitar querer sentirla a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-Da igual, he estado demasiado tiempo echándote de menos- dijo Eliza separándose del abrazo- ¿Aún no vas vestida?

La morena aún iba con ropa de calle, entera de negro y con zapatillas de deporte.

-Sí, me han dicho que ahora me avisan para que vaya a vestuario- dijo Alycia- Lo que estoy es muerta de frío.

-Enero en Vancouver- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Hola de nuevo Heda- dijo un miembro del equipo que pasaba por allí con un montón de cables en la mano.

-Hola Paul- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

Jason también andaba por allí, más preocupado por hacer fotos y Twittear que por otra cosa, la llamaron para la siguiente escena y a Alcyia para que comenzara a vestirse. Se quitó el abrigo y, efectivamente, casi se muere, por suerte el director era uno de los más geniales y amables con los que habían trabajado y comenzaron a trabajar intentando hacerlo lo más perfecto posible.

Tras un rato la vio aparecer, Alycia se acercaba hasta ella ya totalmente vestida como Lexa mientras se colocaba los guantes, la acompañaba una asistente de producción, iba riendo, se la veía feliz de volver, a ella y a todo el equipo a pesar del frío. Eliza sintió como le temblaron un poco las piernas al ver lo guapa que estaba, había echado demasiado de menos verla así vestida, la morena le dedicó una sonrisa antes de comenzar los primeros ensayos de la lucha de espadas, Eliza la observaba atentamente, cada movimiento, su concentración, sus ganas e ímpetu por hacerlo mejor, era asombrosa. Suspiró, estaba completamente embobada con la boca abierta.

-Que se te caen las bragas amiga- se giró y vio como Teresa la miraba sonriendo.

-No voy a negarlo- dijo Eliza sonrojándose un poco.

-Cuando me dijeron que volvía casi grito de la emoción- dijo Teresa mientras ambas veían como Alycia comenzaba a rodar la escena.

-A Alycia le encanta Lexa, nunca hay un no por respuesta si hay una mínima posibilidad de volver a interpretarla- dijo Eliza.

-Cuando emitan el capítulo de la muerte se va a liar mucho- dijo Teresa.

-Ya lo se, pero bueno, prefiero no pensar mucho en ello- dijo Eliza entristeciéndose.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como se desarrollaba la escena, Eliza sonrió al ver como la morena manejaba las dos espadas, la noche anterior le comentó que le daba un poco de miedo no hacerlo bien pero en realidad parecía que hubiera estado luchando con ellas toda la vida, era hasta elegante en sus movimientos.

-Si alguna vez se me vuelve a pasar por la cabeza separarme de ella mátame por favor- dijo Eliza mirando a Teresa muy seria.

-Tranquila, lo haré- dijo la chica- Pero según tengo entendido te has currado de lo lindo el recuperarla.

Eliza la miró sorprendida frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo.

-Me lo ha contado Alycia en maquillaje- terminó de decir Teresa.

-Aún siento que no está a la altura- dijo Eliza.

-Joder- dijo Teresa- No pienses eso, jamás la he visto tan enamorada de ti, y ya es decir.

Eliza sonrió, ella también se sentía más enamorada que nunca y era algo que la sorprendía. El director la llamó y se despidió de Teresa, se quitó el abrigo azul y se colocó al lado de Alycia siguiendo atentamente las indicaciones, tras ello se sentó en la escalera a la cual la morena tendría que llegar para ayudarla a levantarse, ella tenía que hacerse la sorprendida, Alycia diría su frase, se levantarían y se acabaría la escena.

Esperó unos segundos concentrada hasta que por fin oyó "acción", Alycia se acercó agarrándola de la mano y se sentó en las escaleras, estaban mirándose la una a la otra fijamente, debían levantarse pero ninguna dio el paso, se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que la cautivaron desde el primer día y comenzó a tocar suavemente el rostro de la morena haciendo que ésta mostrase una tímida sonrisa, no era la primera vez que improvisaban y les encantaba hacerlo, no se lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó, Alycia le devolvió el abrazo agarrándola con fuerza, cerró los ojos, sintió como la realidad y la ficción se mezclaban creando algo único. Oyó el "corten" del director pero aún así siguieron abrazadas unos segundos más, fundiéndose la una con la otra, nadie decía nada, todos estaban en silencio. Eliza sintió como una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla y se separó de la morena lentamente viendo como el director se acercaba hasta ellas con cara de asombro, Eliza no supo distinguir en un primer momento si su gesto era bueno o malo.

-No se dónde ha salido eso- dijo el director llegando hasta ellas, Eliza tragó saliva, muchas veces no eran amigos de las improvisaciones aunque a Jason no solía importarle- Pero joder ha sido maravilloso- terminó de decir.

Se giró para mirar a Alycia y ambas respiraron tranquilas y comenzaron a reír. Algunos miembros del equipo incluso aplaudieron.

Terminaron de rodar la escena justo en el tiempo marcado y se fueron juntas al trailer de maquillaje, Alycia había olvidado allí su móvil, Eliza intentó convencerla de dejarlo allí e ir directamente a una tienda a buscar otro, la rubia estaba empezando a pensar que esa podría ser la única manera de hacer que la morena se comprara otro que funcionara bien, eso o tirarlo por la ventana directamente. Pensaban que se encontrarían a Teresa pero estaban solas, la Alycia se sentó en una de las sillas cogiendo el móvil de encima del tocador y comenzando a ojearlo. Eliza se sentó sobre las piernas de Alycia, de lado y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, la morena la miró sonriendo.

-No sonrías así con ese maquillaje y vestuario puestos que se me va la cabeza- dijo Eliza besándola en los labios suavemente.

Se separaron mirándose dulcemente.

-Mira lo que me manda mi madre- dijo Alycia enseñándole la pantalla de su teléfono, era una foto en la que aparecía su madre con una pequeña tortuga en la mano.

-¿Es una tortuga?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

-Sí- dijo Alycia riendo también- A dos perros y tres gatos súmale ahora una tortuga.

-Las tortugas son bonitas- dijo Eliza.

-Otras cosas también lo son- dijo Alycia tirando hacia abajo de la camiseta de la rubia agrandando aún más su escote y comenzando a besarlo lentamente.

-Alycia...- dijo Eliza respirando hondo con lo ojos cerrados.

-Que- dijo la morena sin parar de besarla.

-O paras o vamos a tener un problema- dijo una rubia aún con los ojos cerrados notando como se le aceleraba el corazón.

Alycia paró levantando la cabeza para mirarla sonriendo, la rubia agarró su cuello y la besó en los labios, entreabrió la boca recibiendo la legua de la morena aferrándose más a su cuello.

-Madre mía cuanto amor, preciosas.

Se separaron de golpe y Eliza vio a Teresa en la puerta con su móvil en la mano sonriendo.

-¿Nos has hecho una foto?- preguntó Alycia.

-Sí señorita- respondió Teresa.

-¿A ver?- preguntó Eliza levantándose de las piernas de la morena, Teresa le enseñó el móvil, la foto del beso era preciosa.

-¿A que soy buena fotógrafa?- preguntó Teresa.

-Pásamela- dijo Eliza.

-A mí también- dijo Alycia desde la silla.

-Voy a ello- dijo la chica- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis las dos aquí? ¿Estábais profanando mi templo haciendo guarradas?

Alycia rió, Eliza notó como su móvil vibraba al recibir la foto de Teresa.

-A Alycia se le había olvidado aquí el móvil y hemos venido a buscarlo- dijo Eliza tendiéndole la mano a la morena para que se levantara.

-Ya, ya... - dijo Teresa riendo.

-Tranquila que ya nos vamos de tu templo de castidad- dijo Alycia riendo avanzando hasta la puerta de la mano de la rubia.

-Así me gusta- dijo Teresa asintiendo.

Tras despedirse de Teresa y quitarse el vestuario de la serie un coche de la productora las recogió y por fin llegaron al hotel, a Alycia la llamó su madre por lo que la rubia decidió ducharse primero y tras ella lo hizo la morena.

Se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansadísima pero feliz, miró alrededor observando la habitación aún llena de rosas y sonrió. Le pareció que Alycia ya había acabado pero escuchó atentamente y no, el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo. Cogió su móvil y volvió a ver la fotografía que les había hecho Teresa, le encantaba, era preciosa. Quería que la gente lo supiera, quería que la gente viera que tenía a su lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y comenzó a hacer algo que no estaba segura de si a la morena le iba a gustar o no.

Tras unos minutos Alycia salió de la ducha dejándose caer en la cama a su lado aún con la toalla puesta.

-Estoy muerta- dijo Alycia llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Yo también- dijo Eliza- Necesito dormir.

Vio como Alycia se levantaba y cogía su móvil, se puso nerviosa, le costaba trabajo respirar, al ver como la morena estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos supo que lo había visto.

-Eliza... ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó mirándola con asombro para a continuación volver a fijar su vista en el móvil.

-Lo que sentía- dijo Eliza nerviosa.

Había publicado la foto en Instagram, su móvil no paraba de vibrar y el de Alycia supuso que estaría igual o peor, la morena miraba la pantalla concentrada, Eliza suspuso que estaba leyendo el texto que le había dedicado a la foto.

 **"Miro esta imagen y no puedo evitar sonreír y llorar de felicidad, nos veo a nosotras y a la vez a esos dos maravillosos personajes que nos han unido, es una sensación indescriptible. Se que puede que te enfades por esto porque nunca hemos hablado seriamente de cómo o cuándo hacerlo público pero he sentido la necesidad de subir esta foto para que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo. Te conocí hace dos años y aún sigo recordando aquella noche como si fuera ayer, creo que nunca te lo he dicho pero deseaba con todo mi corazón no encontrar el hotel para seguir perdida a tu lado aunque fuera un segundo más porque desde aquel preciso momento supe que te necesitaba, lo cierto es que te necesito conmigo para siempre. Necesito despertarme cada mañana y ver que estás a mi lado, necesito que sigas mirándome como solo tu lo haces porque jamás he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Solo puedo decir que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y que te adoro cada día más, siento muchísimo haberme rendido y haber tirado la toalla en algunos momentos y solo puedo prometerte aquí y ahora que jamás volveré a separarme de ti. A veces tengo dudas con respecto a las cosas pero si hay algo de lo que puedo decir que estoy completamente segura es de que eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase. Te amo con toda mi alma Leashy-Loo.**

 **P.D Muchísimas gracias por la foto Teresa y Lindsey, como se te ocurra venir a interrumpir te mato"**

Vio como Alycia se llevaba una mano a la frente mientras leía y se temió lo peor, la morena dejó el móvil sobre la mesa del escritorio dándole la espalda, no se movía, no decía absolutamente nada, Eliza tampoco sabía que decir, estaba muerta de miedo y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama, no sabía que hacer, la morena seguía sin decir nada y estaba viviendo unos minutos agónicos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?- preguntó la Alycia aún de espaldas.

Definitivamente el mundo se le vino encima, pensó en borrar la foto pero no serviría de nada, miles de capturas inundarían ya la red. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Leashy yo... - Comenzó a decir Eliza pero no le dio tiempo a continuar, la morena la interrumpió.

-Lo siento mucho Eliza- dijo Alycia girándose, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eliza sintiendo como le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento mucho pero me temo que esta noche tampoco vas a dormir- dijo Alycia al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella parándose a unos centímetros, comenzó a quitarse la toalla lentamente lanzándola finalmente a un lado. La morena se colocó a horcajadas completamente desnuda sobre la rubia.

-Me has asustado- dijo Eliza comenzando a llorar liberando la tensión del momento.

-Perdón- dijo Alycia sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y comenzando a besarla- Yo también te amo para siempre cariño, ha sido precioso, tanto que creo que esto es un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

Eliza sonrió.

-En cuanto a lo de no dormir- dijo la rubia agarrando los pechos de la morena haciéndola gemir en su boca- Creo que estoy de acuerdo.

Eliza vio como la morena sonreía llorando, ni ella misma se podía creer lo que había hecho, comenzó a besarla con más pasión que nunca mientras los móviles de ambas no paraban de vibrar, ya tendrían tiempo al día siguiente de ver la que se estaba liando porque en ese momento solo pensaba en sentirla de nuevo durante toda la noche.

 **El próximo capítulo es el último y solo puedo decir GRACIAS.**

 **Twitter Elegarvi**


	36. Chapter 36

**ALYCIA**

Más de dos meses habían pasado desde el rodaje del último capítulo de la tercera temporada de Los 100, le había encantado volver y lo disfrutó al máximo al igual que Eliza. Iba a echar muchísimo de menos ser Lexa y no podía negar que, de vez cuando, miraba su movil por si James le mandaba alguna noticia con su posible regreso en futuras temporadas aunque solo fuera por una escena, tampoco quería obsesionarse con ello, el tiempo lo diría todo. Eliza estaba rodando una película en Europa, la echaba de menos todos los días y en todo momento, las últimas horas que estuvieron juntas en Vancouver las pasaron disfrutando la una de la otra todo lo que pudieron, salieron con Lindsey y Marie, volvieron a colarse en el jardín de enfrente del hotel, lo cierto es que estaba deseando realizar una visita a la rubia en el rodaje de la cuarta temporada para colarse de nuevo con ella, y también follaron hasta quedar exahustas, no perdieron el tiempo.

La publicación de la foto de Eliza y ella en Instagram no solo fue lo más bonito que le habían hecho en la vida, lo cierto era que aún se emocionaba viéndolo, también fue una bomba a nivel mundial. Sus familias y amigos se preocuparon bastante por la repercusión surgida y, aunque en los primeros días fue todo una total locura, poco a poco las cosas se fueron calmando y ahora disfrutaban viendo el cariño que recibían por parte de todos y la pasión que sentían los fans por ellas. Hablaban prácticamente todos los días y el trabajo las distraía en los momentos en los que les gustaría estar la una con la otra, tenían bajones pero los estaban afrontando realmente bien. Eliza había cambiado por completo en ese aspecto y sus miedos e inseguridades con respecto a sus trabajos y la distancia habían desaparecido.

En aquel momento estaba sentada en la terraza de un restaurante de Baja California justo al lado del mar cenando con algunos miembros del cast de Fear the Walking Dead a los que ya podía considerar amigos, Frank, Mercedes, Lorenzo y Colman. Era una noche preciosa aunque estaba un poco triste, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que la noche habría sido perfecta con Eliza a su lado, disfrutando ambas de aquella cena y de aquel momento. Estaban esperando el postre mientras Colman intentaba hacer acentos de voz de distintos países, todos reían aunque ella seguía un poco en su mundo.

-Hey, despierta que no estás aquí- dijo Mercedes sonriendo a su lado.

-Ya- dijo Alycia volviendo a la realidad- Solo estoy un poco triste, nada preocupante.

Mercedes la miró dulcemente.

-¿Cuánto queda para volver a veros?

-Tres semanas- respondió Alycia quitándose las gafas para limpiar los cristales con su camisa- En tres semanas vendrá para estar aquí diez días.

-Bueno, eso no es nada, tres semanas se pasan en seguida- dijo Mercedes, el móvil de Alycia vibró sobre la mesa, era Eliza- Vaya, parece que tenéis telepatía, ahí la tienes.

Alycia sonrió mientras cogía su móvil con ambas manos.

 **[Boo 22:27] ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo va la cena?**

 **[Alycia 22:27] ¡Bien! Esperando el postre ¿Cómo ha ido el rodaje? ¿Todo bien?**

 **[Boo 22:28] Ha ido genial, aunque estoy muerta, estoy tirada en la cama del hotel y este no es tan guay como el de Vancouver, no hay parques en los que colarse ni estás tu :(**

 **[Alycia 22:29] Seguro que encuentras la manera de entretenerte y en tres semanas nos vemos, pase lo que pase.**

 **[Boo 22:29] Lo se :)**

 **[Alycia 22:30] Nosotros cuando comamos el postre a lo mejor nos vamos a tomar algo porque mañana descansamos pero no creo que acabemos muy tarde, estamos también muertos.**

 **[Boo 22:30] Vale, yo voy a ducharme, a tocarme pensando en ti y a dormir :)**

 **[Alycia 22:31] jajajajajajaja me parece perfecto.**

 **[Boo 22:31] Te amo mucho cariño ¿Lo sabes no?**

 **[Alycia 22:31] Lo se, y yo a ti. Cuento los días para volver a verte.**

 **[Eliza 22:32] Y yo.**

-Mírala como sonríe y como se pone tonta ella- dijo Mercedes.

-Calla- dijo Alycia sonrojándose y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la morena.

-Me callo, me callo- dijo Mercedes levantando las manos.

-Que raro que no venga el postre, lo hemos pedido hace ya un buen rato- dijo Alycia preocupada por si había pasado algo, la chica que les había atendido durante toda la noche parecía bastante agobiada por la cantidad de gente que había en el restaurante.

-Es verdad- dijo Lorenzo.

Vio como Frank se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta ella colocándose a su lado, Lorenzo y Colman comenzaron a reír, frunció el ceño, no sabía si es que habían dicho algo y no se había enterado o si es que tramaban algo no bueno y ella era el objetivo, lo cual sería lo más probable.

-Vamos- dijo Frank sonriendo tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-¿Qué quieres Frank? ¿Bailar?- dijo Alycia riendo.

-No, pero si quieres tu postre tienes que levantarte- dijo el chico aún tendiéndole la mano.

Miró primero a Colman y luego Lorenzo, seguían riendo, se giró para mirar a Mercedes, la chica estaba intentando disimular su sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Mercedes?- preguntó- Me estáis empezando a asustar.

-Tu solo levántate Alycia- dijo Colman- En serio, no pasa nada.

Suspiró e hizo caso, agarró la mano de Frank y se puso de pie. Mercedes también se incorporó, al igual que Colman y Lorenzo, se estaba empezando a asustar. Frank se colocó tras ella.

-Las gafas- dijo Mercedes extendiendo su mano para que se las diera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alycia alucinando- Os prometo que me estáis dando miedo.

Hizo caso a Mercedes y le dio sus gafas, Frank le tapó los ojos con ambas manos desde atrás.

-Genial- dijo Alycia riendo- Maravilloso.

Notó como Mercedes la agarraba de la mano derecha y supuso que Colman de la izquierda porque oía como Lorenzo le daba indicaciones para andar y su voz sonaba como si estuviera frente a ella.

-Tranquila que tu bolso lo llevo yo y he metido el móvil dentro- dijo Mercedes sin soltarla de la mano.

-Genial, eso hace que me tranquilice mucho- dijo riendo mientras avanzaba hacia delante sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

-Vale ahora vienen un montón de escalones a si que cuidado- advirtió Lorenzo.

Pegó un pequeño tropezón pero como Mercedes y Colman la agarraban no cayó al suelo.

-No si voy a rular por aquí y todo- sintió y oyó como Frank se reía- Ni se te ocurra reírte Frank, te voy a matar, os voy a matar a los tres en realidad.

-Venga el último escalón- dijo Lorenzo.

Al apoyar el pie y comenzar a andar sintió que no era suelo firme, estaban en la arena de la playa, oía las olas del mar muy cerca.

-Un poco más, solo un poco más- dijo Colman.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya está- dijo Lorenzo.

Se quedaron parados, no podía ver nada, no oía nada extraño y ninguno de ellos pronunciaba palabra alguna, se le empezó a acelerar el pulso, supuso que sería algo bueno pero los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad y estaba más asustada que otra cosa.

-Si esto es una fiesta sorpresa de despedida porque resulta que también me van a matar en esta serie y aún ni lo se podríais habérmelo dicho o... - no le dio tiempo a continuar, Frank quitó las manos de sus ojos, en un principio entre el primer impacto al quitarlas y no llevar las gafas no vio bien pero sí lo suficiente para distinguir a una figura delante de ella que, sin ninguna duda era Eliza. Mercedes le colocó las gafas corriendo y la vio perfectamente, a unos metros de ella, sonriendo.

-Su postre señorita- dijo Frank en su oído.

No se lo pensó dos veces y avanzó hacia ella, no se lo podía creer, la rubia la miraba sonriendo, se abrazaron tan fuerte que se tambalearon un poco hacia los lados y a punto estuvieron de caer.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alycia a punto de llorar.

-Pues verte tonta- dijo Eliza sin soltarse del abrazo. Alycia respiró profundamente llenándose del olor de su novia, aquel olor que tanto echaba de menos, estaba temblando.

Alycia se separó un momento para mirarla fijamente, para volver a ver aquellos ojos azules que le hacían sentir todas las mejores y más felices sensaciones existentes, la rubia le agarró el rostro con ambas manos.

-Tengo libre hasta pasado mañana por la noche y nada más saberlo supe que iba a venir, cuando me dijiste lo de la cena hablé con Mercedes para darte una pequeña sorpresa- dijo Eliza.

-No ha sido pequeña créeme, últimamente no paras de darme sorpresas y a cada cual mejor que la anterior- dijo Alycia para acto seguido besarla en los labios, la rubia seguía sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras Alycia la agarraba por la cintura aferrándose más a ella.

De repente oyó aplausos y se giraron viendo como Colman, Lorenzo, Mercedes y Frank hacían de público, comenzaron a reír un poco avergonzadas.

-¡Que bonito!- gritó Colman sin parar de aplaudir.

Se separaron y Alycia le presentó a Eliza a todos, estaba previsto que los conociera en tres semanas pero la sorpresa había sido enorme. Tras los saludos y una pequeña charla se despidió de todos ellos dándoles un abrazo, se iban por ahí a tomar algo, ella se giró y vio a Eliza sonriéndole.

-¿Ésto es un sueño o algo así?- preguntó Alycia dejando su bolso sobre la arena y acercándose poco a poco a la rubia.

-Es posible- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Pues no me despiertes- dijo Alycia dando un salto al llegar hasta la rubia, ésta la agarró del culo y Alycia se aferró a ella con sus piernas. La miró sintiendo un amor tan profundo que podría morir allí mismo y lo haría feliz. Eliza acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Hola Leashy Loo- dijo la rubia en un susurro rozando sus labios con los suyos.

-Hola Boo- dijo Alycia sonriendo en su boca.

Comenzaron a besarse, primero lenta y suavemente pero poco a poco comenzó a volverse ansioso y apasionado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, recibió la lengua de Eliza en su boca y no pudo evitar gemir, la rubia le mordió el labio inferior, notó como Eliza comenzaba a andar pero no prestó atención, le daba igual, aferró más los brazos a su cuello y ya casi no podía respirar jugando con su lengua, sintiéndola.

-¿Pero cómo puedes besar tan bien?- preguntó Eliza separándose durante un momento, Alycia no respondió, volvió a besarla, llevaba sin hacerlo demasiado tiempo y sentía que se iba a morir allí mismo.

Seguía notando que Eliza estaba caminando, cuando se volvieron a separarse durante un segundo y miró hacia un lado ya era demasiado tarde, estaban entrando en el agua.

-Eliza...- No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, al segundo estaban las dos bajo el agua. Notó como las gafas se le resbalaban pero por algún milagro logró agarrarlas.

Salió del agua y comenzó a quitarse el pelo de la cara, la rubia la miraba riendo a carcajadas.

-Se te ha ido la cabeza definitivamente, y está helada joder- dijo Alycia negando con la cabeza. Una ola le golpeó y casi la tira. Eliza avanzó hasta ella abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Quieres entrar en calor?- dijo Eliza metiendo su mano por su escote y tocándole una teta directamente por debajo del sujetador. Alycia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse cosa que era imposible porque Eliza era experta en excitarla en una milésima de segundo.

-Como nos pique algo verás- dijo la morena mirando hacia abajo, estaba todo negro, no se distinguía absolutamente nada.

-No nos va a picar nada- dijo Eliza riendo, continuaba tocando su teta y metió la otra mano por el pantalón esta vez por encima de la ropa interior- O puede que sí.

-¿Has venido a matarme?- preguntó Alycia con los ojos cerrados intentando respirar con normalidad y mordiéndose el labio.

-Llevo dos meses sin estar contigo, ¿Tú qué crees?- dijo Eliza susurrando en su oído, Alycia rió dándose la vuelta y colocándose frente a ella, la rubia tuvo que sacar ambas manos de los respectivos sitios.

-Quiero que vivamos juntas- afirmó Alycia mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a la rubia se le iluminó la cara, habían hablado de ello en algún momento pero no habían concretado nada aún- En Los Angeles, cuando acabes con tu rodaje y yo con este tendremos varias semanas para organizarlo todo y lo podríamos mirar si quieres.

-Pues claro que quiero idiota- dijo Eliza abrazándola- Quiero que estemos juntas, que cuando nuestras agendas nos permitan descansar tengamos donde hacerlo las dos, un hogar.

-Yo también- dijo Alycia sonriendo, en aquel momento desbordaba felicidad, ambas lo hacían. Se separaron del abrazo pero Eliza seguía agarrándola por la cintura. La morena se humedeció los labios.

-No hagas eso- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

Alycia lo volvió a hacer para picarla y la rubia sonrió mirándole los labios.

-Recuerdo cuando hiciste ese gesto en el balcón de Lindsey el día de la fiesta de los pijamas y el colchón- dijo Eliza. Alycia frunción el ceño- Fue una visión que ha acompañado a mis pensamientos más impuros desde entonces.

Alycia rió.

-Ni te imaginas lo mona que estás con las gafas puestas y llenas de gotas ahora mismo- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-Es tu culpa, porque eres mala- dijo Alycia haciéndose la indignada.

-Solo a veces- dijo Eliza.

-Ven aquí- dijo Alycia agarrándola de la nuca y besándola dulcemente. Notó como los labios de la rubia temblaban.

-Estás helada- dijo Alycia.

-Que va- dijo Eliza- Para nada.

-Mentirosa- dijo Alycia, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y la morena casi se derrite allí mismo a pesar del frío.

No estuvieron en el agua mucho más tiempo porque realmente estaba fría, al salir Eliza comenzó a escurrirse el pelo un poco agachada, como distraída con su vista fija en el mar, Alycia la observaba de arriba a abajo, la rubia llevaba una camisa blanca y la tenía pegada completamente al cuerpo al estar mojada, tragó saliva. Había momentos en los que seguía sin creerse que una chica así se hubiera fijado en ella, siguió mirándola, su clavícula, su cuello, su rostro, estaba preciosa. Sonrió embobada, estuvo dispuesta a dejarla ir para no sufrir más y realmente lo hizo pero Eliza había hecho de todo para que volvieran a estar juntas y no podía alegrarse más por ello, la rubia siempre había estado un poco loca cosa que a Alycia le encantaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eliza mirándola.

-Claro- respondió la morena sonriendo- Mejor que nunca, aunque puede que cojamos una pulmonía por tu culpa.

Eliza rió.

-No exageres anda.

Ambas cogieron sus respectivos bolsos de la arena y comenzaron a caminar, Alycia agarró a Eliza de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la otra. Iban completamente empapadas pero por suerte aquella noche hacía mucho calor, algo que no se reflejaba en el agua al ser Marzo.

-Aún no me creo que estés aquí- dijo Alycia, Eliza giró su rostro y se miraron la una a la otra.

-Yo tampoco- dijo la rubia- se me va la cabeza cuando se trata de ti.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Eres consciente de que no podemos coger un taxi así ¿Verdad?- preguntó Alycia, seguían caminando por la arena sin rumbo fijo.

-Lo se- dijo Eliza- Pero la vida es una aventura o eso dicen.

Alycia rió.

-Sí, eso dicen- dijo la morena- Y en mi caso quiero vivirla contigo.

Eliza la miró de una manera que la hizo estremecerse al momento, la agarró mas fuerte de la mano y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a lo que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa adorable.

Continuaron caminando, ninguna tenía ni idea de a donde ir, lo más probable es que anduvieran hasta el hotel o cualquier locura parecida. A Alycia en aquel momento no le importaba nada, solo estaban Eliza y ella siendo felices. El amor de su vida la agarraba de la mano y sabía que no iba a soltarla nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **De verdad que no se como dar las gracias ni como empezar, sigue pareciéndome increíble el seguimiento que ha tenido el fic, muchísimas gracias, no tengo palabras ni creo que las tenga nunca. Gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios tanto por aquí como por Twitter, han sido maravillosos menos cuando habéis querido matarme en los momentos de drama, pero os comprendo jajajaja Nunca había escrito nada en mi vida (excepto trabajos para clase y cosas así) por ello la sorpresa al ver lo mucho que os ha gustado la historia ha sido enorme, me lo he pasado genial escribiendo y espero que vosotros también leyendo.**

 **Y os estaréis preguntando ¿Y el continuará? He estado pensando estos días (porque de vez en cuando pienso jajajaja) y he decidido que la historia finalmente no acabe aquí, no voy a actualizar tan a menudo como hasta ahora, es más, pasarán largos periodos de tiempo hasta que lo haga pero prometo hacerlo, le tengo demasiado cariño a la historia y se que queda mucho que poder contar y desarrollar solo que no tan seguido como hasta ahora porque tras tantos capítulos estoy como saturada pero he decidido no finalizarlo, no se que os parecerá. Me centraré en mi nuevo fic pero mantendré vivo este, por mí podría ser eterno aunque este final es cerrado por si alguien está ya harto y decide que hasta aquí ha llegado, lo cual sería totalmente comprensible.**

 **No quiero alargarme más, no se me dan bien estas cosas, simplemente daros de nuevo las gracias a todos. Esto no es un hasta siempre es un hasta pronto.**

 **Twitter Elegarvi**


	37. Chapter 37

**ELIZA**

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- preguntó Lindsey con una caja de cartón enorme en las manos.

-Déjalo ahí mismo en el suelo y luego vemos lo que es y dónde lo ponemos- respondió Eliza.

Una cosa tuvo clara aquella mañana, las mudanzas son un estrés y definitivamente malas para la salud aunque sabía que merecía muchísimo la pena. Alycia y ella llevaban unos dos meses buscando un apartamento que les gustara, decidieron alquilar y no comprar, al menos de momento. No sabían realmente si en un futuro su hogar estaría en Los Angeles o en otro lugar por lo que era la opción más sensata. Llevaban toda la mañana cargando cajas con la ayuda de Marie, Lindsey y Marny que estaba unos días en la ciudad por trabajo y se había convertido rápidamente en una cómplice más de Lindsey y Marie por lo que ahora eran tres locas a las que controlar y con las que reír. El apartamento era realmente grande y estaba en una zona preciosa de la ciudad al lado de la playa. A pesar del cansancio y de ver que había acumulado demasiadas cosas durante todos aquellos años no podía estar más feliz. Se dejó caer un momento en el sofá y vio como Alycia entraba con una caja, parecía tener problemas para sostenerla y era adorable.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Eliza sonriendo desde el sofá.

-No hace falta, ya la dejo aquí- dijo la morena dejándola con cuidado en el suelo- De verdad que no se que hay dentro Eliza pero pesa una tonelada.

-Mi ajuar- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Pues odio tu ajuar entonces- dijo Alycia limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano y riendo también.

Eliza la miraba con adoración, durante aquellos meses no había tenido ninguna duda de que quería estar con ella, a pesar de la distancia y de las dificultades que ello supondría la necesitaba para ser feliz. La miró de arriba a abajo, con ropa deportiva y el pelo recogido estaba preciosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alycia con media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nada ¿No puedo mirar a mi novia?- preguntó Eliza haciéndose la indignada.

-Puedes y debes.

-¿Debo?- dijo Eliza soltándo una carcajada.

-Claro, tienes que mirarme de esa manera al menos diez veces al día, lo dice la ley- dijo Alycia.

-Ahhh vale, pues ven que te mire desde más cerca- dijo Eliza dando unos golpes con la palma de la mano en el sofá.

Alycia se acercó a ella sonriendo, sentándose a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y agarrándola de la mano. Oían las risas de Marny, Marie y Lindsey en la cocina.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- preguntó Eliza.

-Nada bueno- respondió Alycia.

Ambas rieron.

-Estoy hecha polvo- dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

-Normal, si tienes tres mil doscientas cajas- dijo Alycia.

-Es verdad- dijo Eliza riendo.

La morena sseguía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, notó como giraba y comenzaba a besar su cuello lenta y suavemente. La rubia cerró los ojos notando como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse por momentos.

-No me puedo creer que por fin esta noche vayamos a dormir las dos aquí- dijo Eliza.

-¿En serio crees que vamos a dormir?- preguntó Alycia mientras continuaba besando su cuello, la rubia sonrió.

-Leashy...- dijo Eliza comenzando a respirar con dificultad- No sigas por ese camino...

Sentía los labios de Alycia ardiendo en su cuello, húmedos y a la vez suaves.

-¡Enamoradas mías!- gritó Lindsey.

Por un momento se le había olvidado que no estaban solas, Alycia se separó lentamente mientras sonreía y ella se recompuso como pudo sentándose mejor en el sofá.

-¿Que si molestamos nos vamos eh? No pasa nada- dijo Marny riendo.

-No molestáis, no seas idiota- dijo Alycia.

Marie se sentó al lado del Eliza en el sofá, Marny acercó una de las sillas hasta ellas y Lindsey directamente se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos abiertos.

-Yo ya estoy mayor para estas cosas ¿Eh?- dijo Lindsey.

-Da gracias de que ya está todo subido, somos un gran equipo- dijo Marie.

-Yo tengo hambre- dijo Alycia.

-Yo también- dijo Marny.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo chicas, de verdad- dijo Eliza.

-Anda, anda, no hace falta que nos las des, además nos vas a tener aquí día sí y día también- dijo Marie.

-Me comería una vaca entera- dijo Lindsey aún tumbada en el suelo.

-A nosotras aún nos quedan unos días para colocarlo todo- dijo Alycia.

-Vais a estar muy entretenidas- dijo Marny riendo.

-Desde luego que sí- dijo Eliza riendo también.

-Hey Marny ¿Te hemos contado cómo hicimos para que Eliza se colara en el set de Fear the Walking Dead?- preguntó Lindsey incorporándose, Alycia comenzó a reír a carcajadas- Es mítico.

-Se que se coló pero cómo no lo se- dijo Marny alucinada.

-¡Me encanta la recreación!- dijo Marie levantándose de un salto del sofá.

No podía parar de reír viéndolas, miró un momento a Alycia viéndola reír también y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por tanta felicidad. Decidieron pedir comida china y las chicas se quedaron con ellas unas cuantas horas las cuales se las pasaron contando anécdotas de los últimos años y haciendo planes para los próximos meses a cada cual más surrealista e ingenioso. Cuando se quedaron solas comenzaron a desempaquetar y colocar algunas cosas poco a poco, no tenían demasiada prisa puesto que Alycia tenía una semana por delante antes de volver al set de Fear lo cual era estupendo. La vio sacando un montón de libros de una de las cajas y sonrió, la morena tenía la agenda plagada de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas, lo había hablado con James, su agente, hacía un par de días, habían muchas posibilidades de que llegara muy lejos si todo se mantenía así pero la morena no podía estar más tranquila, es más, su única preocupación en aquel momento era si a su madre le gustaría el apartamento tanto como a ellas.

-Menos mal que el salón tiene muchas estanterías- dijo Alycia mirando sus libros.

-Pues sí- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina con las cajas más pesadas de todas, las que contenían platos, vasos y utensilios de cocina y comenzó a colocarlo todo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó como Alycia la abrazaba por la espalda colocando los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Ya has colocado los libros?- preguntó notando la respiración de la morena en su mejilla.

-No, ni creo que lo haga hasta mañana- susurró Alycia.

-Ah muy bien- respondió Eliza riendo y girándose, la morena mantenía las manos en su cintura y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Al final se nos acumulará todo- dijo Alycia- Lo cual será muy emocionante.

-Seguro que sí- dijo Eliza dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Notó como su móvil vibró y lo sacó de su bolsillo manteniendo el otro alrededor del cuello de Alycia- Es Matt- dijo sonriendo.

 **[Matt 18:23] Que sepas que he llegado a casa y he echado mucho de menos que estés aquí para asustarte.**

 **[Eliza 18:23] jajajajaja yo también te voy a echar de menos Matt.**

 **[Matt 18:24] Dale un beso a Alycia de mi parte y disfruta mucho, nos vemos en nada :)**

 **[Eliza 18:25] Gracias Matt, un beso muy grande.**

-Te manda un beso y que disfrutemos de esto- dijo Eliza guardando el móvil en su bolsillo y agarrando de nuevo a Alycia con ambos brazos.

Miró aquellos ojos que la conquistaron desde el primer momento en que los vio y no pudo evitar estremecerse y recordar todos y cada uno de los maravilollosos momentos que habían vivido juntas.

-¿Sabes que la noche que nos conocimos, minutos antes de que llegaras, estaba nerviosa por si eras una imbécil que venía a romper el grupo?

Alycia comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Es en serio- dijo Eliza riendo también.

-Que mala juzgándome sin conocerme.

-La verdad es sí- dijo Eliza asintiendo.

-¿Cambiarías algo de todo lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Alycia mirándola fijamente.

Eliza se acordó de los malos momentos los cuales prácticamente habían sido culpa suya por sus inseguridades con respecto a la relación, había tenido la suerte de que Alycia la siguiera amando a pesar de todo y sin duda poder recuperarla había sido algo que no cambiaría jamás, ni la forma de hacerlo.

-Me habría gustado hacer algunas cosas de forma distinta pero no le doy vueltas, te quiero y estoy contigo que es lo importante- dijo Eliza sin apartar la vista de la otra.

-A mi me habría gustado conocerte antes- dijo Alycia sonriendo dulcemente.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Eliza sonriendo- Si nos conociéramos desde hace más tiempo ya te habrías hartado de mi.

-Tu si que dices tonterías- dijo Alycia- Y es verdad.

-Supongo que llegaste cuando debía ser, en el momento indicado, y me alegro enormemente- dijo Eliza- Ahora ya no te voy a dejar que te vayas nunca ya lo sabes.

-No tengo intención alguna de irme- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Me alegro- dijo Eliza besándola en los labios.

-Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad y tanto amor como en este momento- dijo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos, Eliza se emocionó también.

-Me vas a hacer llorar- dijo la rubia riendo intentando contener las lágrimas.

La abrazó, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba su olor, ese olor que había adorado desde que la conoció. Alycia le devolvió el abrazo, notaba la mano de la morena acariciando su espalda y sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero para siempre- susurró Alycia en su oído.

Eliza no pudo reprimirlo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas mientras seguía sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Y yo a ti mi amor- respondió sintiendo que no importaba nada más que lo que ambas sentían en aquel preciso instante lleno de felicidad.

 **Twitter Elegarvi**


	38. Chapter 38

**ELIZA**

-Esto sí que es vida- dijo Lindsey mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida tumbada al sol.

Aquella era una de las ventajas de que Alycia rodara la segunda temporada de Fear the Walking Dead en Baja California, poder disfrutar de la playa y la bebida principalmente y, en aquella ocasión, de la compañía de Lindsey la cual estaba teniendo unas semanas de vacaciones y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando le propuso que la acompañara.

-Aunque echo de menos a mi Marie- dijo la morena haciendo pucheros.

-Marie tiene sus viajes programados ella sola, ya sabes cómo es- dijo Elyza mirando como dos niños se entretenían enterrando en la arena a un tercero más pequeño. Por suerte no había demasiada gente en aquel momento, adoraba la playa y el mar pero las multitudes en ellas le habían agobiado desde siempre.

-Estoy un poco mareada- dijo Lindsey incorporándose lentamente quedando sentada a la altura de Eliza.

-Normal, ¿Cuántos de esos te has tomado? ¿Cuatro? Y son... las doce de la mañana, estoy mareada yo y solo me he tomado uno- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Primero, nunca es demasiado temprano para beber, y segundo, estoy de vacaciones y tengo que disfrutar de ellas- dijo Lindsey riendo.

-Sin duda que lo haces- asintió la rubia.

-¿Y tu mujer cuándo salía de trabajar?- preguntó Lindsey.

-En unas horas, y no digas eso de "tu mujer"- dijo Eliza muy seria.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Lindsey bajando un poco sus gafas para mirarla por encima de ellas.

-No me molesta, me pone nerviosa, creo- dijo Eliza frunciendo el ceño dudosa.

-Deberías planteártelo- dijo Lindsey volviendo a colocarse bien las gafas y riendo.

-¿El qué exactamente?- preguntó Eliza.

-Casarte con ella- respondió la morena como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

Eliza no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada que debió oírse por toda la playa.

-No te rías, va en serio, ¿Por qué no?

Eliza continuaba riendo pero paró de golpe.

-Nos mudamos juntas hace un mes, estamos genial, me encanta y la quiero pero no nos vamos a casar, en un futuro puede pero no ahora... es decir, me gustaría, pero no ahora, joder Lindsey eres experta en ponerme nerviosa.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada!- dijo la morena riendo.

-Ya- dijo la rubia.

-¿Y si te lo pide ella? Imagínate que te lo pide hoy mismo, ¿Le dirías que no?- preguntó Lindsey quitándose las gafas y dejándolas a un lado para mirarla fijamente y sonriendo.

-Lindsey... - comenzó a decir Eliza inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado- No me jodas Lindsey, ¿Qué sabes? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

La morena comenzó a reír.

-¡No te rías joder!- gritó Eliza dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Era solo una situación hipotética idiota, hay que ver cómo te pones, que agresividad- dijo Lindsey sin parar de reír.

-Por un momento he pensado que no me estabas tomando el pelo- dijo Eliza riendo.

-¿Tanto trauma supondría que te pidiera que te casaras con ella?- preguntó Lindsey esta vez muy seria.

-No, quiero casarme con ella, es solo que lo veo un poco pronto pero obviamente si me lo pidiera le diría que sí sin dudarlo- dijo Eliza sonriendo- Tampoco me había planteado algo así todavía.

-Puedes estar tranquila, yo creo que ella piensa exactamente igual que tu- dijo Lindsey.

Eliza sonrió, por un momento una boda pasó por su mente, un momento de apenas un segundo en el que vio a su familia y a sus amigos, en el que las vio a ambas dándose el sí quiero y una mezcla de miedo y total felicidad se apoderó de ella.

-Marie y yo hicimos una apuesta cuando comenzasteis a vivir juntas- dijo Lindsey divertida.

-A ver sorpréndeme- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Ella cree que, en un futuro, será Alycia la que te pida matrimonio pero yo apuesto por mi rubia- dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo- Por lo tanto no me defraudes llegado el momento, confío en ti- terminó de decir la morena dándole unas palmaditas a la rubia en la espalda.

-Vaya, que gran responsabilidad- dijo Eliza muy seria.

-Enorme- replicó Lindsey en el mismo tono.

Ambas comenzaron a reír como locas.

-¿Y qué os habéis apostado?- preguntó Eliza con curiosidad.

-Eso es secreto, solo puedo decirte que la que pierda tendrá que hacer algo en la celebración de la boda, ya lo verás en su debido momento- dijo Lindsey con una sonrisa que solo hacía que Eliza temiera lo peor.

-Madre mía- dijo la rubia llevándose ambas manos a la cara- estáis mal de la cabeza.

-Eso es algo que siempre has sabido y te encanta- dijo Lidsey sonriendo.

-Y no sé qué hacemos hablando de boda, con lo bien que estamos ahora mismo disfrutando de todo y vienes tu a ponerme nerviosa- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Es lo que se llama una conversación de playa- dijo Lindsey.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eliza frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando vas a la playa con tus amigas hay varios tipos de conversación, si ninguna se ha tirado a nadie la noche anterior, si ninguna está embarazada y si ninguna está depresiva y ya habéis comentado todas las series de televisión que veis lo único que queda es hablar de una boda y dado que tu eres la que se ha mudado a vivir con su novia te va a tocar ser la diana.

-¿Ahora vas de psicóloga medio pitonisa?- preguntó Eliza riendo.

-Es posible- respondió la morena volviendo a tumbarse en la arena, Eliza repitió el movimiento a su lado- Verás cuando estés casada y entonces la apuesta sea a ver quien tiene el primer bebé.

-¡Lindsey! ¡Para!- gritó Eliza alzando los brazos.

La morena comenzó a reír. Todas aquellas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza en algún momento, era algo inevitable, pero aún no había hablado nada con Alycia, la verdad es que no había nada de qué hablar, todo llegaría en su debido momento.

-A mi me gustaría casarme- dijo Eliza casi en un susurro- No sé, sería bonito, pero tampoco me importaría no hacerlo, sería igual de feliz con ella.

Lindsey giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿De repente la conversación de playa se ha vuelto seria?- preguntó la morena.

-Eso parece- respondió Eliza girando también para poder devolverle la mirada- Me ha pasado por la cabeza en algún momento.

-Eso es normal- dijo Lindsey- Es tu novia y vives con ella, además estáis llevando lo de la distancia y lo de poder veros de una forma envidiable.

-Bueno, tampoco te pases, ya sabes que de vez en cuando me da algún bajón que madre mía.

-Ya, lo raro sería que no te dieran de vez en cuando, igual que a ella- dijo Lindsey sonriendo- Menuda he liado por un comentario que era en plan broma.

-Tu es que siempre has destacado por ser una bocazas Linds- dijo Eliza riendo- Pero no es miedo a casarme con ella o que no quiera hacerlo, es difícil llevar una relación así ahora mismo como para plantearme una boda.

-Ya lo sé rubia mía- dijo Lindsey- He pensado que yo iría de azul marino, o puede que de rojo... no se, tendría que mirarlo porque claro depende también mucho de la hora de la celebración.

Eliza no pudo evitar reír.

-No te rías rubia- dijo Lindsey- será una boda importante, y en las bodas importantes el color del vestido es crucial.

-¿Vestido? ¿Boda? ¿Quién se casa?

Eliza se incorporó rápidamente, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, Alycia estaba de pie al lado de ellas, en bikini con una toalla en la mano y el móvil en la otra y sonriendo. Eliza tragó saliva.

-¿Pero no me dijiste anoche que el rodaje terminaba esta tarde?- preguntó Eliza aún sentada en el suelo.

-Hola a ti también cariño, te mentí para darte una pequeña sorpresa, pero vamos que si quieres me voy eh?- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

No tardó no medio segundo en levantarse de la arena y abrazarla.

-Eres una mentirosa- dijo Eliza.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Alycia sin soltarse del abrazo.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Dando envidia!- dijo Lindsey levantándose también de la arena- Me voy a que me rellenen esto- dijo sonriendo señalando su vaso vacío y encaminándose hacia el bar del paseo de la playa.

-Dime que no es ella la que se va a casar- dijo Alycia riendo- Porque de Lindsey me espero cualquier cosa.

-No- dijo Eliza pasando sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de la morena mientras esta la agarraba por la cintura- Hablábamos de nuestra hipotética boda.

-Oh- dijo Alycia sorprendida echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

-No que yo le haya dicho que me quiera casar, no quiero, es decir, sí quiero, pero no ahora- comenzó a decir la rubia demasiado deprisa, se le amontonaban las palabras- Es que han apostado Marie y ella quien de nosotras le pedirá matrimonio a la otra y claro, es un lío, pero no te preocupes es solo una conversación de playa ¿Sabes lo que es una conversación de playa?

-Ehhh - dijo Alycia con el ceño fruncido- No lo sé.

-Olvídalo- dijo Eliza besándola en los labios suavemente, cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba como el primer día, era algo que adoraba.

-No me importaría casarme contigo- dijo Alycia con sus labios apenas a unos centímetros de los suyos.

-Cállate Leashy- dijo Eliza- En serio.

La morena comenzó a reír.

-No he dicho ahora- dijo aún riendo- Podríamos casarnos con el vestuario de Clarke y Lexa, ¿Qué te parece?

Eliza también comenzó a reír, sus labios seguían separados por apenas a unos centímetros.

-Estaría bien, y media humanidad moriría en el acto créeme- dijo la rubia.

-¿Me das otro beso? Llevo pensado en besarte toda la mañana- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-Ahora te doy un beso- dijo Eliza- Y esta tarde y esta noche algo más.

Alycia sonrió en su boca mientras comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente sin que nada más importara.

-¿Algún día dejaré de sentirme así cada vez que estoy contigo?- preguntó Alycia apoyando su frente contra la de la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues espero que no- dijo Eliza sonriendo, le costaba un poco respirar y tenía un nudo en el estómago.

-Te quiero muchísimo- dijo Alycia.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Eliza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hasta cuando eres una chula de mierda- dijo la morena riendo.

-Ese es uno de mis encantos- dijo la rubia volviendo a besarla.

-¡A ver, a ver! Que corra el aire que os traigo bebidas y esta noche podéis despertar a todo el hotel con vuestros gritos y gemidos lo cual es vuestra especialidad- dijo Lindsey tras ellas.

-¿Envidia?- preguntó Eliza girándose para mirarla.

-Mucha, ya lo sabes- dijo giñando un ojo- Tomad.

Lindsey había traído una bebida para cada una y las tres se sentaron a tomarlas sin ningún tipo de prisa disfrutando del mar y de las risas. Eliza miraba a Alycia de vez en cuando y dejaba por unos segundos de prestar atención a la conversación, la veía contenta, la veía reír y ella también se sentía plenamente feliz por ello.

-Bueno me voy al agua- dijo Lindsey levantándose de un salto- ¿Venís?- preguntó girándose mientras avanzaba unos pasos.

-Claro- respondió Eliza sonriendo mientras veía a Lindsey entrar poco a poco en el agua.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así?- preguntó Alycia.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Eliza frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sabes cómo- respondió Alycia sonriendo y humedeciéndose los labios.

-No hagas eso- dijo la rubia sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, la morena la agarró del culo con ambas manos.

-Veo que va a ser una semana muy intensa- dijo Eliza comenzando a besar el cuello de la morena lentamente.

-Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido cariño- dijo Alycia con los ojos cerrados intentando respirar con normalidad.

Eliza rió sin poder evitarlo.

-Me casaría contigo hoy mismo- dijo Alycia. Eliza dejó de besar su cuello para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Te he dicho antes que no digas nada de eso- dijo la rubia riendo.

-Pero creo que voy a esperar porque seguramente te cansarás de mi dentro de no mucho- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Jamás me cansaría de ti, lo dejaría todo por ti- dijo Eliza muy seria.

-Lo sé- dijo Alycia asintiendo.

Eliza no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro la cual contagió a Alycia que repitió el gesto.

-Vamos con Lindsey antes de que nos mate- dijo la morena.

-Sí- dijo Eliza antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia el agua agarrando a Alycia de la mano. Volvió mirarla, la vio reír mientras Lindsey decía algo desde el agua que no llegaba a entender, estaba sumergida en aquella risa y sabía perfectamente que no podía vivir sin ella.

 **¡Bueno pues aquí estamos otra vez! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar aunque ya avisé que con Una Realidad Inesperada sería así pero prometo no tardar mucho más con No Me dejes Caer.**

 **Capítulo cortito pero que dará pie a futuros acontecimientos que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios :3**

 **Twitter Elegarvi**


	39. Chapter 39

**ALYCIA**

-Eran de la productora- dijo Eliza dejando el móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina y sentándose en uno de los taburetes colocados alrededor- Han adelantado el rodaje unas semanas por lo que tendré que irme unos días antes.

-Eso será si logras salir del país porque como el tiempo siga así...- dijo Alycia enfrente de ella mirando hacia la ventana, llovía a cántaros.

-¿Te enfadas?- preguntó Eliza agachando la mirada.

-Me fastidia pero no me enfado, ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar? Ya sabemos que esto es así- dijo Alycia mirándola sonriendo.

-Ya, bueno.

-Aprovecharemos mejor los días y ya está- dijo Alycia logrando que Eliza también sonriera.

Habían decidido aprovechar las dos semanas que tenían libres (y que milagrosamente habían logrado hacer que coincidieran) para ir Australia juntas, estaban en la casa de Eliza, de momento solas porque la madre de la rubia no volvería de un viaje de negocios hasta dentro de tres días, el plan era dar una vuelta por la tarde pero en la calle había lo más parecido a un huracán.

-Esto no tiene pinta de que vaya a parar- dijo Eliza levantándose y colocándose frente a la ventana observando la lluvia.

-Qué más da, deja que llueva- dijo Alycia abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sí bueno, ahora está bien pero hace unos años se nos inundó el garaje y parte de la casa, estaba solo mi padre y casi le da un infarto- dijo Eliza.

-¿Sacamos la canoa entonces? Por si acaso- dijo Alycia con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la rubia.

-Sí, tu ríete pero yo no quiero que mi casa se inunde- dijo Eliza.

-No va a pasar nada, ya parará- dijo Alycia. Eliza se giró lentamente dándole a la morena un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres un café o un té calentito?- preguntó la rubia.

-Vale- dijo Alycia asintiendo- Un te mejor.

Alycia se sentó de nuevo en uno de los taburetes mientras observaba como Eliza iba de un lado para otro de la cocina cogiendo todo lo que necesitaba. Llevaban en pijama desde que se habían levantado aquella mañana y ya eran las seis de la tarde, era lo mejor que les había pasado en el último mes, poder estar las dos juntas allí, en pijama mientras llovía. El rodaje de Fear era una auténtica locura, además dentro de nada comenzaría la promoción y tenía cerradas varias entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, Eliza no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a rodajes y la cuarta temporada de Los 100 estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que verla en ese momento en pijama preparando un té la hacía sentirse plenamente feliz.

-¿Te gusta lo que miras?- preguntó Eliza sin girarse.

-Mucho, ya lo sabes- respondió Alycia.

-Ya- dijo la rubia esta vez sí girándose para mirarla alzando las cejas. Alycia se limitó a sonreir.

Su móvil sonó sobre la mesa y la sacó de sus pensamientos que no eran precisamente castos en aquel momento.

-Mi madre que si estamos en casa, que está lloviendo mucho- dijo Alycia riendo- Le estoy respondiendo que se tranquilice, que tengo a la rubia más guapa que he visto en mi vida haciéndome un té.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Eliza sonriendo dejando un vaso enfrente de ella sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado con el suyo en la mano.

-Ya está más tranquila, dice que no salgamos a la calle no vaya a ser que nos pase algo, madres- dijo Alycia riendo.

Bebió un trago de su té lentamente, saboreándolo bien y quemándose un poco, estaba riquísimo.

-Te juro que me dan ganas de quedarme aquí para siempre, lo mandaba todo a la mierda y me quedaba aquí cuidando el huerto de mi madre y tan feliz- dijo Eliza para acto seguido beber de su vaso.

-Ni de coña, te gusta demasiado tu trabajo- dijo Alycia sonriendo, la rubia comenzó a acariciarle la pierna suavemente.

-Tú también me gustas- dijo la rubia.

-Nah, no digas tonterías- dijo Alycia mirándola muy seria y haciendo que la caricia sobre su pierna se convirtiera en un golpe seco- ¡Ah! Me has hecho daño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Eliza preocupada.

-No - contesto Alycia riendo.

-A veces te mataba Leashy- dijo Eliza riendo, Alycia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla- Eso, ahora ponte cariñosa- continuó diciendo la rubia mirándola de reojo. Alycia no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Ahora te toca a ti darme cariño- dijo la morena.

-Corre a que te lo den tus fans- dijo Eliza haciéndose la indignada.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Alycia riendo.

-Lo que has oído- recalcó la rubia.

\- No te pongas chula que realmente compartimos fans.

-Y son maravillosos, solo intento picarte pero es imposible- dijo Eliza riendo también.

Ambas bebieron un trago de sus respectivos vasos y un trueno hizo retumbar los cristales de la ventana.

-Joder que susto- dijo Alycia llevándose la mano al pecho- Me da un infarto.

-Si es que te estoy diciendo que se nos inunda la casa al final, que lleva lloviendo desde que comimos sin parar- dijo Eliza levantándose y mirando por la ventana con la cara muy pegada al cristal.

-Vuelve a sentarte anda, que te digo yo que no va a pasar nada- dijo Alycia, la rubia le hizo caso sentándose de nuevo y colocando ambas manos alrededor del vaso quedándose en silencio durante unos momentos.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado qué habría pasado si Lexa hubiera estado en manos de otro productor o de otra cadena?- preguntó Eliza.

A Alycia le sorprendió la pregunta, hacía bastante que no hablaban de Lexa, era inevitable mencionarla pero hacía tiempo que parecía que había quedado en el pasado y que la vida continuaba a pesar de que sabía que era un personaje que la iba a acompañar el resto de su vida. Lo cierto era que lo había pensado en alguna ocasión, las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas.

-Lo he pensado sí, a veces, sobre todo cuando sigo viendo la pasión que aún despierta el personaje y que no parece que vaya a tener fin- dijo Alycia.

-Yo también lo pienso- dijo Eliza.

-Pero tampoco sirve de nada hacerlo, quiero decir que no sirve de nada pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas. A lo mejor si la serie hubiera sido en otra cadena no te contratan a ti como Clarke o yo no habría sido Lexa, es tontería darle vueltas a todo eso, las cosas son como son- dijo Alycia terminando su té de un trago.

-Ya, pero es innegable que a Jason le vino grande, a la jodida CW le vino grande- dijo Eliza.

-Eso es algo que sabe todo el mundo, hasta el Papa de Roma lo sabe- dijo Alycia.

Eliza no pudo evitar reír.

-Creo que he perdido mis gafas- dijo Alycia mirando a ambos lados.

-Cómo no- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Creo que están arriba- dijo la morena levantándose del taburete- Voy un segundo a ver- terminó de decir dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No tardes que lo mismo cuando vuelvas me he ahogado por la lluvia!- oyó Alycia gritar a Eliza mientras subía las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban sus gafas, en la habitación de Eliza, sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Entró lentamente, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la rubia no la había seguido. Cogió sus gafas que estaban exactamente donde las había dejado, se las puso y abrió su maleta, un regalo muy bien envuelto estaba escondido entre su ropa, respiró hondo antes de agarrarlo y salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras poco a poco, intentando que Eliza no oyera nada, seguía distraída con su té mirando por la ventana, comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa hasta que por fin se sentó de nuevo a su lado dejando el regalo sobre la mesa enfrente de la rubia que no pudo ocultar su extrañeza.

-Ehhh ¿Qué es esto Leashy?- preguntó Eliza sin quitar la vista del regalo.

-Ábrelo- dijo la morena sonriendo intentando disimular sus nervios.

-Dime lo que es Alycia- dijo la rubia muy seria mirándola fijamente.

-Ni de coña te lo voy a decir, te he dicho que lo abras.

Alycia la observó mientras quitaba el papel de regalo, ninguna decía nada, ella simplemente miraba como a la rubia le temblaban un poco las manos al hacerlo.

-¿Estás temblando?- preguntó Alycia.

-Cállate, no sé de qué va esto y estoy nerviosa.

-Vale, vale- dijo Alycia.

Al terminar de quitar todo el papel Eliza se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos.

-¿Es un cuaderno?- preguntó la rubia antes de abrirlo.

Realmente lo era, era un simple cuaderno de hojas en blanco que había comprado hace meses para escribir o dibujar durante los rodajes, pero lo que en un principio iba a ser un simple entretenimiento se convirtió en algo más. Había recopilado frases, momentos, fotos... muchísimas cosas desde el día que se conocieron y las había plasmado o pegado en aquel cuaderno, sin orden, sin sentido alguno para nadie excepto para ellas. Eliza pasaba las páginas con los ojos como platos mientras ella notaba como se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Has...- comenzó a decir Eliza- ¿Has impreso una captura del Whatsapp que te mandé diciendo que quería hacerte veinte hijos? ¿Estás loca?- terminó de decir Eliza sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

-Pues claro, es algo que tenía que estar- dijo Alycia riendo.

La rubia seguía pasando páginas y leyendo los pensamientos más sinceros y profundos, un cuaderno que se había quedado corto para plasmarlo todo.

-Joder Leashy- dijo Eliza al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Si no te gusta no pasa nada ¿Eh? Lo guardo y ya está- dijo la morena bromeando justo antes de que Eliza la abrazara, un abrazo fuerte, casi asfixiante que Alycia le devolvió de la misma manera.

-¿Pero cómo eres así?- preguntó la rubia sin soltarse del abrazo.

-No lo sé- respondió Alycia- Puedes llevártelo cuando estés rodando y verlo cuando me eches de menos o cuando te apetezca y así no te olvidarás nunca de lo mucho que te quiero- terminó de decir mientras se separaba del abrazo y limpiaba suavemente con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Eliza.

-La verdad es que voy a tardar mucho en leerlo y verlo todo, ¿Cuándo lo empezaste?- preguntó la rubia volviendo a sumergirse en las páginas.

-Hace meses- respondió Alycia mirándola con unas ganas enormes de comérsela a besos. Eliza lloraba y a la vez reía mientras seguía viéndolo- No sé, un día comencé a recordar cosas y a recopilar cosas y empecé a hacerlo y hace unos días antes de venir aquí pensé que era el momento de dártelo.

-Es... no sé, no tengo palabras- dijo Eliza.

-Pues no digas nada, simplemente sigue mirándolo- dijo Alycia acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

-Haces que las cosas más difíciles parezcan las más sencillas- dijo Eliza cerrando el cuaderno con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-¿No sigues viéndolo?- preguntó Alycia frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

-No- respondió Eliza girándose para mirarla- Tengo tiempo de hacerlo y es algo que estoy deseando pero ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa- continuó diciendo Eliza al tiempo que se ponía de pie introduciendo su mano en el pantalón de la morena directamente por debajo de la ropa interior.

-Vale... ya veo- dijo Alycia casi en un susurro agarrándola de la camiseta con sus bocas a apenas unos centímetros de distancia- En realidad lo del cuaderno era una escusa para acabar así.

Eliza rió.

-¿Tenías ganas de follar en la cocina de mis padres?- preguntó la rubia acariciando el clítoris de la morena lentamente.

-Muchas- dijo Alycia riendo también.

-Te quiero demasiado- dijo Eliza apoyando su frente contra la de la morena.

-¿Cuánto es demasiado?- preguntó Alycia.

-Ni yo misma lo se.

Alycia no pudo evitar sonreir.

 **Corto aquí el capítulo porque soy muuuy mala persona pero continuará. Me sigue pareciendo increíble que continuéis leyendo. Saludos y hasta pronto :)**

 **Twitter Elegarvi**

 **P.D. Tontita hoy estás demasiado guapa.**


	40. Chapter 40

**ALYCIA**

Acababan de llegar, la Comic Con de San Diego siempre era un sitio especial, le encantaba. Los fans eran absolutamente maravillosos y conocer a las personas que hacían posible que tuvieran trabajo era algo especial. Habían tenido bastantes entrevistas aquella mañana y en unas horas empezaría el panel de Fear the Wlaking Dead, el panel de Los 100 también era aquella mañana. Estaba sentada en una terraza, hacía un sol espléndido pero no podía dejar de mirar su móvil una y otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mercedes sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-Que qué te pasa Alycia, estás que no estás hoy.

-Oh, ya. Le he escrito a Eliza esta mañana y la he llamado pero no me responde. Se supone que tiene que estar aquí ya pero no hay manera de poder ir a verla y yo que sé, me preocupo.

-Pues deja de preocuparte, estará con las entrevistas y no habrá podido mirar el móvil ni un segundo.

-Sí, supongo- dijo Alycia agachando la mirada- Llevamos un mes sin vernos, un mes.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Mercedes poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- A veces no puedo evitar pensar que se va a cansar de mí y de todo esto.

-No digas tonterías, ¿Después de todo lo que habéis pasado? ¿Después de lo genial que fue conoceros y ver cómo os enamorábais? Lo vuestro es especial, no se va a acabar porque esta mañana Eliza no pueda coger el móvil.

-Vale- dijo Alycia asintiendo.

A veces le era imposible no preocuparse, la quería con toda su alma y era difícil estar tiempo sin verse a pesar de que según todo el mundo lo llevaban bastante bien. Volvió a mirar su móvil, nada, suspiró. De repente Frank comenzó a contar algo con lo que todo el mundo reía a carcajadas pero ella no prestaba atención. Su móvil vibró haciendo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

 **[Lindsey 10:54] Sector 2, pasillo 7 en diez minutos.**

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla, no le había escrito Eliza, era Lindsey lo cual la hizo preocuparse aún más.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Mercedes preocupada.

-¿Me cubres unos minutos? Les dices que he ido al baño o algo así- dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Sí claro, si el panel no empieza hasta las doce y media- respondió Mercedes.

-Vale, gracias, luego nos vemos- dijo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de allí.

Recorrió algunas salas y pasillos, fue imposible no tener que pararse para firmar autógrafos a fans que la reconocieron. Le preguntaron en más de una ocasión si iba a estar presente en el panel de Los 100, le entristecía muchísimo contestar que no. Llego al sector dos muy nerviosa, abrió la puerta del pasillo siente entrando en él y quedándose parada nada más hacerlo. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba tras de ella mientra no podía dejar de mirar a la chica rubia que estaba apoyada en la pared a unos veinte metros de ella, la miraba sonriendo, ella también sonreía mientras notaba cómo se le aceleraba el pulso e intentaba aguantar el llanto por la emoción.

-¿No te ibas a poner el vestido azul?- preguntó Alycia con un nudo en la garganta aún parada al lado de la puerta, Eliza seguía apoyada en la pared con la cabeza girada mirándola sonriendo.

-Cambio de planes a última hora- respondió.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a correr hacia ella, la rubia se separó de la pared, Alycia llegó hasta ella dando un salto haciendo que Eliza la agarrara por los muslos, Alycia puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello comenzando a besarla.

-¿Se puede saber dónde tienes el móvil?- preguntó la morena interrumpiendo el beso.

-Me lo he dejado en el hotel- dijo Eliza riendo.

-Que desastre- dijo Alycia comenzando reír antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Eliza se giró aún con ella en los brazos estampándola fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que gimiera.

-Eliza... - dijo Alycia con la respiración entrecortada mientras la rubia le besaba el cuello- Eliza... se nos va a ir de las manos.

-Llevo un mes sin verte y lo vamos a hacer aquí mismo- dijo Eliza susurrando en su oído mientras metía su mano en los pantalones por dentro de la ropa interior haciéndola gemir.

-Joder... - dijo volviendo a besarla- ¿Me has hechado de menos?

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó Eliza riendo en su boca.

De repente oyeron a alguien toser, Eliza paró y miraron hacia un lado. Un guardia de seguridad las miraba a unos metros con una expresión que mezclaba asombro con ganas de aguantar una sonrisa. Eliza comenzó a sacar la mano lentamente dejando a Alycia en el suelo.

-Es que no encontrábamos el baño- dijo Eliza como si nada, Alycia miraba al suelo mientras intentaba no reír.

-Está en el pasillo cinco, me temo que no pueden estar aquí señoritas- dijo el hombre muy serio.

-Ya, vale ya nos vamos- dijo Alycia agarrando a la rubia de la mano, pasaron por al lado del guardia sonriendo y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. Abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras riendo.

-Estaba claro que nos iban a pillar- dijo Alycia pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia y dándole un montón de besos en la mejilla.

-Luego en casa no te vas a librar de mi- dijo Eliza abrazándola y besándola de nuevo.

Salieron por una puerta que daba lugar a otro pasillo, no tuvo tiempo de reacción, de repente todo eran gritos y abrazos. Marie y Lindsey estaban como locas y había hecho un abrazo conjunto en el que estaban metidas las cuatro.

-¡¿Cómo está nuestra Heda?!- gritó Lindsey enganchada a su cuello.

-Muy bien, cómo me alegro de veros- dijo emocionada.

-Y nosotras a tí- dijo Marie sonriendo.

-¿A qué hora es tu panel?- preguntó Lindsey.

-Un poco después del vuestro- respondió Alycia sonriendo.

-Pues luego nos vemos todas eh?- dijo Marie.

-Por supuesto- dijo Eliza agarrando a Alycia de la mano.

-Me tengo que ir ya- dijo la rubia en su oído- Estás preciosa.

-Tu también- dijo Alycia sonriendo dándole un tierno beso- Nos vemos en unas horas.

Eliza le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de soltarse de la mano lentamente y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Se quedó allí de pie mirándola, simplemente viéndola caminar y sonriendo. Notó su móvil vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, tenía un mensaje de Mercedes diciéndole que estaban empezando todos a preguntarse dónde estaba, comenzó a caminar pero cuando solo había dado unos pasos se paró pensativa. Se giró y se dirigió a la sala en la que estaba teniendo lugar el panel de Los 100, un chico vigilaba una de las puertas.

-Perdona, ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó.

-¿Tienes acreditación?- preguntó.

-Sí bueno, tengo esto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el pase que la productora de Fear les había dado aquella mañana.

-Perfecto, pero esta puerta da a la parte de atrás, quiero decir que está lejos de los actores y todo eso- dijo el chico preocupado.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella sonriendo, en realidad era mejor, no quería que se formara un espectáculo si todo el mundo la veía entrar ahí. Se quedaría atrás y los vería durante unos minutos antes de volver. El chico le abrió la puerta amablemente y entró intentando no llamar la atención. Un montón de hombres y mujeres de distintos medios de comunicación ocupaban las sillas finales, se apoyó en la pared del fondo viendo como Eliza y los demás respondían a las preguntas. Jason parecía incómodo ante las preguntas de los fans y los demás no tenían mejor cara.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y durante un segundo, cuando Eliza estaba respondiendo a algo relacionado con el rodaje se dio cuenta de que la miraba y sonreía, ella también sonrió, estaba claro que la había visto a pesar de que las separaban bastantes metros y ella estaba prácticamente escondida. Jason intentaba salir airoso de los ataques mientras ellas no podían dejar de mirarse la una a la otra. Una chica se levantó para preguntarle a Eliza.

-¿Qué supuso la pérdida de Lexa para Clarke? ¿Crees que se repondrá?- preguntó la chica.

La rubia se quedó pensativa un momento, primero agachó la mirada como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder a aquello, volvió a subir la vista mirando de nuevo a Alycia antes de contestar.

-No sé cual será el destino de Clarke, es algo para lo que habrá que esperar, en la próxima temporada lo sabremos. Clarke está destrozada, hundida, pero no puedo responder si se repondrá, al fin y al cabo su futuro no depende de mí. Pero, por otro lado, puedo hablarte del mío, de lo que para mí supondría perder al amor de mi vida... - se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Yo no lo superaría, y quiero creer que Lexa era el amor de la vida de Clarke- Unos murmullos comenzaron a oírse por la sala, Jason se movió incómodo en su silla mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Lindsey- Yo no me repondría de algo así, no quiero ni imaginarme algo así- continuó diciendo, de repente se acercó más al micro y volvió a mirar a Alycia- Sé que me vas a matar por esto, créeme lo sé, pero te he visto entrar por esa puerta y lo he sabido, te he visto entrar y he sabido que siempre te querré con todo mi corazón.

Se puso muy nerviosa, observó como Lindsey y Marie se daban cuenta de su presencia, algunos de los muchos fans comenzaron a girarse para ver que pasaba dándose cuenta de que estaba allí. Eliza continuó hablando.

-Es difícil cuando tenemos que separarnos por trabajo pero créeme que no pasa ni un solo día sin que desee volver a verte y estar contigo- dijo la rubia emocionada- No pasa ni un solo día sin que de las gracias por haberte conocido, a pesar de que hemos pasado momentos muy duros sé que quiero estar contigo y, al verte entrar por esa puerta y verte sonreír he sabido lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Todo el mundo la miraba, estaba al borde del infarto, muchos habían sacado sus móviles para grabar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Así que allá va- dijo Eliza poniéndose de pie agarrando el micrófono con una mano- Alycia Debnam- Carey... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Se quedó con la boca abierta, todo el mundo estuvo en silencio durante unos dos segundos antes de comenzar a gritar y a aplaudir, aquello era una locura. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras veía como Eliza sonreía de pie esperando una respuesta, Lindsey, Marie y el resto del cast se habían levantado de sus asientos y aplaudían. Eliza dejó el micrófono sobre la mesa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta ella, al hacerlo se dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que un poco más y se caen al suelo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- volvió a preguntar la rubia en un susurro en su oído haciendo que los aplausos desaparecieran por un segundo.

-Pues claro que quiero cariño, claro que quiero- dijo Alycia abrazándola más fuerte.

-Creo que vas a llegar tarde a tu panel- dijo la rubia riendo y llorando mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Alycia con una mano.

-No me importa mucho eso ahora mismo la verdad- dijo riendo.

-Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero no sabía cual sería el momento adecuado, al verte entrar lo he sabido- dijo la rubia antes de darle un beso.

-Creo que me va a dar un infarto ahora mismo- dijo Alycia riendo.

-Cuando llegue al hotel creo que mi móvil habrá explotado- dijo Eliza.

-Es muy posible- dijo Alycia- Ven.

La gente seguía aplaudiendo y haciendo fotos y videos, la morena la agarraba de la mano mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta por la que ella había entrado unos minutos antes. El chico que vigilaba la puerta las miraba extrañado, no había nadie más en el pasillo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Alycia agarrando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos.

-No lo sé, solo sé que quiero estar contigo para siempre- dijo Eliza.

Volvieron a besarse entre lágrimas, ella tenía que irse y Eliza tenía que volver a su panel. En ese momento todo era un caos y no había podido asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Siguieron besándose durante unos segundos.

-Tengo que volver a entrar- dijo Eliza con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-Y yo me tengo que ir a mi panel- dijo Alycia sonriendo.

-¿Sabes de lo que me acuerdo ahora mismo?- preguntó Eliza.

-¿De qué?

-De la primera conversación que tuvimos, de aquella noche en la que nos perdimos, me enamoré de tí sin darme ni cuenta- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Espero que estés segura de lo que haces- dijo Alycia devolviéndole la sonrisa- Que estar toda la vida conmigo a lo mejor es un poco fuerte, ya sabes que soy un poco desastre.

Eliza soltó una carcajada.

-Pues yo no puedo esperar, necesito pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo la rubia antes de volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo que da pie a futuras cosas que están por venir. Nunca he sido de comentar mucho al final de cada capítulo más allá de daros las gracias por el apoyo y por los comentarios pero hoy quiero extenderme un poco más para agradeceros de corazón todo el apoyo que he recibido desde que comencé a escribir este fic, aún sigo sin creérmelo y me sigue pareciendo impresionante a día de hoy. Habéis sido tan geniales todos y cada uno de vosotros que me emociono solo de pensarlo. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, Una Realidad Inesperada durará tanto como queráis, ahora se abren nuevas vías y quedan muchas cosas por contar, incluida una boda. Así que de nuevo, gracias.**

 **Tambier comentar que he comenzado a escribir un nuevo fic Clexa, es un trabajo conjunto, en equipo, ya que lo escribo junto a Nerea ( LoleraLexa en Twitter ) es un fic muy especial el cual estoy segura que os encantará. Podéis leerlo tanto en aquí en Fanfiction como en Wattpad, se llama Insanity Defense y os dejo los enlaces:**

 **s/12191877/1/Insanity-Defense**

 **322511279-insanity-defense-cap%C3%ADtulo-1**

 **Esperamos de verdad que os guste a aquellos que decidáis darle una oportunidad. También decir que No Me Dejes Caer también tendrá actualización próximamente.**

 **Por último no puedo irme sin decir algo, nunca imaginaba que iba a escribir un fic conjuntamente con alguien, fue un poco una locura que ha resultado ser algo maravilloso y único gracias a la persona que hizo (y que hace) que todo sea posible. Nerea ( LoleraLexa), desde aquí te nombro para decirte que eres increíble. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y gracias por devolverme las ganas de escribir. Tienes unas ideas maravillosas que me siguen asombrando cada día. Eres única aunque te empeñes en decir que no y nada sería lo mismo sin ti. Te necesito, ya lo sabes.**

 **Muchísimas gracias y nos leemos pronto. Un saludo :)**

 **Elegarvi**


End file.
